Lewd Dementia
by Makishimadness
Summary: Provocateur, névrosé, Mathieu vit dans un nuage de débauche et de luxure. Il laisse libre cours à sa folie, il explore tous les vices. La démence le ronge. Mais plus loin il y a la chute il le sait, au bout de ce long processus d'autodestruction. On l'évite, les gens savent que l'approcher c'est risquer d'être détruit avec lui. Pourtant un jour quelqu'un décide de s'y risquer…
1. Introduction

**_Hey Dude ! ^^_**

 ** _Alors voilà, ça va bientôt faire un an que SLG stagne, mais je sais qu'il n'est pas oublié de tous._**

 ** _Donc ok c'est peut être pas le meilleur moment pour écrire des fanfic sur lui (« non mais la meuf elle regarde toujours SLG en 2017 sérieux ! ») mais j'espère que certains me liront tout de même..._**

 ** _Cette histoire est très librement adaptée : je voulais donner une vision de Mathieu moins conventionnelle et plus sombre, je me suis donc emparée du personnage, j'ai conscience qu'il ne conviendra pas à tout le monde._**

 ** _Je rappelle que c'est une fiction, je sais bien que la réalité est toute autre._**

 ** _Comme je viens de le dire, et comme vous pouvez vous en douter si vous avez lu la description, c'est un récit assez noir : j'y aborde des thèmes comme la démence, l'addiction sexuelle, la dépression... et certaines scènes peuvent être violentes. Tu es prévenu jeune padawan, maintenant libre à toi de t'allumer un joint et de te gratter les couilles devant cette fanfic, je plaiderai non coupable._**

 ** _Je publie tout d'abord ces quelques lignes pour vous donner un avant goût du style, et je reste très ouverte à vos critiques et éventuellement à vos propositions pour une suite possible._**

 ** _Bonne lecture =)_**

Introduction

'cause I want it now  
I want it now  
Give me your heart and your soul  
And I'm breaking out  
I'm breaking out  
Last chance to lose control

Il est seul assis au comptoir. Il fume. Les nuages de tabac se dissolvent lentement dans l'air saturé du bar, dévoilent ses traits fins et ses yeux trop bleus aux silhouettes floues qui encombrent la salle. Il est minuit, l'heure des possibles. La musique fait battre le sang à ses tempes brûlantes, les rires éclatent la foule explose, ça sent l'alcool et les corps qui s'échauffent qui se cherchent. On joue au Diable en se prenant pour Dieu. Il aime à regarder les jeux de séductions entre les individus bouillonnants, cette traque sensuelle où la proie se débat toujours avant de sombrer dans les abîmes de la lubricité il guette ce point de convergence où l'un enfin domine et écrase, gagne finalement. Il fume toujours. A vrai dire il fume tout le temps. Il fixe la même silhouette qui, immobile, lui rend son regard persistant, là-bas de l'autre côté de la salle. Un homme grand, un peu plus vieux que lui, avec des traits marqués et une peau mate. Pas trop mal. Il est assis au sein d'un groupe qu'il ignore depuis quelques minutes, des collègues de travail sans doute, d'ailleurs il porte une chemise et une cravate comme s'il sortait du boulot. Il a envie de rire. Il est loin mais il sent le corps de l'inconnu se tendre jusqu'au dernier muscle, assailli par les vagues du désir brut et l'appel de la chair, il devine les tremblements impatients qui le secouent et les pensées qui l'habitent. L'homme se lève enfin et marche, hésitant, vers le zinc encombré de bouteilles et de cendriers pleins. Le voilà à présent planté face à lui, il le domine de toute sa hauteur et le regarde toujours, un regard voilé par la convoitise bestiale, le désir de possession.

\- T'as envie qu'on s'occupe de toi hein, sale traînée ?

Cela le fait sourire. Il sent l'adrénaline l'envahir, elle s'approprie son corps qui frémit sous les pulsions inavouables. Il en a envie. Alors il attrape la cravate de l'homme qu'il tire vers lui sans délicatesse, leurs visages se font face se touchent presque, et leurs regards ne se quittent pas. De sa main libre il tire sur sa cigarette, la fumée blanche glisse entre ses lèvres et vient caresser celles de son opposant, leurs souffles chauds s'entremêlent. L'instant s'étire, infinité infime.

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

Tête lourde, membres courbaturés. Ses hanches lui font mal et il sent toujours un liquide chaud entre ses cuisses. C'est le matin. Il ouvre les yeux. Il fait froid, la chambre plongée dans une demi pénombre, lumière douce du petit jour, sent l'homme et la sueur, le corps et la luxure. Il s'étire et le drap glisse le long de son corps nu encore engourdi de sommeil. Tâtonnant, il attrape une cigarette –la dernière– et quitte la pièce d'un pas chancelant. Il ramasse le peignoir blanc roulé en boule sur un siège, faisant fuir le chat qui y dormait paisiblement, et va fumer à la fenêtre ouverte. Le froid mord sa peau rougit et glace ses poumons. Plus que jamais, il ressent la présence de son propre corps, l'existence pèse enfin sur ses épaules, il sait qu'il est vivant. Paris s'éveille dans la rumeur sourde des klaxons, le monde est là, à ses pieds, frissonant. Une main se pose sur le galbe de sa hanche, et il sent une présence forte se presser contre son dos. Les mains parcourent son corps, glissent sous le peignoir, elles l'agacent un peu. Il finit par les rejeter comme on repousse distraitement un enfant. L'homme part, il ne l'écoute pas. Il est de nouveau seul. Salle de bain. Il fait tomber le peignoir à ses pieds et fixe son reflet dans le miroir, son corps maigre et contusionné, rongé par la folie et l'insomnie, où s'affrontent tous les contraires, où vit l'impossible.

C'est drôle quand on y pense.

Mathieu Sommet sourit.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 

_It's holding me, morphing me  
And forcing me to strive  
To be endlessly cold within  
And dreaming I'm alive_

Mathieu sort de la douche. Hors de la cabine, sa peau rougie par l'eau brûlante dégage une vapeur grise dans l'air froid de la pièce, il se sent mieux. Des gouttelettes éparses perlent sur sa peau laiteuse et caressent les vertèbres de son dos, ses mèches châtain gouttent sur le carrelage près de ses pieds nus. Vêtu d'un simple caleçon, la peau encore humide, il se dirige vers la cuisine en chantant Stuck In The Middle With You, attrape une bouteille de jus d'orange qu'il boit au goulot puis allume une marlboro qui traînait sur le plan de travail. Il ne fume que des Lucky, mais il s'en contentera. C'est seulement alors qu'il sent la présence à ses côtés. Le gamin est assis à la table, immobile, trop petit dans le tee-shirt rouge qui lui tombe sur les cuisses. Il mange des céréales à l'aide d'une grosse cuillère, il faudrait faire la vaisselle.

\- Déjà levé, sale gosse ? soupire Mathieu en reposant le briquet sur la faïence noire.

Le Geek baisse les yeux, intimidé. Le corps nu de Mathieu le met mal à l'aise. Il tente d'ignorer cette peau pâle et abîmée qui palpite près de lui, et c'est comme si elle s'étendait de plus en plus jusqu'à submerger son champ de vision, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus l'éviter. Il voit la marque rouge des ongles et des dents qui s'enfoncent dans la peau, la trace des mains sales sur le corps tendu, l'emprise des doigts sur les poignets trop frêles. Il voit les nuits et les inconnus, les désirs et les angoisses. Il voit mais il aimerait pouvoir fermer les yeux.

\- J'ai cours à 8h… Et de toute façon c'est pas comme si je pouvais dormir.

Mathieu ne répond rien. Il entend des bruits dans l'escalier, des éclats de voix, des objets jetés au sol. Quelqu'un chante un air éraillé. Enfin le Patron apparaît dans l'embrasure de la porte, lunettes de soleil veste impeccable, un sourire lubrique sur les lèvres alors que ses yeux parcourent le corps de Mathieu qui lui ne semble même pas s'en apercevoir. Il épaule difficilement une masse informe aux vagues contours humanoïdes qui titube sur ses jambes tremblantes.

\- J'arrive au bon moment visiblement, lance-t-il d'une voix sourde. Au fait, on a croisé ton coup de pute en bas de l'immeuble. Pas mal le nouveau jouet.

Mathieu n'a pas le temps de répondre, il n'en a peut-être même pas l'intention. Le panda relève la tête, la capuche de son fameux kigouroumi tombant sur ses yeux, et chante avec un enjouement fatigué :

\- C'est ma rhubarbe à moi !

Aussitôt il semble replonger dans l'inconscience, s'appuyant encore davantage sur le Patron qui le rattrape difficilement de sa main gauche, la droite tenant une cigarette quasiment éteinte. Mathieu, qui n'a toujours pas décroché un mot, s'avance vers les deux autres et passe un bras du Panda autour de son épaule pour le guider, avec l'aide du Patron, jusqu'au canapé noir où il sombre définitivement dans un sommeil profond.

\- Je te jure gamin, même s'il me laisse lui tripoter le cul quand il est bourré, je le préfère définitivement sobre. Au moins il arrête de chanter.

Mathieu rigole et le Geek, qui s'est légèrement approché pour suivre la scène, rougit un peu. L'humour noir du Patron, ses regards insistants et son sourire carnassier l'inquiètent au plus haut point. C'est un être dangereux, il en a conscience, car c'est un homme qui vit de pulsions et surtout qui les assument. Quand il leur lâche la bride, Dieu (ou Satan) seul sait ce qui peut arriver. Les désirs les plus sombres cherchent à se réaliser sous le masque impassible, et alors personne ne peut le raisonner. Personne sauf Mathieu, probablement. Mathieu est sûrement le seul que le Patron peut écouter, car il est le seul à ne pas le craindre. Mais il a d'autres préoccupations que les lubies du criminel. Il enfile un jean et un T-shirt, qui traînaient au sol depuis qu'on les lui avait enlevé la veille, puis s'étire de tout son long en faisant craquer les muscles de ses épaules.

\- Bon les mecs, on a du boulot. Faudra prévoir une date dans la semaine pour commencer le tournage du prochain épisode, mais pour l'instant je dois encore bosser sur le script. On en discutera quand le Panda aura décuvé.

Sur ce il s'assoit devant l'ordinateur qui démarre trop lentement et écrase la marlboro dans le cendrier plein. Le Panda ronfle un peu et le Patron est parti passer un appel important dans la cuisine. A eux deux, ils rapportent l'argent nécessaire à la survie de la petite maisonnée que SLG seul ne peut pas nourrir. Depuis quelques mois, le Panda chante dans les cabarets louches de Paname pour gagner sa vie, son caractère fêtard et son indécrottable kigouroumi l'ont rendu célèbre dans le milieu et chaque matin il rentre un peu trop éméché au foyer des Sommet. Ce métier, bien que fatigant, lui convient et le laisse s'épanouir dans sa passion : l'alcool, les femmes et la chanson. Mais c'est le Patron qui, le plus souvent, permet au petit groupe de tenir pendant la fin du mois. Personne ne connaît la nature exacte de son travail, dont on ne doute pas du caractère illégal, mais dans leur vie tous ont appris que, pour survivre, il faut saisir chaque opportunité sans rechigner, alors l'argent du Patron est le bienvenu.

\- Mathieu…

Le Geek appelle son aîné d'une petite voix plaintive, un sac sur une épaule et le visage défait. Mathieu le regarde, avec sa casquette ridicule et ses yeux tristes. C'est encore un enfant.

\- Tu me fais un câlin avant ma rentrée ?

Mathieu soupire.

\- Non.

L'enfant baisse les yeux :

\- Tu es méchant.

Sa réponse et son air boudeur font sourire Mathieu qui lui donne une petite tape affectueuse sur la joue.

\- Bon courage pour ton premier jour, petit gars.

Mathieu rajoute une troisième cuillère de café dans sa tasse, les grains noirs se dissolvent lentement dans l'eau fumante, dégageant une odeur forte qu'il inspire comme une drogue. C'est son cinquième depuis ce matin. Il se sent vide, mou, et par-dessus tout son mal de tête persiste à lui déchirer les tempes. De nouveau il s'assoit face à l'écran où s'affiche toujours la même page blanche qu'il fixe avec intensité quelques instants avant de poser son front sur le bureau en bois. Les yeux fermés, il hurle un bon coup. Il se sent un peu mieux. Un grognement lui répond du canapé d'où émerge le panda, la bouche pâteuse et les sourcils froncés. Il fixe Mathieu pendant quelques secondes, l'air embrumé, avant d'écarquiller les yeux sous l'effet de la panique.

\- Il a rien fait hein ? s'écrie-t-il en palpant son corps au travers du kigouroumi. Je me rappelle de rien ! Je me souviens de cette blonde et de sa paire de seins à faire bander un eunuque, puis de lui et de sa main un peu trop basse près du bar, et puis… et puis plus rien !

Un air grave sur le visage, Mathieu lui répond :

\- Mec il faut que je te dise… On vient de te ramener de l'hôpital. Six points de suture.

Le visage du Panda devient subitement blême et pendant un instant Mathieu craint qu'il ne tombe dans les pommes. Mais la voix du Patron intervient de derrière le canapé :

\- T'inquiète gamin, si on l'avait fait tu l'aurais senti en t'asseyant.

Le Panda sursaute en se tournant vers son collègue avant de scruter longuement son visage comme pour s'assurer de la véracité de ses propos. Enfin, convaincu, il lance un regard mauvais au patron et se dirige en baillant vers la cuisine. Le Patron reporte son attention sur Mathieu :

\- Gamin, oublie pas ton rendez-vous chez Alexis cette aprem, t'es censé ramener ta poire pour bosser sur son nouveau projet merdique.

Mathieu reste silencieux, il se sent fatigué, vide de toute motivation. Il fait jouer le chaton avec un câble HDMI qui traîne sur le bureau. Le Patron semble soudain perdre patience et s'avance vers lui en le menaçant d'un doigt :

\- Ecoute moi bien, tu vas faire un effort et bouger ton petit cul parce qu'on a besoin de ce pognon et toi t'as besoin de faire autre chose de tes journées que de baiser et de glander. Alors si j'apprends que tu n'y es pas allé je te jure que je te prendrai si fort que pour le coup c'est toi qui finiras à l'hôpital.

Un léger silence suit sa déclaration. Mathieu sourit d'un air entendu face à la colère de son coéquipier.

\- N'essaie pas tant de me satisfaire.

Provocation, toujours. C'est son moyen de survivre, son oxygène il se sent à l'abri derrière ces remparts d'ironie, muraille de chine imaginaire, l'indifférence fait sa force il reporte son malaise sur l'autre, impassible, et sort alors vainqueur. Mais ça ne marche pas avec le Patron. A vrai dire, ça ne marche pas avec les autres membres du groupe non plus. Ils le connaissent trop, le comprennent même en un sens. Le Patron s'apprête à répondre quand un juron s'élève de la cuisine :

\- Putain !

Le Panda réapparaît dans la salle commune, le visage défait et le kigouroumi taché de jus d'orange.

\- Mathieu, quand je veux boire du jus de fruit la première chose que je fais c'est de secouer la bouteille. Alors essaie de la refermer correctement, bordel !

Mathieu contient son sourire à grand peine, le Patron s'écarte de quelques pas, frustré d'être ainsi interrompu.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que c'est moi ? Ça pourrait être le gamin.

Le Panda soupire, les yeux levés au ciel.

\- Honnêtement Mathieu, tu es le seul ici assez distrait pour faire ce genre de boulettes. Et puis tu sais bien que le petit est plus débrouillard que ce qu'il a l'air.

Mathieu sourit un peu, son regard se pose sur le vêtement humide qui colle les cuisses du Panda et goutte sur le sol du salon. Alors il se lève et l'entraîne dans la salle de bain sous le regard indéchiffrable du Patron. Une fois la porte fermée, il le pousse contre l'évier et rince une éponge sous le jet d'eau chaude avant de s'agenouiller face à lui et de frotter délicatement le tissu noir et blanc qui couvre le haut des cuisses. Il sent les muscles se tendre sous sa paume alors que le visage du Panda s'empourpre légèrement, sa respiration s'accélère et ses doigts se crispent sur le rebord du lavabo. Mathieu se relève, leurs corps se frôlent et le panda a trop chaud sous son kigouroumi en fourrure. Le regard du Panda est fixé sur son visage impassible. Il s'apprête à essorer l'éponge dans le lavabo quand soudain une main saisit son poignet, les doigts s'enroulent sur la chair meurtrie et l'attirent en avant. Le Panda étudie les marques rouges sur sa peau, les suçons dans son cou, puis il plonge son regard dans le sien et murmure :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous Mathieu ?

D'un geste sec, il retire son poignet de l'emprise de son coéquipier et recule de quelques pas. Il sent un frisson parcourir son échine tandis qu'il sert son bras contre sa poitrine. Il se sent trop nu soudain, il voudrait pouvoir cacher cette peau blanche qui étouffe son corps trop faible, il la sent brûler sous le regard de pitié et de désir mêlés que lui lance le Panda. C'est un véritable livre sur lequel on peut lire le passage des corps les morsures et les brûlures comme des réminiscences attisent à la surface des hommes une agressivité bestiale, un désir de possession, comme un chien qui, voulant marquer un territoire déjà conquis, se battrait pour en devenir le maître. Mathieu lit tout cela dans un regard. Ce désir le fascine, il aime en explorer tous les recoins et toutes les nuances, il l'alimente jusqu'à le faire exploser. Et alors, sous l'emprise brute des hommes, il se sent maître absolu. Il contrôle ces hommes anéantis sous leurs instincts, il contrôle sa jouissance, son propre corps : c'est l'instant critique, une seconde d'absolu dans un équilibre parfait, un paroxysme artificiel qui tend son existence comme on bande la corde d'un arc, prête à craquer à tous moments mais irrésistiblement solide. C'est le jeu. C'est son jeu, pousser la limiter, plus loin encore et encore, explorer tous les extrêmes jusqu'à en devenir un lui-même, savourer chaque instant le goût subtil de cette puissance dévastatrice. Cette victoire sur lui-même le soulage inconsidérément, soulage cette haine violente portée à ce corps qui macère dans les vices et les excès, cloaque immonde. Chaque cicatrice lui apporte la preuve de son triomphe.

Il lance l'éponge au visage de son interlocuteur.

\- Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde, stupide Panda.

Il aime marcher dans la rue, les passants comme des ombres au coin de son champ de vision. Il a le regard haut fixé sur le ciel qui se découpe, fragments d'infini, dans l'angle des immeubles bétonnés, les rues défilent sous ses pieds, le monde autour de lui s'étourdit à tourner encore et encore. Enivrement des sens. Il entend les klaxons et le clac des talons, une parole et un morceau de conversation il sent l'odeur âcre des pneus et celle fruitée des femmes, la pluie sur le goudron et le tabac qui s'efface. Il capte l'essence d'un sourire, l'ambiguïté d'un regard. Il vole un souffle, un petit bout d'existence de chacun. Il voudrait connaître leur histoire à tous, toutes ces histoires qui se ressemblent et s'achèvent dans l'ombre mais qui forment le monde. Mathieu s'arrête. Il écrase la cigarette dans le pot en terre faisant office de cendrier, inspire un grand coup et frappe trois coups à la porte. Bruits de pas. La porte s'ouvre et le visage souriant d'Alexis apparaît dans l'embrasure.

\- Mec t'es en retard ! Vas-y rentre !

Mathieu sourit un peu, mal à l'aise. Faux sourire, fausses poignées de main, salut sympa ta dernière vidéo ! hop on s'assoit par terre autour de la table basse, on tire une taffe et aller on s'y met. Ils sont une dizaine, un peu plus. Mathieu en connaît quelques uns, pas tous, ils rigolent et parlent fort. Il déteste être coincé dans un groupe, à mimer la normalité comme un singe savant, grotesque dans ce corps qui l'encombre. Il s'ennuie un peu, son esprit se disloque dans un imaginaire flou et flotte au-delà de la salle. Il observe les visages et les gestes, les hommes sages qui l'entourent. Il les imagine nus, submergés par les pulsions violentes et luttant dans les affres du plaisir. Le corps est plus honnête quand les sourires mentent. Il aimerait pouvoir retrouver sa pudeur en enlevant ses vêtements. Il regarde le visage qui lui fait face de l'autre côté de la table, l'imagine à quelques centimètres du sien déformé par le désir, le regard fou et la sueur aux tempes. Plutôt tentant… Il réalise soudain que le visage est tourné vers le sien, les lèvres en mouvement prononcent des mots qu'il n'a pas écoutés. Il l'énerve un peu, avec son sourire idiot et sa coupe dégueulasse. Un silence suit la remarque qu'on vient de lui adresser. Antoine finit par rire et les autres suivent, Mathieu sourit légèrement le regard baissé sur les cendres qu'il écrase dans la coupe pleine. S'ils savaient…

On se chamaille et on n'avance pas, les heures passent l'après midi touche à sa fin déjà. Alors le groupe sort, il migre vers un bar en bas du quartier, Alexis en tête. Mathieu traîne les pieds derrière, il se demande s'il ne pourrait pas simplement lancer une excuse bidon et se barrer. Soudain quelqu'un se place à ses côtés. Antoine le domine de toute sa hauteur, les mains dans les poches et l'air maladroit.

\- Ça va ? T'as pas l'air en forme.

Mathieu tire sur sa clope. De quoi est-ce qu'il se mêle ?

\- Si si, tranquille. La fatigue c'est tout.

\- Je comprends, avec tout le boulot que tu fais pour SLG. Au fait, ça va te sembler un peu bidon, mais je voulais te dire que j'admire beaucoup ce que tu fais dans ton émission.

Mathieu sourit un peu.

\- Arrête, je suis sûr que sous un faux compte tu écris des commentaires type fangirl sur mon physique irrésistible.

Antoine éclate de rire.

\- C'est pas parce que tu dois la moitié de ton audience à tes yeux bleus et à ton regard de chien battu que ça doit te monter à la tête.

Mathieu s'amuse. Il lui lance un regard intense et répond :

\- T'inquiète, quand tu me fais des compliments c'est pas vraiment à la tête que ça me monte...

Antoine rigole et ils entrent dans le bar. La musique est forte, il y a déjà du monde. Alexis fait sa tournée, on s'enivre, les verres vides s'accumulent. Mathieu ne boit pas trop, il ne veut pas perdre le contrôle ce serait trop dangereux. Pour les autres, mais surtout pour Antoine, se dit-il avec un petit sourire. Ce dernier est resté avec lui et rigole sans cesse. Il parle fort et fait rire la galerie, Mathieu lui donne la réplique, les deux Youtubeurs délirent au milieu de la salle, les larmes aux yeux.

Deux heures du mat'. La fatigue ankylose ses membres et brouille son champ de vision, sa tête s'alourdit et il sent nettement son esprit s'embrumer sous l'effet de l'alcool. Il est assis sur un canapé, affalé contre le dossier en cuir et le regard perdu dans le lointain. Les autres sont toujours dans la course, leurs cris lui parviennent comme étouffés alors qu'ils boivent des alcools brûlants qui glissent hors des verres, trempent les lèvres et les vêtements. Les longues nuits d'insomnies pèsent sur ses épaules, la nausée le reprend. Il se sent horriblement présent et étranger à la fois, titubant à la limite du réel comme s'il vivait dans un rêve. Antoine boit un cul sec sous les acclamations de la foule. Il le regarde trébucher en reposant son verre sur le comptoir. Une sensation familière envahit tout son corps. Une pression dans son bas ventre, les muscles qui se tendent jusqu'à craquer, une chaleur qui s'intensifie à le rendre fou... Il essaie d'imaginer quel genre d'homme Antoine est au pieu, quel visage est le sien sous les contractions de la jouissance… Un homme s'assoit à côté de lui. Son visage lui dit quelque chose, ils ont déjà dû se croiser. Et vu le regard qu'il pose sur lui, il s'en souvient aussi. Il commence à lui parler. Mathieu voit ses lèvres bouger mais il n'absorbe pas les mots, on dirait un poisson dans un bocal. Il trouve ça assez comique mais il n'a pas la force de rire. La main bouge un peu sur sa cuisse, ses oreilles sifflent au dessus de la musique et les dents mordillent la peau de son cou. L'alcool, la musique, les hommes. Au final c'est une soirée comme les autres.

Antoine est complètement pété. Il se marre, mais la fatigue commence à le rattraper. Il est accoté au zinc en compagnie d'Alexis pour se reposer de l'euphorie ambiante. C'est à ce moment qu'il les aperçoit. Mathieu est assis sur le canapé où on l'a déposé un peu plus tôt et embrasse langoureusement un type style armoire à glace à ses côtés. Une main derrière la tête de l'inconnu et l'autre posée sur le renflement de sa braguette, il s'abandonne au tourbillon de langues et de lèvres qui s'emmêlent et se mélangent. L'homme a une main posée sur sa hanche. Antoine ne peut détacher son regard de cette scène. Des dizaines de questions traversent son esprit, il se sent gêné des blagues qu'il a pu faire en début de soirée. Mais surtout, il sent des émotions violentes envahir tout son corps. Il n'arrive plus à réfléchir, il ne voit que Mathieu, Mathieu et son corps frêle collé contre celui de cet homme. Soudain leurs lèvres se séparent. L'homme regarde Mathieu, on peut lire les pulsions animales dans ses yeux. Mais le regard de Mathieu glisse, s'échappe, et vient se planter tout droit dans celui d'Antoine. Un regard moqueur, provocant. Incroyablement sensuel. Il se lève enfin et attrape la main de son partenaire qu'il entraîne derrière lui jusqu'à une porte au fond de la salle, Antoine essaie d'oublier que c'est celle qui mène aux toilettes. Alexis le regarde bizarrement.

\- Mec ? T'étais pas au courant ?


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

 _You watch this space_  
 _And I'm going all the way_  
 _And be my slave to the grave_  
 _I'm a priest god never paid_

Le Geek est assis au fond de la salle, près de la fenêtre entrouverte. Il s'ennuie déjà. Le prof a une grosse voix, des sourcils broussailleux et un crâne chauve il leur parle sévèrement, énonce tous les efforts à fournir pendant l'année et surtout multiplie les menaces en élevant le ton, le doigt levé d'un air menaçant. Certains font les malins : les garçons sourient et s'échangent des œillades amusées les filles, elles, mordillent leurs crayons, le regard trop fardé errant sur le plafond et le décolleté glissant sur leur poitrine bombée. Sur sa feuille s'accumulent des dizaines de dessins au crayon de bois entre les calculs mathématiques griffonnés à la va-vite : des femmes ailées au visage doux, des épées complexes et des fleurs variées. Il dessine depuis toujours. C'est sa seule bouée dans la tempête du monde, son moyen d'abstraction.

Il n'a parlé à personne de la journée, la plupart se connaissent déjà et lui comme toujours est invisible. Il a croisé Lucas et Pierre dans un couloir, ces deux là c'est son cancer depuis qu'il a quitté l'école primaire. Duo inséparable, leur activité favorite se résume à faire marrer la galerie en se moquant des adolescents isolés, activité dont il fait la cible depuis plusieurs années.

\- Alors bébé t'as perdu ta maman ? La crèche c'est la rue d'à côté !

Il a ignoré leurs moqueries, les regards de pitié amusée lancés par les autres élèves, et a continué à marcher en se mordant la lèvre. Ne pas pleurer, ne pas pleurer. Il a honte de sa faiblesse, honte de ce qu'il est, honte de se faire frapper à la récré. Au collège, il trouvait refuge au CDI, le documentaliste l'accueillait sans poser de question. Il le traitait normalement, là bas il n'était plus le gosse effrayé, la victime des sales cons du collège, il était juste un humain normal. Julien parlait de livres et de voyages, le Geek écoutait beaucoup et parlait peu. Entre les bibliothèques débordantes, il se sentait dans un autre monde, à mille lieux des couloirs bruyants, de la maison et des problèmes qui vont avec. Loin du monde mais surtout de lui-même. Un instant il oubliait qu'il n'était que le bouc émissaire trop faible que tout le monde évitait dans l'établissement, soudain il s'enfuyait au-delà de son propre corps, il abandonnait cette identité qu'il exécrait. Mais aujourd'hui c'est différent. Aujourd'hui c'est un nouveau monde qui s'offre à lui, toujours hostile, toujours effrayant : le lycée. Et lui il est toujours le même.

Sonnerie.

Il rassemble ses affaires, les chaises grincent sur le sol en linot, les conversations reprennent. Il sort en dernier, seul derrière le groupe, et marche vers la grille du lycée le regard collé au sol. Un obstacle apparaît alors devant ses pieds. Il heurte la jambe qui s'est positionnée au travers de sa route et s'étale de tout son long au milieu des adolescents étonnés, les affaires débordants de son sac mal fermé. Des rires éclatent autour de lui. Lucas se tient l'estomac, il a les larmes aux yeux à force de rigoler. Il a honte, il doit avoir les joues cramoisies. Penaud, il rassemble ses affaires sans oser relever les yeux. Il sent qu'on lui prend sa casquette et l'entend chuter contre un casier.

\- Fais attention à tes pieds baltringue !

Les rires s'éloignent, la foule reprend son mouvement autour de lui alors qu'il se relève et va chercher sa casquette quelques mètres plus loin. Il a hâte de rentrer chez lui.

Les abords du lycée sont encombrés d'étudiants dispersés en petits troupeaux le long des trottoirs, sur les rebords de fenêtres et autour des cendriers. Ils fument d'un air nonchalant, suivent la mode, rient beaucoup. On existe et on prend toute la place, on fait croire qu'on s'en fout des autres alors que leur regard compte plus que le notre. Adolescence égocentrique, noyée dans un narcissisme bête, enclavée dans les complexes.

Il se faufile entre les groupes jusqu'à atteindre la chaussée, il respire enfin. Une silhouette lui adresse un signe de la main, sur le trottoir d'en face : le Panda se tient debout, immobile au milieu des adolescents surpris, les mains dans les poches de son kigurumi et un sourire charmeur sur le visage. Le Geek ne peut s'empêcher de sourire un peu, il se sent soudain plus léger, comme si cette simple scène avait réussi à rattraper sa journée infernale. Le Panda lui donne une accolade affectueuse, les bras autour de ses épaules le rassure et un instant il ferme les yeux contre la fourrure chaude du vêtement. C'est son refuge au milieu de l'océan, un havre de paix.

\- Alors, cette rentrée ? C'était pas si terrible hein ?

Le Geek baisse légèrement la tête.

\- Non, ça va. J'aime juste pas trop les endroits où il y a trop de monde.

Le Panda sourit et l'entraîne vers une rue perpendiculaire, un bras autour de son épaule, tout en racontant d'une voix joyeuse l'anecdote du jus d'orange.

\- T'as l'air plus frais que ce matin quand je t'ai croisé, se moque le Geek.

Son acolyte fait semblant de s'offusquer et lui assure qu'il était simplement fatigué. Ses blagues et ses imitations grotesques font rire le Geek. Il sait bien que le Panda fait tout pour lui remonter le moral, et il ne se cache pas que ça marche la plupart du temps. Il se sent bien, il oublie le monde autour de lui et tous ces gens qui lui font peur, les mimiques de son aîné envahissent l'espace et effacent ses complexes, et alors il ne voit plus que lui et son sourire.

Ils s'arrêtent au Cat's Eye, commandent un chocolat viennois et un capuccino à la jolie serveuse et vont s'asseoir au fond de la salle. Un jazz langoureux passe à la radio et se mêle aux conversations douces d'une table à l'autre, c'est un murmure continu qui berce la pièce un peu trop chauffée. Ils parlent de tout, le cœur léger et l'esprit en paix. Parfois les regards se tournent vers le duo, attirés par le rire éclatant du Panda, et les gens sourient face à leur bonne humeur et leur fraîcheur candide. Le Geek se sent heureux, c'est comme un autre monde.

\- … sauf que la vieille me suivait partout donc impossible de continuer mon boulot en paix !

Il éclate de rire, ses yeux sont humides et ses joues commencent à le brûler. Mais soudain le Panda observe un temps d'arrêt, le regard fixé sur le visage de son compagnon. Ce dernier s'apprête à poser une question quand le Panda se penche légèrement de l'autre côté de la table et, d'un mouvement du pouce, caresse la lèvre inférieure de l'adolescent. Le temps s'allonge, explose. Le Geek sent son cœur s'emballer si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il craint qu'on l'entende dans toute la salle. Enfin le Panda se rassoit sur son siège et porte son doigt à sa bouche, le regard vide toujours posé sur lui. Un très long silence s'installe entre eux, durant lequel le Panda semble prendre pleinement conscience de son geste, comme si celui-ci avait été naturel.

\- Hmm… Désolé, tu… tu avais un peu de chantilly sur la bouche. J'ai juste…

\- Oui oui pas de soucis ! coupe le Geek avec un entrain forcé.

Mais il sent toujours sur sa chair la brûlure de son doigt.

La conversation reprend, légèrement étiolée. Le Panda semble absorbé dans ses pensées, son pied bouge nerveusement sous la table et il ne semble plus écouter son voisin.

\- Ça te dit on rentre ? déclare-t-il tout de go.

Le Geek se tait brusquement. Ce changement d'humeur le surprend, il se sent triste tout d'un coup. Sa déception doit être visible sur son visage car les traits du Panda s'adoucissent brusquement.

\- C'est juste que je reprends mon job tôt ce soir, et j'aimerais voir un peu les autres. On fera des cookies en les attendant, qu'est ce que t'en penses ?

Le Geek sourit, rasséréné. Il finit son chocolat en quelques gorgées et rejoint son ami parti payer à la caisse

* * *

Le Patron fait glisser la clef dans la serrure, force un peu sur la poignée et enfin ouvre la porte. Aussitôt, il entend des cris en provenance de la cuisine, de la vaisselle qui s'entrechoque et les premières notes de All the Small Things qui s'échappent de l'enceinte. Il enlève ses chaussures qu'il envoie promener dans un coin du hall et vient s'adosser à l'ouverture de la cuisine pour constater l'étendue du désastre.

Allongé langoureusement sur la table, le Panda chante par-dessus la musique, les yeux fermés et un fouet de cuisine dans la main en guise de micro. Le Geek, entre ses éclats de rire, tente de récupérer l'ustensile tandis que le Hippie sourit bêtement en répétant « t'en as beaucoup trop pris, gros. ».

Le Patron soupire. Ils ne sont jamais sérieux…

Son entrée n'ayant pas été remarquée, il en profite pour observer la scène à loisir. Le petit a l'air de bonne humeur, mais il est toujours de bonne humeur en présence du Panda. Ce dernier s'est relevé légèrement, il chante, le regard plongé dans celui du gamin qu'il attire près de lui en l'attrapant par le col du T-shirt. Leurs bouches sont à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, séparées par le galbe des spirales en inox du simili micro, son regard se fait incroyablement aguicheur, il passe une jambe autour des hanches du lycéen pour les coller contre les siennes, un bras sur sa nuque, et chante toujours. Une légère panique s'empare du Geek, son rire sonne un peu plus faux et son regard s'échappe sur le côté.

Le Patron sent sa mâchoire se crisper. Cette scène, il la voit tous les matins dans les cabarets où il vient chercher son collègue. Le Panda s'amuse, il aime chanter, attirer les regards, séduire. Mais il ne va jamais plus loin. Il ne prend rien au sérieux, agit sans réfléchir, fuit les relations stables, les problèmes du quotidien, et ne s'engage jamais à rien.

Cette mentalité exaspère le Patron. Dès que la situation se corse un peu, il détale, n'affronte jamais rien en face. Il aguiche, promet, puis s'enfuit en abandonnant sa victime. Et ça finit toujours pareil : c'est lui qui doit venir à la rescousse pour le tirer d'un mauvais pas lorsqu'il ne tient pas ses engagements. Parfois, le Patron voudrait le faire tomber de son petit nuage, lui donner une bonne paire de claques et lui crier de porter ses couilles une bonne fois pour toutes. Mais en général il se retient.

En général.

Sauf quand il fait son petit jeu avec le Geek. Il sait qu'au premier abord, le petit parait fragile, mais au fond c'est presque un homme. Il lit le désir dans ses yeux, l'affection, le besoin d'action, de concret. Mais le Panda ne lui donnera jamais ce qu'il désire, le laissera toujours poireauter avec des réponses vagues, il l'immobilisera au même point sans lui permettre ni d'avancer ni d'abandonner. Le Patron se mord la lèvre en voyant le regard du Geek absorbé par celui du Panda.

Franchement, il ne pouvait pas choisir quelqu'un d'autre ?

D'un léger raclement de gorge, il signale sa présence à la petite assemblée. Les regards se tournent vers lui et aussitôt le Geek et le Panda se détachent l'un de l'autre.

\- On fait des cookies pour ce soir, lance le Geek avec entrain.

\- J'aime bien les cookies, répond le Hippie qui mange les pépites de chocolats à même le paquet.

Le Patron ignore la remarque. Il regarde le Panda. Ce dernier sait bien que son collègue désapprouve son comportement et il essaie de se faire oublier sans grand succès dans un coin de la cuisine.

\- Alors gamin, ta rentrée ? finit par demander le Patron en se servant un verre d'eau.

Le Geek s'apprête à répondre quand le Panda s'exclame en souriant :

\- C'était super ! Pas vrai ? Il m'a dit qu'il s'était même fait des amis dans sa classe !

Au vu des joues rouges du petit, le Patron comprend bien que ce crétin a encore tout compris de travers. Ou plutôt a fait exprès de tout comprendre de travers, car c'est plus simple de se persuader que tout va bien plutôt que d'affronter le mal-être de ceux qu'on aime. Il ne répond rien, se contente de fixer le Geek droit dans les yeux, pour bien lui faire comprendre que ça ne marche pas avec lui. Le silence devient de plus en plus pesant au sein du groupe.

\- Des nouvelles de Mat' ? demande timidement le Panda.

Le Patron sort de sa léthargie et finit son verre avant de répondre.

\- Il était chez Alexis cette aprem, et les connaissant ils doivent déjà être bien bourrés. C'est possible qu'il ne rentre que demain.

Le Geek sent un léger pincement au cœur, il aurait aimé que Mathieu soit là pour calmer les tensions ce soir, pouvoir lui parler vraiment de son premier jour. Mais la vérité c'est que Mathieu est de moins en moins là. Et même quand il est là il semble ailleurs, perdu dans les méandres de ses pensées obscures.

La soirée reprend son cours normal. Le Geek et le Hippie finissent les gâteaux pendant que le Panda fait une dernière sieste avant de partir bosser et que le Patron passe un appel sur le balcon. Le Geek aime beaucoup le Hippie. Il est un peu comme son grand frère, il regarde ses dessins, écoute ses rêves et, quand il n'est pas défoncé, il lui raconte l'histoire. C'est sa passion à lui : les rois, les batailles et les révolutions. Normalement le Geek n'aime pas le cours d'histoire, mais avec le Hippie c'est différent. Il raconte comme s'il y avait été, décrit les pays, les gens, il invente des histoires au sein même de l'Hisoire. Parfois le Geek pense qu'il devrait écrire des livres, mais ça fait rire le Hippie qui se contente de passer sa main dans les cheveux du plus jeune en souriant, l'air ailleurs.

Ils mangent tous les quatre ce soir là. Malgré de légères frictions entre le Panda et le Patron, l'ambiance est conviviale et seule l'absence de Mathieu entame leur bonne humeur. Leur chahut se prolonge tard dans la soirée jusqu'à ce que chacun finisse par se retirer dans sa chambre.

Pelotonné sous sa couette, le Geek tente de trouver le sommeil mais ne parvient pas à chasser les pensées qui le tiennent éveillé. Il songe aux cours du lendemain, au Hippie qui parle de voyage et reste dans sa chambre à fumer, au Patron qu'il ne comprend pas, à Mathieu qui lui manque. Mais surtout il pense au Panda, ses lèvres en mouvement tout près des siennes, son corps pressé contre le sien…

Il cache son visage sous la couette en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il se sent perdu face au Panda, incapable de comprendre ce qu'il pense, incapable de saisir son humeur changeante. Parfois, il a la désagréable impression que son ami se joue simplement de lui, mais le moment d'après il se sent déchiré par son désir de le regarder, de l'écouter, de le sentir près de lui, contre lui. Il a chaud, il sent une pression dans son caleçon. Il secoue la tête et se retourne dans son lit, bien décidé à ignorer ses pulsions, mais plus les minutes passent et plus son envie se fait pressante. Enfin, après un combat acharné contre lui-même, il abandonne ses résolutions et, presque honteux, se livre avec un plaisir coupable à ses fantasmes les plus secrets…

* * *

Obscurité.

Il sent un poids sur sa poitrine, une oppression grandissante qui compresse tout son corps dans un étau brûlant. Il ne peut plus bouger. Il veut respirer mais n'y parvient pas, il suffoque, panique.

Il est enterré vivant.

La terre pèse sur tout son corps, s'engouffre dans sa bouche, emplit ses poumons, ses narines, fige ses membres, colle ses yeux. Elle est là, partout, chaque mouvement l'enfonce plus profondément dans cette humidité moite. A cet instant il comprend qu'il va mourir. Il comprend que le monde entier s'est écroulé sur lui, qu'il s'éteint lentement à des kilomètres du soleil, enfoui près du noyau de la terre. Les battements de son cœur lui parviennent de très loin, puis de plus en plus près, de plus en plus vites, le sang rugit à ses tempes. Il veut hurler mais la terre étouffe son cri, il ne veut pas mourir, il ne veut pas devenir poussière à son tour.

Respirer.

Respirer.

Il reprend soudain connaissance. De l'air. Il emplit brusquement ses poumons jusqu'à les faire craquer, c'est une vague d'oxygène qui déferle en lui. Il veut inspirer encore, garder à tout jamais cette sensation de plénitude, de vie, qui se répand dans tous ses membres, jaillit dans toutes ses veines. En cet instant plus rien ne lui importe que ce sentiment délicieux de liberté.

Mais aussitôt une douleur fulgurante le déchire, brise tout son corps et les derniers remparts de son esprit, s'empare de son ventre et remonte le long de sa colonne vertébrale, explose dans sa tête, dévaste ses sens pour être seule à régner. Il hurle. Immédiatement il sent des doigts s'enfoncer dans sa bouche, s'engouffrer entre ses dents, écorcher sa langue et entraver sa gorge. La salive perle à ses lèvres et se mélange à la sueur sur son visage. Il veut ouvrir les yeux mais il n'y parvient pas, l'obscurité de son cauchemar persiste.

Il a perdu la sensation de son corps, ses oreilles sifflent et ses yeux ont pourri, il n'éprouve plus cette limite du réel, ne sait plus si ce corps est vraiment le sien ou si son esprit erre à la frontière de deux mondes. Il est happé par le délire, la douleur a dévoré l'univers, plus rien n'existe que cette souffrance crescendo. Il étouffe, il est enterré vivant dans cette sensation qui immobilise chacun de ses membres, il sent un poids émietter sa poitrine, tout son être bloqué incapable de lui obéir.

Il sent confusément un corps sur le sien, la douleur devient familière. Une main caresse son sexe douloureux, la souffrance et le plaisir s'entremêlent sans aucune pudeur jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus les différencier, la sensation s'accentue alors que le mouvement s'accélère. Il n'arrive plus à penser, les va-et-vient se font de plus en plus violents, ses gémissements se noient dans les halètements qui le surplombent. C'est la fin, l'explosion, le surplus d'énergie déborde et fait chavirer les dernières traces de sa conscience.

Il sent le liquide chaud se répandre dans sa chair, le sexe durcit s'agite encore légèrement en lui puis la masse lourde s'étend dans un tremblement en travers de son corps. Une main caresse la peau de son visage, les doigts glissent contre sa joue, et soudain une lumière blafarde vient rompre avec les ténèbres où on l'avait enfermé. Il sent le tissu d'un bandeau rouler sur sa paupière humide, des lèvres couvertes d'écume brûler sa peau en sillons interminables, une bouche humide s'emparer de la sienne. Une lassitude dense le submerge brusquement tandis que ses repères reviennent peu à peu : le sang dans son corps, l'air dans ses poumons, l'engourdissement de ses membres.

Il sombre à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Mathieu déteste le matin. Plus particulièrement, il déteste la seconde où il réalise qu'il va devoir quitter un univers chaud et paisible au profit d'une réalité austère. Il se retrouve à nouveau face à lui-même, à traîner ce corps putride vers un point qu'il n'aperçoit même pas, égaré dans la complexité d'un monde qui le dégoûte.

Il est allongé en travers d'un grand lit aux draps blancs qui sentent la lavande, l'oreiller est doux et moelleux et la température agréable. Ses membres sont ankylosés, il sent l'air ambiant caresser sa peau là où le drap a glissé. Ses poignets sont encore empêtrés dans le tissu de la cravate et la brûlure du nœud lui ronge les os. Il regarde les murs nus et propres, les deux tables de nuit identiques et la porte entrouverte en face de lui. Il entend l'éveil de la capitale, les klaxons, les voix de la chambre voisine.

Mais surtout, il l'entend _lui_.

Il l'entend respirer. Depuis toutes ces années, c'est sa respiration qu'il a appris le mieux à connaître : un souffle lent, très profond, qui résonne à ses oreilles comme celui d'une tempête. Quand il était gosse, il l'entendait souvent, ce souffle. La nuit il l'entendait dans ses rêves comme celui d'un ogre qui voulait le dévorer, des heures durant il tremblait sous sa couette en tendant l'oreille sans pouvoir se rendormir, sa propre respiration le terrifiait. Aujourd'hui encore, il croit parfois en percevoir le rythme sous les ombres de sa chambre, alors il erre au cœur de la nuit dans les couloirs, en attente du sommeil qui ne revient pas.

Mais ce matin c'est différent, ce n'est pas une hallucination puérile qui se glisse au plus sombre de son esprit : il est bien là, tout près.

Il tourne légèrement la tête. Eric est assis dans un large fauteuil à la droite du lit, le visage orienté vers une fenêtre aux rideaux de tulle blanche, la chemise impeccable sous la veste du costard. Il a le teint cireux et une ride sévère sur le front, une mâchoire carrée vient renforcer ses traits prononcés que mettent en valeur ses cheveux noirs plaqués en arrière. Il doit avoir une quarantaine d'années, peut-être un peu plus. Son regard, fixé sur le lointain, glisse sur Mathieu, impassible, glacial. Un regard qui vous transperce jusqu'à vous clouer sur place, impossible à déterminer, un regard qu'il connaît depuis longtemps et qu'il craindra toujours.

Un instant les deux hommes s'affrontent dans l'immobilité la plus parfaite, c'est un échange muet qui pourtant en dit long. Enfin Mathieu détache son regard de celui de son adversaire et le pose à nouveau obstinément sur le plafond.

\- Alors, qu'est ce que je fous dans cet hôtel avec toi ?

Eric le regarde, c'est comme s'il lisait à travers lui. Il se sent faible, un gamin toujours, avec un corps frêle et une peau pâle tatouée par le passages des autres. L'homme finit par répondre, il a une voix très grave et rocailleuse :

\- Je t'ai croisé au milieu d'une rue, t'étais complètement bourré et tu vomissais derrière une poubelle. J'ai dit à Antoine que j'étais un ami de ta famille et que j'allais m'occuper de toi, alors il m'a laissé t'emmener. D'ailleurs, tu as vomi sur le siège arrière.

Mathieu ignore la dernière remarque, il a tiqué sur le nom d'Antoine. Il essaie de rassembler les souvenirs dissous de la veille, il déteste savoir qu'Eric en sait plus long que lui sur sa propre vie. Voyons voir… après un coup vite fait avec le mec du bar, il a retrouvé le groupe et a continué à boire avec Antoine, jusqu'à un shot final qui a définitivement fait dérailler sa mémoire. Mais le fait qu'Eric connaisse Antoine lui semble mauvais signe.

\- « Antoine » ? Tu l'appelles par son petit nom ? Alors même toi tu regardes ses vidéos maintenant ? lance-il d'un ton sarcastique.

La réponse se fait attendre, Eric ne bouge pas, le regard impénétrable et un sourire étrange aux lèvres.

\- Pas vraiment. Tu l'as simplement mentionné pendant la nuit.

Ça sent mauvais tout ça, le regard indéchiffrable posé sur son corps nu le met de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Qu'est ce qu'il a bien pu dire ? Enfin il soupire, se lève d'un air nonchalant et, retenant une grimace en sentant la douleur irradier dans tout son bassin, s'avance vers la porte de la salle de bain.

\- C'est gentil à toi d'avoir sauvé ma soirée. C'était intéressant le coup du bandeau, faudra le retenter. Par contre je pensais pas te donner envie dans mon état cadavérique, t'es vraiment à fond dans le trip SM pas vrai ? J'ai rien contre le fait de le faire inconscient, mais alors à quoi ça sert de m'enseigner des techniques si c'est pour m'empêcher de les utilis…

Un bras s'interpose entre lui et la porte, Eric se tient à ses côtés, menaçant. Acculé contre le mur, Mathieu sent les longs doigts froids cueillir son menton et le relever d'une pression autoritaire. Un frisson parcourt son échine, le regard de son adversaire le dévore. Il sent une crampe contracter son estomac et tordre ses boyaux alors qu'Eric sourit doucement. Son corps se vide de sa force comme s'il l'aspirait avec ses petits yeux sombres.

\- Mathieu, Mathieu… Est-ce que tu sais depuis combien de temps je te connais ? La première fois tu étais encore un gamin, à cette époque ton regard était vide et ta peau immaculée. Tu connaissais le goût de ma semence avant même d'avoir oublié celui du lait maternel. Je t'ai vu grandir, je t'ai vu te détruire. Je connais tout de toi, même ta pudeur déplacée, ton excès de confiance feint que tu balances aux autres. Je sais qui tu es, je t'ai vu chialer jusqu'à t'écrouler de fatigue, je vois dans ton regard le dégoût derrière les relents de ta fausse fierté.

Tout en parlant il se rapproche de Mathieu, leurs corps se touchent à présent. Il murmure doucement près de son oreille, le souffle chaud brûle ses tympans, les lèvres sèches effleurent sa peau moite. Et cette respiration calme, toujours, résonne comme un tambour. Ses mains glissent sur ses joues, ses tempes, pressent dangereusement son crâne comme si elles voulaient l'écraser. Le rythme de son cœur s'accélère, il sent la panique monter comme une vague immense.

\- Alors arrête de faire semblant avec moi. Je sais toutes tes hontes, toutes tes peurs, tu es toujours le même gamin qu'il y a 12 ans. Je connais ton regard quand ton corps perd le contrôle, quand tu finis par te plier à ma volonté. Je sens la détresse pure qui explose en toi, ton malaise constant, ta répugnance à te regarder en face ; je sens les efforts désespérés que tu fais pour cacher ta nausée. Mais c'est précisément ce qui me plaît chez toi. Je ne suis pas comme tous les autres, excité par tes manières vulgaires et superficielles. Moi ce que j'aime, c'est cette pureté qui t'encombre et que tu n'as de cesse de réprimer. Cette pureté qui te bouffe à petit feu parce qu'elle est la dernière preuve de ton humanité, l'unique chose chez toi qui continue à se battre. J'aime ton orgueil ridicule qui essaie de te convaincre que tu n'es pas une simple salope qui se laisse prendre par n'importe qui. J'aime tes conflits intérieurs, les contrastes qui explosent en toi, cette démence qui te ronge.

Ses mains glissent sur son cou, Mathieu s'accroche aux poignets de son opposant mais il sait que c'est inutile. Les doigts enserrent sa gorge, exercent une pression de plus en plus forte. Sa respiration s'obstrue, ses ongles griffent la peau des avants bras musclés, son regard devient vitreux.

\- Tu te donnes aux autres pour te croire libre, mais chaque morsure sur ta peau est une barrière en plus, un signe de ma possession. Quand je vois ces traces qui maculent tout ton corps, je voudrais pouvoir imprimer les miennes au fer rouge, mais au fond je sais qu'elles sont la preuve tangible de ta soumission. Tout ce que tu es aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui en suis la cause. Cette dépendance, j'en suis la source. Et tant qu'elle existera, tu seras à moi. Et tu sais ce que c'est le plus drôle ? C'est que malgré ça tu ne pourras jamais me haïr autant que tu te hais toi-même.

Il s'écarte brutalement, ses mains lâchent prise. Mathieu sent l'oxygène circuler à nouveau dans ses poumons. Il s'effondre au sol en toussant et vomit un mélange de bile et de sang. Son corps est pris de tremblements incontrôlables, il a très froid. Eric se tient à nouveau debout au dessus lui et jette sur son corps les vêtements de la veille. Ils sons froissés, sentent la sueur et l'alcool.

\- Habille toi. Je te dépose à ton appart'.

* * *

Le mouvement de la voiture lui retourne l'estomac. Affalé sur le siège arrière, il remarque que le chauffeur lui lance un regard méfiant dans le rétroviseur intérieur. « S'il a passé sa nuit à nettoyer mon vomi dans la caisse c'est compréhensible » pense Mathieu. A sa droite, Eric fume, le visage tourné vers la fenêtre. Il l'ignore superbement depuis qu'ils ont quitté l'hôtel. Mathieu se demande vaguement ce que fait Eric dans la vie pour se permettre de circuler avec son propre chauffeur dans tout Paris. Patron d'une grande entreprise, quelque chose dans ce goût là sans doute. Il a toujours détesté les riches de toute façon.

Les rues défilent sans qu'il y prenne garde, il se sent dans un autre monde. Quand le véhicule s'arrête, c'est à peine s'il reconnaît son immeuble. Rassemblant ses dernières forces, il ouvre la portière et s'extirpe de la voiture en se mordant la lèvre. Ses hanches le tirent à chaque mouvement, il a peur de s'écrouler aussitôt debout.

\- A bientôt, Mathieu, lance Eric sans même le regarder.

Claquement de portière, vrombissement du moteur. Mathieu regarde la voiture s'éloigner dans la rue déserte, il sent une bouffée de haine le submerger. « A bientôt », sérieusement ?

Il ne sait pas comment il a fait pour trouver l'énergie nécessaire à l'ascension de l'escalier. Une fois devant l'appartement, il tente de retrouver son souffle, le monde se déforme autour de lui et un voile sombre plane devant ses yeux. Il entre. Le sol se dérobe à chaque pas, les murs s'étirent, les couleurs déteignent les unes sur les autres comme une peinture mouillée. Adossé contre la porte, il entend son souffle s'emballer, la sueur trempe ses tempes, il a toujours très froid et il sent le délire s'installer. Il se laisse glisser lentement contre la porte, il voudrait disparaître, partir loin d'ici, loin des autres et de ce corps si faible. Une voix se fait entendre depuis la cuisine :

\- Mat' ? C'est toi ? Bah putain on pensait que tu reviendrais jamais ! Sérieusement t'as vu l'heure ?

Le Panda apparaît dans le hall d'entrée, la bouche pleine et des miettes constellant le haut de son kigurumi. Le Geek le suit de près, un sourire aux lèvres, et le Hippie apparaît à leurs côtés. Ils s'arrêtent net en apercevant Mathieu recroquevillé au sol, la tête entre les mains. Il tremble, ses cheveux collés par la sueur tombent sur son visage qu'il cache derrière ses mains crispées et sa respiration saccadée emplit tout le hall. Le Geek et le Hippie s'apprêtent à s'élancer dans sa direction quand Mathieu crie :

\- N'approchez pas !

Ils se stoppent aussitôt, figés par la surprise et la panique.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? gémit le Geek les larmes aux yeux.

C'est alors qu'il remarque l'attitude étrange du Panda. Ce dernier est resté immobile à l'embrasure de la porte, il n'a pas esquissé un geste depuis qu'il a aperçu Mathieu. Son regard inexpressif est posé sur lui, son esprit bloqué tourne dans le vide, il est coupé du monde il n'entend pas les autres appeler de plus en plus fort son nom. Le Geek est perdu, déboussolé, les instants se prolongent sans qu'il parvienne à se calmer. Il est impuissant, il ne sait pas comment aider Mathieu, il ne comprend pas l'immobilité étrange de son ami. Soudain il sent qu'on le bouscule.

\- Dégagez !

Le Patron se fraye un passage jusqu'à Mathieu. Ce dernier se met à gémir en sentant son acolyte s'emparer de ses mains et les écarter de son visage. Il ferme les yeux et tente de se dérober aux regards en tournant la tête.

\- Me touche pas !

Le Patron sent la peau brûlante, trempée de sueur et de larmes, contre sa paume. Il tente de le relever mais Mathieu se débat, sa voix se brise sous l'émotion.

\- Me touche pas… C'est sale !

Le Patron raffermit sa prise sur le buste de Mathieu et le soulève avec force. Mathieu sent son crâne exploser, son esprit se disloque, sa vision s'obscurcit. Il s'écroule contre le Patron en marmonnant des paroles inintelligibles.

Le regard du Patron se pose sur le Panda.

\- Putain mais reste pas planté là !

Cette injonction semble sortir le Panda de sa léthargie. A son tour, il se précipite vers Mathieu et passe un bras autour de ses épaules pour aider à le porter.

\- Il schlingue… maugrée le Patron. Aide moi à le porter jusqu'à la salle de bain du haut.

Le Hippie s'élance dans les escaliers pour préparer leur arrivée, le Geek est resté immobile. Il sent des frissons sur tout son corps alors qu'il regarde celui de Mathieu traîné comme un macchabée vers le premier étage, il ne peut pas détacher ses yeux de ce spectacle terrifiant. La peur le tétanise.

\- Reste pas là gamin, retourne dans la cuisine ! lance le Patron d'une voix autoritaire.

Il obéit sans poser de question, ravalant ses larmes pendant que ses aînés entament l'ascension des escaliers. Une fois dans la salle de bain, ils déposent Mathieu par terre et reprennent leur souffle quelques instants. Les yeux hagards, le souffle court, ce dernier semble dévasté par la fièvre.

\- Va falloir lui enlever ses fringues, énonce le Patron d'une voix calme.

Le Panda répond d'un signe de tête, l'air absent. Il n'arrive pas à détacher son regard de Mathieu. Le Patron se penche à nouveau vers son protégé qui gémit des sons inarticulés en sentant les mains sur sa peau.

\- Aller gamin, un dernier effort.

Il parvient à le relever encore une fois et l'enserre entre ses bras pour l'empêcher de s'effondrer. Mathieu ne peut contrôler ses tremblements, ses jambes s'entrechoquent sans parvenir à le soutenir. Appuyé contre le torse rassurant du patron, il laisse aller sa tête sur la veste noire et ferme les yeux dans un instant de répit, comme un gosse réveillé au milieu d'un cauchemar.

\- Mec, on n'a pas toute la journée ! Aide moi à lui enlever son T-shirt.

Le Panda tremble presque autant que le jeune homme. Il s'approche lentement sans dire un mot et lève un bras hésitant en direction du vêtement. Il suspend son geste quelques instants, les yeux fixés sur les épaules tremblantes qui se soulèvent à un rythme irrégulier, puis saisit enfin le bas du T-shirt. Mathieu se débat brusquement et il ne parvient à lui enlever le vêtement qu'à grand peine.

Alors la vision qui s'offre à lui le cloue sur place.

Un panel d'émotions se bouscule dans son esprit, il frissonne en fixant le dos nu qui lui fait face. Il regarde les nombreuses cicatrices blanches qui sillonnent les vertèbres, les brûlures de cigarette sur les omoplates osseuses, les ecchymoses violacés et les suçons qui s'estompent sur la peau moite. Il a encore sur le cou les traces d'une strangulation récente, la chair de ses poignets est brûlée à vif par un nœud coulant.

Le Panda n'a jamais vu ça. Il a toujours perçu les cicatrices sur le corps de Mathieu comme une partie de lui, un souvenir qui s'efface, comme si elles venaient d'un rêve. Finalement, il n'a jamais vraiment considéré le problème en face. Ce tableau le répugne il se sent terriblement faible, il voudrait pouvoir être loin, pouvoir ignorer les soucis de Mathieu et vivre légèrement comme toujours. Le Panda n'ose pas vraiment se l'avouer, mais il déteste affronter les aspects négatifs du réel.

\- Je… je ne pense pas pouvoir y arriver. S'il te plaît, continue sans moi, murmure-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Il sent le regard du Patron le brûler derrière les lunettes de soleil, un long silence suit sa demande.

\- C'est bon, fous le camp.

Honteux mains néanmoins soulagé, il quitte la pièce et va rejoindre les autres dans la cuisine.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

 _Save me from the ghosts and shadows  
Before they eat my soul_

Mathieu émerge peu à peu du sommeil. Il se sent bien. Il a chaud, son corps reposé sent le savon et flotte dans les plis d'une couette douce et moelleuse. Il reconnaît le cadre rassurant de sa chambre : les meubles en bazar, les posters sur les murs, la lumière tamisée qui transperce les rideaux et le chat qui ronronne à ses pieds.

Une pression sur sa main lui indique une présence à ses côtés. Le Geek, assis sur une chaise, dort la tête posée sur le matelas, les mains cramponnées à la sienne. Mathieu sourit en contemplant ses traits adoucis par le sommeil, sa peau si blanche, ses épaules qui se soulèvent lentement à chaque inspiration. Il pourrait passer des heures à l'observer dormir ainsi, à absorber chaque nuance de cette sérénité apaisante, ce calme trop rare dans sa vie chamboulée, point stable au cœur d'une avalanche.

Il regarde ce simple gamin.

Sa vie est aussi blanche que sa peau, immaculée il peut tout vivre, tout créer. Le monde lui appartient parce qu'il est encore à inventer, il palpite dans le creux de sa main dans l'attente d'exister. Ce gosse, c'est le plus puissant de tous, son ticket pour l'avenir est encore vierge alors que lui traîne son passé comme un poids mort à ses pieds. Il voit dans son visage endormi une forme brute de pureté, d'innocence, toutes ces beautés dont bénéficie encore l'enfance et qu'il voudrait pouvoir capturer et immortaliser à jamais. Il aimerait pouvoir lui offrir la vie, la vraie vie, qu'il soit heureux et fier d'être ce qu'il est, il aimerait lui donner tout ce qu'il n'a jamais eu et vivre un peu à travers lui.

Un mouvement à l'extrémité de son champ de vision le fait tressaillir. Le Patron s'avance d'un pas dans le carré de lumière que découpe la fenêtre, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, les lunettes de soleil masquant un regard que Mathieu ne souhaite guère affronter. Son mouvement a réveillé le Geek qui lève un œil ensommeillé sur la scène. Il capte aussitôt la tension explosive entre ses aînés figés dans une immobilité glaciale. Après de longues secondes silencieuses, il s'apprête à parler mais le Patron le coupe brusquement :

\- Barre toi, gamin.

Il sent une sueur froide glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Tremblant, il se lève de sa chaise et croise une dernière fois le regard serein de Mathieu avant de tourner le dos et de quitter la pièce.

Mathieu entend la porte se refermer avec précaution sous les pas du Geek, il sort une lucky d'un paquet posé sur la table de chevet et l'allume laborieusement tant ses muscles le tirent à chaque effort. Le Patron n'a pas bougé, il le regarde toujours avec son air indéchiffrable, impassible, mais Mathieu sait quelle colère se cache sous les lunettes noires.

\- Tu m'avais dit que tu avais arrêté de le voir.

Mathieu ne répond pas, il tire longuement sur la cigarette, la fumée s'échappe en volutes blanches entre ses lèvres, ses yeux fatigués fixent un point invisible par la fenêtre. Il n'a pas envie d'en parler, pas envie d'y penser. C'est drôle, il voit la scène de très loin, comme au cinéma. Il regarde l'action mais ne se sent aucunement concerné.

Le silence s'éternise. Soudain le Patron fait un pas. D'un geste violent, il envoie promener au sol les objets entassés sur la table de nuit : la lampe, des livres, un verre qui se brise contre le mur. Il s'avance vers le lit, menaçant.

\- Tu veux jouer à ça Mathieu ? Vraiment ? Tu crois être en mesure d'endosser ça ? Bordel mais tu te souviens d'avant ? Tu veux que je te rappelle où je t'ai trouvé, comment on s'est rencontré ? Tu veux que je te raconte comment tu es rentré ce matin ? Je vais te dire, gamin, à force de jouer avec ta vie tu vas finir par la perdre. Tu prends plaisir à te détruire et à détruire tout le monde autour de toi. Et si tu te reprends pas en main, personne le fera à ta place. Tu crois que j'ai rien d'autre à faire que de gérer tes conneries ? Tu crois que ça me fait marrer de m'occuper de toi dans cet état ?

Silence. C'est toujours comme ça. Le Patron s'est toujours occupé de lui, Mathieu ne sait pas ce qu'il ferait sans lui, alors il n'a pas le droit de le contredire, pas le droit de se défendre. Parce qu'il est dans son droit.

Devant son mutisme obstiné, le Patron soupire et passe une main dans ses cheveux. Il attrape une bouteille d'eau qu'il avait posé au pied du lit et la lance à son protégé.

\- Bois un peu d'eau, ça te fera du bien.

Mathieu le remercie d'un hochement de tête. Il ramasse la bouteille et tente d'en dévisser le bouchon à plusieurs reprises, sans succès. Il se sent incroyablement faible, il ne trouve même pas la force de contracter ses muscles. Alors le Patron s'assoit près de lui et lui prend la bouteille des mains pour l'ouvrir d'un geste. Mathieu se sent honteux de sa faiblesse, mais avale néanmoins les 50cl d'une traite.

\- Il est quelle heure ?

Sa voix est étrangement rauque, éraillée.

\- Bientôt 16h. Tu dois manger quelque chose, ça te redonnera des forces. Je vais t'amener un truc.

Mathieu secoue la tête, l'idée d'avaler quoi que ce soit lui donne envie de vomir.

\- C'est bon t'inquiète pas, je vais me lever.

Le Patron reste quelques instants immobile, comme s'il jugeait de la véracité de cette affirmation, puis hoche la tête et s'éloigne vers la porte.

\- Si tu as un problème, appelle.

Mathieu hoche la tête, la porte se referme. Il écarte la couette et pose ses pieds nus sur le carrelage glacé, une douleur lointaine tire ses tempes, ses hanches le brûlent. Il se lève avec précaution et s'avance d'une démarche hésitante vers son armoire. Il se retrouve alors nez à nez avec son reflet dans le miroir de la porte, incapable de détacher son regard de cette silhouette frêle qui lui fait face. Il remarque immédiatement les bandages appliqués sur son cou et ses poignets.

Les marques sur son corps dévorent sa peau, les morsures rouges, les sillons creusés par les ongles, la trace des doigts crispés sur ses membres semblent brûler son image dans la glace. Les secondes éclatent et il suspend l'éternité dans ce simple regard jeté à lui-même. Du bout des doigts, il caresse la bandelette propre qui enserre sa gorge, étouffe la plaie béante de la réalité impure derrière un morceau d'étoffe. Ses traits se crispent brusquement et d'un geste sec il défait le bandage qui glisse comme un serpent jusqu'à ses pieds.

La marque est encore nette, une teinte sombre quelque part entre le rouge et le violet qui entoure sa nuque comme un collier trop serré, un collier de clebs relié à une chaîne dont il subit l'oppression incessante derrière son dos mutilé. Il sent encore un poids déchirer sa trachée, juste sous la pomme d'Adam, comme le souvenir d'un morceau de pain continue à entraver la gorge même après s'y être dégagé.

Ça le dégoûte.

C'est un étranger qui lui fait face, il refuse de se reconnaître dans cette charogne, cette chair en décomposition. Il assiste immobile à cette déchéance vertigineuse, c'est comme si son corps mourait alors que la vie battait encore en lui. Il se sent comme un marin piégé dans les cales d'un bateau sombrant dans l'océan, il assiste à la mort de l'enveloppe qui l'enclave et se noie dans son impuissance abyssale.

Le reflet se difforme, ricane, il voudrait le cogner en pleine face.

On frappe à la porte.

\- Mat' ? Ça va ?

Il ferme les yeux, régule sa respiration.

\- J'arrive.

Evitant un nouveau contact avec l'être du miroir, il attrape des vêtements au hasard et les enfile d'un geste vif. En sortant, il manque de marcher sur le Panda assis en tailleur contre le mur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ? Je crois que j'ai bien failli t'écraser !

Sa remarque fait rire le Panda qui s'est relevé d'un geste maladroit. Ses doigts se tordent nerveusement et son regard glisse des yeux bleus de Mathieu jusqu'au carrelage sans manquer de s'arrêter sur sa gorge abîmée. Il ne sait pas quoi dire, Mathieu ne semble pas différent, agit comme si de rien n'était. Il sent son regard amusé brûler sa peau alors que lui se sent à deux doigts de pleurer. Enfin, il prend Mathieu dans ses bras, ferme les yeux très forts pour empêcher les larmes de déborder. Son ami tapote son épaule en riant.

\- Tu vas me tuer je crois si tu continues à serrer autant.

Le Panda s'écarte aussitôt, les joues rosies et le souffle un peu court. Il s'apprête à parler quand Mathieu passe un bras sur son épaule et l'entraîne vers le rez-de-chaussée.

\- Au fait mec, faudra que tu me rachètes des clopes…

* * *

SLG avance. Toute l'équipe est motivée et se soutient dans ce travail, les plans s'enchaînent et Mathieu est plutôt content. Chacun joue son rôle, s'approprie son personnage.

SLG c'est leur vie, mais c'est aussi une façade, le théâtre de leurs émotions, de leur quotidien. C'est à la fois une comédie pure et l'échange de leurs réalités les plus profondes, mise en scène de la vraie vie. Le tournage est éreintant, souvent le lieu de multiples disputes, et pourtant c'est ici qu'ils existent vraiment, loin de tous les clichés qu'on leur impose, libérés de leurs apparences.

Le soir tombe rapidement sur la ville. Les garçons boivent une bière avant le départ du Patron et du Panda, la bonne humeur règne. Le Patron enchaîne les blagues salaces, tout le monde se récrie bruyamment avec un air outré, le Panda gère la musique avec une attention professionnelle et les deux plus jeunes rient aux éclats, les larmes aux yeux.

Mathieu se sent bien, cela fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas passé une soirée tranquille près des siens. Souvent, il ressent le besoin de s'exiler. Il les aime, jamais il n'a pu trouver ailleurs cette affection familiale, un peu déjantée, qui fait le charme de la maisonnée, mais pourtant il ne peut s'empêcher de garder une certaine distance. Il n'est pas prêt à mélanger tous ses univers, il ne veut pas encore qu'ils touchent à tout ça, à cette partie de sa vie.

Seul le Patron est vraiment au courant.

C'est lui qui l'a repêché dans les bas fonds de la capitale, quand il n'était encore qu'un adolescent effacé, errant d'un groupe à l'autre pour survivre, comme un clebs galeux, lui qui l'a sorti de là, qui lui a donné une chance d'exister. Alors aujourd'hui encore il reste son seul pilier. Les autres ont grandi autour d'eux, venus de partout de nulle part, tous meurtris, tous portant avec eux leurs ailes blessées leurs histoires, et rampant sur le sol car n'ayant jamais vécu qu'écrasés.

Mathieu voudrait tant les voir heureux. Il sait qu'ils s'inquiètent tous pour lui malgré la bonne humeur ambiante. Il voudrait pouvoir leur crier de vivre et de le laisser, leur dire que leur bonheur suffirait au sien peu importe ses conneries qui le rongent. La peine qu'il leur cause est plus brûlante que les cigarettes qu'on écrase sur sa peau. Mais au fond il sait que leur tristesse est inévitable, il serait incapable d'ignorer la détresse de l'un d'eux, d'être heureux malgré tout. Mais c'est ça aimer, souffrir à plusieurs.

Un tournoi de bras de fer s'organise autour de la table basse, le Patron et le Hippie se regardent à travers leurs lunettes, attendant calmement le signal du départ lancé par le Panda. Le Geek lance des encouragements en riant, les muscles saillants des bras semblent prêts à exploser, un instant les poings enlacés restent immobiles, suspendus au cœur des pressions égales. Le Panda s'improvise commentateur sportif et crie en gesticulant autour d'eux, les bras tremblent et le Patron finit par prendre l'avantage et écraser le poing de son adversaire sur la table. Le Geek applaudit, le Hippie sourit en remuant délicatement son poignet. Une chanson des red hot se lance dans la playlist du Panda. Mathieu fume, assis en travers du fauteuil les jambes posées sur un accoudoir.

C'est une belle soirée.

* * *

Le Patron se gare en soupirant. La nuit étouffe la capitale endormie dans un cocon tranquille. Il reste quelques instants immobiles sur son siège, à regarder d'un air fatigué la façade des bâtiments gris.

La nuit a été éprouvante. Au fil des années, son corps s'est habitué aux nuits expresses : de vagues siestes d'une heure ou deux sur le canapé de l'appartement. Son organisme s'est adapté à cette vie nocturne, tourbillonnante, ces journées longilignes qui s'étendent et se ressemblent toutes.

Aujourd'hui, cela fera six ans qu'il aura cessé de dormir. Six ans qu'il fuit le cauchemar, les songes agités qui le brisent au cœur du repos. Les longues nuits, le sommeil lourd, tout cela lui semble à présent aussi vague qu'un rêve, une illusion. Il ne se rappelle même plus du sommeil réparateur, celui où l'esprit sombre dans l'inconscient, laisse le corps reposer hors de son emprise terrible. Son esprit à lui ne s'endort plus.

Le jour éclot doucement dans le gris du ciel, timide, comme s'il n'osait pas réveiller ceux qui dorment encore dans leur lit, assoupis dans les bras de ceux qu'ils aiment.

Le Patron ferme les yeux.

Il se sent soudain très vieux, très abîmé. Comme s'il traînait derrière lui toutes les peines du monde. Il sent le poids de plusieurs vies sur ses épaules, tous ses actes entassés comme un magma boueux, les endroits auxquels il a appartenu, les gens qu'il a connus.

C'est un gosse de la ville, la rue c'est son terrain de jeu. Il la connaît bien, avec ses ombres, ses histoires douteuses, elle s'offre à lui et pendant longtemps il lui a dédié sa vie. Il a tout fait : vendu des filles de la coke et son âme, menacé, exécuté, effacé les preuves toujours, défendu sa vie, son territoire.

Les souvenirs remontent, ça le fait tristement sourire. Maintenant, la ville c'est loin. Il se sent vieux père de famille, il travaille pour nourrir les gamins, et le business n'est finalement qu'une occupation pour occuper le vide de ses nuits.

* * *

Le Panda sent l'alcool envahir son esprit, disloquer sa vision.

Il a l'habitude maintenant, la réalité s'efface peu à peu, il n'est plus lui, le monde devient soudain très lointain.

Adossé au bar, il regarde une jeune brune lui parler en souriant. Il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'elle raconte, il a oublié d'y prêter attention. Elle est vraiment jolie. Des fois elle s'arrête et elle le regarde bizarrement, son regard vert le brûle sous ses cils interminables et elle se mord la lèvre inférieure avec un petit sourire charmant. La dent blanche s'enfonce un peu dans la chair rose et gonflée de désir, ses lourds cheveux noirs glissent le long de sa poitrine laiteuse, la robe rouge moule des hanches galbées qui appellent à l'amour.

Il sent son sexe se tendre sous le kigurumi froissé, il voudrait la prendre là, sur le bar. Il la voit crier, ses bras autour de son cou et son souffle dans son oreille, la robe relevée, les seins tremblants sous ses coups de bassins...

Elle s'avance légèrement vers lui, la vision se dissipe. Quelques centimètres les séparent, elle le regarde fixement et murmure :

\- Tu crois pas ?

Il n'entend pas, il sent le souffle brûlant caresser ses lèvres, son corps qui se presse contre le sien.

Il l'embrasse. Leurs langues humides entament un ballet complexe, les lèvres se cherchent, les corps s'empoignent. Son bras s'enroule autour de sa taille, sa main vient caresser le renflement des reins, le sang bat à toute vitesse dans son membre chaud.

Enfin ils se séparent. Il prend sa main et l'entraîne vers les vestiaires, dans les quartiers du personnel, là où personne ne les verra. La tension entre eux est insoutenable. Ils s'apprêtent à pénétrer dans les vestiaires quand soudain une main bloque l'ouverture de la porte par-dessus leurs épaules.

Ils se figent brusquement, le Panda sent une sueur froide dégouliner le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Ils se retournent lentement et se retrouvent face à un garçon très grand aux membres longilignes. Son visage blême est couvert de sueur, de lourdes cernes pèsent sous ses yeux gris étrangement vides. Il regarde la jeune fille qui s'est crispée contre le bras de son partenaire. Elle tremble légèrement sous ce regard froid qui la fixe comme s'il jugeait du poids de son âme. Il ne dit pas un mot, n'esquisse pas un geste, le face à face s'éternise.

Elle commence à avoir peur. La boîte n'a pas bonne réputation, on y trouve des types louches, des histoires morbides de jeunes filles découpées dans les poubelles, surtout à cette heure il vaut mieux ne pas s'attarder en compagnie douteuse. L'homme la terrifie, avec sa tête de serial killer et son immobilité statique, on croirait qu'il s'apprête à la séquestrer.

Enfin, il se met en mouvement. Un mouvement très léger. D'un signe de tête, et sans la quitter des yeux, il lui indique avec autorité la porte par laquelle ils viennent de rentrer et qui ramène au bar. Surprise mais surtout soulagée, elle s'échappe en courant, sans un regard pour son amant, oscillant sur la pointe de ses talons aiguilles.

Le Panda voit la jeune femme s'éloigner et une peur brute lui ronge soudain l'estomac. Le regard de William est à présent posé sur lui. Il s'apprête à parler mais son opposant ne lui en laisse pas le temps, il ouvre brutalement la porte et le pousse à l'intérieur des vestiaires. Le Panda, déséquilibré par l'alcool, doit se retenir à une table pour ne pas s'écrouler sur le sol poussiéreux.

La salle est plutôt grande, bien éclairée. Des miroirs suivent les murs tout autour de la pièce, des vêtements colorés s'empilent dans tous les sens, des canettes de bière traînent sur les tables près des mégots de cigarettes.

William a fermé la porte derrière lui, il n'a toujours pas dit un mot. Il marche vers le Panda qui tente de s'écarter pour conserver une certaine distance de sécurité, mais William avance plus vite et l'écart entre eux ne fait que rétrécir. Il a un regard fou, sa démarche est confuse. Il porte un costar gris un peu trop grand qui le fait encore plus ressembler à un enfant, la cravate est dénouée et pend sur sa poitrine maigre. Il a une vingtaine d'années, au bas mot.

Le Panda est soudain stoppé par un mur, il a froid, il a peur. Il sent le miroir glacé sur la peau de son dos malgré le kigurumi, un frisson parcourt tout son corps.

Quand William est venu au club pour la première fois, c'était pour fêter la signature d'un contrat important avec ses collègues de bureau. Il était timide, à l'écart, le Panda n'avait pas résisté. Il aime les mecs dans son genre, les petits jeunes réservés qui sourient bêtement et rougissent à tout bout de champ. Il a envie de les taquiner, de les affoler, il les excite l'air de rien, crée l'attente et le désir. Puis ils craquent et c'est fini. Il leur apprend à contrôler leur corps et à posséder le sien, c'est souvent leur première fois, surtout avec un autre homme. Ça l'amuse. Et au bout d'un moment il se lasse, et il s'enfuit. Son amant tente de le retenir quelques temps puis, écroulé, abandonne et ne revient jamais. C'est plus simple. Il se méfie des armoires à glace un peu louches, qui ont des bras aussi gros que lui et une tête de mafieux. Il préfère briser des cœurs que de se faire casser la gueule…

Seulement, le fait est que William est différent. Tout d'abord, le Panda s'est senti flatté par la passion idolâtre que lui portait le garçon. Quand celui-ci explosait entre ses cuisses, il s'écroulait la tête dans le creux de son cou et pleurait doucement en respirant son parfum d'alcool et de sueur mêlés. Il répétait « je t'aime » en caressant sa peau de ses lèvres brûlantes, contemplait son corps comme une relique sacrée. Ça le faisait sourire. Seulement, William a commencé à venir tous les soirs au club. Il le suivait partout, embrassait son corps dans son étreinte passionnée dès qu'il pouvait, alors un jour le Panda a déclaré que c'était terminé. Son patron était venu lui parler : la présence du jeune homme était nocive pour les affaires. Il devait s'en débarrasser.

En apprenant la nouvelle, William n'a rien répondu, il l'a regardé, simplement, les yeux injectés de sang, et il est parti. Alors pendant quelques jours le Panda a repris confiance, la vie suivait son cours. L'alcool, les femmes, la chanson. Mais William est finalement revenu. Au départ il gardait ses distances, il n'était qu'une ombre que le Panda apercevait quelques fois à la fin de son service, traînant dans les rues ou les couloirs de la boîte. Mais petit à petit il s'est rapproché, il est revenu et le Panda n'arrivait plus à l'éviter. Son regard devenait brumeux, sa conscience avait été engloutie par une espèce de folie noire et dévorante. Ses mains caressaient son corps et ce malgré ses protestations, il le regardait sans comprendre, ignorait ses tentatives de communication. Le Panda se rappelle ses efforts désespérés pour le ramener à la raison. Mais en réalité William lui fait peur. Il se sent coincé, un lapin dans un clapier, alors que leurs corps s'embrasaient et qu'il finissait par se taire et par céder.

Il se rapproche, le Panda sent son souffle chaud et précipité sur ses lèvres moites, son regard oscille et c'est comme s'il le fixait sans le voir.

Un pas.

Sa main se lève dans un tremblement et s'avance vers son visage crispé, le bout des doigts glacés frôle la peau de sa joue, caresse son épiderme frissonnante jusqu'à poser la paume entière contre ses tempes humides. Son corps se presse contre le sien, le Panda se sent écrasé contre le mur. Son excitation n'est toujours pas retombée, l'alcool affole encore ses sens et il sent son sexe durcit battre contre la cuisse de William.

Il voudrait se donner entièrement, briser toutes ses frontières, l'idée de s'abandonner totalement à cette emprise brutale le fait frissonner. Le souffle haletant du jeune homme contre sa peau, la chaleur qui émane de son corps, son parfum musqué, tout en lui le terrifie et l'attire. Les mains caressent son visage, les doigts abîmés, aux ongles rongés, passent sur ses lèvres et ses paupières. Leurs bouches sont tellement proches, la tension tellement forte, c'est comme si un seul souffle les réunissait. William tremble de plus en plus, ses yeux écarquillés sont toujours fixés droit devant lui comme s'il voyait un fantôme, sa respiration se fait de plus en plus rapide.

Ils s'embrassent.

Le Panda sent les lèvres brûlantes dévorer les siennes, la bouche aspire son énergie avec une précipitation affamée et ses jambes semblent soudain trop lourdes pour pouvoir le supporter. La langue s'engouffre entre ses dents et caresse son palais, s'enroule contre la sienne et s'enfonce dans sa gorge jusqu'à l'étouffer. Le Panda gémit et la bouche vorace avale son soupir, le baiser déborde, les lèvres s'attardent sur ses joues, son nez, son cou. Son corps s'affaisse contre le mur, seulement retenu par l'étreinte tremblante de William qui murmure des "je t'aime" en sanglotant. Les mains fiévreuses parcourent tout son corps, arrachent les boutons du kigurumi et se glissent sous le pan du tissu. Les doigts tordent un téton érigé, une main se pose sur la bosse de son entrejambe, au dessus du vêtement distendu, et sa respiration s'enrichit sans cesse de gémissements irréguliers.

Un raclement de gorge se fait soudain entendre au dessus de leurs respirations sonores. Ils se séparent brusquement, l'air fautif et le souffle court. Le Patron se tient debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, la cigarette éteinte entre ses doigts et le regard masqué par l'éternelle paire de lunettes de soleil. Un silence pesant plane quelques instants sur le trio avant que le Patron déclare d'un ton froid :

\- Dépêche gamin, il est l'heure et j'ai d'autres choses à foutre que de t'attendre.

Le Panda n'ose pas bouger, il reste immobile, haletant contre le miroir. Il sent le regard de Julien peser sur lui, une menace silencieuse vibre dans son regard. Le Patron observe la scène un court instant, soupire et les rejoint d'un pas rapide. Il attrape brusquement le Panda par le poignet et l'entraîne vers la sortie. Julien s'apprête à s'interposer mais le Patron le coupe aussitôt dans son élan :

\- Toi t'avise pas de me faire chier, je te préviens je suis pas d'humeur.

Le Panda tient les pans du kigurumi réunis contre sa poitrine, les yeux baissés et les joues rouges. Il se laisse entraîner par son aîné et marche comme un somnambule jusqu'à la voiture où il est jeté brusquement sur le siège passager. Le Patron démarre, silencieux. La voiture gronde, les pneus gémissent contre le bitume humide et les phares illuminent la rue déserte. Il ne décroche pas un mot du trajet, le Panda n'ose rien dire. Les silences du Patron sont presque plus redoutés que ses insultes. Le mouvement de la voiture lui donne la nausée, l'alcool vrille dans ses veines.

Maison.

Le jour se lève derrière ses paupières qui se ferment, sa tête est aussi lourde qu'une pierre. La lumière du hall brûle sa rétine, il sent l'alcool qui remonte. Le Geek est assis sur les marches de l'escalier, la tête contre la rampe en bois. En apercevant les deux plus vieux, il sourit et se relève pour aller à leur rencontre.

\- Vous en avez mis du temps ! J'ai cru qu'il s'était passé quelque chose…

Le Patron ne répond rien, il envoie brusquement promener ses chaussures et traverse la pièce en direction du salon. Le Panda ignore la mauvaise humeur de son compagnon et sourit au gamin en caressant sa joue d'un geste tendre.

\- Désolé pour le retard, j'avais beaucoup de travail. Je savais que tu m'attendais… J'aurais aimé pouvoir revenir plus tôt.

Il se penche vers lui et pose doucement ses lèvres sur son front. Le Geek rougit doucement, les yeux brillants levés vers son aîné. Il voudrait pouvoir se blottir entre ses bras, respirer son parfum rassurant et oublier tous les problèmes du monde.

Le Panda regarde le plus jeune, le bleu pur de ses yeux, son visage adorable. Il s'est toujours promis de ne jamais franchir la ligne avec lui, parfois il s'amuse à le taquiner un peu, mais il ne va jamais plus loin. Une chaleur dans son bas ventre le rappelle au plaisir frustré qui le ronge. Son regard parcourt le corps de l'adolescent, si jeune, si innocent… Après tout pourquoi pas ? Ce serait l'affaire d'une nuit, le petit n'oserait jamais s'accrocher plus longtemps.

Il en a tellement envie… Et puis si le gamin ne s'en remet pas c'est son problème.

Son cerveau tourne à vide, sa raison s'embrouille. L'alcool rend le monde autour de lui inconsistant, irréel. Inconsciemment, ses doigts s'enroulent autour du bras du Geek et y exercent une pression de plus en plus forte. Le Geek panique. Il perçoit nettement la tension sexuelle entre eux, une ombre inquiétante ternit le cobalt des yeux du Panda et l'odeur d'alcool se détache fortement de ses vêtements.

Il est déçu, un peu triste au fond. Le Panda le désire. Mais il le désire comme un enfant désire un jouet qu'il va casser dès qu'il s'en sera lassé avant de pleurer pour en avoir un autre. Il n'est rien pour lui, simplement un remplaçant, un objet qu'on peut utiliser et jeter. Peut-être qu'il n'aura jamais mieux, peut-être que la relation entre eux n'évoluera jamais.

Un instant il est tenté de jouer le jeu, de s'abandonner à cette étreinte qui le hante même dans ses rêves, dans ses fantasmes les plus secrets, et de n'en jouir qu'une seule nuit.

Une nuit, et tout sera fini.

Soudain le Patron s'interpose entre eux. Il saisit le Panda par le col et lui donne un violent coup de poing qui le projette contre le mur. Le Geek retient un cri, il se précipite vers le Panda qui, sonné, essuie une trace de sang de sa lèvre gonflée. Son regard s'est assombri, il fixe son agresseur qui n'a pas esquissé un geste.

L'alcool tourne sa tête, la haine déborde, il voudrait se jeter sur lui et le faire taire, arracher les lunettes de soleil et le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouisse, jusqu'à ce que son visage fier soit couvert de contusions, jusqu'à ce que le sang éclatent et tache son costar propre et bien repassé. D'un geste il écarte le Geek, son corps tremble de colère et de fatigue. Il s'élance vers le Patron et l'entraîne au sol avec lui. Les deux hommes roulent sur le parquet comme des chats en pleine mêlée. Les coups pleuvent, mais aucun n'arrive à prendre l'avantage. Aveuglés par leur rage froide, ils cognent, griffent, étranglent, ils hurlent comme des animaux et ignorent les appels désespérés du Geek.

Le Panda sent son esprit déraper. Il perd le contrôle. C'est comme s'il observait la scène de très loin, emmuré dans une indifférence molle.

Il a l'habitude maintenant, la réalité s'efface peu à peu, il n'est plus lui, le monde devient soudain très lointain.

Il se voit comme dans un rêve bloquer le Patron au sol et déchaîner ses coups sur son visage, il ne sent même plus l'impact sur ses poings. Le Geek est près de lui, il pleure. Il est accroché à son bras et hurle à son oreille des mots que le Panda ne veut pas comprendre.

Cette scène est pitoyable, il voudrait effacer la réalité comme il efface les traits du Patron dans cette bouillie rougeâtre.

Il est pitoyable.

Si seulement tout s'arrêtait, le noir le calme. La fin. Mais ce n'est pas la fin. Il entend encore les pleurs du gamin au dessus du sifflement de ses oreilles. Et ces pleurs c'est le cri de sa honte, le miroir cruel et son reflet pitoyable.

Pitoyable pitoyable pitoyable.

Si seulement il pouvait tout arrêter, tout détruire. Annihiler cette voix cet unique rappel à la réalité.

A sa réalité.

Réalité pitoyable.

Il sent le petit corps se presser contre son bras, si frêle, on le casserait comme une brindille.

Les cris les pleurs le sang le sang le sang toujours.

Et cette voix.

Cette voix qui hurle résonne et explose, cette voix qui siffle jusqu'à devenir un ultrason.

Vertige.

Le noir.

\- Ça suffit !

Mathieu se tient debout en caleçon dans l'embrasure du hall. Son regard sombre est posé sur la scène. Le Panda est debout au milieu de la pièce, essoufflé, les poings crispés et couverts d'hématomes. Il reprend lentement conscience de ce qui l'entoure, il observe étrangement le Patron bouger à ses pieds, se tourner vers le sol et cracher un peu de sang. Il a la drôle d'impression de s'être absenté de son propre corps, il voudrait pouvoir demander ce qu'il s'est passé.

Mais il le devine trop bien.

Cette sensation familière, ce retour brusque à la réalité… Il tremble encore, il a très froid. Une sueur glacée dégouline le long de son dos, il envisage le pire. Son regard parcourt la pièce, il aperçoit le petit corps étendu contre la marche des escaliers. Il voit le visage blême et le sang trop rouge sur la tempe. Il voit les paupières closes.

Il ne pense à rien, ne ressent rien. Il se dit juste « c'est fini ».

Mathieu s'avance vers le petit, touche son front, essaie de le relever. Le Panda ouvre la bouche, la referme, son regard croise celui de Mathieu et y lit une colère froide, haineuse. Alors il recule de quelques pas, la panique s'empare de lui. Il a envie de hurler, de pleurer, il se heurte à la porte d'entrée et, après un dernier regard, l'ouvre et sort en courant.

* * *

Mathieu regarde la porte se refermer lentement sur le couloir vide.

Le petit est blanc comme un linge, le sang perle de la plaie sur le front et trace un sillon écarlate sur sa peau, la casquette gît par terre près des marches. A quelques pas, le Patron s'est relevé et s'appuie à un mur de sa main gauche, la droite essuie son visage d'un geste calme.

Il observe la scène, voit Mathieu.

Leurs regards s'affrontent longuement, aucun n'ose rompre le silence. Son visage tuméfié est immobile, inexpressif, l'arcade sourcilière est fendue et le sang déjà sec colle sa peau et ses sourcils.

Il est dans un sal état, et pourtant Mathieu ne semble même pas le remarquer. Son attention est entièrement captée par le regard de son ami. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs années, le Patron ne porte pas de lunettes de soleil, et cette absence dérange autant qu'un membre manquant. Mathieu observe ce visage étrangement nu, ces grands yeux tristes. L'iris translucide semble délavé, tirant sur le gris pâle, comme si les larmes avaient emporté avec elles le pigment azuré de ses yeux. Les cernes soulignent comme de grosses poches violacées ses yeux fatigués et injectés de sang, les petits vaisseaux éclatés serpentent le long du globe oculaire comme prêts à le faire exploser. Mathieu se noie dans cette transparence cristalline, il se sent tomber comme au cœur d'un gouffre immense. Et ce vide, ce rien inconsistant, est plus parlant que les plus beaux regards qu'il ait jamais pu voir.

Le Patron le toise un instant, il ne dit rien. Mathieu le sent accablé, ternit. Lentement, il se penche jusqu'au sol et ramasse ses lunettes miraculeusement épargnées. Il est à nouveau lui-même. Il s'approche en silence et s'accroupit près du Geek toujours plongé dans l'inconscience.

\- Dégage, siffle Mathieu. T'en as assez fait comme ça.

Le Patron pousse un petit rire sans joie et, malgré l'ordre du plus jeune, soulève avec précaution le petit corps évanoui.

\- Il faut l'amener dans sa chambre. Et c'est pas toi avec ton corps dans cet état qui parviendra à le porter.

Mathieu ne répond rien et regarde le Patron monter l'escalier en direction des chambres, la tête du petit repose sur son épaule avec l'immobilité d'un cadavre.

* * *

Le Geek reprend connaissance dans sa chambre, une forte migraine déchire son crâne. Il sent la présence familière de Monsieur Nounours entre ses bras, le plafond couvert de posters et de dessins colorés apparaît petit à petit devant ses yeux fatigués. Il a l'impression qu'une enclume pèse sur son front et des vagues de douleurs assaillissent ses tempes en mouvements réguliers.

Mathieu est assis sur le lit à ses côtés, il caresse distraitement le chat qui ondule sous sa main en ronronnant d'aise. Le Geek se perd dans la contemplation de son visage rêveur, observe la main délicate suspendue au dessus du pelage blanc de l'animal. Ses yeux fixés sur l'horizon semblent briller de tous les bleus du ciel.

En apercevant le visage éveillé du gamin, un sourire étire doucement ses lèvres, ce sourire que le Geek aime tant, calme et tranquille, capable d'apaiser tous les maux.

\- Alors sale gosse, t'as fini de pioncer ?

Le Geek sourit timidement, son esprit lui paraît brumeux alors qu'il tente de rattacher les événements entre eux. La voix de Mathieu se radoucit et il pose une main sur la sienne.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

Le Geek hésite, surpris par cette franche démonstration d'affection.

\- Bien, bien. Un peu fatigué. Je…

Soudain, il aperçoit une forme bouger dans la pénombre de la chambre, juste derrière l'épaule de Mathieu. Le Patron se lève, s'avance vers le lit, et le Geek reste bouche bée devant le visage qui lui fait face, les traits tirés par la fatigue, les plaies rapidement cachées derrière des pansements déjà sales.

Quelque chose ne va pas, son cerveau tourne dans le vide. Un manque subit dévore son esprit, insaisissable trou noir, il a la désagréable impression de chasser un rêve qui se désagrège au réveil. Les souvenirs s'effilent entre ses doigts comme de la fumée, sa mémoire est devenue une grande passoire avec laquelle il tente désespéramment de capter les informations. La frustration de n'avoir comme certitude que celle d'avoir oublié lui donne envie de hurler, de frapper sa tête contre les murs.

Il balaie la pièce d'un regard inquiet. Mathieu le regarde avec tristesse, le Patron reste de glace dans son costar noir, le Hippie dort par terre entre deux étagères. Ses yeux reviennent sur Mathieu, Mathieu qui semble si fatigué, si triste…

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

 _You're something beautiful_  
 _A contradiction_  
 _I wanna play the game_  
 _I want the friction_

Allongé sur le canapé, Mathieu laisse la cigarette se consumer lentement à ses lèvres, le regard vide errant sur le plafond lézardé. Il se sent fatigué, se demande combien de temps encore tiendra ce lien précaire qui lie les membres du groupe les uns aux autres. L'appartement lui-même, nouvelle maison Usher, semble sur le point de s'écrouler, déchiré par la folie maladive de ses habitants, agonisant sous les conflits qui l'étouffent, qui bouffent la pierre à chaque éclat de cris. Dans le silence profond des soupirs angoissé, il lui semble presque entendre les murs pleurer.

Une porte se ferme doucement, l'escalier chante sous l'impulsion d'un pas rapide et le Patron apparaît brusquement dans le salon. Ignorant son ami, il va jusqu'à la cuisine et se sert un grand verre d'eau qu'il avale d'une traite. Mathieu se relève, écrase hâtivement sa cigarette sur le cendrier plein et s'avance vers le Patron qui déjà se dirige vers la sortie.

\- Il faut qu'on parle.

Le Patron passe devant lui sans même lui accorder un regard.

\- Je crois pas non.

Mathieu ne se laisse pas impressionner. Il connaît beaucoup trop le Patron, des durs à cuire il en a vu et d'une autre trempe que celui-ci, il sait comment lui tenir tête. Sans se départir de son calme, il lui emboîte le pas et, ignorant sa réponse, entame la discussion tout en traversant les différentes pièces de la maison.

\- Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu as menti au gamin ? Tu sais très bien qu'il n'est pas simplement « tombé ». Il saura forcément ce qui s'est passé, tu ne pourras pas toujours t'en sortir avec un simple « repose toi on en parlera plus tard ». Comment tu comptes lui expliquer pour ton visage ? Hein ? Et pour la disparition du Panda ? Il est jeune mais ça ne fait pas de lui un imbécile, il est capable de comprendre. Et si le Panda ne revient jamais…

Le Patron, jusqu'alors indifférent, se retourne brusquement et le plaque violemment contre le mur du hall, le souffle court, la mâchoire crispée. Leurs visages se frôlent presque. Mathieu, impassible, fixe les traits durcis du Patron, il lit une douleur sourde dans les rides naissantes de sa peau.

\- Ecoute, gamin, écoute moi bien. Il va revenir.

Sa voix s'est faite murmure, un souffle effilé entre ses lèvres sèches.

\- Il va revenir parce qu'il n'a pas d'autre choix, parce qu'il sait que s'il ne revient pas je le trouverai et je le crèverai. Et le premier qui parle de quoi que ce soit au petit je le crève aussi, OK ? Peut-être que tu t'en fous parce que ton cœur est devenu aussi insensible que ta peau, peut-être qu'à force de te faire baiser et jeter t'as fini par perdre la notion d'humanité. Peut-être qu'à son âge t'étais déjà une épave, une carcasse sans sentiments sans émotions, mais lui il est pas tombé si bas, lui il a besoin d'être préservé.

Silence. Sa voix s'est brisée comme un éclat de cristal. Mathieu sent le bras du Patron trembler contre son épaule, il regarde ce visage dévasté, cet esprit tourmenté. C'est à peine si il a prêté attention à ce qui a été dit sur lui, il connaît trop bien l'homme qui lui fait face pour s'en formaliser. La colère c'est son système de défense. Et peut-être qu'il a raison, peut-être qu'après tout cela il n'a plus la capacité à s'offusquer quand il se fait insulter. C'est devenu normal, tout simplement.

\- Elle ne reviendra jamais, tu sais.

La phrase lui a échappé, elle a glissé comme un courant d'air entre les deux hommes, elle a explosé comme une bombe au cœur du silence. Le Patron s'écarte vivement, comme brûlé par ces paroles, le visage tourné vers le sol pour échapper au regard calme de Mathieu. Pourquoi les pires douleurs sont les plus dures à soulager ? Pourquoi la souffrance trouvera toujours son écho dans la violence brute ? Mathieu laisse la phrase résonner silencieusement entre eux.

Le Patron porte la cigarette éteinte à sa bouche, mécaniquement, comme épuisé. Mathieu l'allume avec déférence, sans se départir de son silence. Il laisse le Patron fumer pendant de longues minutes qui sont comme un baume appliqué sur une plaie infectée. D'un accord tacite, ils se dirigent doucement vers le balcon. L'air froid mord leur peau et irrite leur gorge, ils s'accotent à la balustrade grise brûlée par les mégots, embrasent Paris d'un regard, silencieux toujours.

\- Je vais m'occuper de cette histoire, OK gamin ? Tout ça c'est pas tes affaires. Toi t'es déjà en train de couler, tu luttes à la surface et chaque vague menace de te submerger à jamais. Alors c'est pas le moment de rajouter un poids sur tes épaules. Je vais partir chercher l'autre abruti, je sais très bien où il est. Toi tu vas vivre ta vie et tu vas régler tes comptes. Laisse moi gérer tout ça.

Sans attendre de réponse, le Patron jette sa cigarette par delà le balcon et retourne à l'intérieur. Mathieu ne bouge pas, il entend la porte d'entrée claquer et après quelques instants il aperçoit sa silhouette disparaître au coin de la rue. Il murmure « imbécile » au vide tangible qui lui fait face. Au final, les derniers mots ont sûrement été plus blessants que les insultes qui précédaient.

Une vibration dans sa poche avant le tire de sa rêverie. Il sort distraitement son portable, soupire devant la batterie presque à plat, fouille dans les notifications et se fige brusquement face à l'écran fissuré. Il relit plusieurs fois le message envoyé par un numéro inconnu, son cerveau tourne vitesse grand V. Merde. Merde merde merde merde merde.

« Salut Mat' ! Alors comment va cette gueule de bois ? T'étais pas très frais quand je t'ai laissé à ton parrain ! Ça te dit une aprem tranquille autour d'un jus d'orange, pour me faire pardonner les shot que je t'ai payé hier soir ? ) »

Mathieu reste quelques instants immobile. Malgré l'absence de signature, il sait très bien qui lui a adressé ce message. Il tente de se faire violence et fouille les recoins de sa mémoire à la recherche du moindre indice concernant le déroulement de la soirée. Impossible. Il n'affronte que des images floues, des souvenirs difformes et éparpillés aussi inconsistants qu'un rêve, et sa dernière perception du réel ne revient que dans la chambre d'hôtel. Il soupire. Heureusement qu'il s'était promis de ne pas boire… Incapable de se remémorer les événements de la soirée, il décide de s'en remettre au sort et rédige une réponse rapide.

« Le Cat's Eye fait de très bonne bières, et leur serveuse est presque aussi bandante que moi. On se dit 17h ? »

Mathieu sort une cigarette de sa poche, le briquet vibre entre ses doigts. La flamme danse à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres, il sent sa chaleur douce caresser sa peau et contraster violemment avec l'air sec de l'hiver naissant. Il se rappelle les yeux sombre, la peau basanée, le sourire bon enfant sur les lèvres pâles. Mathieu sourit légèrement. Intéressant.

* * *

Mathieu pousse la porte en bois vieilli du Cat's. Le patron affairé derrière le zinc lance un « salut Mathieu ! » retentissant et Marguerite lui fait la bise dans un coup de vent. Elle court entre les tables, son plateau en équilibre sur le bout des doigts, le pli de la jupe battant sur le galbe de sa cuisse satinée. Elle sourit doucement, les cernes cachées sous le blush, le regard fatigué surmonté d'un gros trait eye liner liquide, elle sent le parfum bon marché et le tabac froid. C'est une brave fille. Il serre distraitement la main que lui tend Jérémy au dessus du bar, son regard tourné vers la salle principale.

\- Y a un p'tit jeune qui t'a demandé y a cinq minutes, il attend à la table du fond celle où tu vas toujours.

Mathieu sourit au gérant du café, une armoire à glace crâne rasé moustache fournie, et s'éloigne en direction de la place indiquée.

\- Ah, et pas de conneries, OK mon gars ?

Mathieu répond à cette dernière injonction par un sourire alambiqué et rejoint la table la plus éloignée de la salle. Antoine est assis dos au mur, le regard tourné vers les carreaux sales qui filtrent une faible lumière grise. Ses cheveux en pétard tombent en mèches brunes sur son front lisse, ses lunettes glissent un peu sur son nez aquilin et sa barbe de trois jours court sur ses joues rougies par le froid. Ses doigts engourdis sont enroulés autour d'une tasse de café fumante. Il ne semble pas avoir remarqué sa présence. Mathieu tire la chaise vide de l'autre côté de la table et s'assoit, Antoine tourne son visage vers le nouvel arrivant et sourit en le voyant.

\- Alors comme ça Monsieur Sommet aime se faire attendre comme les princesses.

La remarque fait sourire Mathieu.

\- Mais je suis une princesse.

Antoine rigole et répond sur le ton de la plaisanterie, il commence à évoquer la soirée de la veille. Mathieu est aussitôt capté par la voix chaleureuse d'Antoine, son énergie incroyable qui fait vibrer chacune de ses phrases, son humour douteux que Mathieu adore. Marguerite vient prendre sa commande -un café serré, les deux hommes rient aux anecdotes plus ou moins gênantes.

\- Ton parrain est vraiment sympa ! Il n'a pas du tout eu l'air agacé par ton état et il s'est tout de suite proposé pour te ramener chez toi. Vous devez être très proche sans doute ?

Mathieu ne répond rien. Un sourire indéchiffrable aux lèvres, il se concentre sur la tasse qu'on vient de lui apporter et s'absorbe dans le mouvement régulier de la cuillère.

\- On peut dire ça comme ça je suppose.

Antoine reste silencieux un instant, ne sachant trop comment interpréter cette réponse. Enfin il préfère changer de sujet.

\- J'ai été assez étonné par ta réponse ce matin. Vu l'état dans lequel tu étais hier, je pensais pas que tu te rappellerais de notre échange de numéro.

Mathieu regarde Antoine, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, le coude sur la table et la tempe appuyée sur son poing.

\- Je t'ai harcelé pour que tu le prennes pas vrai ?

Antoine affiche un air surpris.

\- Tu t'en souviens ?

Mathieu éclate de rire devant la naïveté de son ami.

\- Pas du tout. Mais je me connais, et surtout je connais le genre de personne à qui je donne mon numéro.

Mathieu est ravi de voir la confusion envahir le visage du garçon pendant un court instant.

Antoine boit une gorgée de café et ne répond rien, son regard s'échappe légèrement vers la fenêtre. Il repense à la scène de la veille qu'il n'est pas parvenu à oublier, ce regard brûlant que Mathieu lui a lancé. Ce n'était pas un hasard, il le sait. Ce regard l'a transpercé tout entier, il lui était destiné il en a la certitude. Il contemple le visage qui lui fait face, ces yeux incroyablement bleus, ardents comme une flamme de gaz, fixés sur les siens comme un serpent fixe sa proie avant de s'en emparer. Il observe la silhouette frêle de Mathieu, aperçoit une trace un peu rouge dans la courbure de son cou, détaille la forme prononcé de sa pomme d'adam et le tracé délicat de ses clavicules.

Ça le fait vraiment chier de l'admettre, mais Mathieu est beau. Il n'est pas beau comme on trouverait une fille belle, mais il a quelque chose. C'est son regard, ce sourire impossible à déterminer. C'est ces contrastes qui explosent sous sa peau, cet air indéchiffrable, cet aspect irréel et indomptable c'est les paupières qui se baissent sur un sourire énigmatique, les regards longs et provocants, les dents blanches et ce petit air carnassier.

Antoine ferme les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? Ce matin c'est presque inconsciemment qu'il a écrit ce message, regrettant aussitôt son geste. Il se sent inexorablement attiré par Mathieu, il voudrait tout connaître de lui, le comprendre, le prévoir. Et ce, depuis ce regard lancé sur le canapé du bar. Non même avant cela, car c'est cette même attirance, ce besoin d'être près de lui et de capter son attention, qui l'a poussé à venir lui parler en partant de chez Alexis. Mais d'un autre côté Mathieu lui fait peur. Antoine sent un frisson courir sur son échine. Il se sent divisé, comme si un être à l'intérieur de sa tête tentait un coup d'état pour prendre la direction de son cerveau. Il comprend soudain que la situation est dangereuse. Il a la désagréable impression d'être coincé dans un piège, et pire, celle de s'y jeter, contre son grès, avec plaisir.

Ses rêveries se dissipent brusquement, un soudain rappel à la réalité. Mathieu le regarde. Mathieu le regarde comme personne ne le regarde ordinairement : il le fixe sans se cacher, sans pudeur, presque amusé.

Antoine se perd dans le bleu incandescent de ses prunelles, leur couleur si spéciale, si changeante.

Insaisissable.

\- Antoine ? Ça a pas l'air d'aller.

Mathieu le détaille sans vergogne, à vrai dire la situation l'amuse beaucoup. Il déchiffre les expressions d'Antoine, il le sent tomber peu à peu dans l'ornière des désirs. Il aime à sentir la détresse naître chez sa victime quand son emprise s'étend subrepticement, une détresse savoureuse, la panique de se savoir bloqué mais le plaisir coupable de l'attente d'être dévoré. L'homme est un loup pour l'homme, Mathieu lui c'est une mente religieuse.

Antoine doit avoir son âge, peut-être même un peu plus jeune. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes, d'ordinaire il vise les hommes mûrs, les pulsions violentes, enfin ceux qui aiment dominer parce qu'alors la satisfaction de les avoir assouvis est encore plus forte. Mais l'expression emprunte de bons sentiments qu'il lit constamment sur le visage du garçon l'agace sérieusement et il ne résiste pas à l'envie de le secouer un peu.

Antoine pousse une petit rire faux.

\- Désolé, les lendemains de soirée c'est toujours un peu dur ! Mais ça va aller, j'avais juste un coup de pompe tout d'un coup. Faut bien dire que te suivre partout dans les rues de Paris à 1h du matin pour t'empêcher de vomir sur tes chaussures, c'est pas de tout repos !

Mathieu éclate de rire. La conversation s'enrichit peu à peu, les deux hommes discutent longuement, le temps file, les gens vont et viennent dans le café et le soir tombe sur Paname. Enfin Antoine se lève.

\- Je vais pisser, je reviens. T'avises pas de draguer n'importe qui pendant que j'ai le dos tourné !

La blague les fait rire, Mathieu lui promet que non. Il reste quelques instants immobile à la table, comme plongé dans ses pensées. Ce jeu du chat et de la souris lui plait décidément beaucoup. Et Antoine encore plus. Mais maintenant fini de jouer. Après l'avoir attrapée, le chat joue avec la souris entre ses griffes, lui fait croire à sa liberté et la rattrape aussitôt, puis il se lasse et finit par la manger.

Mathieu se lève à son tour, il dépose de la petite monnaie à côté de l'addition puis marche d'un pas sûr en direction des toilettes.

A cette heure le café est plutôt vide, les toilettes sont désertes. Il s'assoit près d'un lavabo sur le rebord en céramique, tournant le dos au miroir, et attend patiemment face aux deux cabines que l'une d'elle s'ouvre. Antoine sort. Il ne remarque pas immédiatement la présence de Mathieu et s'arrête net en l'apercevant dans le coin de la pièce. Leurs regards se croisent, le temps est suspendu entre eux, la tension explose. Antoine reprend ses esprits, s'avance jusqu'à son ami et ouvre un robinet.

\- Tu m'as fait flipper ! Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? T'as payé la note ? Je te rembourserai en sortant.

Il s'apprête à saisir une serviette du distributeur à la droite de Mathieu, quand soudain celui-ci lui barre la route en posant son pied sur le mur. Antoine se fige brusquement, mille pensées traversent son cerveau à toute vitesse, il sent une boule d'angoisse déchirer son ventre. Il ne sait pas quoi faire, incapable du moindre mouvement, pétrifié.

Comme dans un rêve il voit Mathieu glisser de son perchoir. Il fait maintenant face à Antoine qui se retrouve acculé contre un pan de mur. Il se rapproche, Antoine sent son cœur s'emballer. Le piège se referme sur lui, et il n'ose même pas bouger, hypnotisé par les yeux bleus qui luisent dans la pénombre comme la pupille d'un félin.

Leurs corps se touchent.

Premier contact.

Antoine tente de réprimer ses frissons. Le visage calme de Mathieu est levé vers le sien, il sourit toujours, impitoyable. Antoine tente de fuir ce regard, les yeux baissés. Il a froid, il a chaud, il a peur mais il sent une forte érection tendre son pantalon jusqu'à lui faire mal.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Mathieu ?

Sa voix lui semble éraillée, il étouffe. Une pression se fait sur son torse, son dos est plaqué contre le mur froid. Il sent une main courir sur son torse et passer sur sa nuque tandis qu'une autre descend lentement dans le creux de son ventre, juste à la limite du jean.

\- Je pense que tu sais très bien ce que je veux.

Leurs visages sont si proches, il sent le souffle chaud brûler ses lèvres, s'engouffrer dans sa bouche et chatouiller sa langue. C'est un premier contact, un avant goût de ces lèvres roses, pulpeuses, qui s'apprêtent à le dévorer. Il ne sait pas s'il va s'évanouir de frayeur ou mourir dans l'attente de ce contact charnel. Une main joue avec ses cheveux, d'une pression imperceptible elle incline sa nuque en avant pour anéantir les derniers millimètres qui séparent leurs bouches affamées, mais Antoine lutte toujours, sa respiration se fait haletante. L'autre main glisse doucement sur son sexe, au travers du tissu il sent les doigts fins exercer une pression de plus en plus forte sur son entrejambe.

Il a l'impression de chuter dans le bleu intense de ses yeux, la réalité n'existe plus, il n'y a que Mathieu. Mathieu et ses yeux bleus, Mathieu et son corps souple et ondulé, ses lèvres sourire obscène qui aspirent son âme avant le baiser fatal. A cet instant il en est sûr, jamais il n'a autant désiré quelqu'un. Il est prêt à se laisser glisser vers sa perte sans une once de remords.

Leurs lèvres se frôlent, le temps éclate.

La partie touche à sa fin.

Un élan de lucidité le transperce tout à coup. Dans un éclair, il revoit la scène de la veille : Mathieu sur le canapé du bar, Mathieu entre les bras de cette brute épaisse, Mathieu qui se donne à cette langue vulgaire, caresse ce sexe comme il en a caressé des centaines d'autres et comme il caresse le sien à cet instant précis. Les flashs se succèdent dans sa tête et alors un sentiment de haine, une agressivité incontrôlable, le submerge tout entier.

D'un geste plus brusque que ce qu'il aurait voulu, il pousse Mathieu loin de lui. Ce dernier se rattrape in extremis au rebord du lavabo. Les deux hommes s'affrontent du regard, seules leurs respirations haletantes brisent le silence pesant. Enfin Mathieu rigole.

\- Eh bien, on t'aurait cru moins farouche.

Antoine manque de s'étouffer en entendant ces mots. Vraiment ? Après tout ce qui vient de se passer, c'est la seule chose qu'il trouve à dire ?

\- Et qu'est ce qui t'a fait croire ça ?

Mathieu se rapproche à nouveau, un sourire en coin, mais Antoine est sur la défensive.

\- Fais pas l'innocent. Tu savais très bien ce que tu risquais en m'écrivant. Et puis… il y a des indices qui ne trompent pas.

En prononçant ces derniers mots, son regard appuyé vient glisser sur la bosse proéminente en dessous de la ceinture. A sa grande satisfaction, il voit Antoine s'empourprer légèrement.

\- C'était une réaction naturelle.

Mathieu s'apprête à répondre quand la porte s'ouvre brusquement sur une cliente. La jeune femme leur lance un regard étrange avant de s'enfermer dans une cabine. D'un accord tacite, les deux hommes quittent les toilettes et sortent du bar sous le regard soupçonneux de Jérémy. Dehors l'air froid glace leurs joues, leurs souffles chauds se transforment en nuages vaporeux, les doigts se glissent dans les poches, les cous s'engoncent dans les cols. Ils marchent quelques minutes au milieu de la foule, silencieux, chacun comme plongé dans des pensées obscures. Enfin Mathieu rompt le silence.

\- Je suis étonné que tu sois toujours là.

La remarque fait rire Antoine.

\- Tout à l'heure tu voulais que je reste, maintenant tu veux que je parte. Il faut savoir ce que tu veux !

Mathieu ralentit le temps d'allumer une lucky, la flamme rougeoie dans l'obscurité.

\- Il faut dire que tu n'avais pas l'air d'avoir super envie de rester je te rappelle.

\- Tu as failli me violer !

Mathieu lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Quel grand mot… C'est pas mon genre. Et puis, sur certains aspects tu étais on ne peut plus consentant…

Antoine se renfrogne légèrement et lui donne une petite tape derrière la tête.

\- Désolé Mathieu, mais je suis straight. T'es un pote et c'est tout, alors tu retiendras tes instincts de nymphomane avec moi ok ?

Mathieu tire une taffe, les volutes blanches se dissolvent sous un regard incroyablement langoureux.

\- J'essaierai, bébé.

Antoine lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu es incorrigible, Mathieu Sommet.

* * *

Le Patron claque la portière et marche d'un pas vif vers le haut bâtiment bien éclairé. Il enjambe les quelques marches menant au porche, jette sa cigarette sur le pavé et pousse brusquement les battants de la lourde porte en bois rouge.

La chaleur de l'établissement fouette aussitôt son visage, le son étouffé d'un piano lui parvient sous la rumeur volubile et les éclats de rire. Sans hésitation aucune, il traverse le grand hall au lustre éblouissant, ses chaussures claquant bruyamment contre le carrelage impeccable. Poursuivant dans sa lancée, il emprunte de grands escaliers drapés de soieries rouges et débouche enfin sur une grande salle lumineuse, meublée avec luxe et raffinement.

Le Patron embrase la salle d'un regard.

Des dizaines d'hommes sont affalées sur des canapés en cuir, ils fument des cigares et portent des costumes de marques coûteuses. Sur leurs genoux et dans leurs bras se prélassent des femmes aux corps souples et aux chevelures lourdes, aux visages poudrés et aux lèvres rouges. Des étoffes colorées, aussi fluides qu'une cascade, glissent sur leur peau satinée et dévoilent sensuellement leurs chairs voluptueuses, leurs poitrines bombées, leurs jambes interminables. Certaines sont seins nus, elles portent de lourds colliers eux teintes ocre et des jupes fendues dévoilant le galbe des hanches. Elles circulent entre les hommes, juteuses et sucrées comme les fruits exotiques qu'elles transportent dans des corbeilles tressées et qu'elles offrent aux hommes qui les dévorent du regard.

Le vin coule à flot, on parle fort, les femmes gloussent en rougissant et les hommes caressent leur peau si douce de leurs mains sales et rugueuses.

Une femme à la beauté de marbre, digne d'une statue grecque, fait courir ses doigts sur le clavier d'un piano, son épais chignon dodelinant au dessus de sa tête au grès de la mélodie. Le Patron s'avance parmi le rassemblement orgiaque, les filles se retournent sur son passage.

\- Bonsoir Patron !

Mais le Patron ne répond pas, derrière les lunettes de soleil son regard parcourt la foule à la recherche d'une silhouette bien précise.

Il l'aperçoit enfin, dans un coin de la salle.

Le Panda est étalé sur un divan de tissu pourpre, les jambes sur un accoudoir, le kigurumi à moitié défait. Derrière lui, une jeune geisha aux yeux amande et aux cheveux de jais passe langoureusement ses mains sur son torse, remonte jusqu'aux épaules, se penche pour lui susurrer quelques mots à l'oreille, ses lèvres charnues effleurant sa peau rougie. Dans un état second, il boit doucement le liquide pétillant qu'on lui a apporté, ses mains portant la coupe à ses lèvres sans même y penser.

Son regard est fixé sur un homme bedonnant qui, à quelques pas de lui, capture une femme entre ses bras trop courts, le visage bouffi par l'alcool, les mains agrippant lourdement la rondeur ténue d'une cuisse. La jeune fille tente de s'écarter maladroitement, son regard fuyant est baissé vers le sol. Une nouvelle, elle doit avoir quinze ans. Elle a des cheveux roux qui frisent comme un soleil autour de son visage fin, de délicates éphélides parsèment ses pommettes saillantes et son corps frêle encore tiraillé par l'enfance semble sur le point d'éclore dans toute sa féminité juvénile. Ses yeux brillants du vert le plus sombre parcourent la pièce à la recherche d'un soutien quelconque, pendant que son tortionnaire rigole bêtement et fait courir ses mains sous le tissus de sa robe. D'un accord tacite, le reste de la salle ignore consciencieusement la querelle, mais les discussions se sont légèrement étiolées, un sentiment de gêne envahit les invités.

Le Patron soupire, il exècre cet endroit. Il s'apprête à s'avancer en direction du Panda mais s'arrête net devant le canapé vide. Son cerveau tourne à toute vitesse, il craint le pire. Se retournant vers le vieux satyre et l'adolescente il remarque aussitôt son collègue qui, la démarche chancelante, s'approche du couple malheureux.

Le cinquantenaire caresse à pleine main la chair tendue de la jeune fille. Son regard inquiet et ses manières pudiques l'amusent et l'excitent brutalement, il l'imagine nue, offerte sur un lit, le regard chargé d'appréhension… Une ombre apparaît soudain au-dessus deux. Levant à regret le regard de sa proie, il tombe nez à nez avec un gamin maigre déguisé en Panda. Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Quel est cet abruti qui se permet de venir le déranger à un moment pareil ?

\- Qu'est ce que t'as toi ? T'en veux aussi ?

Le Panda ne répond rien, il ne le regarde même pas. La capuche a glissé sur ses yeux et masque le haut de son visage. L'homme s'amuse de ce mutisme.

\- Alors mon minet tu vas te pisser dessus ?

Il a à peine fini sa phrase qu'une douleur fulgurante déchire son visage. Sans même comprendre comment, il se retrouve allongé au sol, dans les débris de verres, et le nez cassé. Face à lui le Panda reste de marbre, le poing serré.

Aussitôt, deux gaillards aux épaules baraquées se jettent sur lui et le retiennent entre leurs bras musclés. La panique submerge le salon, les femmes crient et se cachent dans les bras de leurs partenaires, certains s'enfuient en bousculant les meubles, d'autres restent, immobiles.

Le Panda ne se débat même pas. La tête baissée, il semble inanimé. L'homme se relève, essuie une trace de sang sous ses narines palpitantes et se plante devant son adversaire, savourant cet instant de domination, canalisant sa haine pour mieux la faire exploser.

Le salon tout entier retient son souffle.

Enfin l'homme bedonnant lève une main et, d'un geste brusque, tire en arrière la capuche du kigurumi. Le visage du Panda apparaît, inexpressif, encore tuméfié par sa récente bagarre avec le Patron. L'homme attrape une poignée de cheveux dans sa main et tire brutalement vers le haut, rapprochant ce visage du sien.

\- Alors ma belle, tu t'es pris pour un héros ? Hein ? T'as cru pouvoir sauver cette traînée ?

Son sourire pervers s'agrandit largement et ses doigts rudes viennent enserrer son menton.

\- Ou alors t'étais juste jalouse, tu voulais que je m'occupe de toi aussi pas vrai ?

Le crachat atteint sa joue rouge, grasse. La salive dégouline sur ses lèvres tremblantes de rage, sa mâchoire se crispe dangereusement. Sa manche vient essuyer lentement son visage et ses yeux ne quittent pas ceux du Panda. Il décoche aussitôt un coup de point dans l'estomac du garçon en jurant et vociférant. Le Panda se plie en deux sous la douleur, le souffle coupé et les yeux révulsés. Il s'effondre au sol, serrant son abdomen entre ses bras minces et se recroquevillant sous les coups de pied et les insultes.

\- Sale fils de pute ! Je vais te buter ! Je vais te buter lentement jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies de t'épargner ! Je te promets que tu vas le regretter enfoiré !

La lumière s'éteint brusquement.

La salle est plongée dans le noir complet, des cris de terreur s'élèvent parmi les spectateurs, c'est la débandade. L'homme, perturbé, stoppe ses coups et s'apprête à crier une insulte, mais une droite inattendue le projette au sol. Il entend ses acolytes s'effondrer autour de lui, puis des pas précipités, là, tout près. Enfin le courant est rétablit, une forte lumière blonde éclabousse à nouveau la salle, réfractant les pupilles. Après quelques secondes d'adaptation, l'homme peut à nouveau disposer de sa vue.

Mais le seul élément qu'il voulait voir a disparu de la pièce.

* * *

 **Hello !**

 **Alors j'écris un peu tout ça au feeling don** **c peut être que l'histoire est pas très claire... J'essaie de mêler personnages fictifs et personnages réels, et de faire jouer un peu tout le monde (même si le Hippie est pas très présent je vous l'accorde). Hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour donner votre avis, dire ce que vous aimez et ce que vous aimez pas,** **ce que vous souhaiteriez voir dans la suite, toussa toussa... ^^**

 **Voili voilou, à la prochaine !**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

 _It's bugging me  
Grating me  
And twisting me around  
Yeah I'm endlessly_  
 _Caving in_  
 _And turning inside out_

Mathieu marche au hasard des rues. Les lampadaires font étinceler de mille étoiles le ciel nuageux de la capitale, l'air trop froid sent les égouts et le pétrole. Il ne veut pas rentrer tout de suite, affronter les autres et leurs problèmes. Le Patron lui a bien dit de se tenir à l'écart de toute façon.

L'après-midi qu'il vient de passer en compagnie d'Antoine repasse en boucle dans sa tête. La tournure qu'a prise cette rencontre le déstabilise étrangement. Cette incapacité à comprendre les intentions du garçon est toute nouvelle pour lui, dérangeante. A quoi peut bien penser cet abruti ?

A cette heure on ne croise plus grand monde dans les rues. Mathieu se dirige machinalement vers le bar qu'il a l'habitude de fréquenter pendant ses nuits d'insomnies, réputation douteuse, hommes affamés. Parfait. Il entre, les regards se tournent instantanément vers lui, les conversations s'étiolent légèrement.

Ça le fait doucement sourire, il est plutôt connu dans cette partie de la ville.

Ignorant ces hommes dont le visage n'est plus à son esprit qu'un vague souvenir, il avance vers le bar et salue le jeune patron d'un signe de tête. Nathan répond par un sourire, ses longs cheveux bruns glissent le long de son visage fin. Mathieu avait été son premier client régulier lors de l'ouverture deux ans plus tôt. Les deux hommes étaient vite devenus proches et avaient entretenu des relations régulières pendant plusieurs mois avant de mettre définitivement fin à leurs rapports physiques au profit d'un contact plus sain.

\- Comment ça va, Mat' ?

Mathieu sourit en attrapant sa consommation habituelle que Nathan fait glisser sur le zinc. Il trempe ses lèvres dans le cocktail orangé et prend son temps avant de répondre.

\- La routine. Comment ça se passe ici ?

Il sort une cigarette que Nathan allume avec un sourire en coin, penché au dessus du bar. Il sait très bien à quoi ressemble la « routine » de Mathieu.

\- Plutôt pas mal. Trois bagarres d'ivrognes, et le gamin là-bas a un très beau cul.

Mathieu rigole. Nathan est une des rares personnes dont il apprécie réellement la compagnie.

Lui et peut-être…

Le souvenir d'Antoine s'impose dans son esprit. Une petite ride de contrariété barre son front, le bleu de ses yeux se fait plus froid que d'ordinaire.

Son attitude le fait vraiment chier.

Mathieu ne supporte pas les refus, et encore moins les refus de sa part. Il l'aura, il se le promet. Il sourit légèrement en revoyant le visage confus du garçon, ses joues rendues rouges par l'excitation, son regard fuyant.

Putain.

Son regard parcourt la pièce en vitesse. Il faut vraiment qu'il s'en fasse un. Il repère quelques visages connus, souvent des hommes plus âgés. Non, aujourd'hui il n'est pas d'humeur, il lui faut quelqu'un de plus jeune, qui lui ressemblerait.

Ah, ça y est.

Son regard se focalise sur un jeune homme du même âge, cheveux en bataille, style négligé, pas de lunettes. Il discute en riant avec quelques personnes.

Ça fera l'affaire.

\- Dis, tu connais le gars là-bas, avec la chemise grise ?

Nathan suit la direction indiquée avant de revenir sur Mathieu avec un petit sourire.

\- Un p'tit nouveau. Plutôt mignon mais pas trop ton genre. Et surtout, il est straight. Je l'ai vu avec une nana la dernière fois.

La dernière remarque amuse Mathieu, son regard ne se détache pas du garçon.

\- Encore mieux.

Après une dernière gorgée, il va à la rencontre de sa cible.

Le plan est simple. Isoler, séduire, dévorer. Le garçon est plutôt aisé à manipuler.

D'ordinaire Mathieu prend davantage son temps, il observe, traque, alterne le chaud et le froid jusqu'à ce que sa victime craque et tombe dans le piège. Mais aujourd'hui c'est différent. Il n'a pas la patience nécessaire, il le veut tout de suite, avant que la scène de l'après-midi ne s'efface de sa mémoire.

L'homme s'appelle Guillaume, il est un peu plus vieux que Mathieu, travaille en communication. Visiblement, il a déjà entendu parler de lui. Ça ne le surprend pas, il commence à avoir une certaine réputation par ici.

Après un jeu de regard prononcé, un sourire ambigu, une main un peu trop appuyée sur la cuisse, le garçon finit par abandonner ses amis et suit Mathieu jusqu'à l'appartement quelques rues plus loin.

* * *

La porte se referme.

Guillaume s'apprête à prononcer un mot mais Mathieu le fait taire en pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Son corps se tend tout entier vers cette bouche encore hésitante, il passe ses bras autour des épaules carrés, presse son corps contre le torse qui le domine comme un mur. Ses lèvres s'activent, aspirent celles de son partenaire, leurs souffles haletants s'entremêlent avec une précipitation hâtive, comme si chacun pouvait être le dernier. Mathieu sent une langue vive, chaude, s'emparer de sa bouche, caresser son palais et enlacer sa jumelle.

Lentement, sa main descend entre leurs corps essoufflés et vient se loger sur l'entrejambe de Guillaume. Il sent la bosse tremblante enfler sous sa paume et entame un léger mouvement vertical, un gémissement rauque s'échappe des lèvres de son partenaire qui un instant ont cessé leur ballet étourdissant.

Mathieu sourit tandis que ce soupir vient mourir contre ses lèvres brillantes, ses doigts ont glissé sous le tissu et viennent frôler le membre brûlant qui semble tressaillir sous la caresse. Un liquide chaud se répand sur ses doigts.

Il pousse l'homme en arrière et le fait tomber sur le grand lit défait. Avec des gestes précis, il se débarrasse de la ceinture et fait glisser jean et sous-vêtements sur les cuisses de son partenaire, dégageant son sexé dressé et suintant. Il cueille le membre chaud dans sa paume, l'homme tressaille et agrippe son épaule entre ses doigts tremblants. Mathieu entame un va-et-vient lent et précis sur le sexe bandé, caresse son extrémité humide du bout du pouce, tirant des gémissements longs et gutturaux de l'homme crispé dans des ondes de plaisir.

Mathieu le regarde, satisfait, son désir se fait plus intense encore.

Il prend le sexe dans sa bouche, ignorant le soupir prononcé qu'il déclenche. Le goût acide, familier, picote l'arrière de sa langue qui s'active presque mécaniquement autour du membre de chair.

Il ferme les yeux et se concentre pleinement sur sa technique, le mouvement des lèvres, l'agilité de la langue.

Une main tremblante passe dans ses cheveux et exerce une pression brutale juste à l'arrière de son crâne. Le sexe coulisse entièrement entre ses lèvres et vient taper douloureusement on fond de sa gorge, envahit sa bouche, obstrue sa respiration. Guillaume imprime un mouvement régulier auquel Mathieu se plie sans rechigner. La salive lubrifie le membre gonflé de sang, dégouline sur son menton.

C'est toujours la même chose, des gestes habituels, il n'a même plus besoin d'y penser.

Son sexe lui fait mal, l'excitation envahit son bas-ventre tandis qu'il aspire le membre chaud avec un soupir de volupté. Le rythme s'accélère, il le sent palpiter contre son palais tandis que les gémissements se font plus forts, plus saccadés.

Soudain l'homme se retire brutalement. Mathieu se sent jeté sur le lit, son dos heurte les ressorts grinçants du matelas. Son jean lui est retiré, il l'entend chuter lourdement sur le sol près du lit. Le caleçon suit aussitôt et son sexe se dresse à l'air libre, tendu, frémissant.

Guillaume se tient au dessus de lui, ses doigts froids viennent effleurer son membre sur toute sa longueur. Mathieu écarte légèrement les cuisses et gémit longuement, une main contre sa bouche et l'autre agrippant avec désespoir les plis du drap.

Il se retient douloureusement de toucher son sexe trempé. L'envie de jouir semble alors prévaloir sur toutes les autres, elle envahit son cerveau comme une drogue.

Le lit tangue, Guillaume s'avance entre ses jambes jusqu'à coller son bassin contre le sien. Mathieu entend la respiration haletante de son partenaire planer au-dessus de lui, il croise son regard errant, ravagé par le désir animal.

Ce regard le fait frémir, les événements se bousculent, d'un mouvement des hanches il plaque encore davantage ses cuisses contre le sexe de Guillaume. Le gland rougi semble se poser tout naturellement sur son intimité trempée.

Guillaume prend son temps, il caresse l'orifice tressaillant, la peau moite à l'intérieur des cuisses. Mathieu sent son impatience grandir, son estomac se tord. Il ne peut plus attendre, il en a besoin, maintenant. Il veut sentir ce sexe en lui, combler ce vide, cette frustration. Son cerveau tourne dans le vide, tout sont être est focalisé sur ses sensations, il va devenir fou.

Enfin l'autre s'immobilise, la pression augmente, ses yeux se ferment et il se sent chavirer dans le délire alors que ses chairs s'écartent et s'offrent à la pénétration bouleversante. Mathieu pousse un long gémissement où se mêlent plaisir et angoisse tandis que le sexe s'enfonce lentement en lui. Il se sent déchiré, pantelant, ses muscles se contractent, toute son attention est centrée sur ce point fatal entre ses reins où éclatent des ondes de plaisir.

Guillaume pousse un grognement de contentement, tout son poids s'écrase sur Mathieu, il commence à bouger doucement. Mathieu passe ses bras autour de son cou et se mord la lèvre pour tenter de réprimer ses gémissements. Opprimé contre le matelas trop dur, il sent son excitation augmenter encore. Bloqué sous la masse du corps qui s'agite en mouvements de bassins, il est impuissant, incapable de se dégager de cette étreinte.

Il n'est plus rien, il n'est plus un cerveau, un visage, plus un être humain, juste un trou, un réceptacle.

Tout devient plus simple. Il sert à ça, il a toujours servi à ça.

Le mouvement s'accélère, les sensations débordent. Ses gémissements montent dans les aigus, une bouche maladroite se penche contre la sienne pour les faire taire. Il voudrait prolonger cette sensation à jamais, son corps tremble, se contorsionne, possédé par un plaisir dévorant. L'homme agite son bassin comme si c'était la dernière chose qu'il devait faire avant de mourir. Mathieu enfonce ses ongles dans le dos qui le surplombe, il y est presque il le sent, ses frontières tombent, le chaos chamboule son esprit.

Guillaume s'immobilise dans un soupir rauque, planté au fond de ses reins. Mathieu sent le liquide chaud se répandre en jets saccadés dans son intimité, puis le sexe se fait moins dur contre ses parois contractées.

La tension redescend, un sentiment de gêne et de frustration s'empare de lui alors que l'homme se retire dans un plop caractéristique avant de se diriger sans un mot vers la salle de bain.

Mathieu reste immobile au centre du lit défait, tentant désespéramment d'apaiser son rythme cardiaque. Sa tête tangue sur le côté, il aperçoit sa silhouette essoufflée dans le miroir de l'armoire à la droite du lit.

« Un garçon trop maigre, la queue bandée et le cul taché de foutre ».

Cette pensée lui arrache un sourire cynique. C'est vrai, sa vie c'est ça. Un coup rapide, une salope.

Il ferme les yeux.

Le liquide coule entre ses cuisses et le dégoûte. Son désir inassouvi le dévore, il veut en finir. Sans rouvrir les yeux, il attrape son sexe dans sa main droite et entame un va-et-vient habituel, dernière tentative pour ranimer son plaisir abandonné. Il se concentre sur ses sensations, il a chaud. Ses dents s'enfoncent dans la chair gonflée de sa lèvre inférieure, réprimant ses soupirs.

Le visage d'Antoine s'impose à son esprit. En un instant il repense à l'après midi qu'il vient de passer avec lui. C'est vrai, c'est ça la cause de tout, cette frustration accumulée. Il revoit son sourire, son regard, il revit la scène dans les toilettes du café, leurs corps si près l'un de l'autre, la respiration angoissée du garçon, le désir.

Désir inachevé, frustré.

Il l'imagine près de lui à cet instant, penché sur son corps nu. Il imagine que c'est sa main qui le caresse ici même, bientôt il va le posséder, le prendre sur ce lit, le faire venir jusqu'au bout. Mathieu pousse un dernier soupir, sa semence vient maculer en jets puissants le bas de son ventre, ses muscles se relâchent. Il s'endort.

* * *

Le Patron arrête sa course et se retourne vers le Panda. Ce dernier s'est immobilisé, haletant contre le mur gris du couloir.

\- Aller gamin c'est pas le moment de se reposer !

Le visage du Panda est rouge et trempé de sueur. Sa poitrine se soulève à un rythme irrégulier, son corps tout entier est secoué de tremblements fiévreux. Il lance à son ami un coup d'oeil hagard, le bleu trouble de ses yeux lourds cerclé de petits vaisseaux rouges.

Le Patron ouvre la bouche mais la rumeur bruyante d'une cavalcade l'interrompt brusquement. Il jure du bout des lèvres. Ils ne se lassent jamais ? Saisissant le Panda par le poignet, il reprend la fuite à travers les couloirs privés de l'hôtel. Réservée au personnel, cette partie du bâtiment, avec ses murs en béton gris et ses portes placard, ressemble davantage à un hangar abandonné qu'à une maison close luxueuse.

Du coin de l'œil, il avise une porte dissimulée dans le mur à quelques pas sur sa droite. Les bruits de pas se faisant de plus en plus proche, il ne réfléchit pas et se précipite dans la pièce, jetant le Panda au sol comme un sac de toile.

L'obscurité est complète.

Adossé à la paroi, il retient inconsciemment sa respiration alors que les poursuivants dépassent bruyamment leur cachette. Puis le vacarme s'éloigne, ses muscles se relâchent un à un. Le Patron goûte avec délice au calme silencieux du refuge.

Mais soudain son front se plisse, il est à nouveau sur le qui-vive. Derrière la respiration essoufflée du Panda et la sienne propre, il lui semble en percevoir le souffle d'une troisième. Il ferme les yeux, concentre tous ses sens sur ce point précis. Une respiration calme, profonde. Un parfum doux, légèrement sucré.

Il faudra agir vite.

Il fait un pas, son bras lancé en avant rencontre brutalement la masse d'un corps souple qu'il plaque avec force contre le mur, l'avant bras sur la gorge et la main contre la bouche. Il sent le souffle chaud haleter contre sa paume. Le Patron appuie plus fortement encore sur la trachée.

\- Tu vas te tenir tranquille et la fermer, OK ?

L'obscurité le déstabilise, il déteste être privé de sa vue. Ses autres sens peuvent lui mentir, il ne leur fait pas confiance, alors que sa vue sera toujours fiable.

Il sent son adversaire étouffer, son corps se tortille contre le mur comme s'il essayait d'atteindre quelque chose. Le Patron comprend brusquement, mais trop tard. Il n'a même pas le temps de bouger que la porte sur laquelle ils sont appuyés s'ouvre dans un battement, projetant un rectangle de lumière vive dans l'entrepôt qui les abrite. Privé d'appui, le Patron se sent basculer en avant et se rattrape in extremis contre le sol du couloir, surplombant de quelques centimètres l'inconnu toujours bloqué.

Il n'a pas le temps de réfléchir, un premier coup de poing tente de l'atteindre à la tempe. Il l'évite d'un geste, enserre les poignets de son adversaire et les bloque brutalement contre le sol. Sa respiration se stabilise, ses yeux se réhabituent peu à peu à la lumière blonde de l'ampoule électrique.

Il reconnaît immédiatement la jeune fille du salon. Une goutte de sueur perle à la racine de ses boucles rousses qui parsèment son front droit et pâle. Ses grands yeux verts, braqués sur lui, lui lancent un regard assassin derrière la courbure délicate de ses longs cils noirs.

\- Lâche moi !

Le Patron ne se démonte pas face à sa voix haineuse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

Ses yeux sombres le fixent sévèrement.

\- Lâche moi ou je crie.

Le Patron retient un juron. Il se relève et s'écarte de quelques pas sans pour autant la quitter du regard. Elle se remet debout, passe une main dans sa courte chevelure ébouriffée, le regarde droit dans les yeux.

\- Emmenez moi avec vous.

Il la détaille de la tête aux pieds. Les plis de sa robe ébène glissent sur sa peau laiteuse, dégagent sa gorge voluptueuse et juvénile. Le Patron distingue la courbe douce de ses seins sous le tissu moulant, la forme plus prononcée du mamelon. Le bas de sa robe, fendu jusqu'à la hanche, laisse apparaître une jambe langoureuse que vient encore allonger le talon oscillant des escarpins. L'ivoire parfait de sa peau a ce quelque chose d'irréel, cet aspect divin, qu'ont ces femmes de l'Olympe peintes nues sur des toiles trop grandes par des génies quelconques.

Elle serre ses bras frêles contre son buste élancé, sa peau est piquée de petits frissons. Elle a repéré le regard derrière les lunettes de soleil. Les hommes sont tous les mêmes, mais n'importe où sera meilleur qu'ici.

\- Hors de question.

Elle reste sans voix face à ce refus catégorique. Le Patron lui tourne le dos et s'avance dans la pièce qu'ils viennent de quitter. Il s'accroupit près du Panda gisant au sol, inconscient, passe une main sur son front moite. Elle le suit, bien déterminée à le faire céder.

\- Pourquoi ?

Sans lui accorder un regard, il répond d'une voix sèche :

\- Parce que.

Elle s'agenouille à ses côtés, ses grands yeux verts figés dans un regard implorant.

\- Aller je t'en prie ! Faut que je me casse ! Après ce qui s'est passé je peux plus rester ici, ce sera encore pire qu'avant.

Le Patron l'ignore complètement. Il tente de relever le Panda, l'adosse difficilement contre le mur froid. L'état de ce crétin commence à l'inquiéter. Qu'est-ce qu'il a pris comme saloperies pour finir comme ça ? Un instant, il hésite à contacter Mathieu, mais le souvenir de ses yeux sombres lorsqu'il l'a prévenu de rester à l'écart, quelques heures plus tôt, l'en dissuade. Merde.

\- De toute façon, tu as besoin de moi.

Cette dernière phrase le tire de ses pensées, son attention revient sur la jeune rousse. Son air froid, faussement assuré, lui tire un sourire inquiétant.

\- Ah oui ?

Elle tente de réprimer un frisson, déstabilisée par l'écran noir des lunettes de soleil.

\- Oui. Même si tu viens souvent ici tu ne connais pas les quartiers du personnel, ou pas bien. Moi je peux nous faire sortir d'ici. Et surtout, tu n'arriveras pas à le porter tout seul.

Le Patron pousse un petit rire sarcastique.

\- Voyez-vous ça. La pute de douze ans et demi va venir nous sauver sur ses vaillants talons hauts en sortant un brancard de sous ses jupons.

Une rougeur brusque vient joliment teinter les pommettes de la jeune fille.

\- Va te faire foutre !

Elle s'apprête à le gifler mais il saisit son poignet frêle entre ses longs doigts fins avant qu'elle ait pu atteindre sa joue.

\- Doucement ma belle, je te rappelle que j'ai risqué ma peau pour t'épargner un moment plutôt désagréable avec ce vieux porc.

Son sourire s'agrandit.

\- A moins que ce soit ce que tu souhaitais. J'ai peut être eu tort d'intervenir ?

Elle se dégage d'un geste brusque et lui lance un regard haineux.

\- T'es vraiment qu'un pauvre con.

Le Patron s'est à nouveau tourné vers le Panda qui n'a pas esquissé un geste. Il fait doucement passer un bras sur ses épaules et se relève tant bien que mal avec ce nouveau fardeau.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu feras une fois dehors ? Ici au moins tu as de quoi vivre.

Elle ne répond pas toute de suite, les yeux baissés, puis finit par lâcher dans un murmure :

\- Laisse moi rester avec toi.

\- Ben voyons. Je suis pas une garderie.

\- Je t'en supplie ! J'ai besoin de rien, je me contenterai d'un placard, n'importe quoi. Je resterai pas longtemps, juste le temps de trouver du boulot. S'il te plaît…

Le Patron reste songeur quelques instants. La situation lui tire un demi sourire.

\- Tu me connais pas, pas vrai ? Et contre la chambre, les repas, l'eau, les fringues, et j'en passe, tu donnes quoi ?

La jeune fille plante son regard dans le sien, droite, froide. La réponse est on ne peut plus claire et tire au Patron une expression cynique.

\- C'est vraiment tout ce que vous savez faire, hein ?

Sans se départir de son calme, elle répond d'une voix claire :

\- C'est tout ce que j'ai.

Un silence suit sa réponse. Le Patron la regarde, immobile. Il la regarde avec ces yeux trop verts et ce corps de gamine rendu obscène par les hommes, par la vie. Il déteste la prostitution. Il pensait qu'une série d'insultes mordantes suffirait à la faire partir, mais elle reste plantée là, immuable.

\- C'est d'accord.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent, un mélange de surprise et de soulagement se dessinent sur ses traits fins. Elle a l'air heureuse, le sourire lui va bien.

Sans hésiter plus longtemps, elle ôte ses escarpins qu'elle attrape du bout des doigts et prend place à la droite du Panda. Ses pieds fins frôlent le sol, elle a les ongles peints en noir.

Le trio se met en route.

Le Patron se laisse guider dans le dédale de couloirs, de portes cachées, de pièces toutes sombres et identiques. Enfin une dernière porte les fait déboucher sur le ciel noir, enveloppé de nuages lourds. Un vent froid et sec griffe leurs visages, quelques passants tournent vers eux un regard étonné.

\- Par là ! lance le Patron.

Ils s'engouffrent dans une impasse qui pue la pisse et les ordures. Le Panda glisse au sol, ils tentent difficilement de retrouver un rythme cardiaque habituel. Une main sur l'épaule du Patron, elle se penche pour remettre ses chaussures. Ses pieds meurtris saignent à différents endroits. Le Patron fouille dans ses poches à la recherche de son portable, le Hippie a tenté de le joindre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Il se tourne vers elle. Elle serre ses bras nus couverts de chair de poule contre sa poitrine, ses traits sont tirés par la fatigue. Silencieux, le Patron fait glisser sa veste le long de ses bras et la pose sur les épaules glacées de la jeune fille. Elle lui lance un regard étonné.

\- On doit aller récupérer la caisse dans le parking de l'immeuble. Avec toi dans cette tenue on passera jamais inaperçus.

Elle ne répond rien et serre un peu plus les pans du vêtement sur sa gorge nue. Il s'accroupit près de son ami et soulève une paupière lourde, dévoilant un œil vitreux. Il n'aime pas ça.

\- Je vais aller récupérer la voiture, tu attends là et tu te tiens prête. Je reviens vous chercher mais faudra pas traîner. Dès que j'arrive, tu montes dans la voiture, je m'occuperai de l'autre abruti. OK ?

Elle acquiesce d'un hochement de tête, tremblante. Le Patron s'éloigne déjà, il disparaît à l'angle d'un mur.

Elle se recroqueville derrière une grande poubelle grise, les bras encerclant ses genoux maigres, elle observe le Panda. Son visage fiévreux est couvert d'ecchymoses violacées, ses traits sont tirés dans une expression angoissée.

Le temps s'allonge, les secondes se coagulent jusqu'à former un magma compact, informe. Elle perd la notion de réalité, le froid et l'attente engourdissent son esprit. Enfin le bruit d'un moteur lui parvient comme étouffé. Une voiture noire s'arrête à la sortie de la rue, une portière s'ouvre et le Patron apparaît. Sa chemise est déchirée, il est un peu pâle.

\- Monte dans la caisse ! Dépêche toi !

Elle obéit par réflexe, incapable de penser correctement.

L'habitacle dégage une forte odeur de tabac froid, la ventilation souffle un air chaud et étouffant. Le Patron jette brutalement le Panda sur la banquette arrière avant de se placer derrière le volant. Il baisse le frein à main, fait gronder le moteur.

Départ.

La ville endormie défile derrière les fenêtres, un CD des Red Hot ronronne une musique langoureuse par-dessus le vrombissement de la route, plongeant la jeune fille dans une torpeur agréable. Elle appuie son front contre la vitre glacé, le regard perdu dans le vide.

La voiture s'arrête brusquement sur un emplacement réservé, devant un petit immeuble quelconque. Le Patron sort sans un mot, ouvre la portière arrière et en extirpe tant bien que mal le Panda dont les yeux à demi ouverts semblent rouler sous les paupières. La jeune rousse reprend sa place à ses côtés, supportant la charge malgré ses jambes flageolantes. L'ascension de l'escalier lui semble interminable. Enfin, le Patron s'immobilise devant une porte.

\- La clef est dans ma poche avant droite.

Comprenant le message, elle abandonne son fardeau et se place derrière le Patron pour fouiller ladite poche. Sa main glisse sur la hanche jusqu'à atteindre le trousseau, elle se sent étrangement gênée. Malgré ses tremblements, elle finit par déverrouiller la porte et pénètre timidement dans un hall sombre.

Le Patron la suit. Sans prononcer un mot, il s'engage dans les escaliers, le Panda sur ses épaules. Elle entend le craquement de ses pas à l'étage. Elle s'avance doucement dans la pièce de vie, l'endroit est plutôt grand pour un homme seul. Son regard se promène dans toute la pièce, le long des murs, cette maison sombre et inconnue lui semble lugubre.

Soudain, il lui semble entendre un bruit à sa droite, elle tourne la tête, son sang se fige. Une silhouette pâle se tient debout dans l'embrasure d'une porte, immobile, elle l'observe. Une fumée blanche se disperse autour de l'apparition fantomatique.

Une vague d'angoisse submerge aussitôt la jeune fille, ses nerfs sont à bout. Elle pousse un hurlement long et aigu qui semble se répercuter contre chaque mur, ses jambes se dérobent sous elle et elle s'effondre au sol, tremblante, les mains plaquées sur son visage épuisé.

Des pas rapides se font entendre dans l'escalier et le Patron apparaît à l'entrée de la pièce. Soudain la lumière jaillit de l'ampoule électrique et vient baigner le salon de sa clarté pâlotte.

Mathieu est debout dans le renfoncement de la porte, une main sur l'interrupteur, l'autre tenant une cigarette rougeoyante du bout des doigts. Il porte un simple caleçon et la blancheur de sa peau se détache nettement sur le cadre noir de sa chambre. Placide, il regarde la jeune fille recroquevillée au sol, secouée de sanglots nerveux.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez bordel ? maugrée le Patron en s'avançant vers elle.

Mathieu ne répond rien et va s'asseoir sur le canapé. Le Patron la soulève comme une plume et l'aide à prendre place sur un fauteuil, il part vers la cuisine et revient quelques secondes plus tard avec un verre d'eau. Elle essuie ses yeux rouges et boit en longues gorgées le contenu du verre. Mathieu tire sur sa cigarette.

\- Elle m'a fait flipper.

La jeune fille lui lance un regard noir :

\- C'était réciproque.

Le Patron soupire.

\- Je t'avais dit qu'il valait mieux que tu restes là-bas.

Elle oriente à présent vers lui son regard accusateur.

\- Si tu m'avais pas caché que tu vivais avec quelqu'un ça ne se serait pas produit !

\- Mais j'ai jamais dit que je vivais seul !

\- Tu n'as pas non plus dit le contraire !

La conversation fait sourire Mathieu, la jeune fille reporte sur lui son regard émeraude. Le Patron se racle la gorge avant de lancer :

\- Bon bah lui c'est Mathieu. Mathieu je te présente… hum… navré chérie j'ai oublié ton nom.

Elle soupire.

\- Sans doute parce que tu ne l'as jamais demandé. Je m'appelle Sacha.

Mathieu continue à la regarder sans se cacher, comme il le fait toujours, un sourire indéchiffrable sur les lèvres. Cet examen détaillé la met mal à l'aise.

\- T'es une pute, pas vrai ?

Elle reste interloquée par cette phrase lancée sur un ton banal. Une vive rougeur envahit ses joues.

\- Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça !

Mathieu ne semble pas se départir de son calme.

\- Pourquoi ? Si c'est ce que tu es quel mal y a-t-il à le reconnaître ?

Elle ouvre la bouche, la referme. Elle se sent découragée tout d'un coup, elle a envie de pleurer. C'est pitoyable…

Soudain le claquement sec d'un verrou se fait entendre dans le silence embarrassant et une porte s'ouvre dans le fond de la pièce, derrière le canapé où est assis Mathieu. Un nuage de vapeur s'échappe de l'ouverture et un homme baraqué, entièrement nu, apparaît dans le salon. Sacha écarquille les yeux, l'homme en face d'elle semble tout aussi surpris.

Sur quelle maison de dingue est-elle encore tombée…?

Mathieu se retourne et déclare d'une voix calme :

\- Ah oui j'avais oublié... Tu peux partir maintenant, après t'être rhabillé bien entendu.

L'inconnu hoche la tête, silencieux, et se dirige vers la pièce que Mathieu vient de quitter. Il rassemble ses affaires, s'habille rapidement et quitte l'appartement sans un bruit. Sacha baisse les yeux sur ses genoux, le visage encore plus rouge qu'avant. Le Patron soupire, agacé.

\- Tu te retiens jamais, pas vrai ?

Mathieu lui renvoie un sourire railleur.

\- Je devrais ?

Le Patron sent qu'il perd patience, il sait pourtant que ça ne marche jamais avec Mathieu, que c'est exactement ce qu'il cherche.

\- Putain Mathieu, t'es pas tout seul, y a les gamins à la maison ! Dont un qui est blessé ! Mais tu penses vraiment qu'à ça bordel, qu'à toi et à ton cul !

Mathieu ne se départit pas de son calme, stoïque face au ton virulent du Patron.

\- Tu ramènes bien tes putes aussi à ce que je vois.

Avant que le Patron ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, Sacha se lève brusquement. La colère la fait trembler, ses poings sont serrés contre ses hanches.

\- Mais t'es qui pour traiter les gens de la sorte ?

Sa voix indignée amuse beaucoup Mathieu. Il tire sur sa clope, laisse le tabac envahir ses poumons, puis expire un nuage blanchâtre qui vient se disperser près du visage de la jeune fille. Il sourit et lâche dans un murmure.

\- Une salope.

La réponse laisse la jeune fille sans voix. Elle observe cet homme étrange, c'est la première fois qu'elle rencontre quelqu'un comme ça.

Si… franc.

Elle comprend soudain, avec un sentiment désagréable, qu'il est comme elle, qu'elle est comme lui. Ils ont en eux les mêmes blessures, la même part d'ombre, ils l'ont simplement vécu différemment. Mais cette révélation la soulève, elle ne peut pas accepter ce manque de pudeur, cet air arrogant.

Comment peut-on ne pas avoir honte de son corps quand il finit dans le même état que le sien ?

Comment peut-on assumer tout ça ?

Une fatigue extrême la submerge, elle se rassoit dans le fauteuil. Les deux hommes parlent entre eux.

\- Tu as récupéré le Panda ?

\- Il était bien chez Anita.

\- Comment il va ?

\- Difficile à dire, il est toujours inconscient. On saura au réveil.

Un silence s'installe. Le Patron reporte son attention sur la jeune fille.

\- Je vais te passer ma chambre.

Elle s'apprête à le remercier quand Mathieu s'interpose :

\- Sois pas stupide. T'es blessé à l'abdomen, t'as besoin de te reposer. Je vais lui filer la mienne.

Le Patron ne répond rien, Sacha tourne vers lui un regard surpris. Elle n'a rien remarqué…

Le Patron est parti se reposer sous les ordres de Mathieu.

Elle suit ce dernier jusqu'à sa chambre, mal à l'aise. La pièce est remplie d'objets en tout genre, de livres, de vêtements. Mathieu enfile un T-shirt un peu trop grand qui lui tombe sur les cuisses. Il sort des draps propres de l'armoire et commence à défaire le lit.

\- Tu peux emprunter mes vêtements le temps qu'on t'en trouve d'autres, ils sont dans l'armoire t'as juste à fouiller. J'ai pas de culottes à te prêter par contre, mais pour l'instant faudra se contenter du minimum. Faut dire qu'il y a pas beaucoup de gonzesses qui passent par chez nous.

Elle ne répond rien, toujours honteuse de leur dernière conversation. Elle a la désagréable impression qu'il peut facilement lire en elle. Silencieuse, elle l'aide à border les draps au doux parfum de lavande.

\- Bon, je vais voir le Patron. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésite pas à demander.

Elle le regarde sortir, murmure un petit « merci » et laisse tomber sa robe au sol. Épuisée, elle se glisse sous les couvertures et sombre aussitôt dans un sommeil profond.


	7. Chapter 6

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Déjà, joyeux noël un peu en retard ^^ je pensais publier plus tôt mais j'étais à la bourre, as usual.**

 **Une petite pensée émue pour la tant attendue résurrection de Mathieu Sommet sur internet, en espérant qu'il va mieux et qu'il va bientôt sortir une nouvelle vidéo…**

 **En attendant, un chapitre davantage centré sur Mathieu. Je me sens un peu submergée par tous les éléments que je voudrais intégrer dans cette histoire, donc encore désolée si ça vous semble un peu fouillis x)**

 **Merci pour votre soutien et vos encouragements, en espérant que la suite vous plaise… Bonne lecture et bisous sur la couille gauche (même si vous n'en avez pas) !**

 **Ciao ciao !**

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

 _Everything about you pains my envying  
Your soul can't hate anything  
Everything about you is so easy to love  
They're watching you from above_

Du dos de la main, Mathieu frappe trois petits coups secs sur la porte en bois. Un long silence lui parvient comme unique réponse. Ça le fait sourire, le Patron a toujours été têtu… Il frappe à nouveau, même silence. Mais il sait bien que c'est lui le plus obstiné des deux. Il réitère l'opération et cette fois-ci le battant de la porte s'ouvre violemment sur la pénombre de la chambre. Le Patron se tient debout dans l'embrasure, ses sourcils froncés plongent derrière les lunettes de soleil.

\- Je te conseille vivement d'arrêter ça, gamin.

Mathieu, les bras croisés sur les hanches, ne se départit pas de son calme malgré la voix menaçante du Patron.

\- Si tu laisses cette porte ouverte et que tu m'écoutes bien gentiment, il n'y pas de raison pour moi de continuer.

\- Ça tombe mal, parce que si y a bien une chose que j'ai pas envie de voir c'est ta tronche.

Mathieu ignore la remarque acerbe et réplique sans une once d'hésitation :

\- Laisse moi regarder la blessure.

Le visage du Patron se fait plus dur, une sueur moite trempe ses tempes, Mathieu sent bien qu'il se maîtrise pour cacher la douleur qui irradie de la plaie.

\- Economise ton énergie gamin, je t'ai dit de pas te mêler de ça.

Mathieu soupire, il sent l'exaspération le gagner.

\- Ecoute, tu commences à me les briser avec ta fierté mal placée et tes principes à la con. Y a aucune raison que je m'occupe des autres et que toi je te laisse en plan. Donc tu vas prendre un peu sur toi et te raisonner pour une fois.

Le Patron répond par un sourire mauvais.

\- Vraiment gamin ? Tu te sens en position pour négocier ça ? Toi ? Toi qui vit seul dans ton coin sans jamais parler à personne, qui te traîne dans la boue et qui crache sur la main qui se propose pour te relever ? Ta fierté à toi elle est aussi haute que tes actions sont basses, t'accepteras jamais l'aide de personne, tout ce qui te reste c'est des miettes d'orgueil. Alors ne viens pas me parler d'humilité, d'aide et de pardon. OK ? Ça fait des années que j'essaie de t'aider, quand on s'est rencontrés t'étais une épave, un corps vide bon qu'à se faire sauter, j'ai cru que je pourrais te sauver mais non, aujourd'hui on en est toujours au même point. Pourquoi ? parce que t'as jamais accepté que je t'aide. Alors d'accord, on va vivre à ta façon : chacun pour sa peau. Mais alors arrête de la ramener avec tes belles paroles et fous moi la paix.

Mathieu reste silencieux quelques instants avant de répondre d'une voix calme :

\- Maintenant que t'as fini de râler, je peux rentrer ?

Le visage du Patron se contracte sur une expression énervée.

\- Va te faire foutre !

La porte claque, un courant d'air fouette son visage. A nouveau debout face à la porte fermée, Mathieu soupire en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, il se doutait que ça ne marcherait pas.

Il hésite à poser le paquet qu'il avait préparé devant la porte, mais y renonce en pensant que le Patron ne l'accepterait probablement pas.

Il marche jusqu'au fond du couloir et parvient à la chambre du Panda. Doucement, il baisse la poignée et pénètre dans la pièce cosy et bien entretenue. Des tapis moelleux recouvrent le sol, des plaids de fourrure grise ou blanche sont précautionneusement disposés sur les fauteuils et le lit deux places, un fort parfum d'agrumes embaume la chambre. Mathieu s'approche du lit propre et bien bordé et s'assoit délicatement sur son bord. Le Panda est allongé dans le pli des couvertures, sa tête repose au centre d'un grand oreiller rebondi. Il semble dormir paisiblement, les traits de son visage apaisé ont l'immobilité douce du premier sommeil.

Mathieu le regarde longuement, profite de la paix tranquille que lui offre ce cadre agréable. Il repense au Patron, au petit. Leur famille se transforme peu à peu en un groupe d'éclopés, la maison dérive comme un bateau privé de pilote, en proie au prochain naufrage. Pourront-ils y survivre, divisés, fatigués ? Il rabat soigneusement la couverture sur les épaules nues du Panda, un mal de tête déchire son front. Il a besoin d'un café.

Le sifflement de la bouilloire s'amplifie entre les murs de la cuisine. Assis sur le plan de travail, les jambes nues finement musclées nonchalamment croisées, Mathieu allume une cigarette. Un petit jour gris se lève timidement derrière les rideaux opaques, il sent la fatigue des dernières nuits blanches peser douloureusement sur ses paupières.

Il faut qu'il dorme. Mais il sait qu'il en est incapable. Il ne supporte plus l'attente, l'envie dévorante. Il veut le revoir, étancher cette frustration, au moins un tout petit peu.

Il avise son téléphone posé sur la table et le fixe longuement, un petit sourire carnassier naît sur ses lèvres mordillées. Il saute de son promontoire, le carrelage trop froid caresse la plante de ses pieds et le fait doucement frissonner. D'un geste assuré, il attrape le téléphone, fait quelques instants glisser la courbure de son pouce sur l'écran fissuré, puis le porte à son oreille. Il coince l'appareil contre son épaule, tire une taffe, saisit la bouilloire. Les sonneries se prolongent dans son oreille, l'eau fumante tombe en cascade dans sa tasse, les grains de café se dissolvent dans le liquide brun. On décroche.

\- Mathieu… ?

Il sourit en entendant la voix grave et ensommeillée.

\- Yo.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Rien.

Un silence suit sa réponse.

\- Mathieu, il est 4h du matin.

Mathieu porte la tasse à ses lèvres, la boisson brûle douloureusement sa langue râpeuse.

\- Je veux te voir.

Un soupir mi-amusé mi-exaspéré lui répond dans le combiné.

\- Tes pulsions peuvent pas attendre une heure plus décente pour te pousser à m'appeler ?

Mathieu sourit et se mord lentement la lèvre, le regard fixé sur le ciel gris derrière la fenêtre.

\- Honnêtement, ces pulsions peuvent très bien se satisfaire au milieu de la nuit, et la décence n'est pas leur souci principal.

La remarque fait rire Antoine.

\- Tu lâches jamais l'affaire, pas vrai ?

\- Donc je peux venir ?

\- Maintenant ?

Mathieu a du mal à contenir son rire face à l'inquiétude manifeste de son interlocuteur.

\- Je passerai dans l'aprem. Donne moi ton adresse.

\- Si tu passes dans l'aprem alors tu pouvais très bien contenir tes pulsions ! Ne m'appelle pas au milieu de la nuit pour me prévenir que tu comptes venir douze heures plus tard !

La voix de Mathieu se fait plus suave.

\- Tu préfères que je vienne maintenant ?

\- Non !

\- Alors donne moi ton adresse.

Antoine pousse un long soupir avant de se résigner à lâcher l'information. Mathieu écrit soigneusement l'adresse sur un morceau de papier avec un petit sourire.

\- T'es vraiment chiant, ajoute Antoine avec un air boudeur.

\- Je sais, je sais… Bon bah à tout à l'heure alors !

\- Attends ! Comment est-ce que je suis censé me rendormir maint…

Mathieu raccroche, boit une gorgée de café. Il se sent mieux.

Un bruit à l'autre bout de la pièce le tire de ses pensées. Le Geek se tient debout à l'embrasure de la porte, maladroit dans les plis d'un pyjama bleu trop grand. Un pansement raccommodé, retenu par un morceau de sparadrap, cache la plaie à son front. Ses yeux baissés fixent obstinément ses doigts qui s'emmêlent et se tordent avec anxiété, ses joues sont légèrement teintées de rouge.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout, toi ?

Le Geek semble hésiter avant de répondre.

\- J'ai soif… finit-il par murmurer.

Sans un mot, Mathieu attrape un verre dans le buffet et le remplit à l'évier avant de le tendre à son cadet. Alors que ce dernier s'en empare avec un remerciement timide, Mathieu se rapproche et pose une main douce sur son front. Il reste ainsi quelques instants, le Geek respire le parfum rassurant de sa peau mêlé à celui, âcre, du tabac.

\- T'as encore un peu de fièvre, tu devrais pas marcher pieds nus comme ça.

Le Geek boit une petite gorgée d'eau sans lever les yeux, il sent le regard de Mathieu brûler son visage.

\- Tu téléphonais à qui ?

\- A un ami.

Le silence retombe dans la pièce, Mathieu attend patiemment que le Geek commence à parler. Il sait très bien qu'il n'est pas simplement descendu pour boire.

\- Je vous ai entendu vous disputer.

Sans le quitter du regard, Mathieu boit une gorgée de café. Le petit fixe le verre vide qu'il fait nerveusement tourner entre ses doigts, ses grands yeux tristes semblent prêts à se remplir de larmes.

\- Je sais que je comprends pas grand-chose, que je suis le plus jeune et que c'est dur de s'occuper de moi sans arrêt. Je sais que je suis un fardeau, un gamin trop fragile qui pleure tout le temps. Et c'est pour ça que vous agissez tous différemment avec moi. Mais c'est juste que… je fais partie de cette famille moi aussi. Au même titre que vous. Je veux pas être mis à l'écart, et je veux pas que vous vous disputiez. Parce que si un jour tout le monde se sépare, si un jour SLG se termine… alors je n'aurai plus rien. Et moi j'ai besoin de vous…

Les larmes ont commencé à glisser sur ses joues, ses épaules tremblent légèrement. Mathieu reste muet quelques secondes. Il regarde ce garçon, plus si petit. Enfin il pose sa tasse sur la table.

\- On ne se séparera pas. On a des hauts, des bas, des travers et des histoires, mais on ne se séparera pas. Parce que c'est ça une famille. Chacun ramène son petit bout d'existence, son morceau de douleur, chacun avance avec le boulet de ses actes attaché aux pieds, traîne son passé qui racle le sol et l'empêche de continuer. Et la famille, la vraie celle que tu choisis, c'est avancer ensemble, avancer ensemble malgré ses blessures, et surtout malgré celles des autres. C'est l'amour inconditionné, tu donnes sans rien attendre en retour parce que c'est un sentiment pur, débarrassé des jalousies, des hontes. C'est accepter l'autre en tant qu'entité, et l'aimer autant pour ses défauts que pour ses qualités. Alors oui, parfois c'est dur, ça demande des efforts et de l'entretien, comme tout. Il y a des disputes, des conflits, comme tout. Tu n'es pas un fardeau, tu as ta place parmi nous, personne ne t'abandonnera. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

Mathieu passe une main derrière la tête du petit et l'embrasse affectueusement sur le haut du crâne. Le gamin se blottit contre lui, enfouit son visage dans le creux de son épaule.

\- Merci.

Mathieu caresse doucement ses cheveux, sourit gentiment et murmure dans un souffle :

\- Merci à vous d'être là pour moi.

Le Geek relève la tête.

\- Qu'est ce que t'as dit ?

Mathieu sourit et lui ébouriffe affectueusement les cheveux.

\- Rien rien. Bon. Maintenant va te reposer, tout s'arrangera t'inquiète pas.

Le Geek hoche la tête et pose le verre sur la table. Il s'apprête à sortir lorsque Mathieu ajoute d'un air calme :

\- Ah et tant qu'on y est tu passeras par la chambre du Patron pour lui apporter des compresses et du linge propre, et pour le forcer à prendre des antalgiques aussi.

Les yeux du gamin s'écarquillent suite à cette demande, il bafouille d'une voix angoissée :

\- Mais… mais il ne m'écoutera pas…

Mathieu lui tend le paquet avec un sourire.

\- T'inquiète pas, toi il t'écoutera. Aller vas-y, pendant ce temps je dois continuer à bosser sur SLG, je stagne.

Le Geek acquiesce timidement et s'empare du paquet. Sans un mot, il se détourne de Mathieu et s'élance d'un pas souple vers l'escalier.

* * *

Pour la troisième fois, le Geek ferme les yeux et respire profondément. Debout dans la pénombre du couloir, il fait obstinément face à la porte du Patron sans pour autant oser esquisser un geste. Il se sent ridicule, ça doit bien faire cinq minutes qu'il poireaute comme cela… Enfin, plein d'appréhension, il rassemble tout son courage dans une dernière inspiration et frappe résolument contre le bois de la porte. Une voix agacée lui répond à travers le mur.

\- Bordel, je t'ai dit d'aller te faire foutre !

Face au ton menaçant, le Geek sent son ventre se nouer, il tremble légèrement.

\- C'est moi.

Étonnamment, sa voix semble assez assurée. Un lourd silence suit sa déclaration, rien ne bouge pendant ce qui lui semble être une éternité. Il est à deux doigts du renoncement lorsque que la voix, radoucit, déclare :

\- Entre.

Un frisson parcourt son échine, mais il ne peut pas abandonner maintenant. Il baisse doucement la poignée, la porte s'ouvre sans un grincement. La lumière froide d'une lampe de chevet éclaire légèrement la chambre quasiment vide : un placard fermé, un bureau propre, des murs nus. Il ne se rappelle pas être déjà venu ici. Le Patron est assis sur le lit, torse nu, comme d'habitude les lunettes de soleil masquent son expression indéchiffrable. Le Geek s'avance dans la chambre.

\- Referme derrière toi.

Il obéit sans hésiter, connaissant assez le Patron pour savoir qu'il n'est pas bon de discuter ses ordres.

\- Mathieu m'a demandé de t'apporter ça.

Le Patron détourne le visage mais ne répond rien. Après quelques instants, le Geek se décide à approcher du lit où il dépose délicatement le fameux paquet. Inconsciemment, son regard se pose sur le torse dénudé de son aîné, la courbe prononcée des clavicules, les abdominaux saillants. Le Patron presse un chiffon déjà imbibé de sang contre la blessure, juste au dessus de la hanche gauche. Le Geek frémit à la vue des tissus de chair déchirés.

Tous deux restent ainsi immobiles, silencieux, figés dans l'espace et le temps. Soudain, le Geek s'assoit sur le bord du matelas, ignorant l'expression surprise de son ami. Doucement, il écarte la main du Patron pour découvrir la plaie à la lumière jaunâtre de l'ampoule. Sans un mot, il déballe le paquet préparé par Mathieu, attrape soigneusement quelques compresses qu'il enduit d'antiseptique et déclare avec douceur :

\- Ça va piquer un peu

Délicatement, comme s'il nettoyait les pétales d'une rose, il applique la compresse sur la blessure. Au contact de l'alcool, il sent les muscles du corps se contracter sous sa paume, mais le visage du Patron reste impassible, il semble le fixer intensément derrière ses lunettes noires. Il frotte un peu, doucement, jusqu'à ce que la plaie semble plus propre.

L'odeur forte, virile, qui émane du Patron enivre ses sens.

Enfin il jette les compresses et en attrape de nouvelles qu'il fixe sur la blessure à l'aide de bandes adhésives qu'il enroule consciencieusement autour de l'abdomen. Le Patron se laisse faire, un silence doux, apaisant, règne au-dessus d'eux et les rapproche dans une connivence fragile. Le Geek fixe la dernière bandelette, ses doigts frôlent le ventre musclé du Patron, soudain il relève la tête comme s'il prenait pleinement conscience de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Le Patron n'a pas bougé, il observe le plus jeune, silencieux. Le Geek se sent rougir violemment, il baisse aussitôt le regard et s'apprête à se relever lorsque les doigts fermes du Patron s'enroulent autour de son poignet et le force à demeurer assis. Il sent son cœur s'emballer, il n'ose pas détourner le regard du visage grave, un peu triste, qui lui fait face. Le Patron se rapproche doucement, d'une pression il allonge le plus jeune contre le matelas et se place au dessus de lui. Le Geek sent son corps musculeux se presser contre le sien, sa respiration devient haletante, une sueur moite glisse le long de sa colonne vertébrale. D'une main, le Patron se retient au dessus de lui, quelques centimètres les séparent. Il sent le souffle chaud du Patron contre ses lèvres, des frissons parcourent tout son corps.

C'est quoi le problème avec cette situation étrange ? Qu'est-ce qu'il est censé faire ?

Il se sent incapable de bouger, il attend autant qu'il redoute la rencontre entre leurs lèvres. Le Patron se penche encore, sa lèvre inférieure vient frôler celle, tremblante, du gamin, puis, après un semblant d'hésitation, dévie de sa trajectoire pour venir caresser la peau de sa joue et enfin embrasser son cou. Le Patron mordille la peau tendue, aspire, caresse, sa main libre remonte le long du torse et vient effleurer la courbe délicate des pectoraux.

Le Geek ferme les yeux, la violence des sensations qui le traversent le laisse tremblant, fiévreux, un gémissement franchit ses lèvres lorsqu'il sent les doigts du Patron presser savamment son téton jusqu'à lui faire mal. Il ne parvient pas à penser clairement, l'aura puissante que dégage le Patron chamboule tous ses sens.

L'image du Panda s'impose à son esprit. L'angoisse, mêlée au plaisir de ces sensations nouvelles, le submerge complètement.

Le Patron s'est légèrement reculé et fait à présent glisser sa main jusqu'aux hanches du garçon, à la frontière du pantalon. Là, il s'immobilise. Le Geek, haletant, rouvre les yeux et fixe d'un œil hagard le visage triste du Patron. Ce dernier pousse un petit rire sans joie, son étreinte autour du plus jeune se relâche légèrement.

\- On ne se donne pas à quelqu'un par dépit. On ne se laisse pas baiser en fermant les yeux et en pensant à un autre. C'était le dernier avertissement : si tu veux te taper cet abruti fais le, assume tes choix, mais ne me tente pas. Parce que la prochaine fois je jure que je te viole.

Les derniers mots ont été prononcés dans un murmure, tout près de son oreille.

Le Geek sent la honte et la culpabilité le ronger. Le regard fuyant, il acquiesce d'un hochement de tête. Le Patron le libère complètement et s'allonge sur le dos, essoufflé, sans même lui accorder un regard. Les larmes aux yeux, le Geek se relève, réajuste légèrement ses vêtements. Il regarde le Patron et son cœur se serre douloureusement, il a conscience de l'avoir profondément blessé. Après une dernière hésitation, il s'élance vers la porte et disparaît derrière le battant.

Le Patron reste seul, allongé sur le lit. Il écoute le silence, le silence des nuits vides et des douleurs étouffées. Son silence.

\- Bordel…

* * *

Mathieu est allongé sur le lit, les replis moelleux de la couette caressent la peau nue de ses bras repliés sous sa nuque. Une cigarette vacille entre ses doigts fins. Une épaisse fumée blanche se déverse entre ses lèvres roses, comme une nappe de brouillard, une coulée de lave nacrée, et se dissipe dans un soupir devant son regard immobile.

Il se sent bien.

Alors que les dernières notes de Hysteria viennent mourir, résonance ultime, contre le plafond de la chambre, il ferme les yeux, laisse la musique l'envahir, s'emparer de chaque membre chaque terminaison nerveuse. Il se sent exister à travers elle, les sonorités vibrantes explosent et ne laissent derrière elles qu'un parfum d'absolu. Un silence profond, lourd, vient conclure le morceau. Mathieu sent son estomac se tordre et une sensation étrange remonte le long de son torse jusque dans sa poitrine. Le silence trop chargé emplit tout son corps, dévore ses organes. Un vide écrasant s'installe en lui, il crée son propre espace, démembre ses chairs, et c'est comme si le monde entier se déchirait sous sa pression meurtrière.

\- Ouais je sais pas… Je reste pas très convaincu.

En entendant cette voix, Mathieu relève les paupières et tente faiblement de se raccrocher à la réalité du monde.

Plafond fissuré, lumière tamisée, tapisserie douteuse.

OK.

Il roule sur un côté et s'étire de tout son long. Le T-shirt glisse légèrement sur ses côtes qu'on devine sous la peau blanche et nacrée. La tache d'un suçon récent assombrit l'os de sa hanche à la jointure du jean. Instinctivement, Antoine porte son regard sur ce rectangle de chair nue, cette marque violacée qui semble alors occuper tout son champ de vision.

\- Qu'est ce que t'aimes pas exactement ?

Mathieu ramène son regard sur le centre de la pièce et croise les yeux ombragés d'Antoine. Ce dernier semble perdu dans des rêveries inaccessibles et un instant Mathieu craint qu'il n'ait pas entendu la question.

Antoine fait tourner sa chaise de bureau vers l'écran de l'ordinateur, observe la dernière image du clip, soupire.

\- Je sais pas comment dire. C'est sa voix, il y a quelque chose de bizarre. Il passe d'octaves en octaves, on s'y perd, il a toujours l'air essoufflé.

Sa réponse fait sourire Mathieu.

Il se lève, droit face à Antoine qui lui lance un regard soupçonneux. Mathieu le fixe simplement de ses yeux trop bleus, il tire sur sa clope.

La prochaine vidéo YouTube se déclenche.

Time Is Running Out.

La basse se déchaîne, la première inspiration de Matt Bellamy fend l'espace, sa voix caresse le micro. Mathieu se rapproche dangereusement, sûr de lui comme toujours. Il place un genou sur le fauteuil, entre la cuisse d'Antoine et l'accoudoir, et se penche légèrement jusqu'à ce que son bras gauche vienne s'appuyer contre le dossier.

\- C'est parce que c'est plus qu'une musique. C'est un souffle, une respiration.

Antoine le regarde toujours, il reste immobile. Mathieu enjambe les cuisses du garçon et pose son genou gauche à l'autre extrémité du fauteuil. Leurs torses se frôlent, son entrejambe glisse douloureusement contre le bassin d'Antoine. Putain qu'est ce qu'il en a envie.

\- La musique c'est comme le sexe, ça t'aspire, ça t'engloutit. T'y es ou t'y es pas, tu le vis ou tu le vis pas. C'est un coin d'absolu, un goût d'extrême, ça t'attrape et ça t'enlise, ça te lâche pas. Cette voix c'est ta drogue, elle baise ton cerveau avec une bouffée d'adrénaline jusqu'à ce que tu jouisses. Et à l'extase vous ne faites plus qu'un, elle c'est toi et toi c'est elle et vous êtes tout le monde. La musique ça se comprend pas, ça s'écoute pas. La musique ça se vit, ça se ressent. C'est corporel, suave. Sensuel. Ce mec, sa musique il la lâche jamais. C'est un mouvement, une continuité, et il va la poursuivre jusqu'à ce que t'exploses. Puis il se retire, et c'est le vide. Le manque. Alors tu verras que la prochaine fois ce sera toi qui en redemanderas.

Mathieu a rapproché son visage, la respiration d'Antoine s'est faite plus haletante. Il décolle une main du dossier et porte la cigarette à ses lèvres.

Inspiration. Le tabac pique sa gorge, il garde la fumée dans ses poumons pendant de longues secondes.

Sa main vient se poser contre le torse d'Antoine, juste sous le col de la chemise. Ses doigts glissent légèrement sur la peau brûlante, la cigarette consumée retenue en équilibre entre ses phalanges osseuses. Il laisse échapper de lourdes volutes blanches hors de sa bouche, lentement. Elles viennent caresser les lèvres d'Antoine à quelques centimètres des siennes, leurs souffles chauds s'étreignent et se consument. Il conclut dans un murmure :

\- Tu comprends ?

Mathieu fait basculer son poids dans son bassin, ses hanches se collent plus étroitement contre celles d'Antoine. Il sent une protubérance hésitante pressée contre son érection. Sa paume a glissé sur la nuque d'Antoine, son visage s'est penché encore vers ces lèvres entrouvertes, tremblantes.

Son excitation atteint son paroxysme. Il le veut, il l'aura.

\- Mathieu, arrête.

La voix sèche d'Antoine s'élève brusquement dans la pièce. Mathieu sent une main moite s'enrouler autour de son poignet et sa prise sur la nuque d'Antoine lui est soudain retirée. La brutalité du mouvement le déséquilibre, sans avoir le temps de réaliser quoi que ce soit, il se sent basculer en avant. Les deux garçons ont à peine le temps de crier. La rencontre avec le sol est douloureuse, il passe au dessus d'Antoine et finit sa chute dans une roulade maladroite. Étendu au sol, il entend son ami pousser un grognement d'ours mécontent. Alors, sans pouvoir se retenir, il est pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Ses éclats de rire envahissent toute la chambre, il a les larmes aux yeux et serre ses bras contre ses abdos contractés.

\- C'est malin… marmonne Antoine en s'asseyant précautionneusement.

Mathieu ne peut pas s'arrêter.

\- Si t'avais vu… ta tête… quand le fauteuil a basculé ! s'exclame-t-il entre ses éclats de rire.

Antoine fait semblant d'être vexé, mais un sourire irrépressible étire ses lèvres. Il attrape un oreiller et le lance au visage de son ami avant de s'approcher pour le chatouiller impitoyablement. Le rire de Mathieu redouble en intensité et il supplie son adversaire de l'épargner. Les deux garçons finissent par s'étendre sur le sol, l'un à côté de l'autre, à bout de souffle. Mathieu a les yeux rouges à force de rire, ses joues lui font mal.

\- Je réfléchirai à ce que t'as dit, finit par soupirer Antoine. Peut-être que je finirai par aimer ça.

Mathieu se tourne vers lui, le coude sur le sol et la tête inclinée contre son poing. Son petit sourire habituel étire un coin de ses lèvres.

\- J'en doute pas une seconde…

Antoine lui lance un regard lourd de reproches.

\- Je parlais de la musique. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui t'as fait autant aimé ce groupe ?

Suite à cette question, le regard de Mathieu glisse légèrement sur la droite, il mordille sa lèvre avec un sourire gêné. Se détournant d'Antoine, il se rallonge à nouveau sur le dos et fixe le plafond d'un air songeur. C'est au tour d'Antoine de se tourner vers son interlocuteur.

\- Alors ?

\- Tu me jures que tu ne te moqueras pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Antoine lève les yeux au ciel et répond avec une sincérité exagérée :

\- Tu me connais, je n'oserais pas !

Mathieu sourit, il sent bien qu'Antoine tente de le mettre à l'aise.

\- Eh bien… disons que quand j'étais gosse j'étais un peu paumé, je parlais pas à grand monde. La plupart du temps je vivais dehors, parce que chez moi c'était l'enfer, je volais dans les magasins et j'errais de taudis en taudis. Un jour, je regardais une télé miteuse dans un bar glauque, et c'est là où je l'ai entendu pour la première fois. A cette époque, c'était encore leurs débuts, Muse n'était pas devenu le groupe qu'ils sont aujourd'hui. Ils chantaient leur nouveau single, New Born. Ça a été leur premier morceau pour moi, une révélation. Cette musique m'a bouleversé, pour la première fois je sentais que j'existais, et qu'il existait quelque chose dans ce monde capable de faire échos à ce que je ressentais. Vraiment, j'avais l'impression que ce groupe me parlait à moi spécifiquement tant je comprenais leur musique. Ça a été le début d'une très longue adoration. Je volais leurs CDs chez les disquaires de la ville, je collectionnais tous les articles qui les mentionnaient, j'écoutais leur musique pour effacer le monde qui m'entourait. J'étais hypnotisé par le chanteur, ses lèvres sur le micro, ses yeux fermés, sa voix. Je le trouvais beau. Je veux dire, vraiment beau. Pour certaines raisons je savais déjà depuis longtemps que j'aimais les hommes, mais là c'était la première fois que je désirais vraiment quelqu'un, tu comprends ? On peut dire que c'était mon « premier amour » en quelque sorte, j'en ai gardé un goût certain pour les situations désespérées et les désirs impossibles à assouvir. Sa musique était tellement forte, je vivais à travers elle, Matthew Bellamy était tout pour moi, parce que je n'avais rien d'autre.

Mathieu fait une légère pause, il tourne son visage vers Antoine est sourit.

\- Quand j'écoute cette musique, je sens que le monde se disloque pour lui laisser la place, elle est mon absolu. Avec elle j'atteins l'extase mieux qu'avec n'importe quel autre homme.

La dernière remarque ainsi que le regard insistant de Mathieu fait légèrement rougir Antoine. Un ange passe. Des centaines de questions lui viennent à l'esprit.

\- Alors… c'est ça que tu ressens ? Quand tu le fais avec tous ces mecs ? L'absolu ?

Mathieu lui lance un regard aguicheur avant de répondre :

\- Tu es bien curieux pour quelqu'un qui refuse de tenter l'expérience.

Antoine se renfrogne légèrement.

\- Laisse tomber je demandais juste comme ça…

Son air boudeur fait rire Mathieu qui lui donne une bourrade affectueuse sur l'épaule.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ce soir ?

\- Ce soir ? s'exclame Antoine. Mais tu me donnes congé quand exactement ?

Mathieu se relève pour attraper ses clopes, il en allume une, en se promettant d'en réduire la consommation et répond d'un air sûr de lui :

\- Quand tu m'auras donné ce que je veux, bien sûr.

\- Mon cœur ? demande Antoine avec ironie.

Mathieu s'accroupit pour revenir à sa hauteur.

\- Ta queue me suffirait.

Antoine lui lance un regard assassin, Mathieu a du mal à contenir son sourire.

\- T'es vraiment tout sauf mignon, tu le sais ça ?

Il lui lance un regard langoureux, rien que pour l'agacer encore un peu.

\- Avec des oreilles de chat et de la lingerie féminine, je t'assure que je peux être très mignon.

Antoine rougit légèrement et baisse le regard, cette réaction ravit Mathieu. Il s'apprête à ajouter une dernière remarque gênante lorsqu'il sent son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Il le sort distraitement et se fige brutalement en voyant le message qui s'affiche sur l'écran.

« Ce soir à l'endroit habituel. 20h. Viens préparé. Eric. »

Son cœur manque un battement, il se sent pâlir, une vague d'angoisse vient soudain le submerger.

Merde.

C'est quoi son problème à ce taré ? Les souvenirs montent à son esprit par rafales, des sensations contraires le déchirent. Une nausée lui soulève l'estomac.

\- Mathieu ? Mathieu !

Mathieu sursaute. Ses yeux se détachent du téléphone pour venir se poser sur le visage d'Antoine. Son regard anxieux, son expression douce et attentionnée lui laisse une impression amère. Il est si pur, si différent. De quel droit peut-il, lui, fréquenter quelqu'un qui se situe à son extrême opposé ? De quel droit peut-il chasser toute candeur pour imposer le laid et la souillure ?

Il se reprend brutalement, maîtrise le flot de sensations qui viennent l'assaillir. Il range son téléphone et tente de reprendre une attitude naturelle.

\- Désolée, j'étais ailleurs. Je prendrais bien un peu de café.

Antoine lui lance un regard soupçonneux mais n'ose pas poser de question. Il se relève et Mathieu le suit jusque dans la cuisine. La pièce est propre et bien entretenue, à l'opposé de la cuisine à laquelle il s'est habitué dans son appartement, avec sa vaisselle sale débordant de l'évier, ses miettes de pain, ses paquets de gâteaux entamés et son frigo toujours vide. Il pousse un petit sifflement d'admiration devant les tasses intactes, méticuleusement rangées dans le buffet. Sa réaction fait sourire Antoine tandis qu'il remplit la bouilloire.

\- Vivre seul a ses avantages. Avec ta bande de joyeux lurons, ça doit pas être facile tous les jours.

Mathieu s'assoit sur le plan de travail sans le quitter du regard.

\- T'as jamais envisagé de vivre avec d'autres gens ?

\- Non pas vraiment. La coloc' c'est pas trop mon truc, trop de bordel partout.

Mathieu sourit en attrapant la tasse de café fumante que lui tend Antoine. Il savoure la première gorgée avant de poursuivre :

\- T'as pas de gonzesse alors ? Vu tes réactions, j'étais persuadé que t'étais maqué ou impuissant. Comme j'ai pu constaté de près que cette dernière information était fausse, il ne restait plus qu'une solution.

Antoine lui lance un regard renfrogné et s'appuie contre le frigo.

\- Non Mathieu Sommet, je n'ai pas de « gonzesse ». Et figure toi qu'on peut résister à tes charmes pour d'autres raisons que par soucis de fidélité ou d'impuissance.

Mathieu sourit, ses yeux bleus brillants de malice.

\- Pour quelles raisons alors ?

\- Eh ben… je sais pas… bah l'orientation sexuelle par exemple. Toi t'es gay, moi je suis straight, c'est comme ça.

Mathieu boit une autre gorgée de café sans le quitter des yeux. Tout ça sonne faux.

\- Je suis pas gay en soi, je détestes l'idée d'être mis dans une case. Je ne suis pas attiré par un style particulier de personne, par un sexe particulier. Je suis attiré par une personne pour ce qu'elle est, le style et le genre peuvent changer d'une personne à l'autre. Pour moi c'est aussi ridicule que de dire « je n'aime que les blondes » ou « je n'aime que les maigres ». Je suis OK avec les femmes aussi. Seulement, je préfère les hommes. Mais on ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix sur ce dernier point.

Antoine lui lance un regard interrogateur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux di…

Avant qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase, Mathieu lui balance son pied dans la figure tout en finissant son café.

\- Eh mais ça va pas ?

\- Du coup pourquoi t'as pas de gonzesse ?

Antoine lui lance un regard accusateur en se frottant le bout du nez. Mathieu ne peut s'empêcher de le trouver incroyablement mignon.

\- Je sais pas. Être en couple ça pose que des problèmes, j'ai jamais été très doué en relations humaines.

Un petit silence suit sa déclaration, Mathieu le regarde toujours, le menton dans le creux de la main.

\- T'es puceau ?

Antoine rougit violemment.

\- Non !

\- C'est pas grave tu sais, je connais des tas de mecs de 25 ans qui sont toujours puceau. Enfin… non moi j'en connais pas personnellement, mais je sais que ça existe.

Antoine pince la joue de Mathieu et le secoue comme un prunier.

\- Je t'ai dit que je l'étais plus !

Sa réaction fait rire Mathieu, il lâche l'affaire.

\- OK OK ! Bon alors du coup ça s'est passé comment ? Raconte le moi.

Antoine lui lance un regard assassin et soupire.

\- Mathieu, tu es bien la dernière personne à qui je raconterais cette histoire. J'aurais peur que tu m'utilises comme support pour tes fantasmes pervers.

Mathieu lui lance un sourire ambigu, ses yeux intense, langoureux, se font incroyablement sexy.

\- Désolé mon chou, mais c'est trop tard. Depuis la soirée chez Alexis c'est toujours à toi que je pense quand je me branle ou quand je le fais avec un autre.

Le visage d'Antoine vire aussitôt au rouge pivoine et il s'exclame d'un air outré :

\- Putain Mathieu mais tu as pris des cours pour apprendre à être le plus gênant possible ou quoi ?

\- En attendant tu n'as pas l'air de trouver ça déplaisant. Bon alors raconte, maintenant que tu sais ça, tu n'as plus rien à perdre pas vrai ?

Antoine pousse un long soupir épuisé et s'adosse à nouveau au frigo, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et les yeux baissés.

\- J'étais en troisième, c'était la première fois que je voyais une femme nue. On l'a fait entre deux cours, dans une salle de classe. Elle avait une culotte en dentelle rouge.

\- Pas mal, approuve Mathieu dans un hochement de tête.

\- On s'est plus vraiment reparlé après ça.

\- C'était ta copine ?

Antoine ne répond pas immédiatement, il fixe le sol et passe sa main dans sa nuque d'un air embarrassé.

\- Pas vraiment. C'était… ma prof de math.

Un sourire carnassier se dessine sur les lèvres de Mathieu.

\- Encore mieux.

Antoine le foudroie du regard, récupère la tasse vide et commence à la laver.

\- Je savais bien que je devais rien te dire, tout prend un aspect pervers avec toi.

Mathieu sourit et détaille sans aucun scrupule le fessier d'Antoine tandis que celui-ci s'affaire devant l'évier. Un récit plus complet lui aurait convenu. Antoine ferme le robinet et pose précautionneusement la tasse dans l'égouttoir. Après une hésitation, il ajoute sans se retourner :

\- C'était la première fois que j'en parlais à quelqu'un.

Mathieu ne répond rien, un silence paisible, agréable, enveloppe les deux garçons. Étrangement ils sentent qu'ils ont passé un cap, ils ont parlé sans frontière, se sont confiés l'un à l'autre sur des choses dont ils ne pensaient pas parler un jour.

Mathieu prend soudainement conscience qu'il s'éloigne de son but initial, son obsession pour Antoine ne doit pas enfreindre certaines règles qu'il s'est lui-même fixé. Il sait bien que son style de vie est incompatible avec les relations trop fortes, il n'a pas l'intention de s'encombrer de sentiments inutiles.

\- Ce soir on sort ! J'ai envie de m'amuser sans prise de tête. On fait une tournée des bars, on fout le bordel et on emmerde le monde ! OK ?

Antoine sourit et lui tape dans la main. Il aime ce côté joyeux chez Mathieu, son enthousiasme débordant pour n'importe quelle activité, il en arrive même à apprécier ses blagues déplacées et son humour limite. Il sent son cœur se serrer. Il sait bien qu'il est en train de faire une connerie monumentale.


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey hey !**

 **Alors… je vais pas vous mentir, c'est peut-être un peu trash et un peu noir. Mais j'espère ne choquer personne, je sais que vous en avez vu d'autres ! ;)**

 **J'ai essayé de décrire le plus fidèlement possible ce que pouvait ressentir une personne dans la situation de Mathieu, mais c'est pas toujours facile, donc désolée si c'est pas très clair. La dépendance sexuelle n'est pas un thème très abordé dans notre société, surtout chez les hommes, et pourtant elle existe, et derrière les reproches et les insultes ça reste quelque chose de lourd à porter.**

 **Bon je sais en ce moment je me concentre beaucoup sur Mathieu, mais je n'abandonne pas les autres personnages pour autant !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous, bisous !**

* * *

Chapitre 7 :

 _I wanted freedom  
Bound and restricted  
I tried to give you up  
But I'm addicted_

Le Geek fixe un regard vide sur les chiffres bleutés de son réveil.

06:00

La sonnerie se déclenche, il l'arrête presque aussitôt d'un geste mou. Il s'assoit dans son lit, la tête lui tourne légèrement, il observe ses mains immobiles sur le drap pendant de longues minutes. Il n'a pas l'impression de s'être rendormi après cette scène avec le Patron.

Enfin il se lève. Il fait encore nuit noire. Après avoir rassemblé quelques vêtements, il se dirige, à travers la maison endormie, vers la salle de bain du premier étage. Il lance un coup d'œil timide dans le miroir du lavabo. Il est un peu pâle, ses yeux tristes, gonflés de fatigue, semblent plus ternes que d'ordinaire, bordés de cernes violacés. Il défait délicatement le pansement sur son front et observe avec curiosité cette plaie aux origines mystérieuses. Mathieu lui a bien dit de rester se reposer plutôt que d'aller en cours, mais après les évènements de la veille il ne se sent pas capable d'affronter le Patron ou le Panda et leur préfère encore le monde hostile du lycée.

L'eau chaude lui fait du bien, il se sent plus frais et dispo pour supporter la journée qui lui fait face. Il s'habille en vitesse, sans oublier bien sûr son inséparable casquette, et descend les escaliers avec précaution pour ne pas réveiller les autres. Avec un bâillement, il entre dans la cuisine pour se servir du jus de fruit mais s'arrête net en apercevant une silhouette inconnue debout près de l'évier. La jeune fille qui lui fait face, à peine plus âgée que lui, lui lance un regard tout aussi étonné. Le Geek n'a jamais vu de cheveux aussi flamboyants, les boucles rousses ébouriffées autour de son visage fin lui donnent un aspect sauvage. Ils restent ainsi de longues secondes à s'observer avec défiance. Le Geek remarque non sans étonnement qu'elle porte un T-shirt de Mathieu qui tombe sur ses jambes fines et interminables.

\- Je…

\- Qui…

Ils s'interrompent brusquement et se lancent un regard gêné. La jeune fille finit par sourire.

\- Vous êtes combien à vivre dans cette maison exactement ?

Sa remarque fait rire le Geek et lui permet de retrouver un peu de contenance.

\- En principe on est six, si tu comptes le chat. Mais on est rarement tous réunis, aujourd'hui est assez exceptionnel.

Elle hausse les épaules.

\- Votre pote qui se promène en boxer est parti il y a pas longtemps, et j'ai fait sortir le chat sur le balcon. Donc vous n'êtes plus que quatre.

Le Geek fronce les sourcils, la description correspond à Mathieu, mais ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de partir aussi tôt. Gêné, il ne sait comment lui demander qui elle est. Mathieu est le seul à ramener ses conquêtes à la maison, mais il s'arrange toujours pour ne pas que les autres aient à les croiser. De plus, il ne ramène quasiment jamais de femmes.

\- Et alors… Heu… Tu viens d'où ?

La réponse se fait attendre, elle semble hésiter longuement avant de déclarer d'une voix neutre :

\- Je suis une connaissance du Patron. Je m'appelle Sacha.

Le Geek a du mal à cacher sa surprise, il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse. Des tonnes de questions envahissent son esprit. Qu'entend-elle par « connaissance » ? Pourquoi le Patron ne lui a-t-il rien dit cette nuit ? Mathieu lui a expliqué la veille que le Patron était parti chercher le Panda après une dispute obscure, comment cette fille avait-elle pu se retrouver dans l'équation ? La nature mystérieuse de son lien avec le Patron le met mal à l'aise, ses joues deviennent rouges au souvenir des mains de celui-ci sur son corps. Penser qu'elles aient pu caresser celui de cette fille quelques heures auparavant le fait frissonner.

Silencieux, il attrape la bouteille de jus d'orange et se sert un grand verre qu'il avale d'une traite.

\- Bon, bah moi je vais devoir y aller. Je sais pas si… si t'es déjà venue ici, mais fais comme chez toi. A bientôt peut-être !

Sans attendre de réponse, il fait demi tour, enfile ses chaussures et son sac à dos, et quitte l'appartement.

Sacha reste seule dans la cuisine, elle frotte ses bras couverts de chair de poule. Elle déambule dans le salon, observe les objets insolites, le matériel pour filmer, les costumes. Elle ne peut réprimer sa curiosité vis-à-vis de ce groupe de garçons tous plus étranges les uns que les autres vivant ensemble dans un appartement. En passant devant le bureau de Mathieu, elle remarque des feuilles gribouillées et tente d'en lire le contenu. Pour la plupart, il s'agit de dessins où de références énigmatiques qu'elle ne parvient pas à comprendre. Sur la dernière feuille, elle peut lire une simple note en haut de la page : « Saison 5 : démence, fil directeur ». Le reste de la feuille est vide.

Elle va s'asseoir sur le canapé, elle se sent étrangement calme, le silence de cette nouvelle maison la remplit de sérénité. Aujourd'hui, elle a de l'espoir, une vie neuve se projette devant elle. Elle changera, elle sortira de ce trou puant dans lequel elle se noie depuis son arrivée dans la capitale. Elle s'allonge sur les coussins moelleux, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle ferme les yeux, elle se sent bien.

* * *

Antoine court aussi vite qu'il lui est permis, les rues sombres défilent sans qu'il y prenne garde. Sa main droite tient fermement le poignet frêle de Mathieu qui peine à courir derrière lui, pris d'un fou rire interminable. Au détour d'une ruelle, ce dernier s'arrête malgré les protestations d'Antoine et s'adosse à un mur pour reprendre son souffle, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Mathieu faut se barrer, il va nous tuer !

Antoine lance des regards angoissés derrière eux, mais sa remarque ne fait qu'enclencher à nouveau le rire de Mathieu.

\- Ça va c'était juste pour se marrer.

\- Tu as pissé dans la bière d'une armoire à glace de 90kg, ça ne l'a pas du tout fait marrer !

Le fou rire de Mathieu redouble d'intensité au souvenir de cette anecdote, plié en deux, il serre les bras contre son estomac.

\- Tu te rappelles… de sa tête… quand il a bu…

Antoine entend des bruits de pas, il lance un coup d'œil exaspéré à Mathieu.

\- Il arrive ! Faut qu'on trouve une planque !

C'est au tour de Mathieu d'attraper le poignet d'Antoine et de l'entraîner à sa suite.

\- J'ai une idée, suis moi !

Ils traversent un petit parc douteux qui sent l'alcool et l'urine, Antoine manque de trébucher sur les graviers. Ils arrivent devant une cabine en brique rouge, l'inscription « WC publics » surmonte une porte à l'aspect douteux. Une forte odeur s'échappe par l'ouverture.

\- Je crois que je préfère encore l'armoire à glace, chuchote Antoine d'un ton dégoûté. Et je ne veux même pas savoir dans quelles circonstances tu as découvert ces toilettes.

Mathieu lève les yeux au ciel et pousse Antoine dans la cabine, s'engouffrant à sa suite.

\- On n'a pas le choix alors arrête de faire ta mijaurée et respire par la bouche !

La cabine est étroite, les garçons se recroquevillent dans un coin en tentant d'éviter les taches douteuses sur les murs. Mathieu se retrouve bloqué entre le mur et le torse d'Antoine, encadré par ses bras appuyés de chaque côte de sa tête. Des pas semblent se rapprocher peu à peu, ils restent immobiles, retenant leurs souffles.

Mathieu se colle plus étroitement encore contre le buste du plus grand, il blottit son visage contre les épaules baraquées qui le surplombent et inspire profondément le parfum doux, rassurant, qui envahit ses narines. Il sent la fréquence cardiaque d'Antoine augmenter brutalement, sa respiration se fait plus saccadée. Il se fait la réflexion que ses réactions doivent être les mêmes au pieu, ça le fait un peu sourire. Les bras d'Antoine se sont légèrement rapprochés autour de ses épaules, il sent ses mains glisser dans son dos et le serrer étroitement contre lui. Il ferme les yeux, il se sent incroyablement bien.

La poignée s'abaisse, on tente de pénétrer dans la cabine, mais la porte tient bon, ils ne bougent pas d'un cil, anxieux. On tourne autour du cabinet, on donne un coup de pied dans un mur, puis les pas s'éloignent, le silence revient. Ils restent ainsi de longues et savoureuses secondes, puis l'étreinte d'Antoine se défait, il s'écarte, déverrouille la porte et lance un regard discret vers l'extérieur.

\- Je crois que la voie est libre.

Il sort sans un regard pour Mathieu. Ce dernier sent une impression douloureuse tordre son estomac, il le suit sans protester.

Les deux garçons marchent silencieusement dans la direction opposée au bar où ils étaient, enfin Antoine soupire :

\- Je vais devoir éviter ce bar pendant un moment… Tu seras prié de te contrôler la prochaine fois.

Mathieu sourit en croisant ses bras derrière sa nuque.

\- C'est pas ma faute, c'est lui qui m'a cherché. Ces grandes gueules qui se croient supérieurs juste parce que eux ils ont jamais vu une bite et dont la seule fierté est d'être soi-disant chargés en testostérone, moi je les baise.

La remarque fait rire Antoine.

\- T'es vraiment un gros malade tu le sais ça ?

Mathieu sourit d'un air absent.

\- Je dois être très différent de ce que tu imaginais, pas vrai ?

Antoine ne répond pas tout de suite, il hausse les épaules et affirme :

\- Pas vraiment, j'ai toujours pensé que tu devais être une personne très belle.

Le silence suit sa déclaration, Mathieu tente de masquer son choc suite à cette phrase sortie de nul part.

Ils finissent par s'asseoir sur le parvis d'une église, Mathieu allume une cigarette et fume en silence. Ils restent ainsi un long moment, leurs présences se mélangent et étire le temps dans une bulle d'éternité.

\- Je vais devoir rentrer, OK Mathieu ? Merci pour l'après-midi. Fais pas trop de conneries surtout, on se voit bientôt !

Antoine ébouriffe affectueusement ses cheveux châtains, se relève, et s'éloigne dans le flot de passants, s'évaporant comme un mirage.

Mathieu se retrouve à nouveau seul dans l'air froid du soir. Des sensations contraires le traversent, il sent douloureusement qu'il est en train de perdre le contrôle. Le visage d'Antoine s'impose à son esprit, souriant, calme. Il ferme les yeux et enfouit sa tête dans le creux de ses bras, le parfum d'Antoine, de son corps, colle encore à ses vêtements. Ses muscles se contractent, il a envie de hurler. Un vide compact, intense, bouffe ses entrailles, ses idées s'emmêlent jusqu'à perdre toute cohérence. Il se sent étrangement seul, abandonné. Des idées noires le traversent.

Enfin il se lève.

Ses yeux balaient l'océan noirâtre au dessus de sa tête, il est un peu moins de 23h. Il marche comme un automate, les rues défilent sans qu'il y prenne garde. Le monde se fragmente et éclate et il en est l'épicentre, horriblement stable dans le pire des chaos. La vie qui court en lui le dégoûte, sa respiration même lui semble impossible à supporter, sa douleur impossible à apaiser.

Il arrive devant le grand hôtel privé, noir et imposant au dessus de la capitale. Écrase sous le bâtiment lourd et menaçant, il fixe son sommet qui vient crever les étoiles, et se retrouve brutalement projeté à des années de là.

Enfant, l'immeuble le terrorisait. Il le comparait à un monstre affamé, impitoyable, prêt à l'avaler dans la gueule énorme du portail avant de le mâcher longuement, douloureusement, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste de lui qu'un morceau de vie écrasé, un petit bout de souffrance. Il se rappelle les longs couloirs trop grands qui se ressemblent tous, la baie vitrée qui donne sur le tapis étoilé de la capitale, le lit propre et les draps blancs. Il revoit des fragments de visage, des yeux sournois et des sourires affamés qui se dressent comme des ombres entre son visage mort et le plafond blanc caillé. Quelque part, dans un coin de la pièce, il sait qu'il y a l'ogre, il entend sa respiration calme et profonde.

Mathieu a la nausée, son ventre se crispe, il secoue la tête et se raccroche à la réalité. Il tourne le dos au portail trop haut surmonté de pics et s'accroupit à même le trottoir. Il allume une cigarette et inspire longuement.

C'est trop bon. Un sourire triste étire ses lèvres, il espère que le tabac l'emportera avant la folie.

Un mouvement attire soudain son attention, deux jambes apparaissent dans son champ de vision. Il lève les yeux, un homme se tient debout devant lui, impassible. Après un instant d'hésitation, Mathieu reconnaît le chauffeur d'Eric. Il est très grand, large d'épaules, ses yeux doux contrastent étrangement avec sa mâchoire carrée et son visage dur. Ils doivent être à peu près du même âge.

Mathieu se relève lentement. Il sait ce qu'il va faire, il sait ce qui va se passer. C'est toujours comme ça. Il en a besoin, il en aura toujours besoin. Les choses ne changeront jamais.

\- Je suis là pour le voir.

Le visage de son interlocuteur reste de marbre. Silencieux, il hoche la tête et pénètre dans l'enceinte de l'hôtel. Mathieu, abandonnant sa cigarette à moitié consumée sur le trottoir, le suit sans un mot.

L'hôtel n'a pas changé : les grandes salles luxueuses, les lustres débordants de pierreries, le carrelage nacré, les buffets garnis, les rires éclatants, les verres qui s'entrechoquent, le tourbillon de l'orchestre, les talons des dames, les jeux de hasard, les paris truqués. Mathieu se sent comme dans un rêve qu'il aurait fait et refait et dont il connaîtrait le moindre détail. A l'entrée on prend leurs manteaux. Le chauffeur circule entre les salons raffinés et les couloirs bondés. Quelques personnes lèvent la tête sur leur passage : des femmes splendides ruisselantes de colliers et d'or, des hommes en queue de pie qui rient faux et secouent leurs gros ventres. Tous des bourges endimanchés, coincés dans leur vie de champagne et d'excès.

Mathieu voudrait les détester tous, mais il ne s'en sent pas le courage. Il reste froidement indifférent aux regards curieux qu'on lance à ce gamin débraillé qui déambule entre les tissus rares et les parures coûteuses.

Ils entrent dans un ascenseur, le chauffeur appuie sur le dernier étage, les portes se ferment, la montée commence. Mathieu ferme les yeux, un léger soulagement l'envahit, il profite de ce calme et en oublie presque la présence de l'homme à ses côtés.

Arrivés au sommet de l'immeuble, ils entrent dans les appartements privés du détenteur de l'hôtel. Le luxe est le même mais les couloirs sont vides. Mathieu reconnaît chaque pièce, chaque meuble, tout lui est familier. Ils s'arrêtent enfin devant une lourde porte de bois sombre, une porte qui lui a toujours semblé immense, immuable, aussi infranchissable que les murs d'une prison. L'homme frappe et entre sans attendre de réponse. Mathieu reste où il est, les mains dans les poches.

Le dénouement approche.

\- Il est ici, il a demandé à vous voir.

\- Fais le entrer.

La voix grave, monocorde, le fait frissonner. Le chauffeur lui lance un regard et s'écarte pour lui laisser la voie libre. Mathieu voudrait se recroqueviller dans un coin, disparaître, pleurer. Au lieu de cela il tente de rassembler le courage qui lui reste, respire un coup, puis entre.

La porte se referme dans son dos comme la grille d'un clapier.

La pièce est lumineuse, propre et ordonnée. Des canapés en cuirs meublent l'espace, une bibliothèque s'étend sur un pan de mur entier, un bureau chargé de paperasse se tient dans un coin. En face de lui, Eric est assis sur un canapé. Il fume un cigare, ses yeux sombres, imperturbables, le fixent calmement.

\- Tu es en retard.

Mathieu ne répond rien et lui rend son regard, les deux hommes s'affrontent longuement, le chauffeur à sa droite n'a pas bougé d'un cil. Enfin Eric se lève et brise le silence, un petit sourire inquiétant étire ses lèvres.

\- Ça me rappelle la première fois où tu es venu ici. Tu as grandi depuis, un peu.

Il se rapproche petit à petit, les plis de son costume luxueux tombent parfaitement sur ses bras musculeux.

\- Tu as le même regard que cette fois là, il y a plus de dix ans. Un regard fier, implacable.

Les deux hommes se font face, à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Mathieu, bloqué contre le mur, se sent écrasé par ce sourire confiant qui le surplombe, il tremble légèrement. Son regard glisse vers le sol sans pouvoir affronter davantage son adversaire.

\- Mais un regard qui cache toujours la même peur, la peur la plus savoureuse qui soit.

Il sursaute lorsque Eric attrape son menton entre son pouce et son index et relève son visage. Il se dégage brutalement pour rebaisser la tête mais Eric le saisit à nouveau et le maintient fermement à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Mathieu tente de garder son calme, il a l'impression d'étouffer. Il se perd dans les yeux sombres, menaçant, d'Eric. Il sent qu'il devient proie à son tour, un tourbillon de sensations chamboule son esprit : la peur, l'excitation, la honte, l'envie.

C'est une véritable épave.

Eric se rapproche encore, leurs lèvres se frôlent leurs soufflent s'emmêlent. Mathieu halète, la sueur perle à la racine de ses cheveux, il est comme pétrifié par le regard d'Eric. Ce dernier lance un sourire triomphant, un sourire de bête affamée qui a enfin coincé sa proie. Mathieu sent leurs corps se presser l'un contre l'autre, les mains glissent sur son torse, les lèvres s'écartent de leur chemin pour venir se poser dans son cou où elles mordent et aspirent la chair rose et tendue.

Mathieu frisonne et baisse la tête, une frustration sourde gronde dans son esprit, son désir prend place au cœur de sa raison, une érection naissante déforme son pantalon. Eric presse un genou contre son entrejambe douloureuse, son pouce vient caresser la pointe d'un téton. Mathieu, essoufflé, laisse échapper un gémissement plaintif et tente faiblement de repousser Eric.

\- Dis lui de partir, implore-t-il sans oser regarder le chauffeur.

Eric lance un sourire amusé et s'empare des mains de Mathieu pour les bloquer entre dix doigts contre le mur au dessus de sa tête. D'une autre main, il défait la ceinture du jean qui glisse lourdement sur ses chevilles, laissant apparaître ses jambes fines. Ses joues sont rouges, il ferme les yeux, refusant toujours d'affronter le regard d'Eric.

\- S'il te plaît…

\- Pourquoi ? Il sait bien ce que tu es. Un salope sans aucune dignité.

\- J'ai de la dignité ! crie Mathieu en tentant de retenir ses larmes.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr.

\- Dis lui de partir…

La voix de Mathieu se brise, il veut en finir. Eric le regarde un instant avant de lancer à son homme de main :

\- Dégage.

L'homme, sans un mot sans un regard, quitte la pièce comme un ombre.

Mathieu regarde obstinément le sol. Eric fait glisser son T-shirt vers le haut, dévoilant son torse tremblant. Il se penche légèrement et du bout de la langue effleure un téton érigé. Mathieu sent son corps se tendre tout entier, il serre les poings et mord sa lèvre pour tenter de réprimer un nouveau gémissement. La bouche d'Eric prend peu à peu possession du mamelon, aspire, mordille. Mathieu gémit distinctement, la douleur et le plaisir lui montent à la tête, son sexe tendu palpite douloureusement contre son boxer. Il voudrait le toucher, mettre fin à tout cela.

Eric s'est relevé. Il fixe Mathieu, fiévreux et pantelant, tout en dénouant calmement sa cravate.

\- Embrasse moi.

Un dernier élan de lucidité transperce Mathieu, il lance un regard haineux à Eric.

\- Va te faire foutre !

La main d'Eric enserre son sexe douloureusement comme s'il voulait l'écraser, Mathieu pousse un petit cri où se mêlent plaisir et douleur.

\- Embrasse moi, répète Eric.

La folie ravage Mathieu, son regard égaré ne voit plus rien. Ses lèvres se plaquent contre celles du plus vieux, aspirent, dévorent. Il laisse la langue inquisitrice pénétrer sa cavité buccale dans un soupir voluptueux, leurs bouches s'unissent dans un mouvement brutal, la salive coule sur son menton et relie leurs langues en petits filaments brillants.

Enfin Eric s'écarte, laissant Mathieu désorienté et haletant. Maintenant fermement les mains moites derrière la nuque du garçon, il retire entièrement sa cravate et la noue autour des poignets frêles. Mathieu sent le tissu caresser sa chair, le nœud coulisse, Eric serre de plus en plus fort. Mathieu gémit et laisse aller sa tête sur l'épaule qui lui fait face. La douleur fait déraper son esprit, elle l'envahit tout entier, détruit tout sur son passage les questions et les regrets. Il ne reste que cela, que cette perte de contrôle, ce sentiment délicieux d'absolu.

\- Plus fort… gémit-il sans relever la tête.

Eric réagit instantanément et resserre encore le nœud, la brûlure est à peine supportable.

Sa main passe dans la chevelure en sueur de Mathieu et lève son visage vers le sien. Leurs regards se croisent. Mathieu, ravagé, semble au bord de l'inconscience. Eric passe une main sur le visage trempé de sueur, de salive et de larmes. Du bout des doigts, il caresse la courbe de sa joue, le renflement de ses lèvres.

Les yeux bleus de Mathieu brillent comme la mer au soleil de midi.

Brutalement, il enfonce deux doigts dans sa bouche, la langue répond immédiatement à cette intrusion. Eric joue quelques instants à écarter les lèvres du plus jeune, ses doigts enduits de salive caressent la langue, les lèvres, entravent sa gorge. Mathieu fait tourbillonner sa langue autour de l'index et du majeur, son regard suppliant levé vers le visage d'Eric

\- Tu ressembles à une pute.

Mathieu ne réagit même pas, il n'est plus en mesure de le faire, il s'abandonne pleinement au trop-plein d'émotions qui le submerge.

Bloquant la mâchoire ouverte, Eric s'approche de sa bouche et envoie un crachat au fond de sa gorge. Sans lui laisser une minute de répit, il quitte la bouche du plus jeune et fait passer sa main dans le bas de son dos.

Les doigts trempés se faufilent dans le sous-vêtement et viennent coulisser contre l'interstice qui sépare les deux lobes fessiers. Mathieu frémit en sentant la fraîcheur humide contre sa chair, son sexe lui fait mal et tend le tissu trempé du boxer. Eric prend son temps et caresse l'œillet tressaillant du bout des doigts, la salive en lubrifie doucement l'entrée et parfois l'extrémité d'une phalange vient glisser dans son intimité brûlante.

Le visage enfouit contre le torse imposant d'Eric, Mathieu pousse quelques gémissements saccadés, ses ongles s'enfoncent douloureusement dans la chair de ses mains. Ses jambes tremblent, il ne tient debout que grâce au bras d'Eric qui enserre fermement sa taille. Eric joue avec son plaisir, augmente la tension par vagues irrégulières et le torture ainsi le sourire aux lèvres. Mathieu se cambre inconsciemment, tentant désespéramment de faire coulisser un doigt en lui, la frustration le dévore, son sexe le brûle, ses mains liées le rendent fou.

\- Dis moi que tu le veux, chuchote Eric à son oreille.

Mathieu respire avec difficulté, une phalange vient caresser le pourtour de l'orifice. Il tente de rassembler des fragments de conscience. Une part de lui se refuse à lui obéir, une part lointaine, submergée par l'instant présent, dévastée par cette dépendance ancrée en lui depuis si longtemps.

\- Je le… veux…

Mathieu a lâché ces quelques mots dans un murmure indistinct, un semblant de pudeur dans la voix. Mais Eric ne s'arrête pas là, avec un sourire vicieux, il relève le visage confus de Mathieu, et le force à le regarder.

\- Dis moi ce que tu veux.

Mathieu tremble, ses gémissements fiévreux emplissent la pièce de manière obscène, le bleu de ses yeux, troublé par les vagues de démence, lance à Eric un regard dépravé.

\- Je veux… ton doigt… Je veux que tu me prennes…

Satisfait, Eric réagit immédiatement et enfonce brusquement un majeur dans son intimité trempée. Mathieu crie et s'écroule davantage encore contre le torse qui le domine. Il sent le doigt coulisser en va-et-vient brusques contre ses parois contractées, caresser un point irrésistible en lui qui le fait gémir à chaque passage. Un deuxième doigt vient forcer l'entrée, Mathieu est à bout de force. Le clapotement scabreux de la pénétration mêlé aux geignements lascifs résonne de façon embarrassante dans la pièce.

La respiration d'Eric se fait plus forte tandis qu'il observe le visage dévasté de Mathieu, ses yeux bleus bordés de larmes, ses lèvres rouges et humides. Il se retire brutalement et s'écarte de quelques pas. Mathieu, tremblant, épuisé, glisse lentement sur le sol, adossé au mur froid.

Il reste ainsi quelques instants, à terre, vulnérable sous le regard lourd d'Eric. La ceinture du boxer a légèrement glissé sur ses hanches, le T-shirt toujours relevé dévoile la pointe dure et rougie des tétons. Ses bras levés, attachés derrière sa nuque, donnent à sa pose un aspect plus provocant encore. Il sent une main attraper une poignée de cheveux au sommet de son crâne et le forcer à se mettre à genoux, le sexe rouge et gonflé se dresse soudainement devant son visage.

Le gland se pose contre ses lèvres et les caresse de son extrémité déjà humide. Mathieu passe sensuellement sa langue sur ses lèvres, la pointe vient doucement effleurer le méat urétral, ses grands yeux bleus se lèvent doucement vers le visage contracté qui le surplombe.

Eric réagit au quart de tour suite à cette vision. Resserrant sa prise sur la nuque du garçon, il fait coulisser son sexe entre ses lèvres d'une pression brutale. Mathieu gémit en sentant l'organe envahir sa cavité buccale, son extrémité vient buter contre sa gorge, il étouffe, les testicules heurtent son menton couvert de salive et de liquide pré-séminal.

Eric pousse un grognement sourd.

Mathieu a envie de vomir, il tente de se dégager mais la main à l'arrière de son crâne le rappelle brutalement à l'ordre. De longues secondes s'écoulent durant lesquelles il reste immobile, luttant pour chaque respiration, des larmes débordent de ses yeux ternes. Cette sensation d'impuissance, cette violence brute, Mathieu la reconnaîtrait entre mille. Elle tord son ventre, l'adrénaline explose, son sexe se tend désespéramment.

Enfin Eric se retire, l'air envahit ses poumons, il suffoque, tousse. Sans lui laisser le temps de se remettre, l'homme se renfonce brutalement et entame des va-et-vient avec son bassin, Mathieu se laisse faire, incapable de maîtriser la situation. Il n'est plus qu'un réceptacle vulgaire et sale.

Eric le relâche soudainement, il s'écroule au sol, respirant avec difficulté, son regard vide fixant obstinément un pan de mur. La brûlure sur ses poignets s'estompe légèrement lorsque Eric dénoue la cravate, le sang afflue à nouveau dans ses doigts. Il se rassoit difficilement, d'un geste du bras il essuie son visage souillé.

Eric lui tourne le dos, il se sert un whisky. Mathieu regarde d'un air absent cette silhouette baraquée, à cet instant elle résume tout son monde. Eric s'assoit dans un fauteuil face à Mathieu, son sexe toujours dressé hors de son pantalon. Il boit une gorgée d'alcool, ses yeux menaçants observent le garçon comme on le ferait d'une marchandise.

\- Déshabille-toi.

Mathieu reste figé quelques instants, son esprit semble vide. Lentement, il enlève ses chaussures et le jean qui entrave ses chevilles. Il se lève péniblement, ses jambes lui semblent horriblement instables. Il se débarrasse du T-shirt qui de toute façon ne couvrait plus grand-chose, en le passant au dessus de sa tête l'odeur d'Antoine l'envahit comme une réminiscence. Il ne lui reste plus que son boxer déformé par une érection persistante.

Eric n'a pas bougé, ses yeux de serpent l'observent avec attention.

Mathieu lui lance un regard provocateur et baisse le sous vêtement sur ses chevilles avant de l'envoyer promener au sol d'un mouvement des pieds. Son corps nu et élancé apparaît dans toute sa simplicité sous la lueur blonde de l'ampoule, avec ses membres frêles, sa peau blanche marquée par les caresses trop fortes. Eric le fixe sans un mot pendant de longues secondes, Mathieu sent ce regard le brûler, son désir grandit à chaque battement de cœur.

\- Viens au-dessus de moi, ordonne Eric.

Mathieu s'avance sans protester. S'appuyant sur l'épaule d'Eric, il se positionne à califourchon au-dessus de lui.

Face à cet homme froid, au costard impeccable, sa nudité semble ressortir encore davantage.

Dans son mouvement, son sexe vient involontairement toucher celui d'Eric. Sa réaction est immédiate, une onde de plaisir le traverse dans tout son corps, il gémit en tremblant. Eric reste de marbre, la tête appuyée contre son poing, il sourit et lance tout naturellement :

\- Touche toi, là devant moi.

Mathieu obéit, son corps ne lui appartient plus. Il prend son sexe dans sa main tremblante, ses doigts en enserrant le membre de chair lui procurent un plaisir inouï. Incliné vers l'arrière, il prend appui sur un genou de Eric, le bras tendu dans son dos. Le regard bouleversé, planté dans celui, impitoyable, de l'homme qui lui fait face, il entame un lent mouvement vertical qui peu à peu s'accélère.

De petits gémissements suivent le rythme de son poignet, ses mamelons pointent outrageusement, le regard glacial semble consumer sa peau. Mais il continue, il en a trop envie, le plaisir est brut, intense, coupable, mais il ne peut plus s'arrêter. Il est sur le point d'éjaculer lorsqu'on lui attrape brusquement le bras en le tirant vers l'avant.

La tension retombe en pic, une frustration terrible explose dans son bas ventre. Pantelant, il tente péniblement de reprendre le contrôle de ses sens, Eric le regarde avec un petit sourire amusé. Après quelques instants, il abandonne son poignet et lâche du bout des lèvres :

\- Recommence.

Mathieu ne sait pas combien de fois cette scène a dû se reproduire, à chaque fois son tortionnaire l'arrête à l'instant où il croit chavirer. Des larmes exaspérées coulent sur ses joues, son cerveau est sur le point de craquer. Recroquevillé contre le torse d'Eric, il sanglote, en nage.

\- S'il te plait… Je t'en supplie…

Il est pathétique, mais à cet instant rien ne lui importe que sa propre jouissance sans cesse contrariée.

Soudain il sent une pression dans le bas de son dos, le sexe glisse contre sa raie, il se contracte par réflexe. Le gland vient se poser contre son intimité et en titille doucement l'entrée. Mathieu tente maladroitement de s'empaler sur le membre tendu mais Eric l'en empêche. Du bout des doigts, il relève son menton, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux, et murmure :

\- Dis que tu veux que je te baise.

Mathieu tombe dans un gouffre de plus en plus profond, il creuse au cœur même du vice.

\- Je veux que tu me baises…

Eric sourit, il caresse sa lèvre de l'extrémité du pouce.

\- Dis s'il te plaît.

Un ombre passe dans les yeux bleus délavés, rougis par les larmes. Il n'est plus rien, le monde a disparu, tout s'efface et il n'existe plus que cette envie dévorante, que ce sexe collé contre lui.

\- Baise-moi… S'il te plaît…

La pression augmente, le membre le transperce comme une lance, comble ce vide qui le dévore. Son sexe se contracte, des jets de semence viennent maculer son ventre, le délire le happe.

* * *

Mathieu ouvre les yeux. Il a un peu froid.

Il est allongé au travers du lit double, les draps froissés ont glissé au sol, sa peau nue frémit dans l'air matinal.

Un silence lourd, profond, règne sur la pièce.

Il s'assoit sur le bord du lit, ses pieds entrent en contact avec le sol froid. Une drôle de vision apparaît dans son esprit, celle d'un garçon trop petit, trop maigre, assis exactement à la même place et dont les pieds ne touchent même pas le carrelage.

Il se lève.

La baie vitrée qui monopolise un mur entier laisse entrer le jour gris, froid. Il s'en approche doucement, son front se colle contre le verre, son reflet vient s'imposer entre lui et la ville en contrebas. Ses yeux bleus ressortent nettement et lui lance un regard vide.

Ne pouvant plus affronter cette image, il tourne le dos à la vitre et fixe le plafond. Ses jambes cèdent doucement, il se laisse glisser jusqu'au sol. Là, il se recroqueville en position fœtale conte le carrelage glacé, enfouit sa tête contre ses genoux.

L'odeur forte des fluides et des corps le prend à la gorge.

Sa respiration résonne dans le silence étouffant, il voudrait ne plus jamais l'entendre.

Il est seul, seul avec lui-même, seul avec son dégoût.

Les larmes coulent les unes après les autres, son ventre se contracte comme s'il concentrait là toute sa douleur. Il a mal, son existence l'écrase comme un poids lourd, il voudrait que tout s'arrête. Il pleure sans pouvoir s'arrêter, il a envie de hurler, de lacérer son visage avec ses ongles.

Sa douleur est tellement forte qu'il ne se sent plus exister que par elle.


	9. Chapter 8

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **C'est l'hiver, y fait froid, y pleut, donc je me tâte pour aller vivre sur une île tropicale et passer mes journées à bronzer sur le sable. Mais bon comme on est courageux et qu'il faut bien travailler, je m'enterre sous ma** **couette et je reviens avec un chapitre un peu plus long que les autres. J'ai essayé d'y intégrer les points de vue de plusieurs personnages histoire de varier un peu.**

 **Bon bah voilà vous connaissez la chanson : hésitez pas si vous avez des conseils, des remarques à faire, des attentes à partager, etc… ^^**

 **Bonne lecture mes lapins, ciao !**

* * *

Chapitre 8 :

 _Who's so phoney and always surrounded?_  
 _Stop your screaming, no one can hear_  
 _All the scars on your skin post no bills_

La sonnerie retentit dans le lycée, immédiatement remplacée par le raclement des chaises sur le linoléum. Les élèves rassemblent leurs affaires et quittent la salle dans la rumeur assourdissante des conversations futiles. Comme à son habitude, le Geek attend que tous les élèves s'éparpillent dans les couloirs avant de sortir à son tour, mais le professeur s'avance avant qu'il ait pu atteindre la porte.

\- Ça va, ça se passe bien au lycée ? Tu t'entends bien avec tes camarades ?

Le Geek rougit un peu sans oser le regarder dans les yeux, il a l'air gentil. Il sent l'homme jeter un coup d'œil suspicieux sur la plaie à son front.

\- Oui oui ça va.

Un silence embarrassant s'installe entre eux. Le Geek ne sait s'il doit attendre que l'autre s'exprime ou bien s'il doit sortir.

\- C'est une blessure assez conséquente que tu as là. Tu es tombé ?

Le Geek relève la tête et lui lance un sourire qui se veut rassurant.

\- Oui, j'ai glissé dans les escaliers, rien de grave.

Son interlocuteur n'a pas du tout l'air convaincu, le Geek se sent étrangement coupable. C'est pourtant ce qu'on lui a dit, et même s'il sait qu'il s'agit d'un simple mensonge, il n'a pas d'autre explication à donner.

\- Tout va bien avec tes parents ?

Le Geek reste muet quelques secondes tant la question le surprend. Ces dernières années il s'est toujours débrouillé pour que le sujet soit évité, Mathieu faisant office de représentant légal en cas de besoin, et jamais la question ne lui a été posée si directement. Une panique légère s'empare de lui, il a conscience que ce silence est de plus en plus suspect. Il ne peut tout de même pas répondre qu'il ne vit plus avec sa famille mais partage un appartement avec une nymphomane, un psychopathe, un panda trop picoleur et un drogué !

\- Oui oui pas de soucis ! Ils sont cool !

Il tente de sourire, mais le professeur lui répond par un regard défiant. Il serre les dents tout en se promettant d'apprendre à mentir.

L'homme se détourne lentement et lance :

\- Peut-être qu'il serait bon que je les rencontre, histoire de discuter un peu. Tu leur en parleras.

Il retourne s'asseoir à son bureau, mettant ainsi fin à la conversation. Le Geek s'empresse d'acquiescer et s'enfuit presque hors de la salle.

Dehors les environs du lycée sont toujours débordants d'étudiants. Le Geek ne peut s'empêcher de lancer un coup d'oeil plein d'espoir en direction du trottoir où l'attend habituellement le Panda, mais il ne peut que constater avec un pincement au cœur l'absence de celui-ci. Il se dirige vers la maison d'un pas morne, lorsque soudain deux silhouettes lui barrent le passage. Lucas et Pierre se tiennent debout devant lui, bloquant l'accès à la rue.

\- Alors mon poulet, t'as cru que tu pouvais nous éviter indéfiniment ?

Il se retient de soupirer, il se sent davantage las qu'effrayé.

\- On t'a vu l'autre fois traîner avec cette tapette déguisée en panda. C'est ton mec ? C'est pas gentil de nous oublier comme ça tu sais ?

Ils se penchent sur lui en rigolant et multiplient les blagues grasses avec un air goguenard. Le Geek ne répond rien, il ne les regarde même pas. Lucas approche son visage du sien et relève sa casquette.

\- J'ai toujours eu envie de m'envoyer une petite victime dans ton genre.

Le poing du Geek vient heurter de plein fouet son visage avant même que son sourire ait tout à fait disparu. La réaction de Pierre ne se fait pas attendre tandis que Lucas presse son nez douloureux d'une main.

\- Espèce de petit enculé !

Les coups pleuvent, le Geek est jeté à terre et se recroqueville sous l'avalanche d'insultes et de coups de pied. Il attend que ça se termine, il a mal mais c'est comme si soudain la douleur n'avait plus d'importance, il se sent étrangement vide comme si plus rien n'avait d'intérêt. Enfin les deux garçons s'éloignent après une dernière menace et un crachat que le Geek sent dégouliner sur sa joue.

Il reste allongé ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, à fixer le ciel gris qui se découpe entre le toit des immeubles. Il repense à cette dernière soirée à la maison qui lui semble remonter à des siècles et où tout le monde était réuni et semblait heureux, aujourd'hui rentrer à la maison lui fait peur.

Il repense aux questions de son professeur. L'image de sa mère, assise seule à la table dans une forteresse de verre, apparaît à son esprit. Sa silhouette est floue, elle n'a même plus de visage. Elle porte une robe d'été, les bretelles trop larges glissent sur ses épaules maigres.

Des gens passent et lui lancent un regard soupçonneux. Il a envie de rire. Où vont-ils tous ces gens aux airs froids et pressés ? Qu'est-ce qui peut bien être si important pour qu'ils courent comme ça d'une rue à l'autre ? Ils n'ont donc pas compris qu'ils ne peuvent fuir nulle part ? Qu'ils sont prisonniers de cette ville grise, de cette vie fade ? Il pousse un petit rire rauque, il sent quelques larmes glisser sur sa joue. Tout cela est pathétique, n'est-ce pas ?

La maison ne lui a jamais semblé aussi lointaine. Lorsque enfin il pousse la porte de l'appartement, une musique lancée à plein volume vient frapper ses tympans, il reconnaît la voix caractéristique du chanteur de System of a Down. Il entre dans le salon et fait glisser son sac au sol, son regard arpente la pièce avant de tomber sur la même jeune fille qu'au matin.

Sacha ne l'a pas entendu entrer. Assise sur le siège du bureau, les pieds sur la table et la tête en arrière, elle fume avec délice une cigarette qui de toute évidence devait appartenir à Mathieu. Elle porte d'ailleurs son T-shirt « je collectionne les canards vivants » ainsi qu'un de ses jeans qui, trop grand, tombe sur ses hanches. Nageant dans ces vêtements trop larges, elle semble encore plus frêle que d'ordinaire. Le Geek se rapproche timidement et toussote doucement, elle tourne aussitôt vers lui son regard émeraude. Ses yeux s'écarquillent brusquement, faisant comprendre au Geek que son état doit être déplorable. Elle arrête la musique et se précipite vers lui.

\- Tu vas bien ?

Le Geek lui lance un regard méfiant, sa gentillesse n'est pas suffisante pour lui faire baisser sa garde.

\- Oui oui c'est rien.

Une petite voix lui signale dans un coin de sa tête qu'il faudrait arrêter les mensonges pour aujourd'hui.

\- Je vais aller arranger ça. S'il te plaît, ne dis rien aux autres.

Elle lui lance un regard entendu et l'entraîne dans la salle de bain. Étonné, il se laisse faire.

\- Vous avez des compresses ici ?

Le Geek indique le placard et s'assoit sur un tabouret comme un automate. Il la regarde humidifier la compresse comme si elle était un extraterrestre et ne réagit pas plus lorsqu'elle nettoie son visage avec l'attention d'une mère. Il a une drôle d'impression, quelque chose se noue en lui.

\- Mathieu est rentré ?

\- Non il n'est toujours pas revenu. En fait, j'ai croisé personne depuis ton départ, mis à part une sympathique entrevue avec ton copain en costard qui s'était visiblement levé du mauvais pied.

Elle se hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper un antiseptique en haut du placard. Elle semble si fragile…

\- Tu ne vas pas au lycée ?

Sacha s'arrête net et lui lance un regard surpris avant de rire doucement.

\- Je ne vais plus au lycée.

\- Tu as arrêté ?

Elle lui lance un regard espiègle, il grimace un peu en sentant le désinfectant sur ses blessures.

\- J'ai 20 ans.

Il reste interloqué suite à cette déclaration. Sa réaction la fait rire encore davantage.

\- J'ai toujours fait très jeune. Ça a été un atout comme ça a été un inconvénient.

Il s'apprête à poser une nouvelle question lorsqu'un raclement de gorge l'interrompt. Il relève lentement la tête, craignant le pire, et se retrouve nez à nez avec le Patron. Il ne peut s'empêcher de rougir fortement en voyant son visage. Le Patron ignore superbement sa réaction et leur lance un long regard indéchiffrable derrière ses lunettes de soleil.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore foutu, gamin ?

Le Geek commence à bredouiller d'un air honteux lorsque Sacha se relève et fait face au Patron, les bras croisés et le regard droit.

\- Parle lui plus gentiment OK ?

\- T'as un problème la crevette ?

\- Oui j'ai un problème figure toi. Et mon problème c'est cette tronche que tu tires quand tu parles aux gens !

\- Je te signale que ma tronche t'es libre de plus la voir en te barrant d'ici pour retourner écarter les cuisses sur le trottoir.

\- Je te jure que si tu continues à me parler sur ce ton c'est toi qui va écarter les cuisses parce que je vais finir par te mettre ce pommeau de douche là où je pense !

Le Geek reste médusé devant l'affrontement entre ses aînés. C'est la première fois qu'il voit quelqu'un en dehors de Mathieu tenir tête au Patron avec autant de fermeté. Avec son 1m65 et ses 50kg tous mouillés, elle semble n'avoir peur de rien. Il lui est reconnaissant de l'avoir soutenu, mais il trouve également sa réaction exagérée. Derrière son aspect brutal, le Patron s'inquiète vraiment pour les membres du groupe et c'est souvent lui qui prend en charge les soucis de la maison.

Sa froideur perpétuelle, ses airs de criminel, c'est son masque de façade.

Le Geek a mis très longtemps à comprendre cela, à différencier le personnage complexe de la réalité du caractère dangereux qu'il incarne dans SLG. Le Patron reste, comme eux tous, un peu prisonnier de l'image qu'on a de lui dans l'émission. Or le Geek sait bien qu'il est difficile d'avancer avec une étiquette sur le front, son image de faiblard ne s'oppose-t-elle pas à celle, machiavélique, qui colle au Patron ?

\- Bon OK promis je suis gentil, doux comme un agneau ça te va ? Maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir de décarrer hors de cette salle de bain pour que je puisse discuter en privé avec le gamin.

Sacha lui lance un regard sarcastique et sors de la pièce avec une révérence exagérée.

\- C'est demandé si gentiment…

La porte se referme, le Patron frotte ses yeux sous ses lunettes avec un soupir fatigué. Le Geek n'ose pas affronter son regard.

\- Comment va ta blessure ? ose-t-il enfin demander d'une voix timide.

Le Patron reste silencieux quelques instants, comme s'il allait ignorer sa question, mais finit par répondre d'un ton neutre :

\- Ça va mieux. Et toi, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Le Geek lâche dans un souffle :

\- Un problème avec des gars du lycée.

Il sent le regard triste du Patron peser sur lui, il a conscience de passer pour la victime une fois de plus. Alors, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il prend une soudaine inspiration et relève la tête pour planter son regard dans celui de son aîné.

\- Mais c'est moi qui les ai frappés en premier.

La fierté dans son regard faire sourire le Patron, il passe affectueusement la main dans ses cheveux.

\- Pas mal gamin. La prochaine fois on leur fera leur fête.

Le Geek sourit, ravi de voir son différent avec le Patron enfin dissipé. Ils restent silencieux quelques instants avant que le Patron ne reprenne d'une voix plus grave :

\- Mathieu est injoignable, personne ne sait où il est. Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, mais je pense que tu as le droit de savoir. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il part sans prévenir bien sûr, mais d'habitude cet enfoiré répond quand je l'appelle. Il ne t'a rien dit ?

Le Geek tente de rassembler ses souvenirs de leur dernière discussion, à la recherche d'un détail qui lui aurait échappé.

\- On a un peu discuté cette nuit avant… avant que je vienne te voir… enfin pour les médicaments. Et heu… Il était au téléphone avec quelqu'un qu'il comptait voir dans la journée manifestement.

Le Patron reste songeur un instant et finit par soupirer d'un air épuisé.

\- Écoute, on va tenter de se persuader que cet abruti est grand et responsable et on va attendre qu'il se manifeste de lui-même, d'accord ? En attendant bouge pas, je vais te chercher des vêtements propres, finis de nettoyer les plaies. Heureusement celles-ci ne sont pas très profondes.

Le Patron s'apprête à sortir mais le Geek le retient par un pan de sa veste.

\- Dis… C'est lui, pas vrai ? Pour la blessure au front. Vous vous êtes disputés à cause de moi, pas vrai ? Je sais que je suis pas tombé, au fond j'ai toujours su ce qui s'était passé, je ne voulais juste pas l'admettre.

Il sent qu'il va se mettre à pleurer, mais il veut parler, se confier, alors il retient ses larmes.

\- Je sais qu'il a des problèmes avec l'alcool, je sais que je ne suis rien pour lui, je sais que je poursuis une illusion mais c'est juste que… que je n'arrive pas à m'en détacher.

Les sanglots secouent ses épaules, il se sent misérable, mais étrangement un soulagement immense l'envahit. Le Patron, adossé à la porte, fixe obstinément le plafond.

\- Non tu ne sais pas. Tu n'es pas rien pour lui, c'est faux. C'est simplement que… parfois dans ce monde on ressent le besoin de détruire ce qui est beau, ce à quoi on a peur de tenir. On dit que les sentiments c'est pour les faibles, mais pourtant il n'y a rien de plus courageux que d'affirmer ce qu'on ressent. Et ça cet idiot de Panda ne le sait pas, c'est un trouillard. Mais toi, toi tu l'as cette force. Ne l'oublie pas. Tu es beaucoup plus puissant que ce que tu penses, que ce que les autres pensent.

Le Geek laisse ces phrases résonner en lui. Lorsqu'il rouvre les yeux le Patron a disparu de la pièce. Il se lève et affronte son reflet dans la glace. Son visage n'est pas si tuméfié que cela, ses yeux semblent plus déterminés que d'ordinaire. Il adresse un sourire sûr de lui à ce gamin qui lui fait face, il ne perdra plus espoir, il sera celui qu'il veut être.

* * *

\- Les gars faites un effort ! C'est pas si compliqué que ça de faire un couscous ! Et toi applique toi bon sang ! Elles ressemblent à des patates tes boulettes de viande !

\- Toi fais gaffe parce que c'est ta tête qui va ressembler à une patate si tu continues à me faire chier ! J'avais dit que je détestais cuisiner !

\- Ceux qui ne cuisinent pas ne mangent pas, c'est tout. Maintenant que je suis là va falloir se sortir les doigts du cul et arrêter d'exploiter les autres !

\- Ah oui parce que l'autre drogué nous aide vraiment à faire à manger évidemment !

\- Lui c'est une exception, il a des difficultés.

Le Geek tente de retenir son rire.

\- C'est bon c'est pas la peine de vous disputer, elles sont pas si mal ses boulettes !

La cuisine est sans dessus dessous, des plats traînent sur tous les meubles et des grains de semoules tapissent le sol suite à la tentative du Hippie d'imiter Elsa dans La Reine des Neiges. Après de nombreux encouragement, Sacha a fini par abandonner et lui a ordonné de ne plus toucher à un seul ingrédient. Depuis, elle s'évertue à motiver le Patron qui ronchonne en malaxant la viande hachée. Le Geek coupe les légumes en souriant, d'ordinaire c'est lui qui est chargé de la cuisine, mais il se contente souvent de faire cuire un fond de pâtes.

Aujourd'hui, après la réaction choquée de Sacha devant le frigo et les tiroirs vides, les garçons ont été forcés à faire les courses et à préparer un repas pour le soir. Depuis, la maison s'est transformée en véritable chantier, mais ce n'est pas pour déplaire au Geek, il a toujours aimé ces moments passés tous ensemble. A cette pensée, les visages de Mathieu et du Panda apparaissent à son esprit, mais il les chasse d'un mouvement de tête : il ne se laissera pas abattre !

Le Hippie joue avec l'enceinte et diffuse du reggae malgré les protestations du Patron. Sacha passe d'un plat à l'autre en dansant, elle sourit, les petites taches de rousseur qui pigmentent la peau de son visage donnent à son expression un air joyeux et bon enfant.

Soudain, un craquement attire leur attention à l'entrée de la cuisine. Le Panda est debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, il se tient au mur de sa main frêle, son visage semble un peu pâle sous les contusions. Un silence lourd suit son entrée, le Geek sent son cœur s'emballer, il retient sa respiration avec angoisse et le fixe de ses yeux brillants. Le Panda ne dit rien, il regarde le sol d'un air embarrassé, évitant du mieux qu'il peut d'affronter le regard du Geek. Soudain Sacha, abandonnant le saladier qu'elle avait dans les bras, s'avance vers lui avec un sourire et lui tend la main.

\- Moi c'est Sacha. Je voulais te remercier pour ce que tu as fait l'autre soir, chez Anita.

Le Panda lui lance un regard troublé et serre sa main d'un geste hésitant.

\- Y en a qui ont pas eu la chance d'être remercié avec autant de chaleur, bougonne le Patron en lançant un regard accusateur à la jeune fille.

Le Panda parcourt la pièce du regard et s'arrête légèrement sur le visage tuméfié du Geek. Il pâlit brusquement et détourne aussitôt les yeux.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Le Patron soupire d'un air exaspéré.

\- Un atelier cuisine. Une idée saugrenue de la grognasse.

\- Tu n'es pas content que je fasse à manger peut-être ?

\- Si si au contraire, j'ai toujours trouvé que la place d'une femme devrait être dans une cuisine ou dans mon pieu.

\- T'es vraiment qu'un gros porc doublé d'un macho insupportable !

\- N'essaie pas tant de me flatter…

Le Panda leur lance un regard incrédule, le Geek s'approche de lui en riant.

\- Ils sont comme ça depuis tout à l'heure, tu ne devrais pas y faire attention. Tu te sens mieux ? Tu veux que je te donne un verre d'eau ?

Le Panda sourit un peu, son regard toujours fuyant évite de se poser sur lui.

\- Oui je veux bien un peu d'eau tu serais gentil.

Le Geek se détourne sans un mot. Il y a tant de choses qu'il aimerait lui dire, tant de choses qu'il voudrait dévoiler, et pourtant il reste silencieux de peur de briser cet équilibre instable, ce lien si fragile qui les unit difficilement. Il n'ose rien de peur de tout perdre, car malgré lui il veut conserver ses illusions le plus longtemps possible.

* * *

La musique s'échappant de l'enceinte change encore une fois, un vieux single de David Bowie retentit dans le salon.

Rock 'n' Roll Suicide.

La voix douce si reconnaissable s'élève au-dessus des accords indolents.

Cela fait bientôt une heure que Sacha et le Hippie s'amusent avec l'enceinte et transforment l'ambiance de la salle à chaque morceau. La jeune rousse fume et rit beaucoup, ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre. Assis par terre contre le canapé, le Geek tente difficilement de se concentrer sur son exercice de math, mais son regard est inexorablement attiré vers la porte d'entrée. A chaque instant il croit percevoir le pas de Mathieu dans le couloir, la clef tourner dans la serrure, mais pourtant la porte reste résolument fermée.

Cela fait des heures qu'ils attendent de sa part le moindre signe de vie.

Il jette un coup d'œil vers le balcon, la silhouette du Patron se détache dans l'obscurité. Il fait les cent pas d'un air contrarié, le téléphone collé à son oreille et les sourcils froncés.

Le Panda sort alors de la cuisine où il finissait la vaisselle. Le Geek retourne immédiatement à son exercice sans oser lever les yeux vers son aîné. Mais à sa grande stupeur, ce dernier s'immobilise à sa gauche et se laisse doucement glisser au sol pour s'asseoir à ses côtés. Le Geek n'ose pas bouger, il tente tant bien que mal d'ignorer la présence du jeune homme près de lui mais il sent une rougeur brûlante lui dévorer les joues. Les deux garçons retiennent leurs souffles durant de longues secondes. Soudain la musique se suspend le temps d'une inspiration, le Geek sent une main froide se faufiler contre la sienne et la serrer fortement, les doigts s'emmêlent, la voix du chanteur explose dans le silence de leurs battements de cœur.

 _Oh no love you're not alone_

Le Panda pose la tête tout naturellement sur son épaule, ses doigts tapotent le dessus de sa main au rythme de la musique, il se blottit encore un peu plus dans le creux de son cou. Le Geek entend le sang tambouriner contre ses tempes, il n'ose pas faire un geste et fixe obstinément les chiffres incompréhensibles sur sa feuille de cours. Il n'arrive pas à savoir s'il est incroyablement heureux ou au contraire s'il se trouve sur le point de pleurer.

Un mouvement dans le fond de la pièce attire son attention. La porte vitrée coulisse sans un bruit et le Patron pénètre dans la pièce, une expression lugubre sur le visage. Les regards se tournent aussitôt vers lui, tous expriment la même attente angoissée. Le Patron fixe un instant le Geek et le Panda derrière ses lunettes puis hausse les épaules en écrasant sa cigarette dans le cendrier plein.

\- Toujours pas de réponse. Il rentrera sûrement demain.

Et sans attendre de réponse, il quitte la pièce sans un regard.

* * *

Allongé sur le sol, Mathieu fixe un point invisible au plafond. Cela fait des heures qu'il est ainsi, nu et immobile au cœur de cet appartement vide et froid.

Il se relève avec précaution, ses membres courbaturés le tirent à chaque mouvement. Il ouvre la porte et fait quelques pas dans la pièce de vie. Tout est intact, propre, ses vêtements abandonnés sur le sol ont disparu.

La grande horloge au mur indique 9h. La journée s'étend devant lui, terriblement disponible, dans l'attente redoutable d'être comblée.

Il s'enferme dans la salle de bain luxueuse, son corps nu apparaît devant lui, minuscule au centre d'un miroir aux ornements précieux. La peau de ses poignets est rouge et éraflée, des traces de griffures et des suçons violacés recouvrent son corps, ses côtes saillantes étirent sa peau abîmée.

Il détourne le regard.

Une immense baignoire aux pieds sculptés siège au centre de la salle, il fait couler l'eau brûlante des robinets dorés, des nuages de vapeur montent vers le plafond, la buée se forme petit à petit sur la vitre immaculée du miroir. Un frisson le parcourt en entrant dans l'eau fumante, chaque blessure lui fait mal, il se recroqueville au centre du bassin, l'eau lui arrive jusqu'au visage. Peu à peu la douleur se dissipe, ses muscles se détendent, sa tête bascule légèrement en arrière, immergeant sa chevelure épaisse dans l'eau parfumée.

Il observe les arabesques dorées qui décorent le plafond. Enfant, il inventait des histoires suivant la forme des boucles, il créait tout un univers de chemins scintillants, dans son esprit il ajoutait entre les lignes des forêts, des cascades, presque comme une carte. Il pouvait passer des heures dans cette baignoire à jouer avec son imagination. C'était la seule pièce de cet hôtel qu'il ne haïssait pas de tout son être.

En sortant des taches d'eau viennent maculer le carrelage, l'odeur forte du savon emplit toute la salle. Il attrape dans un tiroir une serviette blanche aux odeurs de lavande et sèche énergiquement ses cheveux trempés. Il fouille en vain chaque placard à la recherche d'une brosse à dents et finit par se résigner à nettoyer abondamment sa bouche avec l'eau du robinet.

En sortant de la salle d'eau, la serviette autour du cou, la différence de température fait frissonner sa peau humide et soulève de petits nuages de vapeur parfumée. Il s'apprête à marcher vers la chambre lorsque le bruit d'une serrure retentit dans la pièce, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre et le même homme que la veille apparaît dans l'embrasure. Il jette un coup d'œil à Mathieu sans se soucier de sa nudité et referme derrière lui.

Une fois de plus, Mathieu sent sa curiosité piquée par son regard vide, étrangement dénué de toute émotion. Ce garçon lymphatique, indifférent à ce qui se passe autour de lui, attire son intérêt malgré son lien avec Eric. L'homme dépose un sac en plastique sur le bureau et en sort une bouteille d'eau et des plateaux repas.

\- C'est le repas du prisonnier ? demande-t-il avec un sourire sarcastique.

L'homme ne le regarde même pas, il reste silencieux et continue à vider le sac. Mathieu, qui par-dessus tout déteste être ignoré, s'approche et s'assoit face à lui sur le bureau. L'homme lui lance un regard désapprobateur en le voyant prendre place, entièrement nu, sur les papiers d'Eric, mais ne dit rien. Mathieu le regarde, le menton appuyé dans le creux de la main.

\- Tu as des yeux très beaux.

Le chauffeur ne répond rien, il s'affaire autour du bureau et range quelques dossiers. Mathieu se contorsionne presque pour pouvoir continuer à l'observer.

\- Tu t'appelles comment ?

Mathieu s'attend à être ignoré comme les fois précédentes, mais après quelques secondes l'homme répond d'une voix grave et rocailleuse :

\- Oscar.

Mathieu continue à le regarder un long moment avant de se lever pour se diriger vers la chambre.

\- Faudrait que t'ailles m'acheter une brosse à dent. Ah et des clopes aussi, j'ai perdu les miennes. Et accessoirement j'aimerais pouvoir récupérer mes vêtements un de ces jours.

Sans attendre de réponse, il entre dans la chambre et ouvre l'armoire de bois massif qui fait face au lit. Des costards impeccables sont pendus les uns à côté des autres, des chemises bien pliées sont rangées par couleur dans les tiroirs. Mathieu attrape une chemise blanche et l'enfile sans défaire les boutons. Bien trop grande pour lui, elle tombe sur ses cuisses et laisse dégagé le haut de son torse et ses clavicules saillantes. Son image dans le miroir le fait un peu sourire : il a l'air d'un gamin qui aurait piqué les vêtements de son père.

De retour dans le salon, il s'allonge sur le canapé sans faire attention à Oscar, mais celui-ci contre toute attente s'approche et lui tend son téléphone. Mathieu l'accepte d'un air surpris. Resté dans la poche de son jean, il ne pensait pas le revoir de sitôt.

\- Ah merci. C'est sympa de l'avoir récupéré pour moi.

Oscar ne répond rien, mais Mathieu commence à être habitué à ses silences obstinés. Il observe d'un air indifférent l'homme baraqué quitter l'appartement avant de se concentrer sur son téléphone : de nombreux appels manqués du Patron, un message d'Antoine.

« Salut Mat' ! T'as oublié ton chapeau chez moi hier aprem. Si tu veux passer dans la journée pour le récupérer y a pas de soucis, mais au pire je te le ramène chez Alexis ce soir ? »

Mathieu relit plusieurs fois le message avant de verrouiller le téléphone et de le déposer sur la table basse.

Il ne pensait même plus à cette réunion chez Alexis. Le message d'Antoine passe en boucle dans sa tête. Son ventre lui fait mal, il sent la douleur revenir par vagues enragées. La culpabilité le ronge, il a le sentiment que plus jamais il ne parviendra à le regarder dans les yeux. Il ne veut plus se battre, il ne veut plus ramper misérablement dans l'espoir d'avancer pour se retrouver toujours bloqué au même point.

Et ce point c'est Eric.

Il ne le dépassera jamais, car il ne mérite rien d'autre, il est le seul qui puisse l'accepter comme il est. Il a besoin de lui. Quelqu'un comme lui ne peut pas espérer se libérer de ses actes, être purgé de cette fange immonde qui bouffe ses entrailles comme un fruit pourri.

Il n'a pas la force de bouger, l'idée même de sortir de l'hôtel le remplit d'horreur. Son monde se résume à cet appartement luxueux rempli de souvenirs morbides, et à l'homme qui y vit.

Il sombre dans un sommeil lourd sans même s'en rendre compte. La fatigue accumulée des derniers jours chasse même les rêves hors de son esprit brisé pour l'envelopper dans un vide apaisant.

Les heures s'écoulent, bercées par la respiration profonde de Mathieu.

Le claquement d'une porte le réveille en sursaut. Il ouvre les yeux, la pénombre a envahit la pièce, chassée faiblement par la lueur grise de la lune. Les pensées embrumées, il se relève légèrement sur le canapé. Une masse noire se dresse devant lui, les plis d'un long manteau enveloppent des membres souples et musculeux qu'il suit du regard jusqu'à arriver au visage froid qui le surplombe.

Eric semble figé dans une contemplation méditative, ses petits yeux gris posés sur lui avec une lueur étrange. Mathieu lui rend son regard, le bleu pur de ses iris vide de toute animosité.

Une main s'avance doucement vers son visage, il sent les doigts caresser sa joue et glisser sur ses lèvres qu'ils entrouvrent de quelques millimètres. Il s'offre à cette main comme un chat se tend vers les caresses, les yeux mi-clos, elle glisse le long de la courbe de son cou et vient effleurer les clavicules sous le pli de la chemise.

Un frisson le parcourt et ses yeux se rouvrent soudainement. Avisant Oscar près de la porte, il se lève et sans un mot et se dirige vers l'homme de main qui porte un sac plastique à son poignet. Mathieu fouille à l'intérieur et en extirpe une brosse à dent, un briquet et un paquet de clopes. Il sourit en constatant qu'il s'agit bien de lucky. Tout en déchirant le paquet, il s'avance dans la lumière argentée que filtre la fenêtre derrière le bureau.

Il s'accote à la vitre et allume une cigarette d'un geste sûr. La flamme rougeoie près de son visage calme, il jette le briquet sur le bureau et inspire longuement, la tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux clos. Il laisse le tabac envahir ses poumons et s'abandonne à cette délicieuse sensation de plénitude.

Lorsqu'il rouvre les yeux, Eric n'a pas bougé d'un pouce. Mathieu fixe sur lui son regard intense, inébranlable, la fumée s'échappe entre ses lèvres en volutes blanches et se confond avec des rayons de lune.

* * *

Antoine s'absorbe dans la contemplation de ses mains, ses doigts caressent le bois de la table en petits mouvements circulaires. Ses yeux noisette semblent plus sombres que d'ordinaire, alourdis par les pensées moroses et une inquiétude désagréable. Alexis dépose une bière devant lui avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés en entamant la sienne.

\- C'est sympa d'être venu à la réunion.

Antoine ne répond rien, il fait tourner la bouteille en verre entre ses doigts sans relever la tête. Alexis l'observe avec un air triste, il n'a pas l'habitude de voir le vidéaste dans cet état.

\- T'en fais pas pour Mathieu, il est difficile à cerner mais c'est un brave type. Il viendra la prochaine fois.

Antoine lève enfin les yeux et lui lance un sourire reconnaissant.

\- Je sais, je m'inquiète peut-être pour rien… Je trouve juste ça bizarre qu'il réponde pas à mes appels.

Alexis boit une nouvelle gorgée de bière avant de répondre :

\- Pourquoi tu ne passes pas chez lui dans ce cas ?

Antoine hausse les épaules.

\- Je sais pas… Je veux pas le forcer s'il est occupé. Et de toute façon je connais pas son adresse.

\- Je l'ai, moi. Vu le nombre de fois où j'ai dû le raccompagner quand il avait trop bu, j'ai fini par la retenir !

Antoine reste songeur, il semble hésiter. Alexis insiste :

\- Aller, fais le si ça peut te rassurer. Je commence à te connaître Antoine, je sais que cette histoire va te pourrir la vie tant que t'auras pas mis les choses au clair.

Il boit une longue gorgée d'alcool, peut-être Alexis a-t-il raison ? Son regard glisse sur le chapeau posé à ses côtés. Il pourrait toujours passer chez Mathieu pour le rapporter, ce serait son alibi en quelque sorte.

\- OK, je vais essayer de passer.

Alexis sourit et va chercher une feuille de brouillon sur laquelle il griffonne une adresse.

\- D'ici c'est direct, mais il faudra quand même marcher un peu en sortant de la station.

Antoine le remercie et range soigneusement le papier dans sa poche. Ils boivent en silence quelques minutes. Antoine tente de trouver un sujet de conversation, mais ses pensées sont inexorablement attirées vers Mathieu. En fait, elles ne s'en sont pas éloignées depuis des jours. Bien malgré lui, le garçon l'obsède.

\- Tu le connais depuis longtemps ? Mathieu, je veux dire.

Alexis soupire et s'installe plus confortablement encore sur sa chaise.

\- Je le connais… c'est un bien grand mot. Je le connais autant qu'il est possible de connaître Mathieu, mais honnêtement il reste un vrai mystère pour nous tous. La première fois que je l'ai rencontré, il y a deux ans, je vais pas te mentir, je l'ai détesté. Je le trouvais provocant, cynique, centré sur lui-même et, évidemment, horriblement obscène. Je pense que je n'acceptais simplement pas le fait qu'il soit différent, j'étais contrarié par cette attitude parce que je n'arrivais pas à la comprendre. Comment un homme pouvait-il s'abaisser à un tel comportement ? Mais avec le temps il m'a ouvert l'esprit et j'ai compris que je l'avais simplement jugé trop vite. Disons qu'aujourd'hui j'accepte son comportement, mais j'accepte surtout le fait de ne pas le comprendre. Les gens ne seront jamais conformes à ce que tu voudrais qu'ils soient, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour les rejeter. C'est ce que je retiens de notre rencontre.

Antoine médite lentement ses paroles et murmure sans lever les yeux :

\- Je ne veux pas l'accepter, je veux le comprendre. Le comprendre entièrement.

Alexis le regarde longuement, il saisit les bouteilles vides d'une main et se lève pour aller les jeter.

\- Tu sais, Antoine, parfois à vouloir trop on finit par tout perdre.

Un frisson parcourt tout son corps suite à cette phrase. Il ne répond rien, mais au fond de lui il sait que je le jeu en vaut la chandelle. Ce sera tout ou rien.

Il rassemble ses affaires, sans oublier le chapeau de Mathieu, et remercie Alexis en enfilant son manteau. Dehors la température a chuté, son souffle se change en buée sous la lumière blonde des lampadaires, les rues sont encore pleines de monde. Suivant les explications d'Alexis, il prend le métro sur six stations et ressort quelques minutes plus tard dans un quartier sombre et silencieux. Les immeubles s'étalent au bord des trottoirs en nuances grises bétonnées, tous identiques avec leurs balcons minuscules et les étendoirs à linge accrochés aux fenêtres.

Antoine observe le nom des rues, cherche difficilement un numéro dans la semi obscurité. Enfin il s'arrête aux pieds d'un immeuble et cherche le nom de Sommet parmi ceux des autres résidents.

Trouvé.

Alexis a pris soin de lui donner le code d'accès et Antoine prie pour qu'il n'ait pas changé entre temps. La porte se déverrouille avec un claquement, suivi d'un petit soupir soulagé d'Antoine. Il pénètre prudemment dans le hall couvert d'une tapisserie douteuse et entame l'ascension des escaliers aux odeurs fortes de moisi et de produits ménagers. Une fois arrivé au bon palier, il cherche l'appartement de Mathieu et finit par s'immobiliser, incertain, devant la porte en question.

Plusieurs fois, il lève la main avec l'intention de frapper à la porte, mais à chaque fois une angoisse idiote l'en dissuade. Il hésite brusquement à faire demi tour, un mauvais pressentiment le submerge. Mais le souvenir de l'après-midi qu'ils ont passé ensemble la veille, de ses yeux bleus liquides levés vers lui, lui redonne le courage nécessaire et d'un geste sûr il frappe quelques coups secs contre la porte.

Un silence épais lui parvient comme unique réponse, puis il lui semble percevoir des bruits de pas de l'autre côté de la cloison et la porte s'ouvre dans un roulement de serrures. Une odeur de légumes s'échappe aussitôt sur le palier, une chaleur douce vient caresser ses membres raides et le visage souriant du Geek apparaît dans l'ouverture. Son sourire s'estompe brusquement en apercevant la silhouette imposante d'Antoine, il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à le trouver là.

Antoine lance un sourire qui se veut rassurant mais ne parvient pas à cacher son air embarrassé. Il n'a jamais rencontré l'équipe de SLG et l'idée lui vient brusquement à l'esprit que Mathieu n'a jamais dû leur parler de lui.

\- Salut ! Heu… J'aurais voulu parler à Mathieu pour…

Il s'interrompt en apercevant le Patron au fond de la pièce. Sa cigarette allumée se consume au coin de sa bouche, il s'avance calmement et s'immisce entre eux en écartant d'un geste le Geek intimidé. Son expression dure semble mettre quiconque au défi de franchir le pas de cette porte. Antoine, mal à l'aise, sent son regard le brûler derrière ses lunettes de soleil.

Il n'est pas le bienvenu.

Le Patron reste silencieux ce qui semble être à Antoine une éternité puis finit par tirer sur sa cigarette et déclare d'une voix tranchante :

\- Il est pas là Mathieu.

Antoine ne sait pas quoi répondre, l'animosité du Patron est presque palpable. Il baisse les yeux et fait tourner le chapeau entre ses mains avant de le lui tendre d'un air décidé.

\- Il a oublié ça chez moi.

C'est infime mais Antoine perçoit l'air déstabilisé du Patron alors que celui-ci accepte le chapeau en silence. Le Geek a écarquillé les yeux et s'exclame sans retenue :

\- Tu l'as vu récemment ?

Le cœur d'Antoine manque un battement, le Patron lance un regard noir à son cadet mais ne dit rien.

\- Je… Il est venu chez moi hier après-midi, on s'est séparé dans la soirée. Il n'est pas revenu ici ?

Le Geek a baissé les yeux et reste silencieux. C'est le Patron qui, en soupirant, lui fournit la réponse.

\- Écoute gamin, ça fait deux jours qu'on n'a pas de nouvelle. J'arrive pas à le joindre.

Antoine a la sensation d'être plongé dans l'eau glacée, un frisson hérisse sa peau. Son ventre se tord et un sifflement aigu résonne contre ses tympans. Le Geek sent les larmes monter à ses yeux, il se détourne brusquement et s'enfuit dans l'appartement. Le Patron regarde Antoine pâlir, la sueur trempe son front. Il ne savait pas que lui et le gamin étaient en contact.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? finit-il par demander d'un air incertain.

Antoine lui lance un coup d'œil hagard et murmure d'une voix rauque :

\- Non non je… je vais rentrer.

Il se détourne et avance d'un pas chancelant vers la cage d'escalier avant de s'arrêter et de revenir brusquement vers le Patron.

\- Si… Si vous avez des nouvelles de lui d'une façon ou d'une autre, vous pourrez me prévenir ? Je vais vous laisser mon numéro.

Le Patron l'observe gribouiller une série de chiffres sur un bout de papier et l'accepte en silence.

\- OK gamin, on se tient au courant. Préviens moi s'il te contacte.

Antoine hoche la tête et s'engouffre dans l'escalier. Il tente de rassembler ses derniers souvenirs avec Mathieu, à la recherche d'un détail qui aurait pu lui échapper.

Il se rappelle son visage blême au moment où il regardait son téléphone dans sa chambre, son air absent et terrifié. Il aurait dû insister, il aurait dû le forcer à lui parler, à lui dire ce qui n'allait pas.

Les remords le submergent, il saisit son téléphone et appelle Mathieu une nouvelle fois. Les sonneries se prolongent, la messagerie se déclenche.

Il raccroche d'un geste furieux.

Pris de tremblements incontrôlables, il s'assoit sur les marches devant une porte et plonge son visage entre ses mains. Il aurait dû le retenir, il aurait dû rester avec lui ce soir là et ne pas le laisser partir. Il aurait dû se douter qu'il ne fallait pas le quitter si brutalement au milieu de la rue. Il aurait dû…

* * *

Eric observe Mathieu avec concupiscence.

Son regard bestial parcourt ses jambes nues, longues et souples comme celles d'une femme. Il les imagine tremblantes et écartées, offertes sur le bureau dans une posture vulgaire. Le regard provocateur que lui lance le plus jeune entre deux nuages de fumée agite en lui des pulsions violentes.

Il s'apprête à faire un pas lorsqu'une lumière brusque à l'extrémité de son champ de vision attire soudain son attention, il avise aussitôt le portable de Mathieu posé sur la table basse et parvient à lire le nom d'Antoine sur l'appel entrant. Il fixe l'écran pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que celui-ci s'éteigne à nouveau. Une impression amère le submerge et il s'étonne de ressentir malgré lui une pointe d'agacement.

Et, par-dessus tout, Eric déteste être agacé.

Un sourire étire ses lèvres. Il s'avance près de Mathieu à présent tourné vers la fenêtre et s'immobilise derrière lui. Il observe son dos droit, ses omoplates saillantes sous le tissu de la chemise, sa nuque tachetée de morsures violacées.

Mathieu l'ignore superbement mais ne peut néanmoins réprimer un frisson lorsque Eric se colle contre lui. Les mains caressent ses épaules, glissent un peu sur son torse, il tremble légèrement. La respiration, tout près, chatouille sa nuque, les lèvres humides viennent effleurer sa peau moite. Soudain une main descend sur sa jambe et vient doucement caresser l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Mathieu sursaute et est forcé de se retenir contre la vitre alors que la main s'empare de son sexe encore mou.

Eric sourit et saisit la cigarette à moitié consumée pour la porter à ses lèvres. Il transforme les soupirs de Mathieu au rythme de ses va-et-vient, son autre main remonte le long de sa nuque et empoigne le haut de sa chevelure. Il force sa tête à s'incliner vers l'arrière d'un geste brusque, dévoilant un visage confus, en sueur. Mathieu a les yeux fermés et les lèvres tremblantes, Eric sent une érection déformer son pantalon.

Il inspire une bouffée de tabac et, abandonnant le sexe trempé, il se saisit de la cigarette et écrase l'extrémité rougeoyante contre la nuque de Mathieu.

Ce dernier pousse un gémissement de douleur, quelques larmes débordent entre ses cils, son corps est secoué de spasmes fiévreux. Cette brûlure familière fait chavirer sa conscience, la peur noue son ventre, sa limite entre douleur et plaisir semble être de plus en plus fine comme si son cerveau ne parvenait plus à analyser correctement ses sensations.

Il est brutalement projeté contre la fenêtre, Eric dans son dos le fait se cambrer légèrement tout en maintenant son front contre la vitre froide.

Mathieu sent la panique s'emparer de lui.

Décharné, il ne peut pas lutter contre ce qui se prépare. Le sexe le pénètre brutalement sans préambule, la sensation déchire son bassin et l'engloutit tout entier. Il tente de se concentrer pour rester debout, mais ses jambes parcourues de frissons ne semblent plus lui obéir.

Il nage dans le délire, coule sous les impressions trop fortes, son visage est inondé de larmes.

Mais, pire que tout, il sent son estime de soi se désagréger à chaque mouvement de reins, ses derniers espoirs emportés par une ultime vague de démence.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 :

 _Change  
Everything you are  
And everything you were  
Your number has been called_

Mathieu rêve. Il le sait bien car il reconnaît les couloirs nus et gris qu'il traverse sans cesse dans son premier sommeil. Il entend sa respiration résonner contre les murs, le claquement instable de ses pas rebondir dans l'espace étouffant. Il sait qu'il rêve et pourtant l'angoisse est la même, elle le bouffe de l'intérieur comme un ver dans un fruit pourri, il ressent le besoin impératif de fuir comme si la réalité elle-même se tenait face à lui.

Le couloir s'arrête soudain en cul de sac et une porte apparaît à sa droite à l'extrémité de son champ de vision. Il l'observe longuement. Il sait qu'il va l'ouvrir, et pourtant il reste longtemps immobile, à hésiter, comme si la question avait réellement une importance quelconque. Enfin il lève une main et attrape la poignée ronde dans sa paume qu'il tourne avec une légère résistance, un rayon s'échappe par l'ouverture étroite...

La vision se dissipe.

Le matelas se creuse dans son dos, le drap glisse légèrement sur ses épaules et il sent l'air froid courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Ses paupières se lèvent sur ses yeux éteints cernés de lourdes poches sombres. Il fait encore nuit, mais la lueur des réverbères illumine la capitale et se faufile au travers des rideaux pour baigner la pièce de sa douceur électrique.

Une odeur de tabac emplit soudainement la pièce, le frottement des pieds nus sur le sol résonne comme celui d'une cascade. Il aperçoit le dos d'Eric lorsque celui-ci quitte la chambre, ses yeux fixent cette silhouette d'un air absent, son cerveau tourne dans le vide.

Il n'a plus la force de penser, plus le courage d'affronter cette réalité. L'idée même d'effectuer un retour sur soi en jugeant de sa situation actuelle lui semble impossible, l'épreuve insurmontable. Il se complaît dans la douceur tranquille de cette indifférence béate, son esprit se détache peu à peu pour s'éloigner de ce corps aux relents de pourriture. Ce lâcher-prise sur l'entièreté de sa vie le rassure et il se livre avec délice à cet abandon des sens.

Alors lorsque Eric entre à nouveau dans la chambre, il reste de marbre et le contemple de ses yeux morts. Il ne réagit pas plus quand l'homme s'approche de lui et écarte le drap d'un geste brusque avant de se placer entre ses cuisses. Mathieu sent les ongles s'enfoncer dans sa peau, son bassin se tend, mais son esprit froid s'engourdit davantage encore. Lorsque Eric s'enfonce brutalement dans sa chair ses bras tentent comme par réflexe de repousser le torse qui le surplombe, mais ses membres frêles sont immobilisés d'un geste au dessus de sa tête et il ne peut que rester figé et tremblant sous la douleur déchirante.

Chaque sensation lui est familière, cette scène s'est déjà reproduite tant de fois, il a le sentiment de errer dans une boucle d'infini. Il entend des gémissements résonner dans la pièce et prend faiblement conscience qu'il doit s'agir des siens, le souffle chaud d'Eric caresse sa peau en brûlures insupportables.

Brusquement ce dernier se redresse et s'immobilise. Mathieu, essoufflé, lui lance un regard vague et sent un objet froid placé sur son oreille, une sonnerie retentit contre son tympan. Un sentiment désagréable s'insinue lentement en lui alors qu'il tente de raccorder ses idées entre elles, ce scénario inhabituel le déstabilise, les sonneries se répètent sans qu'il puisse réellement comprendre leur provenance.

Soudain elles s'arrêtent, un silence éclate dans le téléphone et glace un instant le monde suspendu au bord du basculement.

Puis une voix.

\- Mathieu ?

Quelque chose se brise en lui. L'appel anxieux se répercute douloureusement dans sa tête, il n'arrive plus à respirer, une nausée écrasante le submerge. Des milliers de pensées se précipitent à son esprit, la panique l'envahit.

Antoine est là, à l'autre bout du fil, Antoine lui parle, Antoine l'entend.

Eric s'enfonce brutalement en lui, Mathieu tente difficilement de réprimer un cri malgré la douleur et la surprise, ses dents s'enfoncent dans la chair de sa lèvre où perle une goutte de sang. Il tente de se dégager mais Eric maintient fermement ses poignets, son regard satisfait baissé sur lui.

\- Mathieu ça va ?

Les mouvements de bassin se font de plus en plus violents. Mathieu lutte pour garder le contrôle, pour étouffer sa voix, mais il ne peut réprimer ses halètements et un gémissement s'échappe hors de ses lèvres lorsqu'une main vient caresser son sexe. Eric se penche vers lui et plaque ses lèvres contre les siennes, la langue s'insinue dans sa bouche, la salive coule le long de sa joue.

\- Mathieu putain mais répond ! Dis moi où tu es !

Mathieu sent les larmes troubler sa vision et couler contre ses tempes. Eric vient les cueillir du bout de la langue, il embrasse la courbe de son cou, sa main enserre toujours son membre trempé, sa bouche se faufile contre son oreille et il murmure du bout des lèvres :

\- Ne retiens pas ta voix.

Mathieu sent une colère sourde gronder en lui, une haine incontrôlable parcourt tout son corps.

Depuis des années Eric et lui se livrent une guerre acharnée pour avoir le dessus l'un sur l'autre. Depuis des années, Mathieu refuse de se soumettre et tente par tous les moyens de construire un semblant de liberté, de se convaincre de son indépendance. Mais depuis 24h il s'est enfin rendu. Il a perdu la partie, il s'est donné tout entier, il a abandonné ses principes et admis sa défaite devant Eric. Il a délaissé le monde et annihilé des années de lutte contre son emprise. Alors pourquoi Eric lui inflige-t-il cela maintenant ? Pourquoi poursuit-il cette bataille des forces puisqu'il s'en sait déjà vainqueur ? Mathieu a le sentiment d'avoir été trahi. En appelant Antoine, Eric a enfreint les règles implicites qu'ils s'étaient fixés.

Réunissant ses dernières forces, il parvient à administrer un coup de pied dans l'abdomen de son opposant. La violence du choc déstabilise Eric qui se retrouve propulsé en bas du lit, une main crispée contre son ventre. Sans perdre un instant, Mathieu se saisit du téléphone d'une main tremblante. La voix d'Antoine semble s'étirer en suppliques angoissées. Sans une hésitation, il lance contre le mur le téléphone qui éclate en morceaux.

Il n'a pas le temps de réfléchir, la gifle claque contre sa joue et le projette contre le lit. Sonné, il porte une main sur son visage mais aussitôt Eric empoigne le haut de sa chevelure et le force à se lever du lit, Mathieu s'agrippe désespéramment au poignet et tente vainement de le faire lâcher prise. Eric le force à lever vers lui son visage crispé par la douleur, Mathieu observe son expression terrifiante, des tremblements le secouent tout entier.

\- Ne refais plus jamais ça.

Il le lâche brusquement, Mathieu s'écroule au sol, ses jambes faibles sont incapables de le soutenir. Les coups pleuvent partout sur son corps, il n'est plus une parcelle de peau qui ne le fasse souffrir. Un coup à l'estomac, plus violent que les autres, lui fait vomir un mélange de bile et de sang sur le sol de la chambre.

Debout, Eric le fixe en silence avant de s'accroupir près de lui et de cueillir son visage dans le creux de sa main. Il caresse le galbe de sa lèvre du bout du pouce, le regard plongé dans l'immensité cobalt des yeux de Mathieu.

\- N'oublie pas quelle est ta place. N'oublie pas à quel point tu es sale.

Mathieu dégage son menton de l'emprise d'Eric, son regard affirmé s'est fait dur, froid, un sourire étire l'extrémité de ses lèvres.

\- La seule chose de sale ici c'est ta queue.

Le regard d'Eric s'assombrit. Sa réaction ne se fait pas attendre, il assène un violent coup de poing à Mathieu qui s'écroule au sol le nez en sang. Il tente de se relever mais un poids oppressant lui écrase la poitrine, des doigts musculeux enserrent son cou de plus en plus étroitement jusqu'à ce que sa respiration s'obstrue et que sa vision se trouble. Le visage d'Eric se tient au dessus de lui derrière un voile de plus en plus obscur.

* * *

Antoine décolle le téléphone de son oreille et fixe l'écran éteint, ses yeux ont pris une teinte plus sombre, son regard vide reste indéchiffrable.

Il ne sait que penser, il ne sait que faire.

Il reste assis là sur son lit en attendant que le monde s'écroule, que tout s'arrête. Son poing se crispe sur son téléphone jusqu'à secouer son bras de tremblements, sa mâchoire se serre imperceptiblement et fait crisser ses dents les unes contre les autres. Une sensation d'impuissance tord ses boyaux, il voudrait hurler, exploser de tout son corps, consumer les murs, faire quelque chose.

N'importe quoi.

Mais il ne fait rien.

Il ne fait rien parce qu'il n'y a rien à faire, parce que Mathieu est seul et que lui est lui. Il cache son visage dans ses mains et tente de reprendre son calme, ses yeux le brûlent, son front moite lui fait mal.

Il se laisse glisser sur son lit, sa tête s'enfonce dans l'oreiller moelleux abritant encore les effluves du parfum doucereux de Mathieu. Antoine s'égare dans la contemplation de sa tapisserie, le calme de cette chambre lui semble irréel après la tempête qui se déchaîne dans son crâne, après ce qui s'est passé au téléphone.

Son regard tombe sur son portable. Il hésite une seconde avant de s'en saisir et, après quelques instants, les premières notes de Hysteria éclatent dans la pièce. Antoine laisse ses paupières se baisser doucement sur ses yeux fatigués, le temps d'une chanson il veut essayer de comprendre. Être lui, un tout petit peu.

Une vague de colère le submerge en sentant les larmes fortuites mouiller ses cils. Il les essuie d'un geste agacé et coupe la musique au cœur d'une envolée d'arpèges. Le silence reprend immédiatement sers droits sur la chambre, il se sent ridicule. C'était stupide de sa part de vouloir le comprendre, de croire qu'il serait capable de saisir l'essence du vrai Mathieu derrière les comportements de façade. Mathieu est égal à lui-même, il vit la vie qu'il a choisie, et jamais il ne laissera quiconque s'en approcher trop près.

Il doit abandonner, il n'obtiendra jamais rien de sa part, rien de plus qu'un corps. Un corps vide qu'il donne à tout le monde. Ça n'a plus aucun sens. Mais c'est tout ce qu'il aura, autant s'y habituer.

* * *

Les yeux de Mathieu fixent le vide d'un air absent, l'éclat estompé de l'iris cobalt dilué dans les larmes qui maculent l'oreiller. La respiration d'Eric chatouille sa nuque, souffle chaud et frissonnant. Il sent dans son dos la présence écrasante collée contre ses reins, un bras passé autour de sa taille le presse contre ce mur de chair et la main, posée dans le creux de son ventre, caresse l'épiderme tremblant d'un geste mécanique.

Le silence écrase la poitrine de Mathieu, il respire avec difficulté recroquevillé contre le corps imposant de son tortionnaire, de son amant. De L'homme qui depuis toujours règne en maître au centre de sa vie. La force dévastatrice de leur relation, de ce qu'il ressent pour lui, le terrifie. Que ce soit amour ou haine, au fond il n'a jamais su quelle barrière séparait ces deux sentiments, ces deux désirs dévastateurs, ces deux dépendances.

« Et Antoine ? » lui murmure sa conscience.

Mathieu ferme les yeux pour tenter de se remémorer son visage souriant, ses cheveux en pagaille. Oui, et Antoine ? Antoine et cette relation pure, naïve, qu'ils usurpent avec complaisance lui et son quotidien putride. Ses lèvres tremblent, il rouvre les yeux.

Il veut voir Antoine, son sourire éblouissant qui ne s'adresse qu'à lui, ses yeux honnêtes et doux, son rire chaud, rassurant.

Il en a besoin.

Mathieu se faufile entre les bras d'Eric et glisse hors des draps. Le froid fouette sa peau usée et ses lèvres gercées. Il chancelle un instant sur ses jambes frêles et réprime les tremblements qui menacent d'ébranler tout son corps. Marcher jusqu'au salon lui coûte plus d'efforts qu'il ne l'aurait cru, ses hanches malmenées depuis des heures le tiraillent à chaque pas.

Dehors le ciel s'étend comme une grosse tache d'encre au-dessus des gratte-ciels, la nuit régit pour quelques heures encore son royaume d'ombres filantes.

Mathieu sent le soulagement l'envahir en avisant ses vêtements propres et bien pliés déposés sur le bureau par les soins d'Oscar, sans aucun doute. La sensation du boxer contre sa peau lui semble étrange après tout ce temps. Il réalise en enfilant son jean qu'il a perdu du poids, cela fait une éternité qu'il n'a pas profité d'un vrai repas. La ceinture tombe sur ses hanches saillantes zébrées de griffures rouges et gonflées. En sortant la tête du col de son tee-shirt, il se retrouve avec un sursaut face à Eric, bien droit dans l'ouverture de la porte menant à la chambre. Les bras croisés sur son torse nu, il observe Mathieu avec un calme inquiétant. Ce dernier tente de contrôler ses frissons et affiche une tranquillité détachée.

\- Tu comptais partir au beau milieu de la nuit comme un voleur ?

Mathieu répond en évitant son regard, feignant de se concentrer sur la veste qu'il enfile avec précaution.

\- Je rentre chez moi.

Il met ses chaussures d'un geste rapide et se dirige vers la porte quand soudain la voix d'Eric claque dans son dos.

\- Tu vas le voir, pas vrai ?

Mathieu s'immobilise et se retourne lentement vers son interlocuteur. Ce dernier affiche un petit sourire du coin des lèvres, ses yeux de serpent le fixent avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

\- Tu vas le voir pour te faire sauter.

Il réagit au quart de tour et envoie son poing vers le visage d'Eric. Celui-ci s'attendait visiblement au coup et parvient à arrêter son geste en le saisissant au poignet. Il l'attire aussitôt contre lui et Mathieu ne peut faire autrement que de se rattraper à son torse imposant. Il tente de se dégager mais Eric l'immobilise aisément et saisit son menton entre ses doigts vigoureux.

\- Ose donc dire que ce n'est pas vrai.

Mathieu ignore sa question et tente avec l'énergie du désespoir de se dérober à son emprise. Eric pousse un petit rire cruel et soupire avec délectation.

\- C'est pitoyable tu ne crois pas ? Tu as toujours refusé d'admettre que tu m'appartenais, tu te donnes à n'importe qui pour te convaincre d'une liberté illusoire, pour me noyer dans la masse de tes conquêtes. Même si tu sais que je suis différent, même si tu sais que sans moi tu n'es rien. Ta mère t'as mis au monde mais il n'a pas voulu de toi, moi je t'ai offert l'existence, j'ai donné un sens à ce qui n'en a jamais eu pour toi. Je t'ai appris le langage des corps, je t'ai donné un but, une utilité. Et pourtant tu t'es enfuit, malgré tout ce que j'ai pu faire pour toi. Tu passes d'un lit à un autre en refusant toute attache, tu fermes ton cœur et tu ouvres tes jambes, parce que c'est la seule chose que tu peux faire. Parce que ça te rassure. La liberté hein ? Toujours. Mais aujourd'hui… aujourd'hui tu as des doutes. Tu aimes, et tu crois être aimé en retour.

Mathieu tremble, ses ongles s'enfoncent dans la chair du poignet d'Eric.

\- Lâche-moi…

Sa voix mal assurée fait sourire le plus vieux.

\- Tu crois qu'on peut aimer quelqu'un comme toi ? Après tout ce que tu as fait ? Quelle tête ferait-il s'il savait dans quel état tu étais il y a quelques heures ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va penser après ce que tu lui as laissé entendre à travers le téléphone ?

Mathieu se débat pour se soustraire aux paroles d'Eric, il hurle et tente maladroitement de se boucher les oreilles. Mais Eric le maintient fermement et poursuit ses injonctions avec cruauté.

\- Tu te souviens du nombre de mecs que tu as laissé passer entre tes cuisses ? Et tu crois qu'après ça tu peux prétendre au respect et à la considération ? Non Mathieu, non. Toi t'es un mec qu'on baise et qu'on jette, c'est impossible pour quelqu'un comme toi d'être aimé. Je suis le seul à t'accepter.

\- Lâche-moi !

Eric le repousse brutalement, il s'écroule au sol le visage enfoui entre ses mains, le corps secoué de sanglots. Eric allume une cigarette en silence tout en fixant la silhouette grelottante de Mathieu recroquevillé au sol. Après de longues minutes, ce dernier a repris son calme et se lève en essuyant son visage du revers de la manche. Il avise son reflet dans un grand miroir. Son aspect est déplorable, son teint cadavérique fait ressortir avec une ostentation vulgaire l'ecchymose violacée provoquée par la gifle un peu plus tôt. Il s'avance vers la porte et baisse la poignée avec un effort surhumain.

\- A bientôt, Mathieu.

Mathieu s'immobilise un instant, sans se retourner, les mots résonnent dans sa tête. Enfin il ouvre grand la porte et sort sans une parole.

Dehors le froid mordant attaque son corps fragilisé. Il enfonce ses mains au fond de ses poches, baisse le menton dans le col de sa veste, et s'éloigne sur le trottoir. La scène repasse en boucle devant son regard vide, les mots se répètent jusqu'à en perdre tout leur sens. Il aurait aimé partir sur une réplique cinglante, la promesse de ne plus jamais se revoir.

Mais il en a été incapable, car au fond il sait que tout est vrai, tout ce qu'Eric a pu dire est vrai. Il a besoin de lui, et avoir besoin de quelqu'un est trop douloureux pour que l'expérience soit réitérée. Il ne fera pas deux fois la même erreur. S'il est déjà trop tard pour Eric, en revanche il a encore tous les pouvoirs sur Antoine. Il faut qu'il mette fin à cette relation ambiguë, ce mélange absurde de confiance et de désir. Il faut qu'il étouffe ces sentiments traîtres qui le feront tomber une nouvelle fois.

Il n'y a qu'une chose à faire.

Il n'y a qu'une chose de vraie, de sûre : les corps et leur union simple, vulgaire. Une fois ceci accompli, il sera débarrassé de cette dépendance nouvelle.

* * *

En ouvrant la porte, Antoine sent son cœur rater un battement. Mathieu se tient debout face à lui, blême et chétif, son corps recouvert d'ecchymoses et de blessures en tout genre peine à tenir droit. Il lui lance un petit sourire du bout de ses lèvres fendues et murmure d'une voix rauque :

\- Salut.

Antoine l'observe un instant sans réagir. Il ne sait pas quoi faire, tiraillé entre l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras et celle de claquer la porte pour ne plus jamais avoir à ressentir ce qu'il ressent.

Enfin, il s'écarte légèrement et le laisse entrer sans un mot. Mathieu pénètre dans le salon avec la même assurance crâne qu'ordinaire. Il laisse glisser sa veste le long de ses bras maigres avant de la jeter avec nonchalance sur une chaise. Antoine s'est appuyé contre le dossier du canapé et les deux hommes se font face dans un silence tendu. Mathieu affiche une air bravache tandis que le visage d'Antoine reste indéchiffrable. Enfin ce dernier se redresse et quitte la pièce en lançant sans même se retourner :

\- Assied-toi sur le canapé.

Mathieu s'exécute après avoir ôté ses chaussures. Il avise son chapeau sur la table basse. Tout est propre et bien rangé, impeccable. Antoine revient avec une trousse de pharmacie et s'assoit à son tour sur le canapé, face à Mathieu. Sans un mot, il verse un produit coloré sur un morceau de coton et l'applique sur sa joue avec une délicatesse étonnante au vu de son attitude froide. Mathieu, radoucit, se laisse faire, il se concentre sur le visage appliqué d'Antoine, ses gestes tendres.

Il ferme les yeux et colle sa joue contre la main douce, chaude. Son parfum envahit ses narines avec une sensation d'apaisement.

Alors, lorsque Antoine éloigne sa main, Mathieu ne peut s'empêcher de la saisir d'un mouvement empressé. Son regard cherche celui, assombri, d'Antoine. Il sent son cœur battre si fort qu'il craint que ce dernier parvienne à l'entendre, des émotions contraires le submergent et s'affrontent au cœur d'un ouragan de pensées, de souvenirs, de craintes. Il voudrait se blottir contre lui, fermer les yeux et oublier le monde qui fait rage autour de lui, mais il ne peut pas. Il rejette au plus loin ces désirs absurdes et se fait violence pour rester impassible, pour se convaincre de ce qu'il s'apprête à faire.

Il sait ce qu'il veut. Un nuit, pas plus, comme toujours. Antoine est comme tous les autres. Antoine est comme les autres.

\- Couche avec moi. Je t'en supplie… J'en ai besoin…

Antoine reste immobile et ne répond rien tandis que Mathieu se rapproche lentement.

\- C'est rien, juste un coup, juste une nuit. Ça ne veut rien dire d'autre.

Leurs visages sont à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Antoine n'a pas bougé, seule sa respiration, légèrement accélérée, témoigne de l'angoisse brute qui menace de l'envahir.

Mathieu ferme les yeux et pose ses lèvres sur celles d'Antoine. La douceur du baiser les surprend tous deux, un instant le monde explose les murs s'écroulent et leurs lèvres restent scellées dans une caresse brûlante.

Mathieu sourit un peu en sentant celles d'Antoine s'activer contre les siennes. Ça y est, il a gagné. Ils vont coucher ensemble, il disparaîtra et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Comme s'il avait perçu ces pensées, Antoine tressaille et fait soudainement basculer Mathieu contre le canapé. Campé au-dessus de lui, il poursuit le baiser avec une vigueur pressée, brutale. Sa langue vient chercher celle de son partenaire et entame un ballet étourdissant comme si leurs vies en dépendaient, ses mains glissent le long du torse maigre, effleurent un téton, arrachant à Mathieu un gémissement qui s'échappe entre leurs lèvres rouges et trempées.

Mathieu défait le jean d'Antoine en gestes empressés sans quitter sa bouche un seul instant, s'y accrochant désespéramment pour prolonger hors du temps cet seconde infime. Il glisse un doigt contre le membre droit tressaillant dans le caleçon tendu, Antoine tremble légèrement au dessus de lui, le mouvement des lèvres ralentit imperceptiblement.

Mathieu sourit à nouveau.

Antoine l'interrompt en faisant passer le tee-shirt au-dessus de sa tête, dégageant son torse tacheté de suçons violacés. Les mamelons rougis par les morsures, tendus par le froid et l'excitation crescendo, pointent outrageusement entre les clavicules et les côtes saillantes. Antoine contemple ce corps qu'il n'a jusque là fait que deviner.

Son estomac se serre.

Il s'était préparé à cette vision, il savait à quoi s'attendre, et pourtant la multiplicité des griffures, morsures, bleus, brûlures et cicatrices en tout genre qui maculent sa peau le laisse pantois.

Comment peut-on en arriver là ? En supporter autant ?

Un sentiment de révolte le soulève alors qu'il se penche à nouveau sur Mathieu. Quel genre d'homme peut faire subir cela à quelqu'un d'autre ? Et surtout, qu'est-ce qui le différencie d'eux, lui qui profite de Mathieu comme tous les autres ?

Immobile il fixe Mathieu, les coudes appuyés de chaque côté de sa tête, leurs visages tout près et leurs souffles n'en formant qu'un. Il se voûte légèrement et baisse la tête, n'osant plus affronter ce regard abrupt qui le transperce.

\- Je peux pas…

Ses épaules tremblent, il voudrait pouvoir hurler. Il pensait en être capable, mettre tout de côté et s'abandonner à Mathieu, comme tous les autres.

\- Je peux pas faire ça… répète-t-il d'une voix brisée.

Mathieu n'a pas bougé d'un pouce. Ses yeux fixés sur le plafond n'accordent pas un regard à Antoine. Enfin il se dégage de son étreinte et s'apprête à se lever quand Antoine le retient d'un geste. Les yeux baissés, il lâche dans un murmure :

\- Arrête. S'il te plaît. Arrête de voir tous ces mecs.

Mathieu le toise un long moment avant de répondre d'une voix sèche :

\- Hors de question.

Suite à cela il se lève d'un air décidé, ramasse son tee-shirt et saisit une cigarette dans la poche de sa veste avant de l'allumer avec application. Antoine, assis sur le canapé, fixe ses mains d'un air absent. Mathieu tire une latte en l'observant, l'œil froid, le front sévère.

\- Ah… pour une fois qu'on avait réussi à te motiver jusque là... Ça m'aurait étonné aussi que t'aies les couilles de faire ça.

Antoine relève immédiatement la tête et darde sur lui un regard foudroyant.

\- Vraiment Mathieu ? C'est ça pour toi avoir des couilles ? tirer son coup sans scrupule, comme ça, même en sachant quelle blessure on inflige à l'autre ?

\- Ça ne me blesse pas.

\- Bordel Mathieu évidemment que ça te blesse arrête avec cette merde deux secondes !

\- Ça ne me blesse pas !

Le ton a brusquement augmenté, Mathieu sent la haine déborder. Il était si près du but, cet abruti a tout gâché.

\- J'ai choisi d'être comme ça ! Moi ! Et personne d'autre ! C'est ma vie et c'est ce que j'aime, je suis libre !

Antoine s'est levé et pousse un rire sarcastique.

\- Toi t'es libre ? Toi ? Mais me fais pas rire Mathieu, ta liberté à toi c'est une prison ! T'es prisonnier de ton corps, prisonnier d'une image dont t'arrives pas à te débarrasser !

\- Ferme-la Antoine !

Mathieu sent les larmes brouiller sa vision sans qu'il puisse les retenir. Le ton d'Antoine se fait de plus en plus violent.

\- Ose me dire que c'est pas vrai, Mathieu, ose me dire que tu ne voudrais pas que ta vie soit différente de ce qu'elle est ! T'es seul Mathieu t'es seul et tu le resteras toute ta vie si tu changes pas ! Tu parles d'avoir des couilles mais t'es mort de peur à l'idée de ressentir quoi que ce soit ! Se donner à tout le monde et n'exister qu'à travers ça, ça a rien à voir avec le courage !

Ses nerfs craquent, il a mal. Il voudrait hurler, exploser, que le monde s'arrête. Il se sent tomber au sol et se recroqueville misérablement, les sanglots le secouent tout entier.

\- Tais-toi putain mais tais-toi !

\- Le vrai courage Mathieu c'est pas de te baiser c'est de t'aimer !

Le silence retombe sur eux comme une flèche.

Mathieu s'est brusquement immobilisé, ses yeux écarquillés, encore brillants de larmes, fixent un point invisible sur le plancher. Antoine inspire profondément, comme après une longue apnée, et passe sa main dans ses cheveux broussailleux.

Un soulagement l'envahit, il l'a dit, ça y est.

Il observe Mathieu assis en tailleur sur le sol du salon. Son dos voûté fait ressortir chaque vertèbre de son échine, ses épaules pointues, couvertes de chair de poule, tremblent légèrement. Il attrape un plaid abandonné sur le dossier d'un fauteuil et s'approche de Mathieu pour l'en couvrir délicatement. Celui-ci reste de marbre, Antoine s'assoit face à lui et l'observe quelques instants en espérant qu'il prenne la parole. Après un silence prolongé, il soupire :

\- Mathieu… regarde moi.

Aucune réaction. Le garçon chétif l'ignore obstinément, les pans de la couverture tenus rabattus contre son torse, le visage résolument tourné vers le plancher. Antoine s'absorbe à son tour dans la contemplation du sol avant de lancer d'une voix douce.

\- Ecoute, je n'aurais probablement pas dû te dire ça. Moi non plus je n'ai pas eu le courage d'affronter ce que je ressentais. Peut-être que tout aurait été différent alors.

Il s'interrompt un instant, en attente d'une réaction quelconque, mais Mathieu n'a pas bougé d'un iota. Rassemblant son courage, il prend une inspiration et déclare d'une voix mal assurée.

\- Mais aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de changer. Ce courage, je l'aurai. Mathieu… je sais bien que tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi. C'est une surprise pour personne. Oui je veux être avec toi, oui je te désire comme j'ai jamais désiré personne, mais pas seulement. Mathieu, je veux être ton absolu. Je veux t'offrir ce que tu cherches avec tous ces mecs, je veux remplacer cette musique abstraite. Mathieu, moi je suis là, j'existe, tu peux avoir confiance en moi. A deux on peut y arriver, on est plus fort que tout. Mais seul je ne pourrai jamais, j'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin que tu m'aides. On avancera lentement, parfois ce sera dur, mais si tu le veux on y arrivera. OK ?

Mathieu relève lentement la tête et Antoine se perd dans la contemplation de son visage, ses pommettes hautes, ses lèvres sensuels.

Ses yeux semblent avoir inventé tous les bleus du ciel.

Enfin Mathieu se détourne légèrement et déclare d'une voix rauque :

\- J'ai faim.

Antoine lui lance un regard surpris avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Je vais te préparer quelque chose.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 :

 _Staying awake to chase a dream_  
 _Tasting the air you're breathing in_  
 _I hope I won't forget a thing_  
 _I wish to hold you close and pray_

Antoine entend le jet d'eau de la douche ronronner de l'autre côté de la cloison.

Assis sur le lit, il frotte ses tempes douloureuses et repose ses yeux rouges sous le voile lourd de ses paupières. Ces dernières heures semblent avoir été les plus éprouvantes de sa vie. Ses joues virent au cramoisi au souvenir de sa déclaration. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui passer par la tête ? Après cela, Mathieu n'a plus lancé une parole, tout occupé à manger une assiette de coquillettes préparée par ses soins, avant de squatter la salle de bain pour une douche interminable.

La promesse qu'il a faite au Patron lui revient soudainement à l'esprit. Étouffant un juron, il fouille dans son portable pour retrouver le message envoyé par ce dernier afin de lui communiquer son numéro. Il porte le téléphone à son oreille avec un semblant d'appréhension : le Patron reste, de toute la bande de Mathieu, le plus intimidant.

\- Allô ?

La voix gutturale résonne dans le combiné.

\- C'est Antoine. Mathieu est chez moi.

Un long silence lui répond à l'autre bout du fil. Pendant un instant, Antoine craint qu'il n'ait raccroché.

\- OK. J'essaierai de passer le chercher dans la journée, ne le laisse pas sortit seul.

Antoine acquiesce dans un murmure et raccroche en soupirant. Sérieusement Mathieu est plus dur à garder qu'un gosse… Mais si le Patron considère qu'il ne doit pas rester seul, Antoine lui fait amplement confiance. Après tout il est sûrement le plus apte à comprendre ce qui se passe dans cette petite tête butée.

La porte de la salle de bain coulisse brusquement, des nuages de vapeur s'engouffrent dans la chambre, dégageant le parfum sucré et familier de son shampooing. Mathieu apparaît entre deux volutes, une serviette blanche soigneusement nouée autour de son bassin osseux. Antoine ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir une chaleur dérangeante à la vue du corps quasiment nu, ruisselant de gouttelettes encore fumantes. Ses mèches trempées collent à son visage et le font paraître plus jeune et plus frêle encore.

Mathieu attrape ses clopes et s'en grille une près de la fenêtre, le regard fixé sur la nuit agonisante. Antoine se racle maladroitement la gorge et ne peut réprimer un frisson en sentant les immenses yeux bleus posés sur lui.

\- Je vais te laisser mon lit, je dormirai sur le canapé en bas.

Mathieu acquiesce d'un signe de tête, toujours aussi silencieux. Antoine regarde ses chaussettes sans oser esquisser un geste ou une parole. Enfin Mathieu écrase sa cigarette sur le rebord de la fenêtre et se dirige à nouveau vers la salle de bain.

\- Prête moi des sous-vêt'. Ah et si je pouvais t'emprunter des fringues pour demain ce serait sympa aussi.

Antoine s'exécute aussitôt et fouille dans sa garde robe à la recherche d'un vêtement qui conviendrait à son petit gabarit.

En pénétrant dans la salle de bain, il surprend Mathieu à observer dans le miroir les multiples contusions qui couvrent son torse. Son arrivée le fait s'arrêter brusquement et il se contente de rester immobile devant le lavabo, l'air de rien, tandis qu'Antoine dépose sur un meuble un petit paquet de vêtements.

Un nouveau silence gênant s'installe entre eux. Sans savoir pourquoi, Antoine prolonge plus que nécessaire sa présence dans la pièce, figé juste derrière Mathieu.

Les deux hommes s'observent dans le reflet du miroir, les grands yeux bleus aussi immobiles et profonds qu'un ciel de juillet. Ceux d'Antoine ne peuvent s'empêcher de glisser le long de sa nuque, s'attarder sur la courbe des épaules, la rougeur d'un mamelon. Hors de contrôle, sa main vient délicatement se poser sur son épaule et glisse doucement mais fermement le long du bras frêle.

Mathieu ne peut réprimer un sursaut au contact de cette main froide sur sa peau brûlante, mais son regard ne se détache pas du visage d'Antoine que lui renvoie la vitre embuée. Ce dernier s'est rapproché jusqu'à se coller contre son dos, sa tête s'incline lentement en avant, ses lèvres viennent effleurer d'une caresse tremblante la courbe de son cou. Mathieu sent son cœur s'affoler en sentant le souffle chaud d'Antoine courir sur sa peau, sa main glisser sur son ventre plat. Il se force à rester stoïque devant le miroir, ses doigts agrippent le rebord du lavabo jusqu'à faire blanchir ses phalanges tremblantes.

Antoine pousse un soupir chargé de tension et enfouit son visage bouleversé dans le cou de Mathieu. Ce dernier ne peut s'empêcher de gémir douloureusement en sentant les lèvres pressées contre sa peau en baisers précipités. Il se cambre légèrement et sent une excroissance hésitante frotter contre ses reins.

Ses paupières se ferment malgré lui.

Bientôt il ne pourra plus se retenir, bientôt il sera trop tard.

Il se retourne brusquement et passe ses bras autour du cou d'Antoine. Leur lèvres se cherchent avec une énergie désespérée, s'écartent pour mieux se retrouver, s'unissent. Ils déchargent dans ce baiser toute la tension accumulée depuis des jours, ils expriment en émotions pures ce qui se cache au plus profond d'eux-mêmes et que les mots simples ne peuvent plus atteindre. Mathieu sent les bras puissants d'Antoine passés autour de son corps fin qui le serrent comme s'ils voulaient le briser d'une pression. Mais Mathieu n'a pas peur, il veut qu'Antoine le serre encore davantage contre lui, jusqu'à l'étouffement, jusqu'à ce que plus rien n'existe que cette force brute et possessive.

La serviette, rempart dérisoire, glisse alors au sol et le dévoile dans sa nudité la plus simple. Pendant un instant la honte le submerge au souvenir de son corps marqué par le passage d'Eric, par le passage de tant d'autres, mais il n'a pas le temps d'y penser que déjà une main large et légèrement rugueuse glisse le long de son dos jusqu'à saisir dans sa paume le galbe d'une fesse striée d'une griffure rouge. A ce contact Mathieu soupire contre les lèvres d'Antoine, son sexe se tend contre la bosse dans le pantalon étroit.

Il se sent soudain soulever du sol et se retrouve assis sur le rebord en céramique. Antoine se presse contre lui et poursuit leur baiser fougueux. Sa langue fouille la bouche de Mathieu qui gémit en enserrant son bassin entre ses jambes efféminées.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparent leurs regards s'entrechoquent.

Les yeux suppliants de Mathieu brillent d'un bleu de tempête, un filet de salive s'échappe le long de son menton, le rendant plus désirable encore, ce qu'Antoine croyait impossible. Sa bouche glisse contre sa joue marquée par une gifle récente. Mathieu bascule légèrement en arrière, ses mains cherchent un appui dans son dos et sa tête s'incline pour offrir sa gorge aux lèvres d'Antoine. Ces dernières caressent sa pomme d'Adam proéminente, descendent sur ses clavicules avant de frôler la pointe d'un téton.

Mathieu gémit et se mord douloureusement la lèvre en sentant la langue s'activer contre le mamelon. Antoine le mordille gentiment tout en observant le visage extraordinairement sensuel de Mathieu. Ce dernier, les bras tremblant, s'affaisse de plus en plus contre le lavabo froid. Antoine reprend sa descente avec délice, embrasse doucement les côtes saillantes, le ventre ferme.

Mathieu, haletant, sent la raison le quitter. Combien de temps cela fait-il qu'on ne l'a pas traité avec autant de douceur, de délicatesse ?

A ce rythme il ne pourra pas tenir longtemps.

La stupeur le submerge en sentant les lèvres d'Antoine coulisser autour de son sexe douloureux, immédiatement suivie d'une onde de plaisir incroyablement violente. Un gémissement aigu se brise dans sa gorge, il agrippe d'une main la chevelure épaisse d'Antoine. Ce dernier s'est accroupi entre ses cuisses tremblantes et fait glisser le sexe trempé dans sa bouche brûlante. Sa langue s'active autour du gland, caresse le membre sur toute sa longueur. Mathieu s'épuise en protestations entrecoupées de gémissements langoureux.

\- Laisse moi… J'ai… pas besoin… de ça…

Antoine l'ignore superbement malgré la main de Mathieu qui tente faiblement de le repousser. Rapidement le corps frêle est secoué de spasmes, sa respiration se saccade et Antoine sent un liquide chaud, un peu salé, buter contre sa langue.

La vue de Mathieu, pantelant et désorienté, le fait frissonner et il ne peut s'empêcher de se relever pour coller ses lèvres aux siennes dans un dernier baiser sexuel et fiévreux.

Un mélange de salive et de semence macule les lèvres de Mathieu. Antoine l'essuie du bout de l'index et s'apprête à s'écarter quand celui-ci le rattrape par le poignet et passe sensuellement sa langue autour du doigt trempé avant de l'enserrer entre ses lèvres pulpeuses, le regard fixement plongé dans celui d'Antoine.

Un instant la tension entre eux semble atteindre son paroxysme.

Puis le plus jeune se détourne et ramasse la serviette qu'il dépose délicatement sur les hanches de Mathieu avant de sortir sans un mot. Mathieu reste immobile cinq secondes, le temps de comprendre ce qui est en train de se passer, puis se relève avec un juron. Antoine a déjà quitté la chambre et il se lance à sa poursuite en criant son nom avec une colère à peine contenue. Il le rattrape en haut des escaliers et se plante devant lui en le fusillant du regard.

\- Tu te fous de moi, pas vrai Antoine ?

\- T'as besoin de te reposer.

Mathieu a du mal à contrôler sa frustration :

\- Ah oui ? Et il y a dix minutes j'avais pas besoin de me reposer peut-être ? Maintenant faut que je baise, alors assume.

Antoine descend la première marche en baillant.

\- De toute façon je suis fatigué aussi.

Mathieu n'abandonne pas pour autant et le rattrape par le col de son T-shirt.

\- Fallait y penser avant de m'allumer Antoine.

Antoine le regarde avec un sourire étonnamment amusé et remonte d'un pas pour se placer à son niveau. Il passe un bras autour de sa taille fine et, du dos de l'index, le force à relever le menton. Mathieu tente de le repousser de ses bras maigres mais la pression faiblit lorsqu'il sent les lèvres d'Antoine caresser les siennes dans un baiser trop doux.

\- Désolé Mathieu mais c'est tout ce que t'auras ce soir, murmure Antoine tout contre sa bouche.

Ses lèvres glissent jusqu'à son oreille et il chuchote d'un air amusé :

\- Et tu veux que je te dise ? T'es incroyablement sexy quand t'as désespéramment envie que je te prenne.

C'est fugace mais il lui semble voir Mathieu rougir. Mais c'est sûrement une illusion. Mathieu ne rougit jamais, pas vrai ?

Le plus petit le repousse violemment, sa réaction fait rire Antoine qui reprend calmement sa descente des escaliers sous un flot d'insultes.

\- Va te faire foutre Antoine ! Tu sais quoi c'était ta dernière chance ! La prochaine fois que j'aurai envie qu'on me prenne je baiserai le voisin, et tu veux que je te dise t'auras même pas le droit de regarder !

Antoine, tout en s'éloignant, ne peut s'empêcher de trouver sa réaction affreusement mignonne et ses paroles n'ont d'autre effet chez lui que d'entraîner une hilarité taquine.

\- C'est un vieux pervers qui passe ses soirées à mater les collégiennes par la fenêtre, vas-y mon chou il est pile ton genre.

\- Connard ! J'espère que tu vas crever de frustration pendant la nuit ! Je te jure t'as même pas intérêt à te branler en pensant à moi ! Impuissant ! Salaud ! Je te hais !

Mathieu retourne dans la chambre en claquant la porte et s'écroule dans le lit défait. Le visage cramoisi enfoui dans l'oreiller, il sent l'odeur d'Antoine lui monter à la tête.

Il y a peu de temps ces draps accueillaient le sommeil d'Antoine, ses rêves et ses fantasmes. Peut-être même y a-t-il pris une femme au cœur d'une nuit blanche. Mathieu l'imagine nu entre les cuisses d'une beauté sans visage, luttant contre le désir animal, les pulsions violentes et dévorantes. Il le voit embrasser sa poitrine laiteuse et s'agiter en elle jusqu'à la faire crier un orgasme indécent.

Mathieu sent son sexe se durcir douloureusement contre son ventre. Il le caresse en mouvements lents, retenant difficilement ses gémissements. Après quelques instants il glisse un doigt en lui et tente d'atteindre ce point qui le fait frissonner délicieusement. Il se rappelle les sensations que lui a procurées Antoine quelques minutes auparavant, sa bouche, son corps… Mathieu se crispe tout entier et se libère pour la deuxième fois en moins de dix minutes.

Il contemple sa main souillée avec un sourire désabusé. Il a réellement tout d'une nymphomane névrosée… Après s'être essuyé avec un mouchoir ensuite abandonné au sol, il sombre dans un sommeil profond, l'oreiller serré entre ses bras.

* * *

Le Patron repose son téléphone sur le canapé et frotte ses yeux avec un soupir agacé. Pourquoi est-ce que toutes les emmerdes lui tombent dessus en même temps ?

\- On a retrouvé Mathieu ?

Il lève les yeux sur le visage empli d'espoir du Panda, assis sur un tabouret de l'autre côté de la table basse, et répond d'une voix rude :

\- Cet imbécile est chez Antoine. Je vais essayer de passer le chercher demain si toute cette histoire le permet. Mais pour l'instant la maison d'Antoine est sûrement l'endroit le plus sûr pour lui.

Le Panda acquiesce en silence et baisse les yeux sur l'enveloppe abandonnée sur la table entre eux deux.

Si cette histoire le permet… Cette histoire qui lui semble encore impossible à accepter. A vrai dire, la situation lui semble tellement dingue qu'il a l'impression de tourner un épisode de SLG plus que d'affronter la réalité.

\- Bon, soupire le Patron, il faut trouver une solution sans pour autant alarmer tout le monde. Il va falloir les surveiller à leur insu. A vrai dire, le Hippie ne sort quasiment jamais et je pense que la donzelle n'est pas en danger, mais Mathieu et le gamin sont nos priorités.

Le Panda acquiesce à nouveau sans oser affronter le regard de son collègue. Il sent sa gorge se nouer et murmure dans un souffle :

\- Je suis désolé…

Il sent le regard du Patron le brûler derrière ses lunettes de soleil. Enfin ce dernier soupire pour ce qui lui semble être la centième fois en moins d'une heure et lâche sans se départir de son ton agacé :

\- C'est pas vraiment ça qui va nous aider. Et puis en soi c'est pas entièrement ta faute. Certes si tu choisissais de fréquenter des gens équilibrés on en serait sûrement pas là mais ce qui est fait est fait. Ça sert à rien de se répandre en excuses.

Le Panda a du mal à refouler les larmes qui assaillissent ses yeux, il réalise avec une culpabilité douloureuse qu'il rêverait de se réfugier dans l'alcool pour échapper à tout ce bordel. Le Patron se penche vers la table et, pour la énième fois de la soirée, ouvre l'enveloppe afin d'en observer son contenu avec plus de précision. Il étale sur la table les quelques clichés de lui, du Geek et de Mathieu manifestement pris illégalement au milieu de la rue. Parmi les photos se trouve une feuille A4 avec une simple phrase en son centre : « Je t'attendrai au club. »

Comme à chaque fois, le Panda sent un frisson remonter son échine en lisant le message. Une seule personne est capable de monter cette histoire de tarés dans le simple but de le revoir.

\- Tu es sûr de ne rien savoir de plus sur ce garçon ?

Le Panda soupire.

\- William, 20 ans, un gamin encore.

Le Patron passe une main dans sa nuque et s'absorbe dans des pensées inaccessibles.

\- Et…

Le Panda se racle la gorge, craignant de l'interrompre dans ses méditations.

\- Et si j'y allais ?

Il se prend un coussin dans la tête avant même d'avoir pu préciser sa pensée.

\- Hors de question. S'il utilise ce procédé une fois et voit que ça marche, il s'en servira toute ta vie pour te mettre la pression. J'ai pas l'intention de passer des années à flipper pour ma peau dès que tu fais une connerie. Pour l'instant on doit juste gagner du temps.

\- Gagner du temps pour quoi ?

Les deux hommes se retournent brusquement vers la source de cette voix. Sacha se tient tranquillement à quelques pas d'eux, simplement vêtue d'un T-shirt de Mathieu dévoilant la courbe de ses cuisses. La pointe de ses seins apparaît sous le tissu et assèche la gorge des deux hommes. Sans se préoccuper de leurs regards désorientés, la jeune fille s'assoit sur le tapis entre eux et allume une clope « empruntée » au Patron. Ce dernier peine à contenir son agacement. Il a déjà assez de problèmes sur le dos pour le moment et aimerait la renvoyer dans sa chambre d'une parole sèche, mais déjà elle observe les photos avec une curiosité choquée.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Le Panda rougit en baissant les yeux et, après un bref silence, le Patron répond avec un raclement de gorge :

\- Cet abruti a un stalker.

La jeune fille lui lance un regard surpris mais a la décence de garder le silence.

\- Je ne sais pas comment il a pu avoir autant de renseignements sur nous… Tu es sûr qu'il n'est jamais venu ici ? Pas même une fois ?

Le Panda secoue la tête d'un air désespéré.

\- Certain. Je le voyais surtout au club, quelquefois chez lui dans son appart' étudiant. Façon ça sert à rien ce gars est complètement instable, il ne laissera jamais tomber il en a rien à faire des conséquences. Et on a aucune preuve concrète que ce soit réellement lui.

Le Patron médite quelques instants.

\- Pour le moment, ce qui compte c'est la sécurité des gamins. Antoine n'est pas au courant mais je sais que si je lui dis de veiller sur Mathieu il en prendra soin comme de la prunelle de ses yeux, faites moi confiance. Il reste le Geek.

Le Panda frémit à cette évocation et plonge son visage entre ses mains.

\- Je peux pas. On y arrivera pas. C'est trop risqué, ça fonctionnera jamais. Peut-être que si j'accepte de le voir, si je lui parle…

\- J'ai dit non. J'ai déjà vécu avec trop de gens dépendants de psychopathes manipulateurs, c'est trop crevant à supporter, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de garder tes idées moisies.

Sacha lance un coup d'œil au visage décomposé du Panda et propose d'une voix ferme :

\- Si je comprends bien on est trois pour surveiller un lycéen, tout en sachant qu'il ne lui arrivera probablement rien dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. On devrait y arriver.

Le Patron lève un sourcil désapprobateur.

\- Trois, dont la cible principale, la victime collatérale et toi qui dois toujours être recherchée par ce vieux porc et tes proxénètes.

\- On peut le faire !

Le Patron fixe longuement ses yeux fiers aussi intenses que le jade avant de soupirer en frottant son front :

\- On peut essayer. Si on arrive à le coincer de cette manière on parviendra sans doute à lui faire assez peur pour qu'il arrête son petit jeu.

\- Là où je bossais avant on disait partout que tu étais un des membres les plus influents de la mondialisation grise. Tu connais pas des mecs qui pourraient nous aider ?

Le Patron la regarde avec un sourire étrange et encore une fois Sacha regrette de ne pouvoir capter son regard derrière l'écran de ses lunettes. Enfin il pousse un petit rire sans joie et déclare en fixant le tapis :

\- Ça, c'est le passé ma belle. Aujourd'hui rien n'est pareil.

Sa réaction surprend la jeune fille et elle comprend avec une pointe d'angoisse qu'elle a touché une corde sensible, sans pour autant parvenir à saisir pourquoi. Le silence se fait entre les trois individus et le Patron finit par se lever en récupérant soigneusement le contenu de l'enveloppe.

\- Pour l'instant il vaut mieux aller se reposer. On y réfléchira tous ensemble demain. Surtout gardez tout cela pour vous et soyez prudents.

Ses acolytes hochent la tête avec un air entendu et chacun regagne sa chambre en silence.

* * *

Mathieu se réveille dans un sursaut.

Deux grands yeux noisette le fixent avec une curiosité non dissimulée, pétillants au centre d'un visage encore arrondi par l'enfance. Il observe avec étonnement cette gamine en salopette moutarde et tresses châtaines assise avec insouciance au centre de son lit. Il constate avec une pointe d'agacement qu'elle n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire pendant son sommeil que de jouer au mikado avec les cigarettes manifestement extraites de _son_ paquet. Il soupire longuement : il a toujours détesté les gosses…

\- Lucie ?

Antoine fait brusquement irruption dans la chambre et rougit violemment en croisant le regard de Mathieu. Ce dernier lève un sourcil face à cette réaction : ce garçon a vraiment deux personnalités opposées…

\- Lucie, viens avec moi.

La petite lève vers lui des yeux indifférents avant de se replonger dans ses constructions. Mathieu fait glisser son regard de l'un à l'autre, ne pouvant s'empêcher de constater la ressemblance choquante qui les unit.

\- Rassure moi Antoine tu t'es bien protégé avec cette prof de math ?

\- Mathieu ! lance Antoine d'un air réprobateur.

Une voix féminine résonne soudain dans le couloir :

\- Antoine ? Tu l'as trouvée ?

Une grande blonde d'une trentaine d'années apparaît dans l'embrasure de la porte et se fige brusquement à la vue de Mathieu, nu dans le lit d'Antoine. Un silence glacial s'installe dans la chambre, durant lequel Mathieu allume consciencieusement une cigarette préalablement volée entre les mains de la gamine.

OK.

Petite mise au point : il s'endort après un refus catégorique d'Antoine de s'envoyer en l'air toute la nuit, et le matin il se réveille entre son portrait craché avec des tresses et une femme blonde manifestement choquée de le voir dans son lit. Sans avoir l'air paranoïaque, cette situation ne ressemble-t-elle pas à un face-à-face épouse/amant tiré d'une mauvaise sitcom ? Est-ce qu'Antoine n'aurait pas oublié de lui communiquer quelques détails sur sa vie privée… ?

Dans tous les cas, Antoine est à lui. Qui que soit cette grognasse en escarpins, il ne compte pas lui céder un pouce de terrain.

Avisant l'air déconcerté de la femme, Antoine s'empourpre légèrement et lâche très rapidement :

\- C'est pas ce que tu crois.

Mathieu, sensuellement étendu sur le côté, le drap glissé à la limite du bassin, sourit en exhalant un nuage de tabac.

\- Pas loin quand même.

Antoine lui lance un regard accusateur tandis que l'inconnue détaille avec stupeur son torse couvert de suçons dégagé hors du drap.

\- Je… si tu es occupé je peux déposer Lucie chez Audrey plutôt…

Antoine maudit en silence cette situation dérangeante.

\- Non non t'inquiète ! Je t'ai dit que je pouvais la garder aujourd'hui alors je le ferai.

Un silence s'installe, Antoine sent bien que c'est à lui de dire quelque chose pour mettre fin à cette entrevue fortuite. Avec un raclement de gorge gêné, il tente d'annoncer le plus naturellement possible :

\- Manon, la compagne de mon frère. Manon je te présente Mathieu, un… ami.

Les derniers mots sont à peine murmurés et il sent ses joues le brûler au souvenir de sa déclaration récente. L'appeler « ami » après tout ce qui s'est passé semble ridicule, mais pour l'instant il ne voit pas d'autres manières d'annoncer cela. Mais le sourire carnassier de Mathieu ainsi que son regard ambigu fixé sur lui contrarient tous ses efforts.

\- Enchantée.

La femme a lâché cette formalité du bout des lèvres, les yeux réduits à deux fentes soupçonneuses. Mathieu lui renvoie un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin en l'observant sortir de la pièce. Antoine la suit après un regard exaspéré et Mathieu entend leurs voix s'éloigner de plus en plus de la chambre. Il écrase son mégot dans un verre posé sur la table de chevet et s'affale à nouveau contre le matelas moelleux. Quelques minutes plus tard, Antoine apparaît à nouveau dans la chambre et s'adosse au mur avec un soupir épuisé.

\- Elle est partie. Tu es vraiment insupportable.

Mathieu sourit, les bras croisés derrière la nuque.

\- Si tu m'avais gentiment obéi cette nuit peut-être que je me serais mieux conduit… Et c'est pas ma faute si elle a un problème avec les tapettes.

\- Non c'est pas ça, c'est le choc… Avant toi, je m'étais jamais vraiment questionné sur mon orientation sexuelle.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Mathieu se sent plutôt heureux d'être sa première expérience.

\- Et alors ? Tes premières impressions ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'aimer les hommes ?

Antoine semble réfléchir un instant avant de répondre :

\- Ça fait bizarre d'embrasser quelqu'un avec de la moustache. Je pensais pas pouvoir trouver pire après une de mes ex.

Sa réponse fait rire Mathieu. Décidément, Antoine est difficile à cerner. Il capte soudain le regard du plus jeune posé sur le mouchoir à côté du lit.

\- Ah ça. Je me sentais plutôt dans l'ambiance quand t'es parti, mais tu m'as forcé à utiliser mon imagination et ma main droite.

Antoine rougit.

\- Je veux pas savoir, j'ai rien demandé ! Et puis fais gaffe à ce que tu dis avec la petite à côté !

Mathieu reporte son attention sur la mioche et lâche une moue exaspérée en voyant le tabac extrait des cigarettes et répandu sur les draps.

\- En parlant de ça… On va vraiment la garder toute la journée ?

\- Sa mère viendra la rechercher ce soir.

Antoine vient s'asseoir sur le lit et aussitôt la fillette se roule en boule la tête posée sur ses genoux. Mathieu l'observe d'un air songeur tandis qu'elle sombre dans un sommeil profond.

\- Je savais même pas que t'avais un frère.

Antoine joue avec les cheveux de la petite et répond sans lever les yeux :

\- Au final, on n'en sait pas beaucoup l'un sur l'autre.

Un silence suit sa remarque. Mathieu ne peut s'empêcher de contempler les traits d'Antoine. Qu'est-ce qui est en train de se passer ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut exactement ? Il veut Antoine. Il veut sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes, ses mains contre sa peau il veut se recroqueviller entre ses bras, le sentir au plus profond de lui. Il veut le posséder entièrement, lui et lui tout seul. Oui, mais à part ça ? Après ça ?

\- En fait je ne suis pas en très bons termes avec mon frère.

Mathieu reste silencieux, en attente de la suite.

\- Il y a quelques années j'ai eu une liaison compliquée avec Manon qui a fini par tout lui révéler. On s'est engueulés et depuis on ne s'est plus vraiment revus.

Mathieu sent bien à quel point cela lui coûte de reparler de tout ça, mais une question lui brûle les lèvres.

\- Et… tu es sûr hum… comment dire ? Il a fait un test de paternité ?

Antoine relève ses yeux étrangement ternes vers Mathieu et lâche dans un murmure.

\- Non. Il a décidé que si elle était réellement de moi il préférait ne jamais le savoir. On s'est tous les trois mis d'accord là-dessus. Et puis mon frère et moi on se ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau, normal que Lucie me ressemble également.

Mathieu hoche la tête.

\- Tu aimais cette femme ?

Un long silence suit sa déclaration.

\- Non. Tout ce qui comptait pour moi c'était d'avoir des relations instables, forcément vouées à l'échec. J'ai honte de le dire mais j'ai principalement fréquenté des femmes mariées. S'attacher, c'est trop compliqué.

Il ajoute en baissant les yeux :

\- Je fais peut-être une connerie monumentale en ce moment, avec toi, mais j'ai compris hier que j'étais incapable de ne pas la faire.

Mathieu sent une sensation étrange serrer son ventre. Sans vraiment réfléchir, il se relève légèrement et vient doucement poser sa bouche contre celle d'Antoine. Leurs lèvres se caressent gentiment en mouvements délicats et leurs doigts s'entremêlent après une brève hésitation. Mathieu sourit et murmure tout contre ses lèvres :

\- Tu as de la chance qu'il y ait une gamine entre nous deux.

Sa remarque fait rire Antoine qui ébouriffe sa tignasse malgré ses protestations.

\- Bon aller va t'habiller. Le Patron m'a confié ta garde pour une durée indéterminée et m'a formellement interdit de te laisser sans surveillance. Il viendra te chercher quand il pourra.

Mathieu lève les yeux au ciel et se écarte les draps après avoir vérifié que la gamine était toujours endormie.

\- Je suis très bien capable de retrouver le chemin de ma maison…

Antoine sourit avec un air narquois.

\- Tu sais Mathieu, au vu du savon qu'il va te passer, si j'étais toi je ne souhaiterais pas rentrer de sitôt...

* * *

 **Wow… Je sais pas vraiment où m'emmène tout ce petit monde, mais Antoine se révèle être un personnage assez surprenant ^^**

 **J'amorce le retour sur la troupe de Mathieu que j'avais un peu mise de côté ces derniers temps...**

 **J'espère que ces derniers chapitres vous ont plu, merci à ceux qui me suivent et me soutiennent !**

 **Bisous les lapins, et à bientôt !**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 :

 _How much pain has cracked your soul ?  
How much love would make you whole ?  
You're my guiding lightning strike_

Les trois silhouettes se plaquent brusquement à l'angle d'un mur, immobiles, le souffle court, tandis que le Geek disparaît dans la foule trop compacte. Après quelques instants, le Patron pousse un long soupir et masse ses tempes d'un air contrarié.

\- Non mais, honnêtement hein, c'est ridicule.

Les deux autres se tournent vers lui, Sacha ôte ses lunettes de soleil avec agacement et lance d'une voix pressée :

\- Ah oui ? Parce que tu as une meilleure idée peut-être ?

Le Patron ne répond pas immédiatement. Il observe ses grands yeux déterminés, la courbe pressante des clavicules sous le sweat trop large. Il se remémore les premières images qu'il a eu de la jeune fille lors de cette soirée chez Anita qui à présent lui semble remonter à des siècles : une enfant déjà trop femme, une beauté voilée de vulgaire, des seins ronds et laiteux et des jambes interminables qui s'écartent pour tous ces hommes ivres et gras. Aujourd'hui il ne reste de la prostituée que cet éclat brisé au fond des yeux, cette lueur si particulière qu'on trouve dans leur regard trop fardé, aguicheur bon marché.

Une émotion bien connue le submerge, il ne sait plus s'il aime ce regard où s'il l'abhorre au contraire, s'il l'attire inéluctablement ou le dégoûte à en vomir. Mais toujours est-il qu'il se trouve sans cesse face à lui, il doit l'affronter encore, encore, marcher sans le quitter des yeux. Il est las de ce regard, de cette douleur qu'il lit au plus profond des autres. Lentement il détourne les yeux derrière l'écran de ses lunettes et déclare après une inspiration :

\- Oui j'ai une autre idée. On le coincera jamais comme ça, il faut qu'on se sépare. L'idée est très simple : vous, vous restez ici et vous suivez le gamin histoire qu'il lui arrive pas d'emmerde, et moi je vais chez lui pour trouver des preuves et le vendre aux flics.

Suite à sa proposition, les réactions ne se font pas attendre. Les deux plus jeunes lui lancent des exclamations outrées et protestent dans un même élan.

\- C'est hors de question, lance Sacha d'une voix ferme. Personne ne se rend chez ce pauvre taré, c'est du suicide !

\- Elle a raison, poursuit le Panda, c'est trop risqué. On a aucune idée de sa position exacte, il pourrait très bien être chez lui en ce moment.

Le Patron, toujours très calme, ne se laisse pas persuader pour autant.

\- Écoutez, si vous avez une meilleure idée je suis preneur, mais par expérience je sais qu'on résout rien sans se mouiller le cul. Avec nous quatre dehors ça m'étonnerait qu'il laisse passer une occasion pareille. Vous servirez d'appât ici, et moi je m'occupe du reste. Si jamais je me suis trompé et qu'il est chez lui, je saurai me débrouiller. Ce sera pas la première fois que je serai chargé de foutre les jetons à un gamin dissipé.

Un long silence suit sa déclaration, les deux autres semblent plonger dans leurs pensées. Enfin, Sacha relève la tête et plante son regard sûr dans le sien.

\- OK, ça marche on suit le plan. Mais je viens avec toi.

\- Hors de question.

Les poings sur les hanches, Sacha lève un sourcil et s'approche encore de son interlocuteur.

\- Je t'arrête là. On a déjà eu cette conversation à notre première rencontre, et c'est moi qui ai gagné. Je viens avec toi, un point c'est tout.

Le Patron la regarde longuement. Ses yeux fiers brillent d'une flamme puissante, indestructible. Elle a la force d'une montagne, droite et inatteignable, et tient son rôle avec une ardeur incroyable. Pourquoi est-elle ici ? D'où vient-elle ? Quelle a pu être sa vie jusqu'ici pour qu'elle s'attache ainsi au premier qui la recueille, comme un chien errant ? Elle a du courage, il le sait très bien. Et pourtant, un sentiment amer lui hurle de refuser. Il soupire.

\- T'es vraiment butée tu le sais ça ?

En comprenant que sa réponse s'apparente à un oui, la jeune fille laisse échapper un sourire franc et heureux. Ils se retournent vers le Panda qui est resté muet tout le temps de l'échange. Ce dernier hoche la tête d'un air approbateur.

\- Il y a sûrement plus de chance qu'il me suive si je suis seul que si elle m'accompagne. Je ne m'éloigne pas des rues principales et je suis le petit à sa sortie des cours. William vit au 12 impasse des T… appartement 121. On se contacte quand vous sortez de chez lui.

Le Patron acquiesce d'un signe de tête et Sacha lui envoie une claque sur l'épaule.

\- Fais attention à toi, murmure-t-elle avec une pointe d'angoisse.

Le Patron reste muet, mais on peut voir à son expression qu'il n'en pense pas moins.

\- A tout à l'heure, lâche le Panda d'une voix qui se veut assurée.

D'un même mouvement, la troupe se scinde en deux et, tandis que le Patron et Sacha reviennent sur leurs pas, le Panda s'avance lentement en direction du lycée.

* * *

Mathieu est allongé sur le ventre, le menton posé entre ses mains. Ses jambes nues qui s'échappent du T-shirt trop grand se balancent tranquillement dans son dos, une cigarette se consume au bord de ses lèvres rouges comme s'il l'avait oubliée là. Face à lui, Lucie dessine d'un geste appliqué sur un tas de feuilles blanches qui à présent s'éparpillent autour d'eux comme une forteresse. Antoine, occupé à faire ses comptes, ne peut s'empêcher de lancer vers eux un regard étonné. Cela fait des heures qu'ils sont allongés sur ce tapis à dessiner et à discuter de choses sans queue ni tête. Lucie raconte des histoires toutes aussi farfelues les unes que les autres et les illustre d'un geste passionné sous le regard visiblement captivé de Mathieu.

\- … et la petite fille arrive dans un château gardé par un très méchant monsieur. Et il y a des araignées sur les murs. Et le monsieur il a un masque et une grosse voix grave qui fait très peur à la petite fille. La petite fille est contente d'avoir Ninin avec elle pour la protéger.

\- C'est quoi Ninin ? l'interrompt Mathieu.

Lucie lui lance un regard accusateur et soupire devant l'ignorance manifeste de son public. Elle fait glisser son crayon en traits grossiers sur une feuille vierge et explique de sa voix de grande personne :

\- C'est un gros lapin bleu.

Mathieu lance un regard sceptique au dessin.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'un gros lapin bleu pourra te protéger ?

\- Évidemment. Qu'est ce que tu prendrais toi pour te protéger ?

Mathieu tire sur sa cigarette, l'air songeur.

\- Un 9mm je suppose. Et une matraque.

Antoine lève les yeux au ciel et soupire devant la réponse de son ami. Heureusement que cet idiot n'a jamais eu d'enfant… La petite écarquille ses grands yeux noisette.

\- C'est quoi un œuf millimètre ?

Mathieu s'apprête à répondre mais le regard sévère d'Antoine l'en dissuade.

\- Hmm… c'est… Et sinon il ressemble à quoi le méchant monsieur ?

La petite fouille dans les feuilles éparpillées et lui tend un dessin coloré. Mathieu s'en saisit et observe le personnage gribouillé sur toute la longueur du papier. On ne voit rien de son profil, entièrement caché derrière un masque doré et une perruque blanche. La gamine lance un regard mauvais à son propre dessin comme si l'homme masqué allait prendre vie devant ses yeux.

\- La nuit, il vient me voir et il rigole en secouant la tête. Je le déteste.

Mathieu ne peut détacher ses yeux du dessin. Il admire l'imagination de l'enfant capable de créer tout cela. Il pense à ses propres rêves d'enfants, lorsqu'il entendait la respiration d'Eric dans le noir de ses nuits et qu'il tremblait de peur d'être dévoré. Au fond, ils ne sont pas si différents. Peut-être tout le monde a-t-il sa bête noire, son cauchemar qui le hante toute sa vie sous une forme propre à chacun. Peut-être est-ce là les milliers d'incarnations du même mal, d'une angoisse commune à l'humanité, angoisse d'être, d'exister. Le monde est peuplé de grands enfants hantés par un démon malin qui prend plaisir à les torturer sous des formes diverses. La culpabilité, la haine, la peur, la honte. N'importe quoi. Il les chasse et les complète. Il prend possession de leur corps pour les abuser et les ravager. Un instant, Mathieu se demande à quoi ressemblerait un monde dépourvu de ce démon, de ces sentiments négatifs qui les bouffent jusqu'à la moelle. Il imagine quel serait son monde sans Eric.

\- Mathieu ?

Lucie le regarde avec attention et il réalise que le dessin tremble dans sa main. Il tente de se raccrocher à la réalité et ferme les yeux une seconde. Calme. Inspire. Expire. Inspire. Il repose la feuille de papier et écrase la cigarette dans le cendrier à ses côtés. Il a froid tout d'un coup. En levant la tête, il croise le regard anxieux d'Antoine posé sur lui.

\- Tu vas bien ?

Mathieu s'apprête à répondre quand soudain le tintement de la sonnette retentit dans la pièce. Les deux hommes s'échangent un regard et Antoine se lève en ébouriffant rapidement ses cheveux sur son crâne.

\- Ça doit être Manon, elle vient chercher la petite.

Il se dirige vivement vers la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvre d'un geste sûr. La jeune femme apparaît dans l'embrasure. Ils se font la bise avec un sourire mais évitent de se regarder dans les yeux. Manon laisse courir son regard sur la pièce et l'arrête sur Mathieu assis par terre près de sa fille. Elle ne lui adresse pas un mot, ses yeux le toisent simplement d'un air froid et méprisant. Mathieu sent un poids peser sur son estomac, il lui rend son regard en feignant un air fier et indifférent. Lucie se lève aussitôt et vient embrasser sa mère qui l'accueille d'un air distrait, son attention toujours fixée sur Mathieu. Antoine semble embarrassé et tente maladroitement de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Alors... comment s'est passée ton après-midi ?

\- Très bien. Ça te dérange pas de nous accompagner jusqu'à ma voiture ?

Antoine acquiesce et enfile rapidement un manteau pendant que Manon prépare la petite. Enfin, ils sortent tous les trois, abandonnant Mathieu sur le tapis, seul avec ses cigarettes et le dessin de l'homme masqué qui le regarde par la fente des yeux. Il expire longuement, soulagé de ne plus avoir à affronter le regard de la femme. Il passe une main sur son front. Il a toujours été méprisé de tous, et au vu de son attitude il n'y a rien d'étonnant à cela. Et pourtant aujourd'hui le regard de cette femme l'a blessé plus qu'il ne voudrait se l'avouer. Pourtant c'est normal qu'on le juge. Il est sale, immoral, provocant. Un PD, une nympho, une salope. On le méprise ou on le désire, il n'y a pas de nuance. Il pense à Antoine, si doux, attentionné. La haine le submerge, une haine violente pour ceux qui lui mentent et jouent les gentils sous des airs de pitié mal dégrossie. Lui-même se dégoûte, comment espérer qu'un autre puisse ressentir à son égard des sentiments plus cléments ?

Soudain la porte s'ouvre et Antoine fait irruption dans la pièce. Mathieu feint l'indifférence la plus complète et plante son regard sur les dessins qui s'étendent à ses pieds. Après une hésitation, Antoine s'avance jusqu'au centre de la pièce et s'assoit face à Mathieu, à la place qu'occupait Lucie quelques minutes auparavant. Mathieu ne relève pas les yeux et rassemble les feuilles en un petit paquet comme si de rien n'était. Antoine finit par soupirer et pose sa main sur la sienne en l'appelant doucement. Sans savoir pourquoi, Mathieu sent la colère monter en lui devant ce geste. Il a envie de le secouer avec ses airs de mère Térésa à deux balles. Il n'a besoin de personne, et surtout pas de leur pitié déguisée en sympathie niaise et écœurante. Il retire sa main d'un geste brusque et se lève sans un mot. S'approchant de la fenêtre, il porte une cigarette à sa bouche et sort le briquet de sa poche. Ses mains tremblent légèrement, il doit s'y prendre à plusieurs fois avant de parvenir à conserver la flamme assez longtemps pour allumer la cigarette. La douceur aigre du tabac dans sa gorge le rassure un peu, il prend plaisir à sentir la bouffée empoisonnée envahir ses poumons.

\- Mathieu…

Antoine se tient debout dans son dos. Doucement, il caresse la peau nue de ses épaules, Mathieu sent son souffle chaud caresser sa nuque. Il se retourne pour lui faire face et, l'air bravache, lance avec une pointe de défi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

\- Comment ça ?

Mathieu soupire en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Joue pas au con. Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit quand tu l'as raccompagnée à sa caisse ?

C'est au tour d'Antoine de soupirer.

\- Mathieu… Arrête avec ça. Essaie de la comprendre, elle est juste un peu déstabilisée.

Mathieu l'interrompt en cognant son poing crispé contre le mur.

\- Arrête de me mentir !

Un silence suit sa réaction. Mathieu finit par lâcher un petit rire sans joie, le visage levé vers le plus jeune.

\- C'est ridicule tout ça. Et tu sais pourquoi on en est là ?

\- Mathieu, arrête, siffle Antoine en perdant de sa contenance.

\- On en est là à cause de ton ego mal placé et de ta pitié dégueulasse qui t'ont empêché de me sauter dès le premier soir.

Aussitôt, Mathieu se sent plaquer violemment contre la vitre froide de la fenêtre. Antoine le maintient bloqué d'un bras tremblant, ses yeux baissés refusant d'affronter son regard froid. Un long silence s'installe entre eux, Mathieu n'esquisse pas un geste pour tenter de se dégager. Il se contente de fixer Antoine d'un air indifférent. Ce dernier tremble de tous ses membres et finit par le lâcher pour presser sa paume contre ses paupières closes. Il lâche un rire désabusé en se détournant de Mathieu.

\- Tu peux pas t'en empêcher, pas vrai ? T'es obligé de détruire tout ce qui est beau pour te conforter dans tes idées noires. T'es juste mort de peur à l'idée d'affronter la réalité. Je veux juste construire une relation saine avec toi.

Mathieu s'approche avec un sourire cruel.

\- Et bah tu sais quoi ? T'y arriveras jamais. Parce que je suis malsain. Parce que cette pouf a raison : je suis une salope qui va te détruire et te prendre tout ce que t'as, tu pourras jamais avoir confiance en moi et tu en seras réduit à souffrir comme un con dans ton coin. Parce que si on couche ensemble j'en baiserai toujours d'autres ailleurs, parce que l'amour ou l'amitié ne veulent rien dire pour moi et que les seules choses en lesquelles je crois sont le chaos et la destruction.

Blanc, vide. Mathieu a mal, sa poitrine le brûle. Antoine le regarde, sans bouger, très calme. Il finit par lancer d'une voix à peine audible.

\- Je te plains Mathieu. Elle doit être triste ta vie.

Sa réponse fait l'effet d'un coup de poing à Mathieu. Il sent les larmes enflammer ses yeux.

\- Va te faire foutre.

Il quitte le salon d'un pas décidé et s'enferme dans la chambre où l'accueille le parfum aigre de la solitude.

* * *

Le Geek s'arrête une nouvelle fois sur le trottoir désert. A cette heure le quartier est plutôt vide : les habitants ont quitté le travail et ne sont pas encore sortis pour la soirée. Et pourtant il a la drôle d'impression d'être suivi depuis sa sortie du lycée, comme si quelqu'un marchait dans ses pas et s'arrêtait quand il s'arrête. Il secoue la tête et se remet en route vers la maison, il n'y a que dans les films où cette situation se produit. Le sentiment désagréable picote sa nuque, ses sens en éveil guettent les environs à la recherche du moindre indice, du moindre détail qui lui permettrait d'identifier l'origine de cette sensation.

Il se souvient, quand il était enfant un homme le suivait tous les jours à la sortie de l'école. C'était il y a longtemps, il vivait encore avec sa mère dans le petit appartement miteux encombré de bouteilles vides. Un jour l'homme lui avait parlé, il disait qu'il voulait voir sa mère, qu'elle avait une dette à lui rembourser. Il avait pris peur et était parti en courant, mais quelques jours plus tard l'homme l'avait suivi jusque chez eux. Sa mère avait crié et pleuré. Elle était encore jolie à cette époque, elle se parfumait bon marché pour cacher l'odeur de l'alcool. Ils s'étaient disputés dans le salon, lui était caché dans la chambre les mains sur les oreilles. Le soir elle avait bu et son œil gonflé pleurait sans discontinuer. C'est ce soir là qu'elle l'avait frappé pour la première fois.

Le Geek sent un malaise ronger son estomac et des larmes montent à ses yeux brûlants. Il secoue la tête pour tenter de chasser les souvenirs qui affluent à sa mémoire. A quoi ça l'avancerait de penser à ça tout d'un coup ? Soudain une main s'abat sur sa bouche et étouffe son cri naissant.

\- Chut… t'inquiète pas, je te veux aucun mal, murmure une voix à son oreille.

Il tente maladroitement de se débattre mais des bras puissants le maintiennent fermement immobile. On le pousse dans une petite rue perpendiculaire qui sent les ordures et la mort aux rats. Il trébuche et se retrouve par terre face aux déchets qui s'accumulent sur le pavé. Il se retourne brusquement et se retrouve face à Pierre et Lucas, debout au dessus de lui, immobiles. Son sang ne fait qu'un tour. Il se souvient de leur dernière entrevue, sa petite rébellion n'a pas dû leur plaire. Il se relève immédiatement, cherchant du coin de l'œil une issue qui lui permettrait de s'échapper.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? lance-t-il d'une voix plus assurée qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Les deux garçons se regardent et échangent un sourire goguenard. Enfin, Lucas s'avance près de lui et s'empare de sa casquette avant de la faire tourner entre ses doigts.

\- Eh bien… Tu vois, on se disait que t'avais pas été très sympa avec nous la dernière fois. On t'aime bien nous, tu sais, mais là ce que t'as fait toi c'était pas du gentil. Hein ? Tu crois pas ?

Pierre lâche un rire stupide suite à la remarque de son ami. Le Geek leur lance un regard haineux. Où veulent-ils en venir ? D'habitude ils l'humilient, frappent un peu, mais ce genre de plan ne leur ressemble pas. Il faut qu'il se sorte de là. Il fait un pas vers la sortie de la rue, mais les deux autres bloquent complètement l'accès.

\- Laissez-moi passer, ordonne-t-il avec tout le courage dont il est capable.

Ses deux agresseurs se regardent avant de partir dans un fou rire interminable. Leur réaction le pousse à bout et il tente de forcer le passage sur la droite. Mais aussitôt Lucas l'attrape pas le bras et le plaque contre le mur.

\- Ttt… Pars pas comme ça on a pas fini.

Le Geek tente vainement de se débattre.

\- Tu vois, poursuit Lucas d'une voix amusée, c'est vrai qu'on a pas toujours été cool non plus. Alors aujourd'hui on s'est dit qu'il était temps de se réconcilier, tu crois pas ?

En disant ses mots, sa main glisse contre sa joue et caresse sa lèvre du bout du pouce. Le Geek sent un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale en comprenant l'ampleur du merdier dans lequel il est tombé. Ces mecs sont complètement malades, et s'il ne trouve pas bientôt une solution pour s'échapper il va vraiment passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

\- Y aurait un moyen pour toi de te faire pardonner ce que tu nous as fait l'autre soir tu sais. T'as juste à être bien gentil. Tu comprends ?

Le Geek lui renvoie dans son regard tout le mépris dont il est capable et, d'un geste presque mécanique, envoie un crachat contre sa joue.

\- Pauvres types, murmure-t-il d'une voix dégoûtée.

Les réactions ne se font pas attendre. Les coups pleuvent sur tout son corps. Il tente de leur rendre chaque blessure, mais à deux ils sont plus forts et l'immobilisent bientôt au sol. Il sent une main défaire sa ceinture et se débat avec l'énergie du désespoir. Pierre maintient fermement ses poignets au dessus de sa tête. Il tente d'administrer un coup de genoux dans l'entrejambe de Lucas prostré sur lui, mais ce dernier l'évite au dernier moment et envoie son poing dans son visage. Le Geek sent son esprit s'embrumer quand l'arrière de son crâne tape contre le sol. Soudain Lucas glisse plus avant sur son corps pour se positionner juste sous son menton et déboutonne son jean avec un sourire lubrique. Le Geek sent la panique le submerger, il tente de s'échapper avec l'énergie du désespoir mais ses efforts ne font qu'enclencher l'hilarité des garçons. Une odeur forte assaillit ses narines et il sent l'extrémité d'un sexe bandé caresser sa joue.

\- Aller sois sage maintenant.

Il tourne la tête, les larmes montent à ses paupières. Il sent une main sur sa joue le forcer à relever la tête, le sexe effleure ses lèvres résolument fermées. Il ferme très fort les yeux et tente de refouler la peur qui menace de l'engloutir. Il voudrait être ailleurs, n'importe où. Il hait ces deux connards, il hait sa vie, son corps faible, il voudrait que tout s'arrête.

Soudain le poids sur sa gorge s'évapore brusquement et ses poignets se trouvent libérés par miracle. Il ouvre les yeux et aperçoit derrière le voile de ses larmes une silhouette projeter Lucas contre le mur. Pierre se jette sur le nouvel arrivant mais ce dernier le maîtrise en quelques secondes et le fait fuir vers la rue principale. Lucas se relève difficilement, une main appuyée contre le mur, mais son agresseur ne le laisse pas s'échapper et le saisit par le col avant d'envoyer son poing encore et encore dans sa figure bientôt couverte de sang. Le Geek reprend peu à peu ses esprits et reconnaît soudain les traits furieux du Panda sous le kigurumi habituel. Ce dernier semble hors de lui et continue à frapper le corps inerte de l'adolescent. Le Geek comprend qu'il lui faut réagir.

\- Stop ! Laisse le ! Arrête !

Le Panda s'immobilise brusquement, les épaules tremblantes, et laisse tomber au sol le garçon inconscient. Le Geek pousse un long soupire de soulagement et se relève avec précaution. Le Panda lui lance un regard épuisé, détaillant son corps couvert de bleu et le jean défait à hauteur de hanches. Il semble bouleversé. Il s'approche d'un pas chancelant et enlace le plus jeune en tremblant. Le Geek sourit en sentant l'étreinte se resserrer autour de son torse et passe ses bras autour des épaules secouées de sanglots du Panda. Ce dernier enfouit son visage dans la chaleur de son cou et tente de maîtriser les larmes qui débordent de ses yeux. Son poing couvert de bleus lui fait mal, mais c'est à peine s'il s'en rend compte.

\- Idiot, lâche-t-il entre deux sanglots.

Le Geek sourit d'un air désabusé.

\- Désolé.

\- Idiot, répète-t-il sans relever la tête. N'essaie pas de supporter tout de ton côté.

Sans savoir pourquoi, le Geek se sent étrangement léger. Il est heureux comme il l'a rarement été ces derniers temps.

\- Désolé, répète-t-il sans pouvoir étouffer son rire.

\- C'est pas drôle ! s'exclame le Panda en levant vers lui son visage exaspéré.

Mais avant de pouvoir ajouter quoi que ce soit, il sent une bouche se plaquer sur la sienne et y déposer du bout des lèvres un baiser doux et affectueux. Le Geek se recule légèrement, le laissant figé sous le choc et la surprise. Il sent encore la brûlure du baiser sur ses lèvres tremblantes. Ses joues se teintent de rose et son regard fuit sur le côté.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

Une main caresse sa joue, le Geek se penche sur lui et l'embrasse à nouveau. Après un instant d'hésitation, il s'abandonne à l'étreinte de son cadet et, les bras autour de son cou et sur la pointe des pieds, lui rend son baiser. Il sent la main du Geek glisser sur son dos, ses lèvres se mouvoir doucement sur les siennes. Où a-t-il donc appris à embrasser si bien ? Et comment se fait-il qu'il soit aussi grand ? Le Panda réalise que le temps a passé et que le petit a grandi sans même qu'il s'en soit rendu compte. Il sourit contre les lèvres du plus jeune, leurs souffles haletant se mélangent sous leurs regards brûlants.

* * *

Sacha tressaille à chaque craquement. Elle connaît bien les bas quartiers de la capitale, c'est là où elle a passé ses premiers mois avant de commencer à travailler chez Anita, mais loin de la rassurer cette connaissance des lieux ne fait qu'augmenter sa crainte. Ici, c'est la loi de la jungle et il faut se faire petit pour éviter d'être dévoré. Elle suit le Patron de près et évite de croiser le regard des quelques personnes qui se trouvent sur leur chemin. L'obscurité se fait de plus en plus épaisse et participe grandement à l'aspect lugubre et glauque des petites ruelles. Si William leur tombe dessus ici, s'en est fait d'eux, songe-t-elle avec une pointe d'angoisse.

Le Patron avance d'un pas assuré, obligeant presque Sacha à courir à ses côtés. Lui aussi connaît bien ces lieux, et il est également bien connu ici. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui l'inquiète le plus. Son regard parcourt attentivement chaque visage dans la crainte incessante d'en reconnaître quelques uns. Certaines personnes n'aimeraient pas le trouver là… Le revolver pèse contre la ceinture du jean, mais la présence familière de l'arme contre sa peau ne parvient guère à le rassurer.

Il s'arrête brusquement au coin d'une rue et Sacha, surprise, lui rentre brusquement dedans. Il se retourne lentement vers elle et applique un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui indiquer le silence. L'impasse tant recherchée s'étend devant eux, vide et silencieuse. Sacha sent sa peau se hérisser de chair de poule à la vue des bâtiments froids qui les encerclent comme des ombres noires. Soudain un bruit sourd se fait entendre à quelques pas d'elle et des feulements retentissent dans le silence de la rue. La jeune femme sent son cœur rater un battement et, par réflexe, saisit le Patron par le bras.

\- C'est rien, des chats qui se battent et qui ont fait tomber une poubelle, murmure-t-il. Viens.

Sacha déglutit et lui emboîte le pas. L'air froid de la nuit commence à transpercer le tissu du sweat et elle ne sait plus si c'est le froid ou la peur qui la fait frissonner ainsi. Après quelques minutes, ils s'arrêtent face au bâtiment 12. La façade délabrée de l'immeuble n'est pas pour les rassurer, mais au moins la porte cède facilement et c'est pleins d'appréhension qu'ils pénètrent dans le hall sombre. Le Patron s'approche du tableau où sont affichés les numéros d'appartement et l'éclaire à l'aide de son téléphone pour y trouver le numéro 121.

\- Il est au troisième étage. On prend cet escalier. Suis moi.

Sacha acquiesce d'un hochement de tête et commence l'ascension juste dans son dos. Les marches craquent. Au premier pallier, il lui semble entendre le souffle d'une respiration sifflante qui lui rappelle désagréablement celle de Gollum dans le Seigneur de Anneaux. Elle frissonne et secoue la tête pour tenter d'ignorer les détails sonores. Jamais un escalier ne lui a semblé aussi long à monter. A chaque virage, elle s'attendait à se trouver face à un psychopathe style Slenderman étudiant, mais ils parviennent à atteindre le troisième étage sans avoir croisé personne. La moquette miteuse est déchirée à plusieurs endroits, ça sent le moisi et le chou cuit. Sacha frissonne face au couloir désert, le bruit de la tuyauterie à travers les murs pèse au-dessus de leurs têtes. Le Patron fait un pas vers la première porte mais Sacha le retient brusquement par la manche.

\- Dis… T'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée finalement ?

Elle sent qu'il la regarde à travers ses lunettes noires. Après un instant il lui saisit la main et exerce une légère pression qui la rassure malgré tout.

\- Marche près de moi.

Ils entament une lente progression le long du couloir, c'est à peine s'ils osent respirer dans ce silence étouffant. Enfin ils s'immobilisent devant une porte en bois rongée par le temps. Le numéro 121 s'affiche sur une petite plaque en métal au centre de la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? murmure-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

Le Patron s'accroupit et sort une pince en métal de sa poche avant de commencer à s'affairer dans la serrure. Sacha lance des coups d'œil anxieux autour d'eux, s'attendant à chaque instant à voir une silhouette apparaître dans la cage d'escalier.

Clac.

La serrure cède, le Patron se relève, une main sur la poignée. Ils échangent un dernier regard, puis le Patron entrouvre la porte avec précaution. Aucune lumière ne passe à travers l'ouverture, aucun bruit ne se fait entendre. Seules leurs respirations attentives glissent dans le silence angoissant. Le Patron ouvre entièrement la porte et ils se retrouvent face à un couloir sombre encombré de cartons.

Un pas.

Sacha tremble plus franchement, son regard court sur la tapisserie abîmée mouchetée de taches douteuses. Ils débouchent dans la pièce de vie qui fait également office de chambre et de cuisine. Des légumes à moitié découpés gisent sur le plan de travail, comme si on les avait laissé là précipitamment. Mais c'est le bureau au fond de la pièce qui attire immédiatement leur attention. Des dizaines de photos tapissent le mur et la table, et c'est avec stupeur qu'ils reconnaissent le profil du Panda sur chacune d'entre elles. Au centre du bureau, un ordinateur portable diffuse en boucle une vidéo de mauvaise qualité où l'on peut voir les deux hommes s'abandonner à un ébat passionné. Sacha sent un frisson remonter le long de son échine, elle pensait que ce genre de scène n'existait que dans les films.

\- C'est un malade… murmure-t-elle, sous le choc.

Le Patron se penche sur les différents clichés, avise des livres de cours renversés au sol.

\- C'est bizarre… lâche-t-il d'un air soucieux.

Sacha commence à rassembler les photos en gestes pressés.

\- C'est un taré. On récupère les preuves en vitesse et on se barre de cet endroit.

Le Patron ne l'écoute qu'à moitié, il s'avance vers le plan de cuisine visiblement abandonné au milieu d'une préparation.

\- C'est bizarre, poursuit-il comme pour lui-même. Tout est laissé là comme si… comme si on voulait qu'on tombe dessus.

A peine ces paroles ont-elles franchi le seuil de sa bouche qu'il réalise dans quel merdier ils sont tombés. Il se retourne brusquement vers la jeune fille et sort le flingue de sa ceinture.

\- Barre toi d'ici ! Vite !

Sacha n'a pas le temps de former une pensée, une porte claque et des hommes en noir se précipitent sur eux. Le Patron tire un coup, elle tente de se jeter vers la sortie mais une main empoigne son bras frêle et la tire en arrière. Elle hurle et lance son poing au hasard sur le corps de son agresseur, mais d'autres mains la saisissent brutalement et la maintiennent immobile. Une paume se plaque sur son visage et bloque sa respiration. Elle sent la panique l'envahir et tente de se débattre du mieux qu'elle peut, mais c'est sans espoir. Peu à peu, le manque d'oxygène lui monte à la tête, elle est prise de vertige. Un voile noir obstrue sa vision, un sifflement perce ses tympans. Devant ses paupières qui se ferment, elle aperçoit la silhouette du Patron jetée au sol et rouée de coups.

Elle voudrait hurler.

Puis c'est le noir, complet. Froid.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 :

 _Love is our resistance  
They keep us apart and they won't stop breaking us down  
And hold me, our lips must always be sealed_

Le Geek passe une main sur son front douloureux et se tourne à nouveau vers le Panda.

\- Attends… Tu es en train de me dire que Sacha et le Patron sont allés s'introduire dans l'appartement de ton stalker instable et qu'on est sans nouvelle d'eux depuis ?

Le Panda hoche la tête sans quitter le sol des yeux. Le Geek lâche un soupir exaspéré.

\- Et vous comptiez m'en parler quand exactement ?

Le Panda ne répond pas, l'air bouleversé. Le Geek se radoucit en comprenant à quel point son ami est touché par cette histoire. Il vient s'asseoir à se côtés sur le canapé et lui prend la main d'un geste rassurant.

\- Excuse moi. On va essayer de les appeler encore une fois et on avisera après.

Le Panda acquiesce et renifle légèrement en cachant son visage dans la capuche du kigurumi. Le Geek saisit son téléphone, cherche rapidement le contact du Patron et s'éloigne vers la cuisine pendant que les premières sonneries résonnent à son oreille. Le temps s'étire dans le téléphone, ponctué de bip angoissants, interminables. Le Geek ferme les yeux.

\- Décroche, murmure-t-il du bout des lèvres.

La messagerie automatique se déclenche. Il crispe son poing sur l'appareil et raccroche en tremblant légèrement. Merde…

A son retour dans le salon, le Panda lève vers lui un regard empli d'espoir avant de se rembrunir devant sa mine découragée. Il enfouit son visage entre ses bras et pousse un gémissement angoissé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? J'aurais jamais dû accepter son idée, j'aurais dû m'y rendre dès le début…

Le Geek se rassoit près de lui et passe un bras autour de ses épaules tremblantes. Il voudrait dire une parole encourageante, mais les sanglots coincés dans sa gorge l'en dissuadent presque aussitôt. Leur famille se disloque de toutes parts. A cet instant, il est persuadé que s'il croyait en Dieu il ne lui pardonnerait jamais ce qu'il leur fait subir. Les deux garçons restent silencieux quelques minutes, puis le Geek finit par lâcher dans un souffle :

\- Il faut en parler à Mathieu.

Le Panda acquiesce d'un signe de tête.

* * *

La rue est froide, déserte. Le vent siffle contre les murs et emporte une nuée de déchets à travers les ruelles. Plus haut, l'appartement des Sommet fait briller quelques fenêtres au-dessus des lampadaires. La silhouette frisonne dans le pli de la nuit. Elle lève un visage morne par-dessus le col de son manteau et fixe les ombres qui traversent le cadre doré entouré de rideaux. Elle sent la haine brûler son front, ronger ses intestins.

Elle ne bougera pas.

Pas avant qu'il sorte d'ici.

* * *

Allongé sur le lit, Mathieu fixe un regard absent sur le mur vide. Il a l'impression qu'une éternité s'est écoulée depuis qu'il s'est enfermé dans la chambre. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? Il ressemble à un gamin qui s'est engueulé avec ses parents et ne sait plus quoi faire tout seul dans sa chambre. Il a fait n'importe quoi, et à nouveau c'est Antoine qui s'est tout pris dans la gueule. Il enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller au souvenir de l'expression blessée du plus jeune.

Bordel.

Fuyant ses pensées, il s'amuse à retenir sa respiration le plus longtemps possible, jusqu'à ce que le besoin de respirer brûle ses poumons, puis compte aussi loin qu'il peut dans sa tête. Enfin, il s'assoit en tailleur sur le lit et reste immobile à fixer la porte. Ça ne peut plus durer, il faut qu'il agisse. Ce genre de situations est tout nouveau pour lui, d'ordinaire il n'en a rien à faire de se disputer avec les gens, et l'art de la réconciliation lui est tout à fait étranger. Il passe une main sur ses paupières fatiguées. Honnêtement, il a l'impression ridicule d'être une collégienne qui s'est disputée avec son copain.

Enfin, il se lève et se plante de longues minutes durant devant la porte avant d'oser baisser la poignée. La maison est silencieuse, la pénombre règne dans les pièces vides. Il descend lentement l'escalier et débouche sur le salon. Antoine n'est pas là. Une pointe d'angoisse ronge son estomac à l'idée qu'il soit peut-être parti, mais un rayon de lumière en provenance de la cuisine attire son attention. Il entre dans la pièce sans un bruit et se retrouve face au dos imposant d'Antoine. Ce dernier, immobile, est appuyé contre le plan de travail et ne semble déployer aucune activité spécifique.

Mathieu ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en avisant ses cheveux ébouriffés dressés sur sa tête. Il a toujours aimé les cheveux d'Antoine, ces mèches sauvages qui surmontent son visage de bon garçon aux lunettes rondes, cette coupe improbable qui rappelle sans cesse son côté naturel et farfelu. Honnêtement, il ne ressemble en rien à ses cibles habituelles. Mathieu a toujours choisi des hommes plus âgés que lui, des brutes épaisses sans compassion ou sentiment. Des hommes comme Eric. Mais c'est ce qui lui convient, il le sait. C'est son mode de vie, il l'a choisi, et il sait bien qu'il lui serait impossible de vivre autrement. Antoine est une… impasse à cette loi si stricte, et une fois cela terminé ce ne sera plus qu'un souvenir.

Mathieu s'avance vers le plus jeune, ses pieds frôlent le carrelage glacé sans un bruit. Lorsque quelques centimètres les séparent, il s'immobilise et fixe le dos immense qui se dresse devant lui comme une muraille. Doucement, il lève une main, et après une dernière hésitation la pose avec une délicatesse infinie sur l'omoplate d'Antoine. Ce dernier sursaute brusquement et s'apprête à se retourner mais Mathieu se colle étroitement contre son dos et pose sa joue sur sa colonne vertébrale.

Il reste ainsi immobile, sans bouger.

Il entend faiblement les battements de son cœur résonner dans tout son corps, son dos se soulève lentement au rythme d'une respiration profonde. Mathieu se sent bien, la chaleur corporelle d'Antoine le réchauffe et le rassure. Il se dresse sur la pointe des pieds et dépose une série de baisers tendres sur les épaules légèrement tendues, ses mains caresse son dos avant de glisser sur son torse large qu'il serre dans une étreinte pressante.

Le silence brûle autour d'eux. Tout cela semble si fragile, un fil étroit près à casser au moindre soupir.

Antoine se retourne lentement pour faire face à Mathieu. Ce dernier ne s'est pas reculé et se plaque à présent contre le torse baraqué, il pose sa tête contre ses pectoraux et se concentre sur le mouvement respiratoire des poumons. Les mains d'Antoine glissent sur ses épaules et vienne enserrer son dos. Mathieu se blottit plus étroitement encore entre les bras puissants, il inspire longuement et s'imprègne de l'odeur de lessive et de savon qui émane d'Antoine. Il relève un peu la tête et caresse ses clavicules du bout des lèvres, mordille un peu, sagement. Antoine, bien plus grand, dépose un baiser trop doux sur le haut de son crâne et caresse gentiment ses épaules en mouvements lents.

Putain… qu'est ce que c'est bon. Mathieu ferme les yeux et sent qu'il rougit un peu. Il voudrait se frapper un bon coup pour s'éloigner de ces niaiseries, mais il sait qu'il n'en a pas la volonté. Il a l'impression que sa place est ici, il se sent affreusement bien, affreusement… vrai. Le monde pourrait s'écrouler, il sait qu'il ne craindrait rien ici. Des émotions inconnues le submergent, trop fortes, il n'a pas la force de les combattre. Il s'est déjà tellement battu, contre tout et tout le monde. Sa vie ne s'est toujours résumée qu'à ça. Pourquoi ne peut-il pas se reposer lui aussi ? S'abandonner à cette douceur incompréhensible. C'est injuste. Le monde n'a pas de sens. Il est né sans raison, se prolonge par faiblesse et mourra par rencontre. C'est sa vie, c'est ce à quoi il croit. Il a toujours banni l'espoir car c'est un sentiment traître, toujours porteur de mauvaises nouvelles déguisées en bonnes.

\- Tu trembles.

La voix d'Antoine interrompt brusquement ses pensées et il réalise que son corps est effectivement secoué de tremblements légers mais perceptibles. Il tente de se contrôler, mais Antoine desserre légèrement son étreinte et vient cueillir sa joue dans sa paume tiède, l'obligeant à lever vers lui son regard incertain. De l'extrémité du pouce, Antoine caresse la peau frissonnante de Mathieu, ses lèvres rougies par les morsures du froid et des baisers. Ses grands yeux bleus levés vers lui brillent comme les lacs immortels des hautes montagnes sous le soleil de juillet. A cet instant il semble si petit, si fragile. Antoine voudrait le garder entre ses bras pour toujours, l'emporter loin du monde qui fait rage, l'aimer peut-être, tout simplement.

\- Je suis désolé, lâche-t-il dans un souffle.

A ces mots Mathieu ferme les yeux, il semble encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire. Leurs visages se touchent presque.

\- Non c'est moi qui m'excuse.

Mathieu respire difficilement. C'est la première fois qu'il demande pardon à quelqu'un. Antoine se penche encore légèrement et ses lèvres viennent épouser dans un souffle celles, tremblantes, de Mathieu. Ce dernier n'ose pas bouger. Il laisse l'instant présent l'envahir tout entier. N'existe plus qu'Antoine. Antoine et ses lèvres douces qui se meuvent sur les siennes avec une tendresse qu'il n'a encore jamais connu. Son corps s'engourdit tout entier, il ne tient à présent debout que grâce à l'étreinte d'Antoine, il a la fois trop chaud et trop froid et nage dans un délire complet.

Mais il ne veut pas s'arrêter, pour rien au monde il ne laisserait cet instant filer plus vite que ce qu'il ne doit.

Pris d'une vigueur nouvelle, il se redresse légèrement et répond avec ardeur au baiser du plus jeune. Il passe ses bras maigres autour de la nuque frissonnante, se serre plus étroitement encore contre ce corps qu'il désire à en crever. La pièce est remplie de soupirs et de bruits de succion. Les mains d'Antoine caressent ses épaules, glissent le long de la colonne vertébrale et passent sous le T-shirt trop large. Mathieu laisse échapper un gémissement vaporeux au contact de cette peau froide sur son échine et, par réflexe, se cambre légèrement. Antoine ne se laisse pas déboussoler et poursuit leur baiser comme s'il n'y avait plus de lendemain. Une main descend sur la rondeur d'une fesse, caresse l'intérieur de la cuisse à la limite du sous-vêtement.

Mathieu tremble légèrement et Antoine sent bien que son attention n'est plus centrée sur leurs lèvres. D'une pression, il soulève le plus petit par les hanches comme s'il ne pesait rien. Ce dernier resserre son étreinte sur sa nuque et enroule ses jambes fines autour de son bassin pour se maintenir en l'air. Il est pour une fois plus haut que son partenaire et c'est à présent lui qui domine le baiser en imposant à leurs lèvres un rythme passionné.

Antoine fait quelques pas dans le salon et dépose Mathieu sur la grande table en bois. Leurs bouches avides ne se sont toujours pas séparées et chacun s'accroche à l'autre comme si sa vie en dépendait. Mathieu peine à former une pensée cohérente. Il ne sait plus ce qu'il fait, ce qu'il devrait faire, il sait simplement qu'il mourrait s'il s'arrêtait là, s'il n'allait pas jusqu'au bout. L'angoisse dévore ses entrailles. Il se colle à Antoine pour s'imprégner de sa présence, s'assurer qu'il est là, bien là. Dans quelques heures tout sera fini, dans quelques heures Antoine sera loin, absent.

Absent.

Le mot résonne dans son esprit comme s'il le comprenait pour la première fois. Est-ce qu'il a déjà su ce que c'était que d'être sans quelqu'un ? Pas d'être seul, mais d'être, de vivre avec l'absence à ses côtés ? En se donnant à Antoine, il sait qu'il signe la fin de leur entente. Son corps a toujours été rupture, destruction.

Se faire baiser, se faire jeter, continuer.

Toujours.

Leurs souffles se répercutent dans toute la salle, la fièvre les emporte loin de tout.

\- Prends moi, murmure Mathieu dans un soupir.

Sa supplique meurt sur les lèvres d'Antoine qui lui lance le regard le plus tendre du monde. Sa main douce passe doucement le long de son visage un peu blême et caresse chaque parcelle de sa peau comme si c'était la chose la plus merveilleuse qui lui ait été donnée de contempler.

\- Tu es magnifique.

Il l'embrasse à nouveau, sur les lèvres, les joues, le cou. En avisant un suçon laissé par son prédécesseur, une vague de jalousie le submerge et il ne peut s'empêcher de mordre la marque rouge comme pour l'effacer de sa vision.

Il n'a jamais connu le rôle de l'amant possessif, au contraire. Les femmes qu'il fréquentait étaient toutes mariées, destinées à un autre, et cela l'arrangeait bien. Si elles devenaient trop envahissantes, il partait. Mais là… Là tout est différent. En voyant toutes les traces qui marquent continuellement le corps de Mathieu, il ressent de la colère devant les traitements qu'on lui a infligés, mais aussi un autre sentiment, plus froid, plus obscur.

Mathieu est à lui. L'idée qu'un autre le touche, le regarde ou le désire le rend fou.

Il fait passer le T-shirt par-dessus la tête de Mathieu et l'envoie promener dans un coin de la pièce. Mathieu se penche légèrement en arrière, appuyé sur ses coudes, ses jambes enveloppant toujours les hanches d'Antoine. Ce dernier s'incline vers son amant et s'attaque aux clavicules qu'il embrasse et mordille avant de descendre sur un téton rouge marqué d'une morsure récente. Sa bouche embrasse le mamelon érigé, ses doigts caressent les côtes saillantes, la taille fine. Mathieu tremble, ses coudes lui font mal mais il s'en fout. La sueur colle des mèches châtaines contre ses tempes, ses joues sont rouges de confusion et de petits gémissements mal contrôlés franchissent ses lèvres humides. Il sent le poids d'Antoine appuyé contre son sexe en érection, chaque frottement manque de le faire chavirer. Antoine poursuit sa descente sur le corps pantelant de Mathieu et embrasse doucement le sexe tendu par dessus le tissu du boxer. Mathieu gémit en inclinant sa tête en arrière. Mais Antoine ne se laisse pas attendrir par ses réactions et poursuit sa torture délicieuse. Il mordille doucement les os des hanches qui pointent trop fort sous la peau pâle, embrasse ses cuisses jusqu'à la limite du sous-vêtement. Mathieu est au supplice, l'avant du boxer laisse apparaître une tache humide.

\- Putain… Antoine… S'il te plaît.

Antoine sourit et se recule légèrement pour faire glisser le sous-vêtement le long des jambes douces et efféminées. Mathieu pousse un gémissement en sentant son érection libérée mais n'ose pas bouger pour la toucher. Les mains d'Antoine courent sur sa peau frissonnante, ses lèvres viennent se poser sur une cheville et caressent avec délectation le galbe de sa jambe pour aller embrasser l'intérieur des cuisses marqué de griffures et d'hématomes. Mathieu tremble en sentant sur lui le souffle chaud d'Antoine. Cette attente le rend fou et c'est d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots nerveux qu'il supplie le plus jeune à présent. Soudain, il sent un contact tiède sur l'orifice tressaillant et une onde de plaisir le traverse aussi violemment qu'un choc électrique. Il tente de resserrer ses cuisses mais Antoine, ayant anticipé le mouvement, les maintient fermement écartées. La langue s'active contre son intimité brûlante, caresse les parois trempées. Mathieu gémit, tous les muscles de son corps contractés au maximum, et tente de repousser Antoine d'une main faible.

\- Antoine… Arrête… J'ai pas besoin de ça…

Mais Antoine continue comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Et après ce qui semble à Mathieu une éternité, ou une seconde il l'ignore, il fait coulisser un premier doigt dans l'orifice lubrifié. Mathieu laisse échapper sa voix qui se brise dans les aigus, son corps est secoué de tremblements frustrés et impatients. Le doigt d'Antoine le caresse avec douceur avant d'accélérer progressivement le mouvement. Un second doigt le pénètre sans préalable et Mathieu gémit en enfonçant ses dents dans le dos de sa main. Antoine couvre l'intérieur de ses cuisses de baisers brûlants avant de remonter le long de son sexe trempé.

Frissons, Mathieu passe ses doigts tremblants dans la chevelure d'Antoine comme pour écarter ces sensations trop fortes qui le traversent. Il se redresse et se colle plus étroitement encore contre le corps du plus jeune. Un bras passé autour de sa nuque, il l'embrasse avec fièvre, le goût salé de la sueur et des corps se mêlant entre leurs lèvres. Un instant ils s'immobilisent, souffle court, peau brûlante.

Mathieu n'ose détacher ses yeux liquides du visage de cet homme, son prolongement, toute sa vie. Comment pouvait-il vivre avant de le rencontrer ? Comment lui était-il possible de vivre sans ressentir ce qu'il ressent à cet instant précis ?

Sans détacher son regard de celui d'Antoine, il vient effleurer ses lèvres du bout de la langue. Le corps contre le sien se tend tout entier, pressant.

\- S'il te plaît… Prends moi, je veux te sentir en moi.

Antoine ne réponds pas, tout d'un coup c'est comme si l'air dans ses poumons se transformait en plomb. Il enveloppe le corps de Mathieu entre ses bras, si frêle, minuscule. Il le serre contre lui jusqu'à ce que ses muscles tremblent, jusqu'à ce que plus rien n'existe que son parfum sucré, que la chaleur de sa peau.

Putain. Pourquoi la vie n'est-elle pas toujours aussi simple ? Pourquoi ne se résume-t-elle pas à ce sentiment saisissant d'absolu qui l'envahit à cet instant ?

Mathieu est à nouveau allongé sur la table et lui lance un regard où se mêlent impatience et angoisse.

Pression.

Les chairs brûlantes s'écartent pour le laisser passer, il s'enfonce avec un soupir au cœur de Mathieu. Ce dernier bascule sa tête en arrière, un gémissement franchit ses lèvres tremblantes qu'il mord avec désespoir. Antoine tremble légèrement au-dessus de lui, il se redresse de quelques centimètres et coulisse lentement entre les parois contractées. Appuyé sur un coude, Mathieu halète sans quitter des yeux le sexe qui s'enfonce en lui. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux trempés et commence à onduler son bassin contre celui d'Antoine.

C'est trop bon.

Antoine grogne doucement, Mathieu se redresse et passe ses bras autour de son cou avant de presser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il a l'impression qu'il mourrait si leurs bouches demeuraient éloignées l'une de l'autre plus de cinq minutes. Antoine passe fermement ses mains contre son dos et accélère son mouvement de bassin. Mathieu gémit de plus en plus fort contre les lèvres de son partenaire. Le délire le happe, toute son attention est centrée sur ce point en lui qui le fait chavirer à chaque caresse d'Antoine, sur ces bras qui le serrent serrent et l'emportent dans cette étreinte immortelle.

Il voudrait que cet instant dure toujours, il voudrait mourir plutôt que de ne plus jamais ressentir cela. Antoine est là, il le complète, il envahit ses vides les plus froids et le soulève haut, si haut, là où plus jamais il n'aura à avancer brisé, cassé.

Il entend Antoine, confus, répéter son nom à son oreille. Tous ses muscles se contractent, ses gémissements se répercutent dans toute la pièce et des paroles incohérentes franchissent ses lèvres alors que son sexe se tend et se libère contre son estomac. A cet instant Antoine, pantelant, explose entre ses cuisses et s'immobilise lentement.

Un temps.

Les deux garçons reprennent peu à peu leurs esprits, trouvent le souffle nécessaire pour échanger un ultime baiser fiévreux. Leurs lèvres se séparent légèrement, essoufflées. Antoine commence à se retirer lentement, mais Mathieu le retient aussitôt.

\- Non… Reste, juste un peu.

Antoine sourit et l'enserre entre ses bras. Mathieu se blottit avec un frisson contre le corps brûlant, et enveloppe le bassin entre ses jambes sveltes. Leurs peaux se caressent comme pour s'imprégner de la présence de l'autre avant la séparation. Mathieu ferme les yeux et inspire le parfum rassurant de son amant. Antoine dépose une série de baisers dans sa nuque perlée de sueur, remonte contre sa joue, son souffle chaud effleurant l'épiderme frissonnant. Leurs visages se rencontrent, se pressent l'un contre l'autre, se caressent doucement.

Mathieu sent une émotion étrange l'envahir comme une grande vague déferlante. Il ne sait plus ce qu'il ressent, ses nerfs craquent incapables de canaliser plus longtemps la violence de ce sentiment, son corps est pris de tremblements et des larmes débordent de ses paupières closes. Antoine le serre encore plus fort contre lui, embrasse ses joues baignées de larmes et chuchote doucement des paroles réconfortantes pour tenter de le calmer.

Il pleure longuement, comme il a rarement pleuré, son corps secoué de sanglots et de frissons. Il se décharge complètement, laisse filer hors de lui ces sentiments qui le rongent depuis toujours. Il ne pensait pas que pleurer pourrait lui procurer autant de bien être.

Antoine le porte jusqu'à la chambre et l'allonge dans le lit sous la couette épaisse avant d'ôter ses vêtements et de s'installer à ses côtés. Mathieu se blottit contre son torse rassurant, ses pleurs se sont légèrement calmés. Antoine le tient dans ses bras et caresse ses épaules maigres du bout des doigts, lentement, avec une douceur irréelle. Parfois il dépose un baiser sur son front brûlant et le serre fort contre lui. Mathieu ferme les yeux. Le cœur d'Antoine bat juste contre son oreille et le berce doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il sombre dans un sommeil profond et apaisé.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, il a enfin l'impression de respirer.

* * *

Sacha sent une douleur irradier dans sa nuque. Sa tête, lourde et vaporeuse, vacille péniblement contre son buste au rythme des secousses qui ébranlent tout son corps. Elle s'éveille dans un sursaut. La lueur blonde d'une ampoule électrique s'inscrit douloureusement sur sa rétine alors qu'elle tente de garder ses yeux ouverts, une douleur vive lui indique que ses poignets sont attachés dans son dos. Autour d'elle, des hommes armés attendent silencieusement dans le balancement de la camionnette.

Elle sent un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale alors que les derniers événements reviennent peu à peu à sa mémoire : l'appartement désert, les hommes qui débarquent, les injonctions du Patron…

Son cœur rate un battement.

Elle se contorsionne légèrement sur la banquette pour tenter d'apercevoir la silhouette familière de son coéquipier à l'autre bout du coffre. Elle l'aperçoit brusquement, assis entre deux hommes impassibles. Sa tête est appuyée en arrière contre la paroi en métal, ses mains reliées l'une à l'autre par un nœud serré pendent nonchalamment entre ses genoux. Un bandeau noué sur ses yeux cache une plaie sur sa tempe d'où s'écoule un filet de sang et sa peau semble déjà emprunter à l'autre monde sa pâleur spectrale. Sacha s'apprête à l'appeler quand soudain l'homme à sa droite empoigne sa chevelure ébouriffée et l'attire violemment en arrière.

\- Reste tranquille ! assène-t-il d'une voix sèche.

Sacha sent sa gorge se nouer. Qui sont ces gens ? Où les emmènent-ils ? Elle teste discrètement la solidité du nœud qui lie ses poignets mais constate amèrement qu'il est l'œuvre d'un professionnel. Et de toute façon comment pourrait-elle s'échapper d'un véhicule en mouvement au milieu d'hommes armés ?

Elle tente de se concentrer sur sa respiration pour reprendre son calme. Les souvenirs de son voyage depuis l'Europe de l'est envahissent son esprit : les journées dans le noir à bord de camions bondés, l'angoisse, l'attente…

Le mouvement de la camionnette lui donne la nausée. Au vu des secousses subies par le véhicule, elle suppose qu'ils se trouvent sur un chemin de terre, et donc à des kilomètres de Paris…

Soudain, la camionnette s'immobilise. Les hommes lancent quelques paroles et se lèvent pour ouvrir la porte du fond. Sacha est brusquement soulevée de son siège et poussée vers l'extérieur. La nuit s'enfonce dans une obscurité opaque que viennent troubler les faisceaux des lampes de poche. Sacha parvient à distinguer la masse informe de gros bâtiments et déduit qu'il doit s'agir d'une zone industrielle à l'abandon. L'homme qui la tient fermement par le bras la pousse vers la porte immense d'un hangar. Une clef coulisse dans la serrure rouillée d'un vieux cadenas et la porte s'ouvre avec une plainte sinistre. Sacha sent la panique l'envahir. Vainement, elle tente de se débattre et de supplier ses ravisseurs mais ne reçoit en réponse que leurs visages froids et insensibles.

\- Attendez ! S'il vous plaît je vous en supplie !

L'homme la pousse dans le hangar où elle trébuche sur le sol poussiéreux. Le contact d'une lame froide sur sa peau la fait frissonner, mais un soulagement de courte durée l'envahit en sentant les liens coupés libérer ses poignets. Endolorie, elle se relève juste à temps pour voir l'homme disparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle se précipite à sa suite mais est arrêtée net par les battants brusquement fermés. Elle hurle, donne un coup de pied dans le métal qui résonne lourdement au dessus de sa tête. De l'autre côté, elle entend le cliquetis de la clef, les pas qui s'éloignent, les voix indistinctes.

Puis le silence, terrible.

Immobile, le front collé contre la porte, elle laisse échapper des sanglots angoissés. Elle est seule. Seule dans un hangar abandonné sans personne pour venir la chercher. C'était stupide. Ils avaient voulu jouer au plus malin et ils avaient perdu. William avait dû tout prévoir : leur venue, les photos pour les distraire, les hommes en noir. Et lui devait tranquillement suivre le Panda et le Geek pendant qu'eux s'engouffraient dans son piège.

Elle se laisse lentement glissée au sol, ses pleurs résonnent d'une manière lugubre entre les murs du hangar. Elle a très froid, ses dents claquent, son corps est secoué de tremblements. Qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire ? Pile au moment où les choses commençaient à s'arranger, où elle apercevait un but à l'horizon… Et le Patron qui n'est pas là, qui est resté avec eux. Elle cache son visage entre ses bras pour tenter d'étouffer la réalité effrayante, elle tente d'oublier où elle est et ferme les yeux sur son avenir brusquement obscurci.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 :

 _I think I'm drowning  
Asphyxiated  
I want to break the spell  
That you've created _

Mathieu ouvre lentement les yeux et se fait la réflexion que la tapisserie d'Antoine est bien la pire chose à voir au réveil. Un sourire étire ses lèvres alors qu'il se remémore les souvenirs de la veille. Antoine est allongé sur le dos à ses côtés, un bras autour de ses épaules nues. La tête appuyée contre son torse, Mathieu l'observe longuement avec un sentiment de bien-être. C'est la première fois qu'il voit le visage endormi de son ami. Il se sent heureux. Le petit jour glisse ses rayons entre les rideaux à moitié tirés, la rumeur de Paris en plein essor monte jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il dépose un baiser sur une clavicule, se relève légèrement et enjambe le corps d'Antoine pour se positionner au-dessus de lui. Doucement, il penche son visage vers le sien et vient effleurer ses lèvres d'un baiser tendre et délicat. Son corps frêle se presse contre celui d'Antoine. Il se sent bien, en sécurité. Soudain il sent une main caresser sa cuisse et remonter jusqu'à son dos. Les lèvres répondent à son baiser et s'étirent en un sourire rayonnant. Antoine ouvre les yeux et fixe le visage de Mathieu comme s'il n'avait jamais vu une chose aussi belle auparavant. Mathieu sourit, ses yeux brillent d'une lueur irrésistible.

\- Yo.

Antoine ne répond pas et se redresse légèrement pour venir à nouveau poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ses mains caressent son dos nus et ses bras le pressent contre lui comme s'il craignait qu'il disparaisse. Mathieu passe une main dans ses cheveux et joue avec les mèches ébouriffées. Leurs lèvres se séparent. Mathieu sourit sans le lâcher du regard et presse doucement son nez contre le sien. Antoine rit un peu.

\- Alors comme ça même Mathieu Sommet a un côté mignon ?

Mathieu lui lance un regard aguicheur.

\- Évidemment. Sinon je ne parviendrais jamais à séduire les proies innocentes et naïves comme toi.

Antoine lâche une exclamation faussement indignée et commence à le chatouiller malgré ses protestations. Les deux garçons roulent dans le lit sous les fous rires de Mathieu. Ils chahutent comme des gosses, les larmes aux yeux. C'est comme si le monde disparaissait pour laisser place à cet égoïsme doucereux des premiers jours, sensation d'apaisement absolu. Enfin ils s'immobilisent l'un à côté de l'autre, essoufflés. Ils restent ainsi de longues minutes, complices dans le silence, leur présence parlant pour eux. Leurs mains se pressent l'une contre l'autre et révèlent dans cette quiétude douce la puissance inattendue de leurs émotions. Finalement Antoine brise le calme de la chambre.

\- Mathieu. Qui c'était l'autre soir ?

Mathieu reste impassible, mais il sent son cœur rater un battement. Il feint l'indifférence et se contorsionne pour atteindre une cigarette abandonnée sur la table de chevet. Il l'allume consciencieusement sous le regard patient d'Antoine.

\- Quel soir ?

Antoine réprime un soupir et répond sans se départir de son calme.

\- Le soir où tu es venu chez moi. Avec qui tu étais quand je t'ai eu au téléphone ?

Mathieu ne répond rien et exhale un nuage de fumée mortelle. Il joue avec le briquet, les yeux baissés. Antoine l'observe longuement avant de s'approcher pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. L'odeur de tabac se répand sur sa langue avec un goût âcre.

\- Excuse moi. J'aurais pas dû te demander ça. Tu m'en parleras quand tu te sentiras près.

Il s'apprête à s'écarter mais Mathieu le retient soudain par le poignet. Il reste silencieux quelques instants avant de s'allonger sur le dos, un bras replié sous la nuque et le regard fixé sur le plafond. Antoine, allongé à ses côtés, l'observe sans un mot. Il sent que le moment est plus grave qu'il n'y paraît et attend dans un silence respectueux.

\- Tu sais, j'ai toujours vécu comme ça. Il y a longtemps, ma mère s'est remariée avec un sale type qui lui a fait un gosse. Une petite blonde avec des fossettes et les dents du bonheur. J'étais juste un ado. On vivait tous les quatre dans un appart' miteux près d'un terrain vague. Un jour ma mère est partie avec un riche anglais qui passait ses vacances sur le continent, elle nous a laissé là tous les trois. Mon beau père buvait pas mal, la nuit il me touchait quand ma sœur dormait à côté. Il disait que j'étais né mâle par erreur et qu'au fond j'étais une salope comme ma mère. Je passais ma vie dehors, plusieurs jours sans rentrer. Je m'accrochais de taudis en taudis, d'un gang à l'autre pour survivre, m'assurer une certaine protection. Je vivais dans l'instant comme un animal. J'acceptais les jobs douteux, les trucs que personne a envie de faire. Je rentrais quelques fois pour ramener du fric à la maison. Ma sœur c'était rien qu'un bébé, mais c'était quand même ma sœur. Une fois j'ai été mêlé à une dispute de gang et mon protecteur du moment a fini dans un sale état. Alors un mec m'a récupéré et m'a amené dans un grand hôtel luxueux au coin de la rue V… . Là, j'ai rencontré Eric. La première chose qu'il m'a dite, c'est qu'il aimait mon regard. J'étais juste un gamin débrayé, sale, une vraie bête sauvage. Il m'a proposé un marché : ma vie contre sa protection pour moi et ma famille. Et j'ai accepté, j'ai accepté de lui appartenir. C'était mon premier homme. Il m'a appris à vivre comme je vis aujourd'hui. Je faisais tout ce qu'il me demandait, je servais les hommes qu'il voulait que je serve. A ce moment, il était tout ce que j'avais. C'était mon absolu. Ma vie me semblait moins lourde à porter depuis qu'il en avait pris le contrôle. Un jour je suis rentré chez moi, mon beau père était parti avec ma sœur. Je ne les ai plus jamais revus. Il ne me restait plus qu'Eric. Je faisais n'importe quoi pour lui, repoussais la limite chaque fois un peu plus loin. C'est bête, mais j'avais l'impression que plus rien n'avait d'importance si ce n'était directement relié à lui. Puis, un jour, dans une chambre miteuse dans les bas fonds de la capitale… j'ai rencontré le Patron. Et tu connais la suite. Il m'a aidé à sortir de là et on a ramassé notre petite bande jusqu'à former SLG. Je n'avais pas revu Eric depuis plusieurs mois jusqu'à récemment. En fait, vous vous êtes déjà rencontrés. C'est l'homme qui m'a récupéré après la soirée chez Alexis, l'autre nuit, quand j'avais trop bu.

Un long silence suit sa tirade. La cigarette consumée dégage une mince fumée blanchâtre. Antoine ne le quitte pas du regard, l'air bouleversé. Mathieu sent bêtement les sanglots obstruer sa gorge.

\- Je suis comme je suis Antoine, on ne peut plus me changer. Pourri.

Antoine ouvre la bouche pour l'interrompre mais Mathieu poursuit d'une voix chargée d'émotion.

\- Tu sais, le pire c'est pas ce que les autres font à mon corps, c'est ce que moi je lui fait subir. S'il y a un monstre dans toute cette histoire c'est moi et moi seul. La nuit je refais sans cesse le même rêve, toujours, depuis des années. Je marche le long de couloirs identiques comme si je fuyais quelque chose, puis je finis par arriver à une porte. J'ouvre la porte et, en entrant dans la pièce, je vois qu'il n'y a rien mis à part un lit double en son centre. La porte se referme derrière moi et soudain un homme torse nu apparaît sur le lit. Je ne peux jamais me rappeler de son visage. Je commence à paniquer, car je comprends ce qu'il va se passer dans cette chambre sur ce lit, je sais ce qu'il va faire. Et pourtant il ne bouge pas. Il me regarde et il sourit un peu, c'est tout. Il attend. Et tu sais pourquoi il attend ? Parce qu'il sait très bien qu'il n'aura rien à faire, que je vais me donner moi-même de mon plein grès. Et je le sais aussi.

Sa voix se brise, des larmes roulent au coin de ses paupières. Il se sent ridicule à pleurer ainsi devant Antoine, mais en même temps un étrange soulagement l'envahit. Jamais encore il n'avait parlé de cela à quelqu'un, Antoine est le premier. Et peut-être que le fait même de formuler ses pensées les rendent plus concrète, peut-être que c'est là un premier pas pour leur faire face. Soudain, il réalise qu'il chute. Il se décompose depuis sa naissance. Et au bout il y a la fin, la mort. Il tic tac comme une bombe à retardement, il détruit tout jusqu'à l'explosion finale et alors ce sera le grand bouquet, les derniers instants d'une vie misérable, les applaudissements et le rideau qui se tire sur une scène rouge de sang et de larmes. Mais une vie il n'en a qu'une, il n'en aura jamais qu'une. Et lui est là, il existe, respire. Il est l'acteur en son plein centre, c'est à lui d'agir et de donner à cette vie la direction qu'il souhaite emprunter. Tout est là, neuf, à créer. Une page blanche…

Antoine a passé ses bras autour de ses épaules et le serre contre lui en embrassant son front avec douceur. La tête posée contre le cou du plus jeune, Mathieu ferme les yeux et inspire le parfum rassurant. Soudain Antoine s'écarte légèrement et cueille son menton du bout des doigts pour relever vers lui son visage tremblant. Mathieu se mord la lèvre, ses yeux liquides levé vers l'homme qui bouleverse les bases si solides de sa vie. Antoine caresse sa joue en le couvant d'un regard tendre.

\- Tu es une personne très belle Mathieu. Autant à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur. Alors ne laisse personne te faire douter de cela.

Mathieu lâche un petit rire en essuyant ses yeux.

\- Tu dois bien être le seul au monde à penser ça.

Antoine sourit doucement.

\- Quand bien même je serais le seul, cela devrait te suffire pour savoir que c'est vrai.

Mathieu sourit et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et cette fois, oui, il a le sentiment que tout est possible.

* * *

Mathieu se brosse les dents en secouant la tête au rythme de la musique. La voix de Matt Bellamy s'échappe de l'enceinte et résonne dans toutes les pièces, haute et limpide. Il sent les notes tourbillonner dans ses oreilles, la musique déteint sur sa peau et glisse jusqu'à prolonger tous ses membres, bat au plein cœur de ses artères.

\- Mathieu ?

La voix du chanteur s'élève, possède tout son corps, ses muscles, elle déchire son dos et lui fait pousser des ailes. L'air vibre autour de lui, il ressent sa présence au monde avec un détachement si net que la frontière entre esprit et réalité s'estompe comme un mirage. Il est là, arpèges, vivant.

\- Mathieu !

Il se retourne brusquement. Antoine se tient à l'embrasure de la porte, les cheveux en bataille. Mathieu retient un sourire et crache le dentifrice dans le lavabo avant de débrancher l'enceinte. Le silence explose aussitôt dans la pièce comme un rugissement. Antoine pousse un soupir en se frottant les tempes.

\- Je crois qu'il va falloir commencer une cure de désintox' là. Sérieusement Mathieu arrête un peu d'écouter ça !

Mathieu sourit et passe ses bras autour de la nuque du garçon avec un sourire provocateur, son regard électrique levé vers lui.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que je devrais écouter selon toi ? Hmm ?

Antoine entoure la taille de son amant d'un geste protecteur et sourit en glissant une main sur la rondeur d'une fesse.

\- Tu ferais mieux de m'écouter moi déjà.

Mathieu rigole et se dresse sur la pointe des pieds pour doucement venir presser ses lèvres contre celles d'Antoine. Ses doigts jouent avec les petits cheveux dans sa nuque, il sourit d'un air provocateur sans le lâcher des yeux.

\- Mais je t'écoute. Je suis sage et obéissant... Alors dis moi ce que je dois faire, Daddy…?

Sa voix ronronne doucement avec une innocence feinte. Il se mord lentement la lèvre dans un demi-sourire et fait courir ses doigts et son regard vers le bas-ventre d'Antoine. Ce dernier lâche un grognement et l'embrasse vivement. Ses mains glissent entre ses cuisses, sa bouche caresse ses joues douces et sa nuque moite. Mathieu, les yeux mi-clos, laisse échapper un soupir de contentement quand soudain Antoine rompt leur étreinte et s'écarte légèrement. Ignorant la frustration manifeste de Mathieu, il lui tend son téléphone et explique avec un calme apparent :

\- Le Geek m'a contacté sur Facebook, il voudrait que tu rentres.

Mathieu lit le message en silence. Le Geek reste très évasif sur ses explications, mais il sait bien qu'il ne lui demanderait pas de revenir si ce n'était réellement nécessaire. Et pourtant, l'idée de quitter cette maison lui semble soudain absurde et une véritable angoisse ronge son estomac. Ces derniers jours il a l'impression d'avoir vécu sur un nuage, hors du monde. Une émotion étrange entrave sa gorge. Il hoche la tête sans relever les yeux et rend son téléphone à Antoine.

\- Il est temps pour moi de repartir je suppose.

Antoine ne répond rien.

Ils rassemblent en silence les quelques affaires que Mathieu avait à son arrivée et finissent rapidement dans le hall. Mathieu enfile ses chaussures et sa veste avant de s'immobiliser, maladroit, dans l'entrée. Les deux garçons se font face, silencieux, unis dans l'angoisse commune de voir disparaître le havre de paix qu'ils avaient fini par construire. Enfin, Antoine saisit timidement la main de Mathieu et la presse dans la sienne. Il l'attire près de lui et passe ses bras autour de ses épaules frêles.

\- Prends soin de toi, murmure-t-il en embrassant le haut de son crâne.

Mathieu sent son cœur battre dans tous ses membres, des émotions inexplicables le traversent. Une peur froide le fait frissonner, une de ces peurs qui tord le ventre et qu'on ressent au bord d'une falaise juste avant le grand plongeon. Il se redresse et pose ses lèvres sur celles d'Antoine. Après quelques secondes le baiser prend vie dans un souffle. Ils s'embrassent longuement, doucement, avec une tendresse brûlante. Leurs bouches se séparent de quelques millimètres et Mathieu rouvre les yeux. Il se sent submergé par l'émotion, décharné, ses paupières se ferment pour chasser dans l'obscurité la puissance terrifiante de ce qu'il ressent. Un murmure quitte ses lèvres pour venir s'échouer sur celles d'Antoine.

\- Je t'aime.

La porte se referme et Antoine reste seul dans le hall d'entrée, seul avec cette impression étrange d'être tombé d'un rêve et le souvenir impérissable des profondeurs cobalt de ses grands yeux brûlants.

* * *

La flamme du briquet oscille contre sa main, lèche sensuellement la feuille qui enserre le tabac. Mathieu inspire longuement, creusant les fossettes de ses joues rougies par le froid. Il se sent étrangement calme, c'est drôle comme parfois la vie semble se résumer à une simple cigarette, à une bouffée de tabac. Oui, c'est drôle quand on y pense. Il sourit un peu, regarde le ciel qui déjà disparaît sous la lumière des réverbères. La voix du Geek résonne dans sa tête, il croit encore sentir l'étreinte du Panda contre son corps. Cela fait une éternité qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Le visage du Patron s'impose à son esprit. Finalement, il pourra payer sa dette envers lui.

Des bruits de pas le tirent soudain de ses rêveries. Oscar relève la tête et s'immobilise brusquement en avisant le jeune homme appuyé contre sa voiture. Mathieu le regarde et sourit devant son air surpris.

\- Ça faisait longtemps.

L'homme ne répond rien, il se contente de le fixer de son air impénétrable. Mathieu se redresse et jette sa cigarette sur le trottoir.

\- J'ai pas pris rendez-vous, j'espère que tu me feras tout de même l'honneur de me conduire auprès de lui.

Il s'avance vers la grille de l'hôtel quand soudain la voix d'Oscar claque dans son dos.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu reviens à chaque fois ?

La question l'arrête net, il sent une boule se contracter dans son estomac, les émotions obstruent sa gorge. Pendant un instant le silence se tend entre eux comme une corde. Enfin il lâche un petit rire désabusé et se remet en marche sans lui accorder une réponse, soulagé que son visage ne se trouve pas dans le champ de vision du chauffeur.

Étonnamment l'hôtel est plutôt désert. Ils croisent quelques membres du personnel, impeccables dans leur costume réglementaire, un plateau à la main et l'air pressé. Les notes ténues d'un orchestre laissent supposées des danses et des robes longues dans une des innombrables pièces. Oscar le fait entrer dans un ascenseur et appuie sur le bouton le plus haut. Les portes se referment, battement de cils, inspiration. Mathieu concentre son attention sur les numéros des étages qui défilent dans le cadran, son cœur décolle dans sa poitrine sous la pression de l'ascenseur. Ding les portes s'ouvrent, Mathieu sort en premier et s'avance dans le couloir vide.

Comme s'il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour trouver son chemin.

Maintenant c'est lui qui dirige la marche, Oscar le suit de près, silencieux. Mathieu commence à ouvrir une porte quand soudain une main passe au-dessus de son épaule et la referme avec un bruit sec. Surpris, il se retourne et fait face au chauffeur qui le surplombe de toute sa hauteur. Ce dernier semble étrangement anxieux, ses yeux restent fixés sur le sol et ses muscles tendus tremblent légèrement. Mathieu ouvre la bouche pour l'interroger mais Oscar le coupe d'une voix un peu rauque.

\- Pars. Pars maintenant et je ne lui dirai pas que tu es passé. Tu as encore le choix.

Mathieu observe longuement les traits de son visage, ses grands yeux un peu tristes. Au fond c'est plutôt un bon gars. Il sourit un peu, il ne pensait pas que certains se souciaient encore de son cas.

\- Justement. Je n'ai pas le choix.

Il écarte le chauffeur d'un geste décidé et ouvre la porte pour pénétrer dans un nouveau couloir. Oscar le regarde partir, immobile, avant de le rattraper à grandes enjambées. Ils finissent le chemin ensemble, silencieux, et s'arrêtent enfin devant la porte immuable. Oscar lance un dernier regard au plus jeune puis frappe quelques coups secs sur le bois de la porte. Silence.

\- Entre.

La porte s'ouvre, Mathieu tente d'ignorer le frisson d'appréhension qui remonte le long de sa colonne vertébrale et suit Oscar de près. Une vague nausée lui tord le ventre à la vue du petit salon bien ordonné, les fauteuils en cuir, le bureau impeccable. Quelques hommes sont regroupés dans la pièce, assis sur les canapés. Ils tournent la tête à son arrivée et laissent apparaître un rictus méprisant. Mathieu en reconnaît quelques uns, des hommes qui suivent leur maître depuis des années comme des chiens bien fidèles.

Et il y a lui. Il sent sa présence avant même de l'apercevoir dans le fond de la salle, les jambes croisées, un cigare entre les lèvres. Il le fixe de ses petits yeux de pierre comme le prédateur fixe sa proie. Un silence s'installe autour d'eux, Oscar ne semble pas vouloir prononcer la moindre parole. Enfin, Eric expire un nuage de fumée et lance avec un petit sourire :

\- Eh bien… nous ne nous attendions pas à un tel honneur.

Ses hommes ricanent en s'échangeant des œillades grivoises. Ils savent tous qui il est. Mathieu déglutit mais ne détourne pas les yeux, son regard infaillible planté dans celui de cet homme jusqu'à en oublier la réalité alentour.

\- Je dois te parler.

Il ignore les rires enclenchés par sa demande et se concentre sur Eric. Ce dernier le fixe longuement et Mathieu sait qu'il ne pourra retenir sa curiosité. En effet, il finit par se lever, repose son cigare et traverse la pièce vers la porte de la chambre. Mathieu le suit, repoussant ses craintes dans un coin éloigné de son cerveau.

La chambre est toujours la même : les draps blancs, la grande baie vitrée qui domine Paris. Eric se place face à la vitre, les mains dans les poches. Mathieu observe son dos immense, ses épaules carrées. C'est l'image qu'il a toujours eue de cet homme : un dos tourné, droit, implacable. Son ongle gratte la peau de sa main avec anxiété, un instant il pense ne pas trouver le courage nécessaire pour parler. Mais il le faut. Il a tout misé là-dessus, il est son dernier espoir.

\- J'ai un service à te demander.

Eric se retourne et Mathieu sent un frisson parcourir tous ses membres lorsque son regard se pose sur lui. Respirer.

\- Le Patron a disparu, il s'est fait enlevé dans un appartement de l'impasse des T… dans les bas quartiers, chez un certain William Slade. On suppose que ce sont ses anciens coéquipiers qui ont fait le coup. Vu son mode de vie et le milieu dont il est issu, prévenir la police c'était le condamner tout autant. La seule solution serait de le retrouver et de le libérer par nos propres moyens. Mais je ne peux pas faire ça, du moins pas tout seul.

Il fait une pause, Eric n'a pas esquissé un geste. Il ne semble pas décidé à prendre les devants et continue de l'observer d'un air indéchiffrable. Mathieu respire difficilement et rassemble le courage qui lui reste.

\- Tu es le seul à qui je peux demander cela.

Un temps. Son regard glisse sur le sol, sa respiration se bloque. Dernier espoir. Sans cela tout est foutu, il ne le reverra jamais, lui qui est comme son père comme son frère. Il faut qu'il dise oui. Il doit dire oui.

\- Si je comprends bien tu me demandes de rassembler mes gars pour courir après toute la racaille parisienne, et tout ça pour retrouver un pauvre mec ?

Le mépris dans la voix de l'homme le fait vaciller, le désespoir l'envahit. La Patron lui a sauvé la vie, il a tout donné pour faire vivre leur famille, il ne peut pas l'abandonner comme ça. Ses jambes tremblent, il s'agenouille lentement sans relever les yeux et murmure d'une voix chargée d'émotions :

\- Je t'en supplie.

Son cœur bat dans sa poitrine, toujours, sans fin. Il résonne dans son corps vide, dans sa tête vide, seul rescapé de son organisme face à la peur déchirante. Tout se joue ici. Une parole de cet homme décidera du reste de sa vie. Soudain des pieds apparaissent dans son champ de vision et Eric s'accroupit devant lui. Il sent une main passer sur son crâne et empoigner ses cheveux pour relever son visage. Mathieu retient une plainte en sentant la douleur irradier dans son cuir chevelu et tente de garder son calme face au sourire cruel de l'homme.

\- Ne pense pas que tes supplications valent tant que cela.

Sa main glisse sur son visage, caresse ses lèvres glacées. Mathieu tremble et concentre son regard sur le sol au coin de son champ de vision. Il ne veut pas voir son visage, il ne veut pas affronter son regard froid. Soudain les doigts s'enroulent autour de son poignet et le forcent brutalement à se relever. Eric le domine de toute sa hauteur et le bloque fermement contre le mur le plus proche. Mathieu est terrifié, il sait ce qui va se passer, il connaît la suite. Il tente du mieux qu'il peut de retenir ses tremblements et sa respiration haletante, mais la peur le dévore à grands coups de dents. Ses oreilles sifflent un peu, il se sent faible et nauséeux.

Les mains caressent son corps, lentement, comme une torture savoureuse. Il connaît le refrain par cœur. Eric passe un genou entre ses cuisses et se penche légèrement pour embrasser la courbe de son cou. Mathieu sent son souffle glisser sur sa peau comme un serpent, courir le long de son échine avec un frisson glacé. Une main passe sous son tee-shirt. Il tente de se faire violence pour calmer son organisme déréglé par la peur. Après tout ce ne sera pas la première fois, il a l'habitude. Et s'ils veulent sauver le Patron c'est le seul moyen.

Eric se redresse et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mathieu sent la bouche dévorer sa chair avec un appétit vorace, la langue s'engouffre entre ses dents et envahit sa cavité buccale jusqu'à l'étouffement. Le monde tourne autour de lui, plus rien n'a de sens, les couleurs se fanent et son corps en putréfaction se flétrit autour de son âme vide. Le dégoût poursuit sa nécrose jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien de vivant en lui, plus rien qu'un battement de cœur qui s'affole, une note ténue dans un esprit rouillé, vaincu. Il repense aux derniers jours, il repense à ce matin.

À Antoine.

Il s'arrache brusquement au baiser écrasant et tente de le repousser de ses bras faibles.

\- S'il te plaît… murmure-t-il d'une voix brisée. Je peux pas faire ça, je peux plus faire ça… Rend moi ce service et je jure que ce sera le dernier, je jure que je te le revaudrai… mais pas comme ça. Je t'en supplie… Au nom de tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi pendant toutes ces années.

Mathieu tente de contrôler les tremblements qui secouent tout son corps. Eric l'observe pendant quelques instants, impassible, ses yeux gris posés sur lui avec une indifférence froide. Enfin il passe une main sur le visage du plus jeune et le force à lever la tête vers lui. Mathieu mord l'intérieur de sa joue pour empêcher ses dents de claquer. Il se perd dans ce portrait cruel qui le surplombe, la peur gèle son cerveau, il se sent physiquement incapable du moindre mouvement. Eric lâche un sourire du coin des lèvres.

\- Le rôle de la pucelle vertueuse te va très mal, Mathieu.

La phrase claque dans son esprit. Puis les événements s'enchaînent avec une rapidité déconcertante. Il se sent violemment tiré hors de la chambre et jeté par terre sous les regards amusés des autres hommes. Il tente de se relever mais un coup de pied dans son estomac le cloue à nouveau au sol où il manque de vomir.

\- J'en ai fini avec lui. Faites en ce que vous voulez.

La voix d'Eric résonne dans le silence étouffant du salon. Mathieu sent sa respiration se couper, ses oreilles se boucher. Les hommes l'entourent avec des sourires narquois, rigolent et lui lancent des remarques vulgaires. Mais au fond de leurs yeux il déchiffre un désir animal et morbide. Il est complètement bloqué, incapable de parler, incapable de bouger. La peur le dévore entièrement. N'existe plus qu'elle, froide, insidieuse. Une main empoigne son bras, le bloque à terre. D'autres mains attrapent son T-shirt, glissent dans la ceinture du pantalon. Sa respiration s'entrechoque contre ses tympans, son cœur s'affole et fait trembler toutes ses artères. Il a le sentiment de vivre un cauchemar : tout se passe là, devant lui, et pourtant il est incapable de faire quoi que ce soit.

C'est comme si son cerveau nageait dans un brouillard épais. Dégoût. Il a envie de vomir. Des cafards rampent sur sa peau, rentrent dans sa bouche et ses narines, dans ses yeux. Immondice. Il ne voit plus, voile noir, pourriture. Il sent vaguement le poids d'un corps appuyé sur le sien, une douleur vive au creux de ses reins, un sentiment trop familier. Il laisse là son corps mort au milieu de cette pièce hantée, son esprit s'élève vers le plafond comme un nuage de fumée.

Eric est là.

Il regarde tapi dans l'ombre d'un fauteuil. Un cigare. Et cette respiration qui empêche la sienne de se libérer…


	15. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 :

 _There's a part in me you'll never know_  
 _The only thing I'll never show_

La porte s'ouvre avec une plainte stridente et une lumière blanche s'infiltre aussitôt dans les ténèbres épaisses du hangar. Sacha, légèrement déroutée, place une main en visière au-dessus de ses yeux plissés pour tenter d'apercevoir les ombres que cache la lumière aveuglante. Des hommes pénètrent dans le hangar et bouchent la trouée lumineuse, aucun ne lui prête la moindre attention. L'un d'eux jette au sol une masse sombre aux vagues contours humanoïdes et l'insulte en lui administrant un dernier coup de pied. Les quelques hommes autour ricanent ou envoient un crachat dans sa direction avant de quitter le hangar sans un mot pour Sacha.

Le Patron, les mains attachées dans le dos et les yeux bandés, rampe misérablement sur le sol en poussant un grognement douloureux. Il tente vainement de se relever, sa respiration saccadée envahissant l'espace avec un désespoir angoissé.

\- Je… vois plus rien…

Sacha se précipite vers lui pour tenter de l'apaiser.

\- Je suis là. Attends reste tranquille.

Ses membres sont secoués de tremblements irrépressibles. Elle pose une main sur son visage couvert de contusions et défait le bandeau qui obstruait sa vue. Aussitôt le Patron ouvre les yeux et fixe la jeune fille d'un air hagard. Sacha ne peut retenir un hoquet de surprise à la vue de ses grands yeux injectés de sang et soulignés de poches violacées qu'elle découvre pour la première fois. L'iris semble transparent, à peine pigmenté d'un bleu pâlot et délavé, les vaisseaux éclatés serpentent sur le globe oculaire comme une armée d'éclairs rouges. Sacha tente tant bien que mal de retenir son inquiétude et défait les liens d'une main maladroite. Le Patron reste immobile pendant quelques instants, allongé au sol, les yeux clos. Sa poitrine se soulève au rythme de sa respiration sifflante. Enfin, il s'assoit avec précaution et masse ses poignets douloureux d'un air absent. Sacha l'observe d'un air inquiet. Il ne dit pas un mot, ne lui accorde pas un regard. Il se contente de fixer le sol avec un calme froid apparent. Mais Sacha ne peut que remarquer les tremblements nerveux qui font frissonner ses mains. Elle contemple les nombreuses plaies qui percent la peau du Patron, son visage est sale et couvert de sang à moitié séché.

D'un geste sec, elle déchire un pan de son T-shirt sous le sweat et s'approche du blessé dans l'intention de panser la blessure à sa tempe. Ce dernier repousse sa main d'un geste brusque sans lui accorder un regard. Sacha fronce les sourcils et réitère son action mais le Patron la rejette plus brusquement encore. La jeune fille sent son agacement grandir à chaque seconde et finit par lancer le morceau de tissu à la tête du blessé. Ce dernier crispe les poings et lui lance à son tour mais Sacha ne se démonte pas pour autant et le jette à nouveau vers lui. Ils restent immobiles un instant. Le Patron pousse un soupir et s'empare du tissu sans lui lancer un regard. Il essuie lentement son visage, réprimant un rictus. Le lambeau de T-shirt se tache rapidement de crasse et de sang.

Sacha tente de ravaler sa colère devant l'attitude butée du Patron et le regarde essuyer son visage sans un mot. Enfin l'homme se lève et se dirige d'un pas vif vers la porte du hangar. Il tente vainement de faire bouger les portes, les grincements se répercutent dans toute la pièce avec une sonorité lugubre. Le Patron finit par donner un coup de pied dans la porte en étouffant un juron. Sacha sent l'impatience la gagner.

\- C'est qui ces mecs ?

Le Patron ne répond rien, il fait le tour de leur prison, inspectant chaque mur à la recherche d'une potentielle faiblesse.

\- Tu m'écoutes ? lance la jeune fille d'un ton encore plus irrité.

Silence, toujours. C'est comme si elle n'existait pas. Serrant les poings, elle se relève et s'avance vers le Patron, l'air décidé.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que c'était ta faute si on s'était retrouvé dans ce merdier, alors tu me dois au moins une explication tu crois pas ?

Le Patron se retourne brusquement, et lui lance un regard qui la fait frémir.

\- Écoute ma belle, c'est toi qui a voulu m'accompagner, tu savais que c'était risqué. Alors maintenant tu vas fermer ta gueule et me laisser tranquille ok ?

Il s'apprête à se détourner d'elle, mais la jeune fille ne compte pas en rester là. Elle le rattrape brusquement par l'épaule pour le forcer à l'écouter.

\- C'est quoi ton problème ? Je suis pas responsable de toutes tes emmerdes. T'as pas à me traiter comme de la merde dès que les choses se passent pas comme prévu, t'es plus un enfant alors assume ce que tu fais ! Je veux savoir. J'ai passé des heures interminables à pourrir dans ce hangar dégueulasse sans avoir aucune idée de ce que je faisais là ni de qui étaient ces gens. Alors tu seras gentil, tu vas m'épargner tes discours à deux balles et tu vas tout m'expliquer !

Elle est soudain plaquée contre le mur froid, un bras passé sous sa gorge. Son cœur s'affole dans sa poitrine et elle tente de se contrôler pour ne pas laisser paraître l'inquiétude sur son visage. Le Patron se tient tout près d'elle, il la domine de toute sa carrure, ses traits contractés à quelques centimètres des siens.

\- Écoute, écoute-moi bien. Je suis un monstre, un salop calculateur et sadique. J'ai commis des atrocités pires que tout ce que ton imagination pourrait inventer dans tes cauchemars les plus terribles. La seule chose qui compte et qui a de la valeur à mes yeux c'est ma famille, le reste j'en ai rien à foutre. La moitié de la ville se pisse dessus rien qu'en entendant mon nom. Alors si t'as peur de ces mecs c'est que tu t'es trompée sur mon compte. Parce que la personne dont tu devrais avoir peur là maintenant tout de suite, c'est moi, parce que t'es enfermée seule dans un hangar avec moi et que je suis de très, très mauvaise humeur.

Sa phrase à peine terminée, il sent une bouche se plaquer contre la sienne. Un instant la surprise domine son corps et il reste immobile, incapable du moindre mouvement. Mais il reprend vite ses esprits et repousse brutalement la jeune fille contre le mur. Sacha retient une grimace en sentant l'arrière de son crâne cogner contre le béton. Le Patron reprend difficilement son souffle en lui lançant un regard assassin. La jeune fille lui adresse un sourire insolent et passe sa langue sur sa lèvre meurtrie. Ses cheveux roux ébouriffés autour de son visage un peu sale lui donnent un aspect sauvage et indomptable.

\- Essaie pas de jouer à ça avec moi. Parce que tu veux que je te dise ? S'il y en a bien un qui a peur ici, c'est toi. Parce que la vérité c'est que je te fous la trouille. Parce que t'as envie de moi. Terriblement envie. Et ça tu peux pas le supporter.

Le regard du Patron se durcit davantage encore et la pression sur la gorge de la jeune fille augmente brutalement. Ils se regardent longuement, comme deux chats en pleine mêlée qui s'affrontent le poil hérissé. Leurs respirations saccadées résonnent dans toute la salle. Leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre sont figés dans cette tension palpable. Il la regarde. Elle le regarde. Le temps se disloque dans ce regard, s'étire à l'infini.

Soudain leurs lèvres s'unissent à nouveau. Ils s'embrassent brusquement, violemment. Il n'y a aucune douceur dans ce baiser, seulement la précipitation angoissée de deux êtres qui ne savent pas s'ils seront encore vivants à l'aube. Leurs bouches se cherchent, se dévorent. Ils s'essoufflent dans cette étreinte passionnelle, chacun tentant désespérément de prendre l'avantage, de dominer l'autre. Le Patron sent le désir brut battre dans son membre gonflé. Ses mains caressent le corps de la jeune fille, l'empoignent et l'enserrent contre lui. Il sent ses mains à elles courir sur son visage, descendre sur son torse et commencer à déboutonner sa chemise déjà en lambeaux. Il frissonne en sentant ses doigts froids sur ses abdominaux. D'un geste empressé, il fait passer le sweat et le T-shirt par-dessus sa tête et les jette au sol sans un regard. Ils poursuivent leur baiser, haletants, tremblants.

Le Patron saisit la poitrine ferme de la jeune fille entre ses mains, glisse un doigt sous le tissu du soutien-gorge pour venir caresser la pointe des tétons érigés. Sacha laisse échapper un gémissement entre leurs lèvres rouges et fait glisser le jean et le boxer sur les hanches du Patron. Le sexe se dresse entre eux, elle le caresse doucement comme une torture savoureuse. Le Patron étouffe un grognement. Il relève brusquement le soutien-gorge de la jeune fille, dévoilant ses seins doux et laiteux. Sa bouche embrasse un mamelon, mordille et aspire le téton rougi avec une énergie brutale. Sacha, les mains agrippées à ses épaules, rejette sa tête en arrière en poussant un soupir tremblant. Ses jambes vacillent sous son corps, comme si elles étaient soudain vidées de leurs forces. Elle sent son sexe trempé secoué de spasmes impatients.

Le Patron se redresse, leurs bouches s'unissent à nouveau avec une fièvre brûlante. Il s'active sur la ceinture de son jean. Elle sent le pantalon glisser sur ses jambes et tomber au sol, la culotte suit presque immédiatement et une main se plaque brusquement dans le creux de ses cuisses. Elle gémit en sentant un doigt pénétrer dans son intimité trempée, caresser ses lèvres et le clitoris érigé. Le Patron relève une de ses jambes, elle est forcée de s'accrocher à lui pour pouvoir rester debout. Elle sent l'extrémité de son sexe caresser le sien.

Pendant un instant ils s'immobilisent, se regardent, essoufflés. Un désir irrépressible les consume tous deux, jamais ils n'avaient connu cela auparavant. Le Patron se plaque davantage encore contre son corps et d'un mouvement de bassin fait coulisser son sexe en elle. Ils gémissent en tremblant. Elles passent ses bras autour de son cou et lui s'active violemment entre ses cuisses. Il l'embrasse comme un fou. Sa main passe sur ses joues, dans ses cheveux. Leurs gémissements s'emmêlent à la frontière de leurs lèvres. Seul compte ce désir dévastateur, surpuissant. Le monde s'effrite autour d'eux, épicentre immuable. Ils explosent.

Toute la tension se décharge en l'autre, se mélange, ils ne sont plus qu'un. Ils restent immobiles de longues minutes, tentant difficilement de reprendre leur souffle. Enfin la réalité les rattrape. Ils se regardent une dernière fois avant de baisser les yeux. Le Patron se retire, ils se séparent. Tous deux commencent à se rhabiller sans un mot. Sacha a du mal à tenir debout, ses hanches douloureuses la tirent à chaque mouvement. Enfin ils s'assoient par terre, l'un à côté de l'autre, silencieux toujours.

\- Il nous faudrait des clopes, lance Sacha d'une voix fatiguée.

Le Patron hoche la tête sans la regarder. Silence. Puis il passe un bras autour de ses épaules et murmure :

\- Dors un peu.

Sacha obéit. Elle ferme les yeux contre le torse de son homme, rassurée par son étreinte protectrice, et plonge bientôt dans un sommeil sans rêve. Lorsqu'elle rouvre les yeux, le soleil éclaire le hangar à travers la haute fenêtre sale. Elle est allongée à même le sol, une vieille couverture aux relents de moisi sur ses épaules. Le Patron n'est plus là.

* * *

De près la peau semble constellée de millions de petites particules qui s'agglutinent les unes aux autres, des petits points collés-serrés couleur rose pâle qui s'unissent pour mimer une surface plane, une couverture qui enveloppe la chair mais peut à tout instant éclater en morceaux. C'est drôle. C'est un poignet, son poignet, mais si les particules se détachent et s'éparpillent dans la pièce ce n'est plus rien du tout.

Une veine. Le tendon saillant qui ressort comme la nageoire dorsale d'un requin. C'est drôle. Ce membre qui repose sur un drap blanc, abandonné là comme mort, comme autre. Corps étranger. C'est drôle comme ce peut être fascinant. Cette peau qui palpite, juste là, tout près.

Mathieu laisse rouler sa tête sur l'oreiller, il fixe son regard vide sur le plafond et s'absorbe dans sa blancheur immaculée.

Le silence dévore ses tympans.

Blanc.

Le silence soulevé par sa respiration.

Inspire. Expire. Inspire.

Blanc.

Une seconde, plus une seconde, plus une seconde.

Temps.

Sa poitrine se soulève. Inspiration plus forte, tendue, craquelante. Expiration tremblante. Encore, et de plus en plus fort. Il halète à présent, à court d'oxygène. Son front se scinde en deux, son estomac se tord comme s'il voulait se vomir lui-même, tout son corps semble lourd comme le plomb, la sueur trempe son visage.

C'est insoutenable. Mathieu sent la panique le submerger. Respirer est insoutenable, exister est insoutenable. Comment a-t-il pu le supporter jusque là ? Il ne peut pas. Il ne peut pas… Il doit faire quelque chose, il faut que cela s'arrête il le faut.

Il se lève en tremblant et se précipite hors de la chambre, essoufflé, s'accrochant maladroitement à chaque pan de mur. Il lance un regard désorienté au salon vide. Son corps le brûle. Il voudrait hurler et le lacérer avec ses ongles pour le faire tomber en lambeaux. Il aperçoit la porte de la salle de bain et se dirige vers elle comme l'assoiffé vers un oasis. Il entre. Vite. Vite. Il ouvre des placards au hasard, fouille dans les flacons bien rangés. Son cœur rate un battement et un soulagement incommensurable l'envahit à la vue d'une petite bouteille en verre bien familière. Il s'empare du flacon d'aspirine avec une précipitation fiévreuse et lâche un gémissement de frustration en constatant qu'il est vide.

Ses membres sont secoués de tremblements, il mord sa lèvre jusqu'au sang pour tenter de retenir ses hurlements. Des larmes d'angoisse glissent entre ses cils et roulent sur ses joues. Le flacon échappe de ses mains et se brise sur le carrelage avec un bruit aigu. Mathieu fixe les éclats de verre, sa respiration saccadée emplit toute la pièce. Cramponné au rebord du lavabo, il glisse lentement au sol jusqu'à ce que son corps nu entre en contact avec le carrelage glacé. Ses doigts agrippent nerveusement ses bras osseux, ses ongles s'enfoncent dans la peau et tracent des stries vermeilles d'un geste mécanique. Les sanglots s'extirpent de sa gorge en plaintes angoissées, il pleure pour purger son corps, pour expulser hors de lui toute cette fange putride. Mais rien ne sort, tout reste bloquer là dans son estomac qui se tord se tord jusqu'à devenir une grosse boule oppressée.

Sa main rencontre un éclat de verre, il le serre contre sa paume en sentant avec délectation la douleur migrer vers ce point précis où la chair s'écarte pour laisser passer le matériau coupant. Il tremble un peu en le retirant. Le sang s'échappe aussitôt et coule le long de son poignet. Mathieu observe les ruisselets rouges qui courent sur sa peau avant de goutter sur le carrelage. C'est drôle quand on y pense. Il applique l'extrémité tranchante sur la peau de son avant-bras, appuie un peu, enfin trace lentement une ligne bien nette jusqu'à la pliure du coude. Il se mord la lèvre et bloque sa respiration en sentant les chairs se déchirer, le sang apparaît d'abord lentement avant de déborder autour de la plaie. Il l'observe couler sur sa peau et goutter sur le carrelage avec un véritable soulagement. Tout est là. La douleur est là, bien présente, elle brûle sa peau avec une netteté propre et détachée. Il réitère l'opération à divers endroits de son bras ou de ses cuisses, la souffrance le fait trembler mais ses yeux sont à présent secs. Il en vient à oublier le monde autour de lui, tout s'efface pour laisser place à cette chair meurtrie, à ce sang qui s'échappe hors de son corps comme pour le fuir. Il ne pense plus à rien, il se focalise sur les plaies qui semblent engloutir tous ses autres tourments. Il a mal, mais cette sensation de contrôle absolu sur lui-même l'enivre dans un élan de folie. Il maîtrise sa douleur, il maîtrise ce corps déréglé, lui, et personne d'autre.

Soudain une main saisit son poignet alors qu'il s'apprêtait à dessiner une nouvelle coupure sur sa cuisse. Son corps faible n'essaie même pas de résister. Mathieu sent son esprit flotter, de plus en plus lointain, comme un ballon décroché de la réalité. Il sent des mains sur son front, sur son corps, il voit les contours flous d'une silhouette penchée sur lui, la bouche décousue articule des paroles qu'il n'entend pas. Ses paupières sont si lourdes… Il pressent bien que s'il ferme les yeux là à cet instant, il aura droit à un vrai repos. La tentation est forte. Il ne ressent plus son corps, il ne ressent plus rien.

* * *

Le Patron sent son esprit vaciller, faible, incertain. Sa conscience le quitte avec une netteté effroyable, se dissout comme un rêve. Un instant il doute même qu'elle ait jamais existé. Soudain une douleur déchire l'arrière de son crâne, une main l'arrache au monde feutré dans lequel il s'enfonçait et le ramène brusquement à la réalité.

Sa tête émerge de la bassine d'eau dans un bruit d'éclaboussure et une inspiration paniquée. L'oxygène envahit à nouveau ses poumons avec une douleur salvatrice, au même instant une toux violente lui déchire la gorge. Après un moment de lutte il parvient à reprendre ses esprits. En face de lui, les mêmes hommes le regardent, froids et impassibles. Au centre est assis un homme un peu fort dans un fauteuil. Il fume en l'observant d'un œil méprisant. Cet homme, le Patron le reconnaîtrait entre mille. Et le jour où il crèvera, c'est sûrement son visage à lui qui apparaîtra devant ses yeux en premier. L'homme fait tomber la cendre de sa cigarette d'un petit geste appliqué avant de demander d'une voix terne :

\- Où est-ce qu'elle est ?

Le Patron ferme les yeux. Depuis deux jours, cette question l'obsède. Elle lui est répétée heure après heure, elle tourne dans son esprit fatigué prêt à craquer.

\- Je sais pas, lâche-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Aussitôt l'homme à sa droite lui lance son pied dans la tête. Il sent la chaussure entrer en collision avec sa mâchoire qui laisse échapper un craquement sinistre. Penché vers le sol, il crache un peu de sang à ses pieds, retenant un gémissement de douleur. Les gardes du corps, des armoires à glace dignes de la Guerre des Clones, le forcent à se redresser pour affronter à nouveau le regard de cet homme que la scène ne parvient guère à émouvoir. Il se lève lentement et s'approche du Patron avant de s'accroupir devant lui. Un de ces hommes juste derrière tire ses cheveux en arrière pour le forcer à relever la tête. Le Patron se concentre pour soutenir le regard de l'homme face à lui. Il fume toujours sans se départir de son regard glacial.

\- Tu sais, tu te fais vieux à présent. A une époque t'étais redouté dans toute la ville, les gens te fuyaient comme la peste parce que t'étais connu pour laisser le même nombre de victimes. Mais tu vois, les temps changent. Aujourd'hui tu n'es plus rien, tu t'es retiré du jeu comme on dit. Alors c'est l'heure de payer ses dettes.

Le Patron enfonce ses ongles dans la peau de ses poignets. Il est dans la merde, et il le sait.

\- Je sais pas si tu savais vraiment à quoi tu t'engageais à l'époque. Il y a six ans, tu pensais encore t'en tirer avec des galipettes. Au début, votre petite escapade nous amusait tous. Mais maintenant ça commence à trop durer. Les plus courtes sont les meilleures, pas vrai ? T'as sans doute pas conscience de la somme d'argent que t'as fait perdre au clan. Nous, nos filles sont pas des guenons bien maquillées qu'on envoie dans les bas quartiers comme des morceaux de viande. C'est de la qualité, du velours. La crème du lait. Alors il est temps que vous vous repentiez, tous les deux. Donc je te le demande pour la dernière fois : où est-ce qu'elle est.

Le Patron ferme à nouveau les yeux. Il a du mal à respirer, à rester conscient. Une fatigue extrême s'est abattue sur lui. Qu'on en finisse.

\- Je sais pas.

Il aperçoit le pli de contrariété sur le front de son adversaire. Soudain sa tête est projetée contre le sol, il sent le goudron écorcher son crâne, ébranler son cerveau. Encore, et encore. Il a l'impression que sa tête explose sur le sol comme un fruit pourri. Un liquide chaud coule sur son visage, dans ses yeux. Les limites de son champ de vision s'obscurcissent, un sifflement aigu perce ses tympans. Puis c'est le noir, le néant.

* * *

Une lumière froide glisse entre les rideaux de la baie vitrée et éclaire timidement la chambre à coucher. Tout est silencieux, l'appartement insonorisé filtre les hurlements de Paris. Mathieu fixe son regard sur un pan de mur face à lui, immobile. Cligner des yeux lui semble un effort insurmontable. Son esprit est complètement vide, mort, il ne pourrait former une pensée s'il avait la volonté d'essayer.

Une sensation de brûlure sur son bras le ramène à la réalité avec un sentiment désagréable, comme une piqûre de moustique qui empêche de dormir. Il dirige son regard vers son avant bras et observe sans la moindre émotion le coton imbibé d'alcool nettoyer les blessures sur sa peau. Le sang s'est arrêté de couler. Deux mains grises, assez grandes, s'activent autour des plaies. Elles tremblent un peu. Mathieu lève les yeux vers le visage d'Oscar. Il contemple le front droit, sévère, marqué d'une ride de contrariété. Son regard sombre, indéchiffrable, est fixé sur sa tâche avec une attention inébranlable. Mathieu continue de l'observer. Il ne dit rien, ne pense à rien. Il prend vaguement conscience qu'il a froid. Le drap posé sur ses épaules ne couvre en rien son corps nu mais il n'a pas la force de retenir les pans serrés contre lui. Oscar abandonne le morceau de coton avec les autres déjà usagés et saisit les bandages qu'il fixe délicatement sur l'avant bras de Mathieu à l'aide de sparadrap. Mathieu se laisse faire dans une indifférence totale. Il se sent vide, ne ressent rien, ne veut rien ressentir.

Oscar s'est à présent arrêté et prend doucement la main de Mathieu dans la sienne. Il fixe Mathieu d'un regard triste, tente de capter une étincelle de vie dans le bleu glacial de ses grands yeux. Mais il ne voit rien, seulement cette lueur brisée dans l'ombre de l'iris turquoise. Mathieu le regarde sans le voir vraiment, il a déjà l'air mort. Il refuse de voir la pitié écœurante dans le regard de l'homme qui lui fait face, refuse en un sens d'assumer ce qu'il est en cet instant si fragile. Une pression sur sa main. Il sent les doigts larges caresser sa peau froide, comme un picotement lointain. Oscar ne peut détacher de lui son regard bouleversé. Jamais il n'oubliera la scène dont il a été témoin : la violence des images, le sang, les éclats de verre. Mathieu semble mort, brisé. Ses yeux ne reflètent aucune pensée, aucune émotion, ils le regardent mais ne le voient sans doute même pas. Oscar observe ses traits fins, ses cheveux châtains ébouriffés sur son crâne, les cernes sous ses yeux. Il voit les traces des coups et des morsures sur son corps, les os qui pointent sous sa peau blanche. Il voit cette beauté bouleversante, cette force brute qui animait ce corps et qui à cet instant s'est repliée au plus profond de son être. Il n'est plus qu'un être chétif, un esprit faible broyé par la violence des autres.

Sans vraiment réaliser ce qui est en train de se passer, il s'approche doucement de Mathieu et pose délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'est un simple baiser, doux, tranquille. Un frôlement subtil. Mathieu reste immobile un instant, les yeux toujours perdus dans le vide, comme s'il ne comprenait pas tout à fait ce geste. Soudain un frisson court sur ses épaules et il se détourne brusquement d'Oscar, s'arrachant à ce baiser dans un geste de répulsion. Son regard est à présent baissé sur le lit, cherchant à éviter celui qui lui fait face. Dans un réflexe de pudeur, il ramène contre son torse les pans du drap qui jusqu'à présent pendaient mollement sur ses épaules. Un silence complet s'installe entre eux, Oscar n'a pas esquissé un geste. Enfin il soupire et saisit à nouveau la main de Mathieu.

\- Ecoute. Reste avec moi. Je ne suis pas comme tous les autres, moi je saurai te protéger, tu n'auras plus à faire tout ce que tu fais maintenant, tu n'auras plus à voir Eric. Laisse moi t'aider, laisse moi entrer dans ta vie. Si tu acceptes, je ferai tout pour toi, tu n'auras plus jamais à souffrir, tu pourras te reposer entièrement sur moi.

Un long silence suit sa déclaration durant lequel Oscar espère ardemment une réponse. Mais rien ne vient. Mathieu n'a même pas relevé la tête, au fond il ne sait pas s'il a vraiment écouté. Oscar lâche la main de Mathieu et ferme doucement les yeux. Il ne répondra pas.

\- Réfléchis bien Mathieu. Ce n'était pas une proposition faite à la légère. Et peut-être que dans ta situation ce serait le meilleur choix possible.

Sur ce il se lève et marche jusqu'au salon. Il revient quelques secondes plus tard avec un paquet de vieux vêtements qu'il a été chercher dans sa chambre un peu plus tôt. Les habits seront sûrement un peu trop grands mais c'est tout ce qu'il a. Il les dépose sur le lit près de Mathieu et lance avant de quitter la pièce :

\- Habille toi. On part d'ici.

La porte se referme, Mathieu est à nouveau seul. Il reste un instant immobile, comme si l'idée de bouger lui semblait irréaliste. Son regard court sur les différents membres de son corps. Il observe ces bras maigres entourés de bandages et peine à comprendre que ce sont réellement les siens. Il tente de bouger un doigt et s'étonne presque de voir le majeur se plier, fidèle à sa commande. Il s'assoit sur le bord du lit. Ses pieds frôlent le sol, le drap glisse le long de son corps pour venir s'échouer sur le matelas. Il se lève en tremblant légèrement, s'attendant à tout moment à ce que ses jambes flanchent sous le poids de son corps. Il fait quelques pas, évite son reflet dans le miroir de l'armoire. Il enfile les vêtements qu'on lui a apportés, fait un ourlet sur les jambes du jean pour éviter qu'elles ne traînent par terre. Il flotte dans le T-shirt qui l'enveloppe comme un drapeau. En pénétrant dans le salon, il fait à nouveau face à Oscar. Ce dernier, adossé au mur près de la porte, lui lance un regard indéchiffrable avant de baisser la poignée.

\- On y va.

Le trajet en voiture semble pareil à un rêve. Mathieu regarde les véhicules défiler sans vraiment réaliser qu'il se trouve lui-même dans une voiture, dans une rue de Paris. A sa gauche Oscar conduit sans un mot, le regard rivé sur la route comme l'a toujours exigé son métier. Il connaît l'adresse de Mathieu par cœur. Une fois arrivés devant l'immeuble, il lui lance un dernier regard. Mathieu ne tourne pas la tête, il regarde droit devant lui, obstinément.

\- Tu as fait ton choix ?

Il ne répond rien. Il se détache et sort lentement de la voiture. Oscar baisse les yeux et tente d'ignorer la sensation étrange qui ronge son estomac.

\- Prends soin de toi.

Mathieu lui adresse un hochement de tête et referme la portière dans un claquement. Oscar l'observe disparaître derrière la porte de l'immeuble. Il pose son front sur le volant et soupire longuement. Les dés sont jetés.

Mathieu a un sentiment bizarre en faisant tourner la clef dans la serrure de son appartement, comme s'il s'introduisait illégalement chez quelqu'un. Le décor familier lui fait une drôle d'impression. Comment peut-il exister des choses aussi naturelles que de rentrer chez soi après tout ce qu'il vient de vivre ? Il fait quelques pas et entend des bruits étouffés en provenance du salon. Aussitôt un mauvais pressentiment l'envahit. Il se retrouve alors face au Panda et au Geek. Les deux garçons sont assis sur le canapé et se serrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils pleurent. Le Geek surtout qui, le visage enfoui dans le kigurumi de son ami, sanglote douloureusement. En l'apercevant, le visage du Panda se décompose encore davantage. Il se lève aussitôt, abandonnant le Geek sur le canapé, et s'approche de Mathieu en tremblant pour le prendre dans ses bras. Mathieu se laisse faire, immobile, comme un pantin. Il se sent vide, épuisé. Enfin, le Panda murmure d'une voix brisée :

\- Ils les ont retrouvés, ils sont à l'hôpital.

Son étreinte se fait plus forte autour du corps fatigué de Mathieu.

\- Le Patron est dans le coma.

* * *

 **Salut tout le monde !**

 **Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à publier ce chapitre, la période d'examens a été particulièrement intensive pour moi cette année... Mais maintenant c'est l'été donc fuck it !**  
 **J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ;)**

 **Ciao ciao !**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 :

 _Don't leave me out in the cold_  
 _Don't leave me out to die_  
 _I gave you everything, I can't give you anymore_  
 _Now I become just like you_

Mathieu fixe la ville en contrebas. De là-haut les gens semblent minuscules, des insectes noirs rampant sur le trottoir entre les bâtiments. C'est la deuxième fois de sa vie qu'il se trouve dans un hôpital. Les murs blancs lui donnent la nausée, les patients en pyjama, l'odeur trop forte des produits ménagers qui vient chasser celle, entêtante, de la mort. Oui, il déteste les hôpitaux. Il aurait aimé ne jamais y remettre les pieds.

Un silence recueilli règne sur la chambre, on entend comme en arrière-plan le bip répétitif des machines et les voix des infirmiers. Mathieu se retourne et observe la silhouette étendue sur le lit. Immobile. Tellement immobile. Encore un vertige le submerge. Encore il croit qu'il va se réveiller, que tout cela n'existe que dans son imagination. Il aimerait que ses sens lui mentent, il aimerait penser que le Patron n'est pas allongé dans ce lit dans cet hôpital, fragile, inconscient. Il n'arrive pas à réaliser, il n'arrive pas à réfléchir.

A la droite du lit une chaise. Le Geek est assis, le visage enfoui dans ses mains. Derrière lui le Panda le tient par les épaules, son regard dévasté fixement posé sur le Patron. Mathieu a envie de hurler, de déchirer les murs et le ciel pour s'anéantir dans le plus pur des abîmes. Il ne veut pas être là, il ne veut pas affronter tout cela. Inconsciemment, il recommence à gratter les plaies sur son poignet avec ses ongles. C'est sa faute. S'il avait été là tout aurait été différent, il les aurait retenus, il aurait appelé la police… La seule chose qu'il ait faite ç'a été de donner son corps. Et pour rien. Tout ça pour rien. Les plaies à peine refermées se rouvrent, le sang tache ses doigts. Horrifié, il les cache dans la poche de son sweat et tente de calmer les battements de son cœur.

\- Je vous attends dehors, lance-t-il d'une voix brusque.

Dans les couloirs il slalome entre les blouses blanches et les patients perfusés. Il fait trop chaud, les manches longues du sweat collent à sa peau trempée de sueur. Nauséeux, il s'accroche à ces murs vertigineux qu'il déteste tant pour tenter de garder l'équilibre. Dehors enfin, il respire. L'air frais lui fait un bien fou. Il observe la marée de patients agglutinés devant les portes, accrochés d'une main à leur perfusion de l'autre à leur cigarette. Il se promet silencieusement de ne jamais crever en attendant la mort aux portes d'un hôpital.

Il aperçoit une silhouette assise en aparté sur un muret. Il s'approche. Sacha fixe les centaines de voitures garées sur le parking géant, l'air absent, exhalant de temps à autre un nuage de fumée. Elle flotte dans les vêtements trop grands qu'on lui a prêtés à l'hôpital. Il réalise qu'avec son corps menu il l'a toujours vu dans des vêtements disproportionnés, excepté le soir de leur rencontre lorsqu'elle portait cette longue robe noire. Mais étrangement ce style débraillé lui donne beaucoup de charme, un petit côté garçonne avec ses cheveux ébouriffés dans tous les sens. Il se dit que dans une autre vie peut-être il aurait aimé une femme comme elle. Forte, battante. Il se dit ensuite avec un sentiment d'amertume que dans cette vie bien réelle il aurait souhaité être comme elle.

\- Hey.

La jeune fille inspire longuement et répond dans une bouffée de tabac :

\- Hey.

Ils restent silencieux quelques instants, prenant conscience qu'ils n'ont jamais eu l'occasion de parler seul à seul.

\- Drôle de vie, pas vrai ?

Il la regarde. Sa voix est un peu rauque, tremblante sous une charge d'émotions mal dissimulées.

\- Drôle de vie, acquiesce-t-il doucement.

Mathieu allume une cigarette à son tour, le tabac irrite sa gorge avec une petite douleur coupable.

\- Ils nous ont pas posé de questions à l'hôpital. Faut dire que ton pote, on a pas envie de lui désobéir. S'il dit de pas poser de questions, on pose pas de questions.

Mathieu soupire en tapotant sur sa cigarette pour en faire tomber la cendre.

\- C'est pas vraiment mon p…

\- Je sais Mathieu, le coupe-t-elle brusquement. Je sais. Je suis pas stupide.

Elle écrase le mégot sur le muret et joue avec les cendres du bout du doigt.

\- Merci d'avoir fait ça pour lui, pour nous. Il va s'en remettre j'en suis sûre.

Mathieu hoche la tête, comme pour essayer de se convaincre lui-même.

\- Je suis désolé que tu te sois retrouvée entraînée là-dedans.

Elle pousse un petit rire sans joie.

\- T'inquiète c'est pas ta faute. Je suppose que quand on fréquente ce genre de mecs on finit souvent dans les emmerdes. Après tout c'est normal qu'avec son mode de vie il s'attire des ennuis.

Mathieu s'apprête à répondre mais elle ne lui en laisse pas le temps et saute du muret d'un geste leste.

\- Je vais reprendre mes recherches pour trouver un job, laisse moi rester encore quelques jours chez vous. Après je vous dérangerai plus.

Mathieu acquiesce dans un murmure et observe d'un œil distrait la jeune fille regagner l'hôpital. Lentement, il finit sa cigarette, profitant de chaque bouffée comme si c'était la dernière. Il se sent fatigué, inutile. Il aimerait tout claquer et se terrer dans le fond de son lit pour l'éternité, mais il ne peut pas. Il doit être fort. Pour les autres, pour sa famille. Car c'est tout ce qui compte. Car c'est tout ce qu'il a.

Le trajet du retour jusqu'à la maison se fait dans le silence le plus complet. Mathieu observe le Panda et le Geek serrés l'un contre l'autre dans le métro, l'air triste, fatigué. Il comprend des tas de choses dans leurs gestes, dans leurs regards. Il est heureux pour eux, sincèrement. Il voudrait tant que les choses se passent bien entre eux.

La maison semble vide, étrangement calme, à l'abandon. Ils restent un moment debout dans le salon, gênés, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Mathieu sent sa tête lui tourner, il prend vaguement conscience que son corps réclame de la nourriture, mais l'idée même de manger le répugne.

\- Bon, souffle-t-il en dévisageant les membres du groupe. D'abord, je vais régler ce qui aurait dû être fait depuis longtemps. Donne moi ton téléphone.

Le Panda lui lance un regard soupçonneux.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour appeler les flics. D'après ce que tu m'as dit, ce malade court toujours dans la nature. Maintenant on a plus rien à perdre, et je veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre finisse à l'hôpital à cause de lui. Alors on va porter plainte pour harcèlement et menaces, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. J'ai plus de téléphone donc prête moi le tien.

Le Panda lui lance un regard indéchiffrable et se mord la lèvre avec anxiété, hésitant.

\- Mec, c'est à cause de ce taré que notre frère est à l'hôpital en ce moment même. Il est dangereux, on ne peut pas le laisser tranquille comme ça.

Ses derniers mots finissent de convaincre le Panda qui, après un hochement de tête, lui tend son portable.

Les procédures semblent durer une éternité. Mathieu est à bout de forces, la réalité lui paraît floue, très lointaine, comme si elle s'effaçait peu à peu. Sa vision se trouble régulièrement, les mots s'enchaînent sans cohérence dans son esprit fatigué. Dormir. S'arrêter. Arrêter de penser, d'être conscient.

Quand enfin il s'assoit sur le canapé il a la sensation que jamais plus il ne pourra se relever. Il a chaud dans ce pull qu'il ne peut pas enlever. Sacha s'assoit à ses côtés et le couve d'un regard inquiet. Il est très pâle. Elle passe une main sur son front avec l'attention d'une mère mais Mathieu s'en écarte d'un geste brusque. La jeune fille soupire sans le quitter du regard.

\- Mathieu il faut que tu te reposes. Et que tu manges quelque chose. Je vais te faire des pâtes OK ? Je te les apporte, bouge pas.

Mathieu ne dit rien, enfermé dans un mutisme las. Il avale l'assiette de pâtes facilement, pour le plus grand plaisir de son estomac douloureux et de Sacha qui continue de l'observer.

\- Je vais te redonner ta chambre. Le petit m'a gentiment prêté la sienne, il dormira avec le Panda. Essaie de dormir surtout.

Mathieu acquiesce sans vraiment la regarder. Sa chambre lui est devenue comme étrangère, avec tout son bazar entreposé là sans vraiment d'ordre préétabli. Cela fait une éternité qu'il n'a pas dormi. Il se déshabille et reste quelques instants immobile, en boxer devant le miroir. Il a retiré les pansements. Les cicatrices s'étendent sur la peau de ses bras en traits grossiers, on peut en distinguer certaines à l'intérieur de ses cuisses maigres. Il est répugnant. Son reflet dans le miroir provoque chez lui une répulsion immédiate, instinctive.

Il se glisse sous les draps avec un soulagement sans bornes et éteint la lumière. Le noir complet de la chambre l'oppresse aussitôt, brutalement. Sa respiration s'accélère, des frissons parcourent sa peau soudain glacée. Il allume la lampe de chevet à ses côtés et tente à nouveau de trouver le sommeil, rassuré par la douce lumière qui baigne la pièce chassée de ses démons.

Il dort quelques heures, d'un sommeil agité, peuplé de rêves qui viennent insidieusement se confondre avec la réalité. Il se tourne et se retourne dans son lit, jamais endormi mais jamais tout à fait éveillé. Ce sommeil, loin d'être réparateur, épuise ses dernières forces. Il finit par se réveiller, difficilement. Ses yeux peinent à rester ouverts, le décor de la chambre tangue dans son champ de vision et une nausée soudaine, plus forte que les précédentes, soulève son estomac. Il se précipite dans les toilettes et vomit le repas qu'il était parvenu à avaler. Les hauts le cœur tordent douloureusement son estomac. Tremblant, essoufflé, il reste assis un moment par terre, appuyé contre la cuvette. Son corps est secoué de frissons, son ventre le brûle. C'est comme s'il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur lui-même. Il se sent si faible…

Après plusieurs minutes, Mathieu se relève difficilement. Il nettoie abondamment sa bouche et se brosse longuement les dents devant le miroir un peu sale. Ses yeux semblent minuscules, enfoncés dans leurs orbites cerclées de noir.

Il est une heure du matin, les autres habitants de la maison sont toujours plongés dans l'abrutissement du premier sommeil. Tout est silencieux. Mathieu enfile un peignoir, allume son ordinateur et va préparer un café dans la cuisine. La boisson chaude lui fait un bien fou. Il s'assoit devant le pc et remarque quelques notifications sur facebook. Antoine lui a écrit. Il lit les messages d'un œil terne. Les mots sonnent creux dans sa tête, dénués de sens. Il espère qu'il va bien, demande de ses nouvelles. Demande à le voir. Mathieu ferme les yeux. Le voir. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il espère ? Plus rien n'a d'importance, le monde se change en falaise lisse et lui chute sans pouvoir se retenir, sans même essayer à vrai dire. Il ne veut pas le voir. Il ne veut pas lui parler. Plus jamais.

Il fixe la page blanche sur l'écran. Le temps s'écoule. Il ne bouge pas, plongé dans les pensées qui défilent à toute vitesse, s'accélèrent, se mélangent. Il repense à tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours, à tout ce qu'il a ressenti malgré lui. Il pense à Éric, à Antoine. Il pense à cette angoisse déchirante qui l'oppresse depuis si longtemps, à ce dégoût de lui-même, cette répulsion abstraite et pourtant si présente. Il pense à SLG, à sa famille. Au cauchemar de la gamine, à l'hôtel vide, au baiser d'Oscar.

D'une main hésitante, il effleure le clavier. Doucement. Comme s'il craignait de le briser. Il appuie sur quelques touches, d'abord lentement, avec précaution, puis de plus en plus vite. Son regard ne quitte pas l'écran, il oublie son café qui refroidit sur la table juste à côté. Il écrit. Écrit longuement, sans jamais s'arrêter. Une excitation nouvelle nait en lui, elle emplit tout son corps d'une énergie inconnue, passionnée. Des frissons courent sur sa peau, il sourit, pleure un peu. Mais soudain il comprend. Il comprend pourquoi il fait cela, il comprend le but qu'il cherche à atteindre depuis des années. Il aura beau souffrir, se haïr, ramper, il restera vivant. Il restera vivant parce que sa vie est là, battante. Elle explose dans une place qui lui est propre. Et cette place, c'est SLG. Il restera vivant pour SLG, car c'est ce qu'il aime, c'est ce qu'il est, c'est ce pour quoi il continue à avancer. Cette émission sera bien plus que du simple review de vidéo. Ce sera un théâtre, le théâtre de sa vie, une métaphore de ses sentiments. Tout ce qu'il a, tout ce qu'il est, il le mettra dans SLG. Et ce sera grandiose, bouillonnant. Il écrit le fil rouge, ce fil rouge de la démence qu'il cherche depuis si longtemps. Il invente Oscar et le docteur Frédéric, il invente Éric et l'homme masqué. L'hôpital, la folie, le dénuement. La peur, l'angoisse. Toutes les scènes se déroulent devant ses yeux grands ouverts : les ambiances macabres et délirantes, la scène avec les rideaux rouges et la fumée lugubre, l'homme masqué, omniprésent.

Le jour se lève doucement. Un ciel gris, morose. Mais Mathieu n'a jamais été aussi heureux de voir la lumière. Il allume une cigarette et contemple les pages noircies de petits caractères. Le tabac emplit ses poumons. Il a la sensation satisfaisante d'avoir accompli une tâche en attente depuis des années.

* * *

Les fleurs pendent mollement au bout de leur tige, taches d'aquarelle sur le fond blanc caillé du mur. Les pétales encore humides frôlent le bord du vase d'une caresse immobile, imperceptible. Mathieu s'absorbe dans la contemplation du bouquet aux couleurs harmonieuses, choisi par une main inconnue. Les vers d'un poète sans doute oublié lui reviennent en mémoire comme un vieux souvenir, étrangement familier. _…et semble, au bord du vase, un vol de papillons arrêté dans l'extase._ Une étrange sensation d'irréel flotte dans la pièce, déstabilisante. Il se rappelle cette fois il y a des années, où il restait immobile dans un lit, et lui se tenait à sa place sur une chaise, à ses côtés. Mathieu soupire.

\- Tu sais mon vieux, si un jour on m'avait dit que je me trouverais assis sur cette chaise, à côté de ce lit, à attendre désespérément que tu te réveilles, j'aurais sans doute pas eu le courage de vivre tout ça. Mais tu m'as mis au pied du mur comme on dit. Alors je suis là, bien là. Je suis assis, et j'attends. J'attends comme un con sans doute. Un geste. Une parole. Je joue les adultes forts et responsables mais quand t'es plus là je me chie dessus. Ça ne fait que quelques jours et pourtant j'ai l'impression que tu dors depuis des années.

Mathieu ferme doucement les yeux, la tête levée vers le plafond.

\- J'ai beaucoup réfléchis tu sais. Et je crois que je tiens quelque chose. Vraiment. Pour SLG je veux dire. J'ai compris quelque chose d'essentiel. J'ai plein de nouveaux projets, pour la suite, pour quand tu te réveilleras. Tu verras, ensemble on y arrivera, on va tout donner, et ce sera éclatant. Grandiose. Je te le jure. T'es le premier à qui j'en parle, les autres sont pas prêts encore. Pour eux, y a pas d'avenir tant que t'es pas là, ils veulent pas penser à la suite. Mais moi je veux y croire. Parce que c'est tout ce qui me reste.

Il sent les larmes affluer sous ses paupières et s'arrête quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle. Une fois calmé, il continue d'une voix plus douce.

\- Il se passe quelque chose entre le petit et le Panda. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Je sais ce que t'en penserais toi si t'étais là pour les voir. Mais j'ai décidé de leur laisser une chance. T'as jamais été très tendre pour les histoires de cœur. Je veillerai sur eux, promis. T'as toujours été protecteur avec le petit, mais j'ai le sentiment que le Panda sera capable de prendre soin de lui. S'il fait des efforts. Maintenant que William s'est fait choper il pourra davantage se concentrer sur le gamin.

Un temps.

\- Parfois je les envie tu sais. J'envie le gamin, tout est encore possible pour lui. Moi je suis fini. Je suis fatigué, tellement fatigué. J'aimerais tant que les choses s'arrêtent, que tout s'arrête, et que je puisse enfin me reposer. J'ai essayé tu sais, je te jure. J'ai essayé de faire des efforts comme tu me l'as dit, j'ai essayé de croire que je n'étais déterminé par rien, que je pouvais changer si j'en avais vraiment envie, que mon bonheur dépendait de moi et de rien d'autre. Mais j'ai échoué. J'ai échoué comme une merde. Tout ce que je sais faire c'est me détruire, et détruire les autres en même temps. Je veux plus essayer, je veux plus espérer. Ça fait trop mal. Ces derniers jours j'ai vécu dans un rêve, le retour a la réalité, à l'enfer, a été d'autant plus dur. Je veux plus jamais vivre ça.

Mathieu s'interrompt. Il essaie d'étouffer ses sanglots au fond de sa gorge et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. La rumeur de l'hôpital s'assourdit à ses oreilles. Les secondes se prolongent. Infinies. Infernales. Le Patron dort toujours, sa tête repose dans le pli de l'oreiller avec l'immobilité d'un cadavre.

* * *

Mathieu tourne la clef dans la serrure et ouvre la porte avec un soupir, le courrier à la main. Il se dirige distraitement vers le salon, absorbé par la lecture d'une lettre administrative, et se fige brusquement devant la scène qui l'attend. Sacha et Antoine sont debout dans le salon, visiblement en pleine discussion. Ils s'interrompent aussitôt en le voyant entrer et le petit groupe reste silencieux de longues secondes, à s'observer. Mathieu sent son cœur accélérer plus que de raison, comme s'il allait exploser. Une sueur froide coule le long de sa colonne vertébrale, son estomac est noué par l'angoisse. Des milliers de pensées défilent dans son esprit à une vitesse impressionnante. Antoine est là, chez lui. Merde. Il est là, devant lui, il va lui parler. Merde.

Sacha lance un coup d'œil aux deux hommes et, mal à l'aise, finit par déclarer d'une voix faussement enjouée :

\- Bon, bah je vais vous laisser. J'attendais ton retour mais maintenant que t'es là va falloir que j'y aille, j'ai un entretient pour un job de serveuse dans un café. A ce soir !

Sans attendre de réponse, elle attrape un sweat et sort de l'appartement dans un coup de vent.

Le silence devient complet, glaçant. Mathieu tente de garder son calme, il se fait violence pour reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Tout en évitant le regard d'Antoine, il s'avance dans le salon comme si de rien n'était, jette le courrier sur la table, met de l'eau à chauffer dans la bouilloire et allume consciencieusement une cigarette. Pendant ce temps, Antoine ne le quitte pas des yeux, il le fixe d'un regard indéchiffrable que Mathieu tente tant bien que mal d'ignorer. Il pose le briquet sur la table et inspire une longue bouffée de tabac.

\- Sacha m'a dit que le Patron est à l'hôpital. Je suis désolé. Je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer.

Appuyé contre le dossier du canapé, Mathieu le regarde, sans répondre, sans bouger. Le silence demeure entre eux, pesant.

-Ça fait longtemps pas vrai ? J'hésitais à venir, mais comme tu répondais pas à mes messages…

Il y a quelque chose d'étrange dans sa voix, un soupçon d'inquiétude encore hésitante. Comme s'il faisait déjà semblant d'y croire mais qu'au fond la vérité ne pouvait lui être étrangère.

\- Comment est-ce que tu connais mon adresse ?

La voix de Mathieu le coupe brusquement, sèche, dure. Il semble hésiter légèrement avant d'avouer :

\- C'est Alexis qui me l'a donnée l'autre soir, parce que j'étais inquiet que tu ne répondes pas.

\- Oui, et comme d'habitude tu t'es senti obligé de te mêler de ce qui ne te regardait pas. Tout comme aujourd'hui.

Une ombre passe sur le visage d'Antoine et ses sourcils se froncent dans un pli de contrariété.

\- Oui, j'étais inquiet parce que tu ne répondais pas à mes messages, comme la dernière fois. Et je te rappelle que la dernière fois j'avais bien fait de m'inquiéter ! Et ce sont réellement mes affaires, tu peux pas continuer à vivre dans ton petit monde et croire que ce que tu fais ne concerne personne !

Mathieu laisse échapper un rire sardonique.

\- Attends… est-ce que tu crois vraiment que, juste parce qu'on a baisé ensemble, tu as droit à une place dans ma vie ?

Antoine reste immobile un instant, comme interloqué, avant de murmurer en secouant la tête :

\- Arrête Mathieu, joue pas à ça. T'as pas intérêt à jouer à ça.

Mathieu tire sur sa cigarette et lui jette un regard méprisant.

\- Me dis pas que c'était bon au point que tu puisses plus t'en passer. Est-ce que t'as vraiment cru tout ce que j'ai pu raconter ? Ne sois pas aussi imbu de toi-même.

\- Arrête !

Antoine le saisit brusquement par le poignet, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien exprime une colère et une haine violentes. Mathieu retient difficilement une grimace de douleur en sentant les doigts d'Antoine enserrer avec force son bras blessé. Il faut qu'il se retienne, il ne peut pas flancher maintenant.

\- Arrête ça Mathieu. Je sais très bien ce que t'es en train de faire.

Il ignore le regard mouillé d'Antoine plongé dans le sien, ses lèvres tremblantes, cette douleur sur ses traits fatigués. Il ignore tout cela, joue son rôle jusqu'au bout. Après tout, c'est ce pour quoi il est doué. Jouer la comédie, faire semblant.

\- Est-ce que t'as au moins une idée du nombre de mecs que j'ai baisé ?

Il sent la pression s'intensifier sur son bras.

\- L'autre jour, après être parti de chez toi, je suis allé chez Éric. Je l'ai laissé me prendre et j'ai baisé tous les hommes qui étaient dans la chambre. J'ai couché avec tous, parfois plusieurs en même temps, jusqu'à ce qu'ils en puissent plus, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se vident tous en moi et qu'ils tombent de fatigue. Tu comprends ça ? Tu comprends qui je suis ? Tu crois qu'un homme comme toi pourrait me satisfaire ? Alors arrête de rêver et fous le camp de chez moi.

La douleur dans son bras le fait trembler. Il a l'impression qu'Antoine lui transmet dans son poing serré toute la souffrance qui s'affiche sur son visage. Un instant Mathieu se dit « il va me frapper, il va craquer, il va me frapper ». Mais il n'en fait rien. Antoine le lâche brusquement et se détourne comme pour cacher son visage. Pendant quelques secondes ils restent silencieux, enfin Antoine lui fait face à nouveau, l'air dévasté. Ses cheveux ébouriffés collent son visage trempé de sueur, ses yeux sont rouges, fatigués.

\- Je te plains Mathieu. Je te plains vraiment. J'ai eu tort. J'ai eu tort de croire que tu pouvais changer, qu'au fond t'étais pas réellement comme ça. Mais t'es foutu, cassé. Bordel on peut plus rien pour toi tu comprends ? T'es qu'une putain, tu te vends pour de la merde, tu te détruis volontairement parce que finalement c'est ce que t'aimes. Tu vas finir ta vie comme tu l'as vécue : seul et méprisé. Tu me dégoûtes.

Antoine fait volte-face et quitte l'appartement sans même un regard. Le claquement de la porte résonne dans les pièces désertes, laissant place à un silence bruyant, effroyable. Un silence qui bouche les oreilles, dévore les pensées. Mathieu fixe le vide sans bouger, ses yeux écarquillés incapables de se fermer. Son sang bat contre ses tympans, son champ de vision s'assombrit dangereusement. Il lutte pour respirer, comme si ses poumons refusaient de se remplir, comme si chaque bouffée d'air menaçait de l'étouffer. Il suffoque, respire bruyamment, de plus en plus vite. Bientôt il hyperventile et la panique submerge son cerveau. Il marche difficilement jusqu'à la salle de bain, s'appuie sur le lavabo et fixe son reflet dans la glace. Il remarque aussitôt que son visage est inondé de larmes. Il se détourne et glisse lentement au sol. Les sanglots obstruent sa gorge, les pleurs limitent encore davantage sa respiration. Brusquement une violente douleur à l'estomac le fait tressaillir et il se penche sur la cuvette pour vomir difficilement de la bile. Son estomac vide se tord, cherchant désespérément autre chose à rejeter. Mathieu se recroqueville sur le carrelage. Il pleure et a le sentiment qu'il ne pourra jamais s'arrêter. Il a fait ce qu'il fallait. Il devait le faire, sans ça il se serait perdu dans une illusion. C'était ce qu'il fallait faire, c'était ce qui était juste. Mais bordel alors pourquoi cela fait si mal ? Les mots d'Antoine résonnent dans sa tête, son regard blessé hante ses pensées.

« Tu me dégoûtes ».

* * *

Sacha se faufile entre les tables, les bras chargés de plateaux. Elle est fatiguée et donnerait tout pour que la journée se finisse, mais elle continue de sourire. La ronde de visages lui donne le tournis, le brouhaha des conversation, l'odeur de l'alcool. Quand enfin le soir arrive elle s'assoit sur le banc des vestiaires, seule, et cache son visage entre ses mains. Elle ferme les yeux et tente de réguler sa respiration, lentement, doucement. Un doute affreux, qui l'a tenaillée toute la journée, obscurcit ses pensées. Elle ne parvient pas à le chasser, sans cesse il revient à l'assaut et la fait trembler d'angoisse. Il faut qu'elle en soit sûre.

Dehors la pluie dégouline sur les visages, chargée de la puanteur de la ville. Les nuages gris enveloppent Paris comme un cocon menaçant. Elle frémit dans le sweat trop grand, les vieilles converses de Mathieu prennent l'eau et les pans du jean traînent sur le trottoir. Elle marche d'un pas vif, les yeux rivés au sol dans une vaine tentative d'échapper à la pluie, puis s'arrête devant une vitrine éclairée. Elle entre. La chaleur du magasin fouette son visage comme une caresse étouffante. Sacha secoue sa tignasse constellée de gouttes de pluie et s'avance dans les rayons. Il y a du monde dans la pharmacie, comme dans toutes les pharmacies. Certains sont sûrement là pour s'abriter du mauvais temps. Elle a un peu honte en passant à la caisse, mais se reprend vite. Elle n'est plus une gamine.

Elle prend le métro pour rentrer, son achat caché dans son sac qu'elle sert contre son torse. La fatigue engourdit ses jambes et alourdit ses paupières. Elle se sent vide, déprimée. Elle n'ose imaginer ce qui se passera si ses suspicions s'avéraient vraies. Une semaine qu'elle est en retard. Ça ne lui est jamais arrivé. Mais après tout ce qui s'est passé, peut-être son corps s'est-il déréglé. La fatigue, l'angoisse. Il y a des tas de gens à qui ça arrive. Mais pourtant le doute persiste. Et si c'était vrai ? Si vraiment c'était ce qu'elle pensait ? Un homme comme lui, un monstre. Il n'a aucune considération, aucune pitié, il ne vit que de pulsions. Elle sent les larmes monter à ses yeux. Non, il faut qu'elle se contrôle. Elle n'en sait rien encore.

La maison est calme, silencieuse. Mathieu fume devant son ordinateur, affalé sur son siège en cuir, le visage levé vers le plafond. Son teint pâle inquiète Sacha, il a encore moins bonne mine que ce matin. Depuis quelques jours son état s'est empiré. Depuis qu'Antoine est passé à vrai dire. Elle ne sait que penser. Au fond elle aimerait l'aider, mais elle sait bien que personne ne peut plus rien pour lui. Que son seul ennemi, c'est lui-même.

Elle détourne le regard et se dirige dans la salle de bain d'un pas las.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16 :

 _And I'll feel my world crumbling  
Feel my life crumbling  
Feel my soul crumbling away  
and falling away  
Falling away with you_

Le Panda sourit en finissant son verre. La musique résonne dans toute la pièce, tambourine à ses tympans. On croirait qu'elle va détruire les murs. Il est un peut étourdi par tout ce bruit, tout ce monde. Comme s'il en avait perdu l'habitude.

William enfin sous contrôle, il a pu reprendre le boulot. C'était une drôle d'impression, tout lui semblait étranger comme s'il n'était pas venu pendant des mois. Tant de choses ont changé depuis. Le visage du Patron apparaît dans son esprit et il le chasse avec un mouvement de tête. Ce soir, il ne veut pas penser à ça.

Il y a du monde dans le club. Les gens rient et s'amusent, ils boivent et dansent dans une bulle de désinhibition, oublient tous leurs problèmes, s'exilent du monde pour ne plus se concentrer que sur l'instant présent. Le Panda adore ça. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, il s'autorise à rire, à se lâcher. Il veut oublier sa vie pendant un moment : le Patron, Mathieu, le petit.

Son boss lui lance un regard désapprobateur et le Panda se rappelle soudain qu'il doit s'occuper des invités comme il se doit. Il repousse ses pensées dans un coin éloigné de son esprit et se sert à nouveau un verre. Il discute avec les gens autour de lui, un petit groupe de collègues un peu plus âgés. Les deux femmes sont splendides, ruisselantes sous les bijoux, leurs poitrines fermes offertes dans le décolleté plongeant. Il a toujours eu un truc pour les femmes plus âgées. Il sent le regard d'un des hommes peser sur lui. Un vrai tas de muscles, avec une mâchoire carrée et des yeux insistants. Le Panda tente d'ignorer ce regard qui le brûle, mais chaque effort qu'il fait pour l'oublier semble le rendre encore plus présent. Il boit une longue gorgée d'alcool. La boisson brûle son œsophage comme un désinfectant. Il se sent lentement plongé dans un état d'ébriété. Il rit pour un rien, fait des gestes extravagants et parle avec ses clients d'une voix forte et mondaine. C'est ce qu'ils aiment, ça les met à l'aise. Les femmes rient beaucoup, elles fument en continu, leurs longs doigts vernis allumant cigarette sur cigarette. L'homme lui ne fait rien. Il le regarde, tout simplement.

L'alcool commence à lui monter à la tête, il en a de plus en plus conscience. Le monde autour de lui se dissout et ressemble à un rêve. Trébuchant, il s'éloigne vers les WC pour passer de l'eau sur son visage, vaine tentative pour désaouler. Il touche presque au but lorsqu'une silhouette s'interpose soudain entre lui et la porte. Le Panda sait que c'est l'homme de tout à l'heure, mais il ne peut pas y faire grand-chose. Sa tête tourne, il n'arrive pas à former une pensée cohérente. L'homme lui parle, il rit un peu même s'il ne comprend pas ce qu'il dit. Il se sent poussé contre le mur, un corps écrase le sien. Une bouche caresse sa gorge et son visage. Il se laisse faire, la tête appuyée en arrière contre le mur. Il ne devrait pas faire ça, pas vrai ? Il se rappelle du petit. Avant de partir il lui a dit de faire attention à lui. Ça le fait sourire. Combien rêveraient d'avoir une personne à leurs côtés pour leur dire « fais attention à toi » lorsqu'ils partent travailler ? Des centaines sans doute. C'est un rêve doux, plein de promesse. Il a de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un pour lui dire ça. Quelqu'un qui s'inquiète pour lui.

L'homme presse ses lèvres contre son oreille et murmure doucement :

\- Et si on allait dans un endroit plus calme ?

Le Panda se laisse entraîner sans vraiment réfléchir. Il a du mal à marcher. Il se retrouve bientôt poussé dans une voiture, l'homme au-dessus de lui. Il sent ses lèvres sur les siennes et lui rend son baiser avec ardeur. Il en a envie, il sent le désir battre en lui. Il pousse l'homme et se place au-dessus de lui. Il descend lentement et caresse son érection par-dessus le pantalon. L'homme pousse un grognement. Le Panda déboutonne la braguette et fait légèrement glisser le pantalon et le boxer sur ses hanches. Il attrape le sexe dans sa main tremblante et le prend dans sa bouche. L'odeur l'incommode un peu. L'homme le regarde et passe sa main sur l'arrière de son crâne pour imposer un mouvement régulier. Le Panda ferme les yeux, il a l'impression que la voiture tangue. Le mouvement sur sa tête lui donne une impression de mal de mer. Il sent l'homme se tendre tout entier, il va venir. Il s'apprête à se retirer mais l'homme lui maintient fermement la tête. Le Panda sent le liquide envahir sa bouche, une nausée le saisit brusquement. Il s'écarte brutalement et ouvre une portière pour vomir par terre. L'alcool était mauvais, mais il l'était certes moins à l'allée qu'au retour.

\- Wow… ça va aller ?

Il perçoit le léger dégoût dans la voix de l'homme. Il essuie sa bouche avec la manche de son kigurumi et répond d'une voix pâteuse :

\- Est-ce que ça a vraiment l'air d'aller.

L'autre rigole comme un con.

\- Tu vas réussir à rentrer chez toi ?

C'est vrai, il doit retrouver la maison. Le Patron n'est plus là pour venir le chercher.

\- Je me débrouillerai, marmonne-t-il.

L'homme lui lance un regard amusé. Il doute visiblement de cette affirmation.

\- Je te ramène.

Le Panda n'a pas envie de réfléchir. S'il l'avait fait il se serait sûrement dit que c'était une mauvaise idée de donner son adresse aux clients, mais il est trop fatigué pour cela. Le chemin est interminable. Ils sont silencieux, le Panda regarde par la fenêtre d'un air blasé. Une fois devant la maison, l'homme met le frein à main et lui lance le même regard amusé qu'auparavant. Dieu que ça peut l'énerver.

\- Bon bah… bon courage pour demain matin hein. On se verra la prochaine fois que je viendrai au club !

Le Panda ne répond rien. Il sort et claque la portière. La voiture démarre dans un bruit de moteur et le Panda reste seul dans la rue à observer l'immeuble. Il soupire. Encore tous les escaliers à monter…

* * *

Le Geek pose son front contre la vitre. Il regarde la voiture de luxe quitter l'allée et disparaître dans un tournant. La silhouette du Panda semble minuscule depuis sa chambre. Il se sent triste. Las surtout. Il n'est pas énervé ou même outré. Il n'en a pas la force. Après tout, il savait que ça arriverait. Le Patron l'avait prévenu suffisamment de fois.

Il entend le bruit de la serrure, le claquement de la porte d'entrée. Il entend le grincement de ses pas sur le plancher, titubant dans le hall. Il attend. Il voudrait qu'il monte dans la chambre et se rendre compte que finalement il n'est pas si ivre que ça, que c'était son collègue qui l'a déposé après son boulot. Mais il ne se passe rien. Le silence a repris ses droits sur la nuit et le Geek devine que le Panda a dû aller finir la sienne sur le sofa. Un instant il caresse l'idée d'aller le retrouver en bas. Mais quelque chose le retient. Il se glisse à nouveau dans le lit et cache son visage sous la couette. Il a été stupide de croire que ce serait facile.

* * *

Mathieu allume une cigarette. Assis sur le rebord du lavabo, il laisse ses jambes maigres pendre dans le vide. Le miroir dans son dos renvoie l'image des vertèbres saillantes qui sillonnent sa colonne vertébrale. Il incline sa tête en arrière, les yeux fermés. Souffle un nuage de tabac. Le chat miaule à ses pieds et se frotte aux meubles d'un air cajoleur. Mathieu l'observe d'un air absent, son esprit vide de toute pensée. Son regard erre sur la pièce sans chercher de but précis. Les serviettes, la baignoire, le placard. Il s'arrête sur la balance sur le sol. Il la fixe longuement, jusqu'à avoir cette sensation étrange de ne plus pouvoir s'éloigner de l'objet, comme si soudain le monde ne se résumait plus qu'à lui.

46.

46kg.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas descendu aussi bas. Il est fatigué. Il ne se retourne pas vers son reflet dans le miroir mais il sait ce qu'il verrait. Des cernes noirs, un teint blafard, des os saillants. Un peu de cendre tombe de sa cigarette et le ramène à la réalité. Il jure à voix basse et attrape un mouchoir pour ramasser la cendre. Il s'apprête à le jeter dans la poubelle quand soudain un objet attire son attention. Il se penche et contemple l'emballage d'un test de grossesse abandonné là entre les mouchoirs sales. Vide. Il reste immobile quelques secondes. Tout va très vite dans sa tête. Il n'y a pas trente-six solutions. Une seule personne dans cette maison est susceptible d'avoir laissé ça là. Soudain le bruit de la sonnette retentit dans la maison. Mathieu marmonne une parole incompréhensible, jette sa cigarette et se rhabille ne vitesse. Il sort de la salle de bain et se dirige vers la porte d'entrée. Alexis l'accueille avec un grand sourire et les bras écartés.

\- Alors mon vieux ! J'ai cru que tu voulais plus jamais me voir !

Mathieu sourit et lui rend l'accolade.

\- Ça te manquait de traîner ton gros cul chez moi pas vrai ?

Les garçons chahutent un peu. Mathieu lui offre une bière et ils s'assoient tous les deux dans le canapé avec un soupir de satisfaction. Alexis bavarde longuement de sujets futiles. Mathieu l'écoute en fumant les dernière clopes du paquet. Il apprécie la compagnie d'Alexis. Il aime les gens qui parlent beaucoup car il n'a pas à réfléchir à ce qu'il devrait dire. Et Alexis adore parler, et être écouté surtout. Enfin le silence tombe sur la pièce. Mathieu attend la suite qui bizarrement tarde à venir. Il commence à être mal à l'aise et se demande si c'est à lui de relancer un sujet.

\- Tu as beaucoup maigri.

Mathieu a chaud tout à coup et ses oreilles se bouchent légèrement. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle remarque de la part du garçon. Il ne pensait pas qu'il aborderait un sujet aussi intime. Ils ont beau être amis ils n'ont jamais été proches. Mathieu ne cherche jamais à être proche de qui que ce soit. Il prend conscience qu'il va falloir qu'il réponde. Il tente de calmer son système nerveux. Tout va bien. Il peut mentir, il a toujours été doué pour ça.

\- Ouais, j'ai été assez malade ces derniers temps. Mais ça va mieux, j'ai vu un toubib qui m'a donné des trucs à prendre. Et puis t'inquiète pas, avec tout ce petit monde autour de moi il risque rien de m'arriver.

Mathieu sourit d'un air nonchalant mais Alexis ne semble pas prêt à en faire autant. Il le regarde d'un air indéchiffrable avant de déclarer :

\- Antoine m'a dit pour le Patron. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Mathieu murmure une réponse bateau mais une alerte se déclenche dans sa tête. Alexis et Antoine se sont donc vus depuis la visite de ce dernier. Il a soudain peur de ce qu'il aurait pu raconter. De ce qu'Alexis pourrait savoir. Il n'a pas envie d'en parler avec lui, ou avec quiconque. Il craint qu'Alexis n'insiste mais ce dernier dirige finalement le sujet vers sa prochaine vidéo. Rasséréné, Mathieu écoute avec attention chacun de ces mots.

Ils discutaient depuis plus d'une heure lorsque Sacha fait irruption dans l'appartement. Elle semble fatiguée, ses traits tirés font peine à voir. Mathieu se souvient de ce qu'il a vu un peu plus tôt et darde sur elle un regard insistant. Il fait les présentations. Sacha lâche un petit sourire forcé et quelques banalités mais s'éloigne bien vite dans l'escalier. Alexis la regarde monter avant de lancer d'une voix forte :

\- Bon et bah… c'est pas tout ça mais je vais devoir y aller ! C'est sympa de m'avoir accordé de ton temps.

\- C'est sympa à toi d'être passé, répond Mathieu avec un sourire.

\- Ah si ! s'exclame soudain Alexis. Je fais une petite soirée dans un bar près de chez moi avec quelques amis pour fêter l'avancement de mon nouveau projet. Ça me ferait plaisir que tu viennes.

Mathieu hésite une seconde. C'est bien la dernière chose dont il a envie. Mais Alexis a fait l'effort de passer le voir et il s'imagine mal refuser l'invitation. De plus, peut-être cela lui ferait du bien de sortir un peu.

\- OK, ça marche. C'est gentil de m'inviter. C'est quand ?

\- Après-demain ! Viens dans la soirée quand ça te chante. OK ?

\- OK !

Les deux hommes se disent au revoir et Alexis s'éloigne dans la cage d'escalier.

Mathieu ferme la porte et s'y adosse avec un soupir. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir Alexis aujourd'hui, et toutes ces mondanités l'ont vidé de son énergie. Dans un sens, il déteste voir des gens. Il a sans cesse l'impression de faire semblant, toujours inquiet de faire un écart irréparable.

Le grincement des marches dans l'escalier lui fait relever la tête. Sacha s'avance vers la cuisine sans un regard. Il entend le mouvement des chaises et le sifflement de la bouilloire. Il faut qu'il sache.

Elle a allumé une cigarette et fume en versant l'eau bouillante dans un mug fêlé. Ses cheveux roux encore plus ébouriffés que d'ordinaire frisent en petites boucles sur sa nuque. Mathieu la regarde un moment, accoté au mur. Pensif.

\- Tu devrais pas arrêter de fumer ?

Sacha se retourne aussitôt. Mathieu a le temps d'apercevoir son trouble dans l'ombre de ses yeux verts avant qu'elle se reprenne.

\- T'es mal placé pour me dire ça.

Elle attrape sa tasse et quitte la pièce d'un air indifférent quand soudain la voix de Mathieu claque dans son dos.

\- J'ai vu l'emballage tu sais. Dans la poubelle. Alors est-ce que tu l'es ou pas ?

Le silence glace leurs respirations. Mathieu contemple sa silhouette frêle, immobile dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle ne dit rien, ne se retourne même pas, et ce silence est en lui-même une réponse des plus parlantes. Enfin elle pose sa tasse sur la table basse, fait volte-face et plante son regard fier dans le sien.

\- Tu sais quoi Mathieu ? Y a quelques mois j'aurais tout donner pour me casser de là-bas. Je pensais déjà être au fond du trou. Mais franchement si j'avais su comment ça finirait, si j'avais su sur quelle bande de tarés j'allais tomber, je serais restée dans cette baraque de merde à sucer des mecs pour le restant de mes jours ! Votre vie c'est de la merde, vous portez vraiment la poisse ! Vous êtes tous des connards qui pensez à rien d'autre qu'à votre cul ! je vous hais tous.

Elle sent la colère déborder, ses nerfs craquent, les larmes perlent à ses paupières et glissent sur ses joues. Elle n'en peut plus, elle est à bout. Elle pensait que les choses changeraient mais encore une fois elle se retrouve bloquée. Ce sera toujours pareil.

Soudain elle sent des bras enserrer ses épaules, elle enfouit son visage dans le T-shirt qui lui fait face et laisse libre cours à ses pleurs. Mathieu caresse doucement son dos et sa nuque, la berce lentement. Là, blotti contre lui, elle relâche toute la pression accumulée depuis des jours. Ils restent ainsi de longues minutes, puis Mathieu se détache et l'aide à s'assoir sur le canapé avant de lui proposer un mouchoir. Il s'assoit près d'elle pendant qu'elle essuie son nez rougi.

\- Je sais pas ce qui nous a pris. Un moment de faiblesse. On pensait qu'on sortirait jamais de là. Ce mec… il aime rien ni personne. Des femmes il a dû en mettre des centaines en cloque, il eu aura rien à foutre. Je veux le garder Mathieu. Mais j'aurais aimé pouvoir lui dire que son père était un homme respectable. Pas une brute égoïste sans considération ni sentiment. Je m'en veux Mathieu, putain qu'est-ce que je m'en veux… J'avais peur, j'avais besoin de me sentir aimée, protégée. Ça aurait pu être n'importe qui, mais il a fallu que ce soit lui.

Mathieu ne répond rien, il la regarde. Il a toujours cru qu'être une femme avait ses avantages. Il suffisait de trouver un homme et de s'en faire aimer, ensuite les problèmes étaient finis. Les hommes aiment protéger leurs nanas, non ? Il soupire.

\- Tu sais, ce gars… il est assez compliqué. On met du temps à le comprendre. C'est vrai qu'à première vue il semble plutôt… froid. Mais après un certain temps il y a des choses qu'on arrive à percevoir, des sentiments vrais.

\- Tu parles.

Elle renifle et frotte ses yeux gonflés. Il l'observe un moment sans trop savoir quoi faire. Enfin il finit par murmurer :

\- Il y avait cette femme à l'époque. Rose. C'était une brave fille, mais comme beaucoup pour survivre elle devait passer à la casserole. On disait d'elle que c'était la plus belle femme de Paris, elle avait la réputation d'ensorceler les hommes. Elle bossait dans un des bordels les plus luxueux de la ville, tenu par un groupe de mafieux qui régnait sur les affaires à l'époque. Le Patron était un homme très influent, il faisait partie de ces grands qui jouent avec les vies comme aux échecs, on le craignait un peu partout. Je sais pas comment ça s'est passé, mais Rose, il en est devenu fou. Pour un homme comme lui, tomber amoureux d'une prostituée, c'était vraiment un comble. Alors un jour, il a décidé de la faire sortir. Il a tout organisé, il l'a faite évader, l'a planquée dans un appartement pendant des jours. Ils devaient se rejoindre un soir dans un quartier près de Montmartre et quitter la ville tous les deux. Il a attendu toute la nuit. La fille, elle est jamais venue. L'appartement était vide, personne ne l'a jamais revue.

Un silence profond suit sa tirade. Sacha regarde ses mains, son visage caché par ses mèches rousses. Mathieu poursuit doucement.

\- Pour lui ça a été un coup dur, il s'est retiré des affaires. Mais les mafieux ça leur est toujours resté au travers de la gorge, la gamine ramenait pas mal de fric. Ils croient que le Patron la garde cachée quelque part. Voilà. C'est dans ce genre de merde que tu t'es retrouvée embarquée l'autre fois. Depuis sa disparition il n'a jamais désiré aucune femme. Mais je peux te promettre que si un jour il se réveille de son coma, il assumera ses actes. Parce que s'il tient vraiment à quelqu'un il donnera tout ce qu'il a pour cette personne, crois-moi.

Sacha relève la tête et plonge son regard dans celui de Mathieu. Ils se regardent longuement, il y a des tonnes de choses qui passent dans ce regard. De la confiance, du courage. Le courage d'affronter les choses à deux à partir de maintenant. Ils sont tous deux habitués à la solitude, à ces face à face avec soi-même qui s'éternisent et bouffent l'âme à petit feu. Habitués à régler leurs comptes seuls, à vivre et à se battre pour avoir le minimum. Mais dans ce regard ils trouvent un ami. Et même plus, un allié. Étrangement ils comprennent qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui ils ne seront jamais seuls, car toujours ils pourront unir leurs forces.

* * *

Mathieu prend une longue inspiration et pousse la porte d'un geste décidé. La chaleur moite du bar le saisit à la gorge, colle sa peau et empoisse son visage. Il repère immédiatement Alexis qui l'accueille les bras grands ouverts. Mathieu laisse échapper un sourire mal à l'aise en sentant sa résolution faiblir. Il n'aurait jamais dû venir. Il y a des tas de gens un peu partout, des visages qu'il ne connaît pas pour la plupart, d'autres dont il n'a plus qu'un souvenir lointain. Soudain une silhouette parmi les autres attire son attention. Son cœur rate un battement et il reconnaît immédiatement Antoine. Il semble fatigué, son visage un peu terni est creusé de cernes sous les yeux assombris. Sa bouche d'ordinaire toujours souriante s'affaisse dans un pli douloureux. Il l'a vu également. Mathieu détourne aussitôt son regard mais il ne peut s'empêcher de sentir sur ses joues celui, brûlant, d'Antoine. Il retient un soupir, ça ne pouvait pas être pire…

Il s'avance vers le zinc et commande un mojito. Alexis lui dit qu'il est content de le voir et Mathieu répond par un hochement de tête gêné. Ses amis remplissent la salle de hurlements, de rires et de conversations grivoises. Ils sont déjà ivres pour la plupart. Alexis retourne au centre de la fête là où est sa place et Mathieu reste seul adossé au bar. Il fait tout son possible pour éviter Antoine, mais ce dernier semble déterminé à ne jamais le quitter des yeux. Plus il feint de ne pas le voir, plus sa présence envahit son esprit. Il est là-bas de l'autre côté de la salle, debout près d'une grande blonde qui lui parle sa main posée sur son avant-bras. Mathieu trempe ses lèvres dans la boisson alcoolisée. Il voudrait quelque chose de plus fort, amère, pour le faire chavirer dans les affres de l'inconscience. Mais il sait qu'ici il doit bien se tenir. Il n'a pas le courage de faire semblant et de se mêler à l'enjouement général. Il reste immobile, seul, et tente de se faire oublier dans son coin.

Soudain un mouvement sur sa gauche attire son attention. Un jeune homme s'installe à ses côtés, appuyé contre le bar, et le regarde fixement avec un sourire. Mathieu détaille l'individu d'un regard. Il est grand et jeune, brun, les yeux sombres. Il porte un T-shirt à manches courtes qui met en valeur ses bras bronzés et musculeux et ses pectoraux de mannequin. Un sourire charmeur s'étend au-dessus de sa mâchoire carrée et ses yeux résolus reflètent un désir que Mathieu ne connaît que trop bien. En bref, c'est un vrai canon de beauté.

\- Hey.

Mathieu sent son malaise doubler d'un seul élan. Il n'a jamais vu ce mec, mais visiblement il a entendu parler de lui. C'est un schéma classique.

\- Salut, répond Mathieu avec un sourire.

Le garçon lui rend son sourire, son regard fixe à la limite de l'indécent le met de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il regarde droit devant lui pour éviter son regard et boit une gorgée de mojito. Dans un coin de son champ de vision il aperçoit le visage d'Antoine toujours dirigé vers lui. L'angoisse est trop forte et il concentre à nouveau son attention sur le garçon à ses côtés. En tant normal il se le serait fait. Et vu l'attitude de ce dernier la tâche aurait été des plus aisées. Mais en cet instant l'idée même de sentir sa peau sur la sienne lui donne envie de vomir.

\- Je m'appelle Sébastien.

Mathieu serre la main qu'on lui tend et ne peut retenir un frisson en sentant les doigts froids caresser sa peau.

\- Mathieu.

L'homme ne lâche pas sa main et continue de l'observer. Mathieu sent la panique le saisir et il retire sa main d'un mouvement un peu trop brusque. Merde. Il laisse échapper un petit rire nerveux et fixe ses pieds pour tenter de se ressaisir. Il connaît trop les hommes pour se leurrer. Ce genre de maladresses les excite, la timidité flatte l'ego du chasseur. Mathieu relève la tête. Il doit montrer qu'il contrôle la situation, combattre le feu par le feu. Sébastien lui tend un paquet de cigarettes. Il en saisit une, la porte à sa bouche et se rapproche légèrement de lui pour rejoindre la flamme du briquet. A quelques centimètres de l'homme, il peut entendre sa respiration, sentir les effluves entêtants qui se dégagent de son corps. Il se redresse et tire sur sa cigarette. Sébastien le regarde toujours, il ne fume pas.

\- J'ai pas mal entendu parler de toi.

Mathieu ignore s'il parle de SLG ou de sa réputation, mais il préfère ne pas s'avancer.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir te dire que c'est réciproque.

Sébastien rigole un peu avant de répondre.

\- C'est la première fois que je viens ici, je suis un cousin de David.

Le nom lui rappelle quelque chose. Ah, il y est. Il revoit le visage du garçon qui travaille avec Alexis et retient un soupir. De tout le groupe, c'est lui qui a eu le plus de mal à l'accepter. Il ne se cache pas de détester son émission et ne manque jamais une occasion de railler son « mode de vie déviant ». Il comprend mieux quel genre de choses Sébastien a pu entendre sur lui.

\- T'es nouveau sur Paris ? demande Mathieu pour meubler la conversation.

\- Je passe juste des vacances.

Le silence retombe entre eux. Mathieu balaie la foule du regard et retient un frisson en croisant celui d'Antoine. Il baisse les yeux et se mord la lèvre en sentant son estomac se nouer.

 _Arrête de me regarder_.

Il se détourne et fait face au bar pour faire tomber la cendre de sa cigarette dans le cendrier.

\- T'es vraiment mignon pour un mec.

Sébastien lui lance un sourire carnassier et Mathieu sent ses ongles s'enfoncer dans la paume de sa main. Le sweat trop grand glisse sur sa peau, il se sent comme nu sous le regard insistant de cet homme. Un bras s'enroule autour de sa taille, la main glisse sur la rondeur d'une fesse. Il sent sa respiration se bloquer tout d'un coup et une brusque nausée menace de le faire chavirer. Il se dégage brusquement, la gorge sèche et le souffle haletant. Il n'ose pas relever les yeux et fixe le sol, les joues rouges.

\- Écoute heu… Je… je suis pas…

\- Hey, du calme.

Sébastien s'est à nouveau rapproché et le regarde avec ce sourire confiant qui semble ne jamais le quitter. Mathieu déteste ça. Tous ces mecs qui se croient irrésistibles et le considèrent comme acquis.

\- Je vais pas te manger.

Il passe une main sur sa joue, Mathieu frissonne sans oser le regarder. Il se tient au bar pour ne pas tomber, il a chaud et froid et sent sa peau moite se hérisser de tous ses poils. Il va vomir, pleurer, suffoquer, il ne sait pas. Mais il ne peut pas supporter cela, ces doigts qui caressent sa peau et le répugnent jusqu'au malaise. Il se souvient de cette nuit et des mains de tous ces hommes sur son corps. Ces mains qui reviennent toujours, qu'il est incapable de repousser.

Il recule de quelques pas et tente de calmer sa respiration.

\- Je vais pisser.

Il ne lui reste plus que la fuite. Il tente de se frayer un chemin parmi la foule, au milieu de tous ces hommes qui le bousculent sans même l'apercevoir. Ses oreilles sifflent de plus en plus fort et le brouhaha de la salle passe comme en sourdine. Les formes se détendent et s'étirent devant ses yeux, sa tête le brûle comme si son front était enserré dans un étau. Les toilettes sont vides. Il s'enferme dans une cabine et s'appuie contre le mur en fermant les yeux. Sa respiration saccadée envahit l'espace, sa peau est trempée de sueur. Encore une fois il réalise qu'il n'a aucune emprise sur son corps, et ce sentiment le glace de terreur. Il laisse échapper quelques sanglots angoissés et gratte les cicatrices sur ses bras en geste désordonnés et inconscients. Il doit se contrôler. Il doit se contrôler. Il se concentre pour réguler sa respiration et passe ses mains sur son visage. Il inspire quatre secondes, bloque deux secondes, expire quatre secondes, bloque deux secondes, et ainsi de suite. Il poursuit cet exercice qu'on lui a appris quelques années auparavant pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il se sente plus calme. Il est épuisé, incapable de bouger. Il fixe le plafond blanc au-dessus de lui sans penser à rien, vide.

Enfin il tente de se reprendre et sort de la cabine. Son reflet dans le miroir provoque chez lui un rejet de dégoût. Le teint cireux, les cernes noirs, les yeux fatigués. Ne pas le regarder. Il se lave longuement les mains avant de passer de l'eau sur son visage, vaine tentative pour lui apporter un peu de vie. En relevant la tête, il aperçoit soudain un homme dans le miroir, appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte.

Antoine.

Son estomac se noue douloureusement. Il donnerait tout pour disparaître sous terre, pour être n'importe où plutôt qu'ici. Il se retourne lentement. Les deux hommes se font face pendant quelques instants, silencieux. Mathieu ne peut ignorer la lueur amère au fond des yeux d'Antoine. C'est lui, c'est la marque qu'il aura laisser sur cet homme. Il l'aura dépouillé de son innocence, de sa joie de vivre naturelle. Il l'a changé.

Mathieu ne sait pas où regarder. Il fait quelques pas vers la sortie en espérant qu'Antoine continue de l'ignorer, mais ce dernier se plante devant lui et l'empêche de passer, les bras croiser sur la poitrine, le regard douloureux enveloppé d'un ressentiment froid. Mathieu est incapable de soutenir ce regard. Il garde les yeux baissés, se contentant de fixer les jambes de l'homme qui lui fait face.

\- Je pensais pas te voir ici.

Un pas. Mathieu ne sait pas quoi répondre. Inconsciemment, il fait également un pas vers l'arrière pour tenter de conserver une certaine distance de sécurité, mais Antoine semble déterminé à la supprimer. Il continue de marcher vers lui et Mathieu sent son angoisse le dévorer à chaque pas.

\- Je… c'est-à-dire que… je je pensais pas… venir… mais…

Il se retrouve soudain bloqué contre un mur, Antoine debout devant lui anéantit tout espoir de fuite. L'espace entre eux se réduit de plus en plus, leurs corps se frôlent, s'attirent étrangement comme en manque l'un de l'autre. Mathieu tente de retenir ses tremblements. Il se colle contre le mur pour s'empêcher de se blottir contre le torse d'Antoine. Son parfum, sa respiration profonde tout contre lui. Il se mord la lèvre tout en triturant les manches de son sweat.

\- Laisse moi… passer, Antoine.

\- Qui c'était ce mec ?

Mathieu déglutit. Il doit se maîtriser.

\- Je… un mec, un ami d'Alexis je crois… Je, on se connaît pas…

Antoine se rapproche encore même si ça lui semblait impossible.

\- J'ai envie de toi Mathieu. J'ai envie de te prendre là dans ces toilettes et de m'enfoncer en toi et de sentir ton corps contre le mien.

Un frisson remonte le long de sa peau moite. Il ne reconnaît pas Antoine, il le croyait incapable de faire une chose aussi déterminée. Il était sûr qu'après leur dernière rencontre il n'essaierait plus jamais de l'approcher.

\- Antoine, t'es bourré. Laisse moi passer.

Il fait un pas pour s'en aller mais Antoine le maintient immobile contre le mur.

\- Je sais que tu mens !

Brusquement il saisit son visage entre ses mains et le force à relever la tête vers lui. Mathieu sent la panique le gagner et continue obstinément de regarder le sol, il prie pour que quelqu'un arrive et lui donne l'opportunité de s'échapper, bientôt il ne va plus y arriver.

\- Regarde-moi Mathieu. Regarde-moi !

Il sent la chaleur de ses paumes pressée contre son visage, la caresse familière de sa peau sur la sienne. Ses ongles s'enfoncent dans la chair de ses poignets. Il tremble, lutte pour se contrôler, pour ne pas pleurer. Timidement, il lève les yeux. La douleur qu'il lit sur le visage d'Antoine lui fait l'effet d'une gifle. Une rancœur aigre.

\- Regarde-moi et dis-moi que tu m'aimes pas.

Son regard se noie dans les larmes. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui inflige ça ? Il n'est pas assez fort, il va craquer. Il fixe les grands yeux noisette d'Antoine, se sent glisser dans les profondeurs de son regard. Il doit tenir. Il doit se contrôler.

\- Je… ne t'aime… pas.

Il a lâché la phrase dans un murmure, un filet de voix presque asséché. Il a mal, tellement mal. Il veut qu'il parte, qu'il cesse de le regarder avec ses yeux là, de lui parler avec cette voix chargée d'émotions. Et pourtant il a le sentiment que plus jamais il ne pourrait vivre sans cela. Il le veut. Il a besoin de lui. Il veut qu'il le prenne dans ses bras et qu'il lui dise combien il l'aime.

Leurs lèvres s'unissent dans un besoin assoiffé, comme une inspiration après une longue apnée. Leurs langues se cherchent avec une énergie désespérée, leurs corps se pressent l'un contre l'autre pour s'enivrer de la présence de chacun. Mathieu ne sait plus où il est, ce qu'il est. Il n'est qu'une part d'Antoine, son prolongement. Il se retrouve dans une cabine sans avoir le temps de réaliser ce qui se passe. Antoine ne se détache pas de ses lèvres, ses mains caressent son dos et ses reins avec force comme pour se persuader qu'il est bien là. Soudain il sent ses doigts passer sous son T-shirt et caresser la peau nue de son ventre. Une répulsion immédiate le saisit. Il se rappelle de toutes ces caresses sur son corps, ces bouches, ces mains. Il se rappelle les éclats de verre et les cicatrices sur ses bras. Il a honte, il a peur. Son corps est laid, répugnant. Et il ne veut pas qu'Antoine le découvre.

\- Non… Arrête. Arrête !

Sa voix a éclaté dans le silence de la pièce. Il voudrait hurler encore, détruire les meubles, consumer tous les objets autour de lui. Il a envie de se vomir lui-même, de pleurer et d'enlever sa peau tant la douleur de vivre est immense. Les remords l'assaillent. Il n'aurait jamais dû faire ça. Il repousse Antoine avec violence et, sans un regard, s'échappe en courant.


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey hey !**

 **Ça fait longtemps je sais...**

 **J'espère que vous êtes pas tous mort depuis la dernière fois, ou pire que vous avez pas abandonné l'histoire. J'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour travailler sur Lewd Dementia en ce moment, du coup je publie un chapitre un peu plus court que les autres. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 17 :

 _J'aimerais pouvoir repousser les pensées qui empoisonnent ma joie, et pourtant je prends un certain plaisir à m'offrir à elles.  
_ watch?v=Nb3vj9zTHX0

Le crayon effleure la feuille blanche en traits réguliers, trace des spirales vertigineuses, accentue l'ombre d'un détail du bout de la mine un peu usée. La main qui le tient caresse le papier, hésite par moment avant de se plonger à nouveau dans le dessin. Le Geek sourit un peu. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas absorbé ainsi dans son loisir.

La musique qui sort du casque envahit ses oreilles et le berce avec une douceur infinie dans son travail.

Chopin.

Les notes gravissent les gammes en arpèges enchantées, chacune vibrante et langoureuse à l'extrême, comme si elles contenaient en elles chaque fragment du monde. Il n'a jamais rien dit pour la musique classique, personne n'a jamais su qu'il en écoutait. S'il devait refaire sa vie, il choisirait d'apprendre le piano. L'instrument l'a toujours attiré irrésistiblement, comme un objet merveilleux, inaccessible…

Le Nocturne cache à merveille le silence de la nuit, l'absence de Mathieu, du Patron, et même celle du Panda qui n'est pas rentré ce soir. Le morceau lui fait oublier tout ce qui s'est passé entre eux ces derniers jours, toutes les questions qu'il s'est posées. Il lui fait oublier que ce soir il est seul dans la chambre même si le Panda n'était pas censé travailler au club ce jour-là. La musique le coupe du monde. Elle le ramène des années en arrière, à une vie qu'il peine parfois à considérer comme la sienne. Il revoit sa mère assise devant le clavier. Elle porte une belle robe noire qui met en valeur son dos nu. Ses longs cheveux bruns sont noués en une tresse qui repose sur ses épaules maigres. Ses doigts caressent les touches, en jouant elle dodeline légèrement de la tête, sa nuque fine comme une brindille. Souvent il la regardait jouer, assis par terre, une peluche entre les bras. Elle était si belle… Après elle a arrêté le piano. Ses doigts bandés ne s'approchaient plus des touches, comme si trop frêles ils risquaient de casser à leur contact. Un jour elle lui avait dit « quand tu étais enfant je t'apprenais les gammes, tu les répétais tout seul devant la fenêtre. Tes doigts avaient tant de mal à atteindre les touches… ». Puis elle s'était endormie contre lui. Son haleine sentait l'alcool et la cigarette, ses bras étaient couverts de bleus.

Le Geek sent une émotion trop forte obstruer sa gorge, ses yeux rougis commencent à le brûler sérieusement. Il secoue la tête et essuie ses larmes d'un geste agacé. Comme si c'était bon à quelque chose de ressasser tout ça. Soudain un mouvement à l'extrémité de son champ de vision lui fait lever la tête. La porte s'ouvre et le Panda apparaît en titubant dans la chambre. Le haut de son kigurumi est légèrement déboutonné, ses joues sont rouges et ses gestes désordonnés.

Le Geek ne sait pas vraiment quoi penser. Il enlève son casque, écartant d'un même geste la musique et les souvenirs qui l'emportaient au loin. Le Panda l'aperçoit assis sur le lit et laisse échapper un rire qui se transforme en toux, il se retient à la commode pour garder l'équilibre. Le Geek le regarde sans esquisser un mouvement. Il est pitoyable, avec son air d'ivrogne, son parfum de femmes qu'il dégage dans toute la chambre. Un sentiment âcre l'envahit, une rancune un peu froide. A chaque fois, il se sent obligé de tout gâcher, incapable d'être responsable, incapable de la plus petite once de courage. Il se rappelle toutes ces années de connivence, leurs moments seul à seul, les petits gestes, les regards.

Il l'a toujours regardé. Il a toujours eu pour le Panda cette attirance brute, irrépressible. Le désir d'être près de lui, d'entendre sa voix, de sentir son odeur. Attendre chaque instant que son regard se pose sur lui, que ses lèvres dessinent un sourire, prononcent son nom.

Des chimères.

Les gens ne s'aiment pas. Ils répondent à leurs instincts, leurs pulsions. Ils vivent à toute vitesse parce que s'arrêter c'est être faible. S'arrêter, regarder. Ressentir. Tout ça c'est pour ceux qui rateront leur vie, ceux qui resteront toujours derrière. Les gens comme lui.

Les gens sont trop égoïstes pour aimer vraiment. Il pense à Mathieu qui n'aimera jamais personne autant qu'il se hait lui-même, au Patron qu'il ne comprendra jamais. Tout pourrait être si simple… si seulement les gens faisaient preuve d'humilité. S'ils osaient ressentir les choses. Mais non. Ça ne marchera jamais.

Le Geek baisse les yeux en feignant de se concentrer sur ses feuilles de dessin. Il doit se maîtriser, garder contenance. Le Panda s'affale sur le lit à ses côtés et s'étire en poussant un grognement. Le Geek continue de l'ignorer, mal à l'aise. Il sent que le Panda le regarde à présent, un sourire indéchiffrable sur les lèvres. Sa main glisse sur le lit jusqu'à venir caresser son bras nu. Il frémit, s'interrompant brusquement dans son rangement, et reste figé de longues secondes. Ses doigts sont doux, chauds. Ils caressent sa peau frissonnante en petits mouvements circulaires. Enfin ils migrent vers sa jambe, remontent le long de sa cuisse, s'arrêtant juste à l'aine.

Le Geek reprend sa respiration.

Le Panda se relève légèrement et se colle un peu plus contre lui, enfouit son visage dans son cou, embrasse sa pomme d'Adam. Le Geek frémit mais reste toujours immobile. Il sent le désir et la panique monter en lui. Avec les derniers événements ils n'ont pas réellement pu se consacrer l'un à l'autre, et depuis cette fois dans la rue il n'y jamais eu quoi que ce soit de concret. Il n'arrive pas à réfléchir, il est si près, tout contre lui… Sans dire un mot, le Panda l'enjambe et s'assoit au-dessus de lui. Leurs hanches se caressent, le Panda pose ses mains sur ses épaules et approche son visage, embrasse ses joues, puis ses lèvres. Elles ont encore le goût sucré de l'alcool. Le Geek s'éclaircit la gorge et tente de le repousser maladroitement, mais son amant revient à la charge et se presse plus étroitement encore contre son torse.

\- S'il te plaît… J'en ai envie…

Il mordille un lobe d'oreille, caresse le bas de son ventre en mouvements inquisiteurs jusqu'à poser sa main sur la bosse qui déforme son pantalon.

\- Regarde… T'en as envie aussi.

Le Geek sent le rouge lui monter aux joues alors que le Panda défait sa ceinture. Il n'a plus le temps de réfléchir, plus le temps de réagir, soudain il sent les lèvres qui enveloppent son sexe, coulissent lentement, douloureusement, jusqu'à le prendre tout entier. Il pousse un hoquet de surprise et saisit l'épaule du Panda. La sensation est incroyable, elle électrise chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuses : la chaleur autour de son membre, le mouvement régulier de la langue, l'étroitesse de la gorge qui l'enserre comme un étau. Il essaie d'écarter le Panda mais c'est comme s'il était vidé de ses forces, incapable de le repousser, soupirant bruyamment sur le lit. Il sent qu'il est proche. Soudain le Panda se retire, la sensation de l'air froid sur sa peau trempée le fait frémir, la frustration le gagne. C'est à moitié conscient qu'il voit le Panda se déshabiller et reprendre sa position à califourchon au-dessus de lui. Une main attrape son sexe raide et le positionne contre la chair impatiente. C'est alors seulement qu'il réalise ce qui est en train de se passer. Il se redresse brusquement et tente de s'écrier :

\- Att…

D'un seul mouvement il se sent s'enfoncer au cœur de son intimité, les parois compressent son membre, palpitent autour de lui. Il se mord la lèvre en rejetant sa tête en arrière et étouffe tant bien que mal un gémissent rauque. Putain c'est ça que ça fait alors. Ses ongles s'enfoncent dans les cuisses du Panda qu'il agrippe avec angoisse.

Le Panda a les yeux fermés. Il passe une main sur son torse et entame un mouvement vertical à peine perceptible, faisant coulisser le sexe en lui de quelques centimètres. Le Geek tente de se raccrocher à des semblants de raison. Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça, pas comme ça, mais il ne parvient pas à bouger. Son corps entier se consacre à son plaisir, c'est comme si tout son être se concentrait soudain dans son organe sexuel. Il n'est plus que ça, que cette sensation absolument incroyable. Sans rouvrir les yeux, le Panda accentue le mouvement de va-et-vient et laisse échapper des soupirs tremblants dans la pièce silencieuse. Le Geek sent la tension monter : il a beau tout faire pour se maîtriser il sait qu'il ne tiendra plus longtemps. Ses hanches s'activent sous le Panda à présent, il se tend tout entier, cherchant à faire durer le plaisir, encore, le plus possible. Les soupirs du Panda se sont mués en cris beaucoup plus francs qui doivent se répercuter dans toute la maisonnée, il a attrapé son sexe d'une main et le caresse avec une énergie frustrée, désespérée. Le Geek se mord la joue, empoigne la partie charnue des cuisses de son partenaire. Il ferme les yeux, une sensation incroyablement forte le dévaste…

Il met quelques temps à reprendre ses esprits. En rouvrant les yeux il croise le regard du Panda. Ils restent immobiles un instant, essoufflés, tentant vainement de reprendre le contrôle de leur corps. Enfin le Panda rigole et se dégage d'un geste leste.

\- Tu vois, c'était pas si compliqué finalement.

Puis il se dirige vers la salle de bain.

Le Geek ne bouge pas, il regarde le plafond. Les passions du corps assouvi, il ne lui reste plus qu'une grande sensation de vide, une profonde déception. Alors c'était ça. Sa première fois devait se passer comme ça. Un coup rapide, à peine conscient. Le Panda voulait baiser, il lui fallait quelqu'un et lui était là, comme un con, à attendre.

Il sent des larmes de rage couler sur ses joues. Il se lève brusquement, referme sa braguette et quitte la chambre sans un regard. En descendant dans le salon il se retrouve face à Sacha. Elle est assise sur le bord de la fenêtre et fume d'un air absent. En l'entendant elle se retourne et pendant quelques secondes ils s'observent en silence. Enfin elle sourit.

\- Viens.

Le Geek s'approche et frissonne en sentant sur sa peau l'air froid de la nuit.

\- Tu dors pas ?

Elle lui lance un regard espiègle en tirant sur sa cigarette.

\- Je suis dans la chambre à côté je te rappelle.

Le Geek rougit violemment et baisse les yeux. Sa réaction fait rire Sacha qui lui donne une claque sur l'épaule.

\- T'inquiète, c'est la passion des premiers jours.

Il hausse les sourcils et s'adosse au mur.

\- Pas vraiment non.

La jeune fille lui lance un regard interrogateur. Le Geek soupire.

\- Il s'en fout de moi. Il voulait juste baiser.

Sacha ne répond pas immédiatement, le regard tourné vers le ciel nuageux.

\- Tu sais, je me suis fait exactement la même réflexion à propos d'un autre mec il y a quelques temps. « Il s'en fout de moi. Il voulait juste baiser. » Je l'ai détesté… Mais maintenant, je commence à avoir des doutes. Tu vois, peut-être qu'il s'en foutait pas tant que ça finalement. On sait jamais ce que les autres pensent.

\- Pourquoi tu lui demandes pas directement ?

Elle sourit d'un air songeur.

\- Oui, c'est ça. Je lui demanderai.

Ils restent silencieux. Elle lui tend sa cigarette. Il hésite un instant avant de la porter à sa bouche, la fumée âcre égratigne sa gorge et il tousse violemment. Sacha rigole un peu.

\- Tu t'habitueras.

Le Geek hoche la tête et reprend sa respiration. Il hésite un instant avant d'inspirer une deuxième bouffée. C'est la première fois qu'il fume…

* * *

Mathieu trébuche sur le sol mouillé, la bruine trempe son visage, la nuit a envahi les ruelles. Il bouscule les individus qui se trouvent sur son passage, qui obscurcissent son champ de vision comme de grosses taches noires. Il court au hasard, sa respiration haletante ricochant sur les murs des immeubles qui se dressent devant lui comme des ombres menaçantes. Une douleur scinde son front en deux, comme si elle voulait le déchirer en lambeaux, une cisaille qui fissure son crâne et creuse au plus profond de sa chair jusqu'à le déchirer tout entier. Il tient sa tête entre ses mains et gémit sous la douleur.

\- Hey, tu vas bien ?

Un visage se penche vers lui, il aperçoit les contours flous qui marquent la forme ovale, une main se tend et s'approche avec ses doigts longs et informes.

\- Tu vas bien ?

L'échos de la voix résonne comme assourdi sous la tempête de sa respiration. Il secoue la tête et recule sans quitter la main des yeux.

\- Hé ! Fais gaffe où tu vas !

L'individu qu'il vient de bousculer se retourne vers lui et Mathieu sent son cœur manquer un battement en reconnaissant l'homme masqué, les yeux noirs comme des orbites vides, le sourire inquiétant. Ses jambes se vident de leur énergie, il a l'impression que plus jamais elles ne parviendront à supporter le poids de son corps. Il tremble de plus en plus fort, les yeux écarquillés fixés sur le masque, son front trempé de sueur. Il ne peut pas exister, ça ne peut pas être réel. C'est une illusion dans sa tête, et ça ne peut rien être d'autre. Mais l'homme et là il le voit, il le voit s'avancer, il sent une main sur son épaule. Il entend vaguement le son d'une voix sous le sifflement à ses oreilles. Il a envie de hurler.

Mathieu se dégage brutalement et s'enfuit dans une ruelle mal éclairée aux odeurs de pisse et de pourriture. Le sol tangue sous ses pieds, l'écho d'un rire nasillard se superpose avec sa respiration paniquée, le monde tourbillonne dans son champ de vision. Il entend la voix grave bien reconnaissable. « J'en ai fini avec lui. Faites-en ce que vous voulez. » La phrase se répète et se répète autour de lui, elle émane des murs, du sol, de son propre corps, elle s'allonge se difforme. Mathieu ferme les yeux et plaque ses mains contre ses oreilles. Des centaines de voix résonnent à ses tympans à présent. « Le rôle de la pucelle vertueuse te va très mal. » « Tu es une personne très belle Mathieu. » « Et le monsieur il a un masque et une grosse voix grave qui fait très peur. » « Mais t'es qui pour traiter les gens de la sorte ? » « Tu prends plaisir à te détruire et à détruire tout le monde autour de toi. » « Je ne suis pas comme tous les autres, moi je saurai te protéger. » « Tu me dégoûtes. »

Il hurle.

\- Tais-toi !

Les larmes inondent ses joues, ses sanglots éclatent dans la rue déserte. Adossé à un immeuble, il se laisse glisser au sol et enfouit son visage contre ses genoux. Il a froid, il a peur. Ses pleurs s'accentuent comme s'il y concentrait toute sa détresse, toute sa haine. Il se déteste, il déteste tous ces gens autour de lui qui lui rappellent qu'il est en vie, il déteste chacune de ses inspirations, il déteste la sensation de son corps qui existe, qui pourrit et se décompose. Il aimerait tant que tout s'arrête, que ce soit fini.

Il reste longtemps ainsi, sous la pluie. Il pleure jusqu'à se vider de toute son énergie, jusqu'à ce que plus aucune pensée cohérente ne puisse se former dans son esprit. Puis c'est le calme, le silence. La tête penchée en arrière, il contemple le ciel d'un regard vide, il regarde les gouttes tomber et s'écraser sur son visage rouge. Il ne pense à rien. Ça fait du bien.

Ses lèvres bougent un peu, comme s'il essayait de dire quelque chose. Un filet de voix parvient à s'extirper de sa bouche pour se transformer en murmure.

 _Hopelessly I'll love you endlessly_

 _Hopelessly I'll give you everything_

 _But I won't give you up_

 _I won't let you down_

 _And I won't leave you falling_

 _If the moment ever comes_

Sa voix tremblante emplit la nuit noire. Ça fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas chanté. Il ferme les yeux, se concentre sur la sensation de la pluie sur sa peau. La voix du chanteur l'envahit comme une réminiscence, elle le berce doucement. Jamais encore il ne s'était senti aussi seul.

* * *

Antoine ferme les yeux et inspire une longue bouffée d'oxygène. Il sent une boule contracter son estomac comme un poids immuable, un sentiment oppressé. Il sait ce qu'il va faire, et pourtant il hésite. Il hésite devant cette porte depuis de longues minutes comme si ça allait changer quelque chose, comme s'il attendait d'être miraculeusement projeté quelques heures en arrière pour pouvoir tout recommencer. Il revoit la scène. Elle repasse en boucle dans son esprit depuis la veille au soir. Il revoit le visage de Mathieu comme si celui-ci se tenait debout devant lui, il sent son corps contre le sien comme la présence vaporeuse d'un fantôme familier. Bordel…

A la première sonnerie il croit que son cœur va lâcher. Le silence résonne sur le pallier et l'angoisse le ronge. Et s'il ne parvenait pas à le voir ? Un frisson parcourt son échine, la poignée se baisse. Le visage du Geek apparaît dans l'ouverture. Les deux hommes se regardent un moment chacun étrangement surpris de se retrouver face à l'autre.

\- Hum… Heu je… Je voudrais voir Mathieu.

Le Geek lui jette un coup d'œil défiant. Mathieu comme toujours est très secret, il n'a jamais explicité son lien avec Antoine, jamais dit au Geek ce qu'il devait faire dans ce genre de situation.

\- Il est pas là, il est à l'hôpital depuis ce matin.

\- Quel hôpital ? répond Antoine du tac au tac.

Le Geek soupire en baissant les yeux.

\- Ecoute… Je sais pas ce que tu lui veux mais tu dois le laisser tranquille. Si tu veux régler des affaires avec lui fais-le, mais ne t'introduis pas de force dans ce genre de moments intimes. Il a besoin de calme. Et puis, il déteste les hôpitaux, il sera sûrement de mauvaise humeur. Vaut mieux que tu trouves un autre moment.

Le Geek s'apprête à refermer la porte mais Antoine le retient d'une main.

\- Non tu comprends pas, il faut que je lui parle, je dois lui dire, lui dire que je suis désolé…

Il sent les émotions affluer vers la surface, une douleur sourde irradier dans tout son corps. Il passe une main devant ses yeux pour cacher son visage et tente de garder le contrôle sur tout ce qui se passe en lui. Le Geek l'observe longuement. Jamais personne n'a demandé à voir Mathieu avec cette lueur là au fond des yeux. Il soupire.

\- Entre. Mathieu ne sera pas là avant ce soir, tu peux rester un peu le temps de te calmer. Je suis le seul à la maison pour l'instant.

Antoine hésite une seconde avant d'accepter l'invitation. L'intérieur lui remémore sa dernière visite à Mathieu qui a viré au désastre. Il retient un soupir : déjà il avait tort de se braquer.

\- Café ?

Antoine accepte avec un hochement de tête. Le petit dégage une aura très différente de celle perçue dans SLG. Il semble plus sûr de lui, plus mature. Il s'assoit à la table et bientôt le Geek vient s'installer en face de lui après avoir déposé une tasse fumante sous ses yeux. Antoine le remercie d'un murmure et avale quelques gorgées brûlantes.

Les deux hommes laissent un silence apaisant grandir entre eux, n'osant prendre la parole de peur de briser cet instant de calme. Antoine se concentre sur sa respiration, essaie de chasser ses peurs et ses angoisses. Enfin il demande d'une voix un peu rauque :

\- Comment il va ? Quand je l'ai vu hier j'ai remarqué tout de suite tu sais. Ses bras maigres. Sa peau blafarde. Sois honnête : je veux savoir comment il va.

Le Geek passe une main sur son visage, il commence à regretter d'avoir laissé Antoine entrer.

\- Antoine… Je suis désolé mais c'est pas avec moi que tu devrais parler de ça. Mathieu c'est comme mon frère, s'il a décidé de couper les ponts avec toi c'est son choix. Et c'est pas moi qui le trahirai.

\- S'il te plaît ! J'ai besoin de savoir. Je peux pas ignorer ce que j'ai vu, je peux pas continuer et tout simplement penser à autre chose. Il faut que je sache.

Le Geek fixe ses mains. Il se sent embarrassé, et pourtant une part de lui est soulagée. Il peut parler à quelqu'un, se confier, dire toutes ces angoisses qu'il ressent à chaque fois qu'il croise le regard de Mathieu. Il peut parler à Antoine.

\- Je… je sais pas. Je sais pas comment il va.

Il s'interrompt sans oser relever les yeux.

\- Dis-moi.

Le regard sincère d'Antoine l'encourage à poursuivre.

\- Il a eu une période comme ça il y a plusieurs années et…

\- Et ?

Le Geek avale sa salive et inspire longuement. Peut-être qu'il ne devrait pas faire ça, peut-être que certaines histoires méritent d'être laissées enterrées à jamais. Mais maintenant il ne peut plus faire marche arrière, les émotions débordent, il doit parler.

\- Je suis pas au courant de toute l'histoire. Avec Mathieu, on est jamais au courant de toute l'histoire. Je sais qu'il voyait un homme, régulièrement. Un riche qu'il connaissait depuis son adolescence, je l'ai jamais vu. Personne l'a jamais vu. Pour nous c'était une menace invisible, toujours présente et pourtant abstraite. Plusieurs soirs par semaine il allait le voir. Il rentrait tard dans la nuit, dans un état pitoyable. Il sentait l'alcool et la sueur, et son corps… c'est impossible à décrire.

Antoine revoit dans un flash le corps de Mathieu, nu, allongé sur la table du salon. Impossible à décrire…

\- On savait pas quoi faire. C'est le Patron qui a tout géré. Un jour il lui a dit qu'il fallait qu'il arrête, que c'était plus possible. Ils ont eu une longue discussion et Mathieu a fini par capituler. Il a promis de ne plus le voir. On pensait tous que c'était la fin des ennuis, qu'il irait mieux à partir de là. Mais en réalité ça a eu l'effet inverse. Il a… il a plongé dans une sorte de dépression profonde. Au début il a arrêté de parler, de sourire. Ensuite il a sauté un repas, puis deux, puis il a arrêté de manger. Vers la fin c'était un cadavre. Il avait plus que la peau sur les os, et il passait ses journées sans bouger, allongé sur son lit. Il était complètement enfermé dans une bulle, dans un monde à part, je sais pas s'il remarquait même notre présence. Je sais pas comment expliquer… Malgré tout ce qu'il lui faisait subir, ce mec, on aurait dit… on aurait dit qu'il lui manquait. Non, pire même, il était incapable de vivre sans lui. J'avais jamais vu Mathieu comme ça. Aussi… dépendant. Alors au bout d'un moment, le Patron a décrété qu'il fallait le secouer, lui faire comprendre qu'il était toujours en vie. Il l'a porté dans ses bras et il l'a jeté dans une baignoire remplie d'eau froide. Mathieu ça lui a fait un choc, il s'est énervé, il a dit des choses horribles au Patron qui est resté stoïque. Ils se sont engueulés pendant le reste de la soirée, mais c'était la première fois qu'on le voyait si énergique depuis des semaines. Le lendemain il s'est levé et il a fumé des cigarettes. On s'est dit qu'il allait mieux, on a repris espoir.

Le Geek s'interrompt quelques secondes, sa voix brisée par l'émotion. Il inspire en fermant les yeux pour refouler les larmes qui menacent de le submerger.

\- Mais… le soir… Le soir il a avalé une bouteille d'aspirine avec une bouteille de vodka. Il a fait une tentative de suicide. On pensait qu'il allait mieux, qu'il s'en sortirait, et il a essayé de se tuer.

Antoine reste immobile, son regard absent fixé sur le rebord de la table. Le Geek renifle et essuie ses yeux rougis.

\- Il a passé un moment à l'hôpital. Au début il refusait de parler à qui que ce soit, les psy ont rien pu faire. Puis un soir, dans sa chambre d'hôpital, il nous a dit : « Je suis désolé de vous faire vivre ça. Je suis désolé de pas être mort à ce moment là. ». Jamais je n'avais eu aussi mal. Pour nous il est tout, et il disait qu'on le préfèrerait mort. Le Patron l'a giflé et il est parti. Et Mathieu n'a pas réagi. Finalement après quelques temps, ils l'ont renvoyé à la maison et Mathieu a réappris à vivre petit à petit, à nous parler et même à rire avec nous. Il a jamais reparlé de cette histoire avec quiconque. C'est comme si elle ne faisait pas partie de sa vie, comme s'il l'avait enfouie quelque part, dans un coin loin inaccessible.

Le silence tombe sur la pièce. Les deux hommes restent plongés dans leurs pensées, évitant de se regarder dans les yeux. Enfin le Geek déclare :

\- Il mange presque plus, il nous parle de moins en moins. Il passe tout son temps à l'hôpital avec le Patron. J'ai peur qu'il rechute, j'ai peur que ça se reproduise.

Antoine ne répond rien. Il sent bien que le gamin aurait besoin de réconfort, mais il n'en a pas la force. Il repense à la soirée d'Alexis, il repense à ce qu'il a fait sous l'emprise de ses pulsions et de l'alcool. Quel con. Il n'est pas différent des autres. Il le veut plus que tout, son désir le terrifie, comme une bête monstrueuse cachée au plus profond de soi. Est-ce qu'il serait capable de se maîtriser ? De faire triompher la raison ? Il n'en sait rien. Et s'il en est incapable Mathieu souffrira, comme avec tous les autres. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui faire penser qu'il était différent ?

Il se lève lentement, le grincement de la chaise sur le sol résonne entre les murs.

\- Merci pour ton temps.

Il ne regarde même pas le Geek. Il se détourne et sort de l'appartement dans un claquement de porte. Dehors l'air est étouffant. Il y aura sûrement de l'orage. Il se demande s'il pleuvra quand Mathieu sortira de l'hôpital. Il espère qu'il a pris un parapluie.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18 :

 _I think our lives have just begun_

Manon essuie ses yeux rougis et fixe ses pieds sans un mot. Les larmes et le gros bleu sur sa joue ont boursouflé son joli visage, ses cheveux d'ordinaire impeccables tombent en désordre sur son front plissé. Antoine lui tend un sachet de haricots surgelés qu'elle applique sur sa joue avec délicatesse. Il s'assoit à ses côtés et attend sans un mot. Le silence est entrecoupé par les reniflements réguliers de la jeune femme. Il ne sait pas quoi dire, ne cherche pas vraiment à le savoir. Il attend simplement, refusant d'affronter ses doutes, ses questions. Enfin elle prend la parole.

\- Ça arrive, parfois. Il s'énerve, son boulot se passe mal, il croit que la petite n'est pas de lui. Il dit que personne ne l'aime, pas même sa femme et sa famille. Il m'accuse toujours de cette faute commise il y a des années.

Il entend dans sa voix des remous de haine, de dégoût.

\- On se saigne pour les autres, on meurt dans des relations qu'on s'impose parce qu'on s'est convaincu un jour qu'elles étaient bonnes pour nous. Chaque jour j'essaie de me convaincre que je l'aime, que j'aime ma fille, que j'aime ma vie. Mais je souffrirai toujours. Je serai toujours malheureuse avec lui.

Brusquement elle se lève, marche dans la pièce de long en large, passe la main dans ses cheveux. Elle se retourne et darde sur lui un regard délirant.

\- Toi, et moi, on est pareil. Tu sais très bien que c'est toi que j'aime, et je sais que tu m'aimes aussi, même si tu veux te l'interdire parce que je suis la femme de ton frère. Mais on est voués l'un à l'autre, on n'aimera jamais personne d'autre. Personne ne t'aimera jamais comme je t'aime, personne ne pourra te rendre heureux si ce n'est moi. Je te vois Antoine, je te vois te détruire et souffrir tout seul dans ton coin. Tu m'as assuré que tu l'aimais, que c'était le bon, mais moi je t'ai dit qu'il allait tirer une balle dans ton dos. Je l'ai su dès que je l'ai vu, son air double, mauvais. Il a toujours fait semblant.

Antoine se lève à son tour.

\- Arrête !

Il aurait voulu crier mais sa voix chancelante s'est confondue avec un sanglot. Il ne sait pas quoi dire, il ne sait pas quoi penser. Manon s'approche de lui et colle son front contre le sien.

\- Oui, il a toujours fait semblant. Ça se voyait dans ses yeux, les yeux d'une salope, prête à tout pour des éclats de plaisir. Il t'avait tout à lui, attaché au bout d'une chaîne qu'il enroulait autour de son doigt, et il allait sucer hors de ton corps toute la vie qu'il y restait. Regarde moi Antoine. Je suis la seule qui puisse te convenir. Les autres te tueront, te mépriseront. Moi je suis là, je t'aime, je n'ai rien d'autre que toi. Nous sommes l'un à l'autre, il n'existe rien en dehors de nous, personne d'autre. Embrasse-moi. S'il-te-plaît Antoine, embrasse-moi.

Un désespoir inexprimable l'envahit en même temps qu'une colère tumultueuse. Il se sent lamentable, perdu. Il y a quelque chose de réconfortant dans ces lèvres qui aspirent les siennes, ces mains qui encadrent son visage avec une énergie désespérée. Leur baiser a un goût salé. Amer. Il sent dans ce corps qui se tend contre le sien une détresse jumelle, identique.

Ses mains caressent le corps de Manon, son parfum sucré, faux, l'étourdit d'une inspiration. Ses doigts passent sous son T-shirt et caressent la peau de son ventre, remontent jusqu'à sa poitrine bombée dans le soutien-gorge. Manon soupire contre ses lèvres, le regarde avec ses yeux rouges.

\- Aime-moi, Antoine. Je t'en supplie, aime-moi.

Antoine lui rend son regard et sent des larmes tremper ses joues. Il n'en peut plus, le dégoût l'envahit. Le dégoût d'elle, de lui, du monde. Et alors que ce regard l'aspire vers les abîmes d'une détresse dévorante, il s'y laisse tomber avec la lassitude suave du naufragé qui quitte la surface pour sombrer dans les eaux noires.

Il se réveille tôt le matin. Le soleil n'a pas encore percé derrière les immeubles. Sur l'oreiller en face de lui repose la tête endormie de Manon. Il la regarde longuement, elle est belle malgré tout. Il écarte le drap et se lève lentement. Il descend dans la cuisine prendre un café et y reste longtemps, à regarder son reflet dans le liquide brun. Il ne pense à rien, son esprit est complètement vide. C'est reposant. Il voudrait vivre comme ça à partir de maintenant, inconscient. Il n'attend plus rien, n'espère plus. Il réalise peu à peu : une part de lui est morte de toute façon.

* * *

En entrant dans la chambre, Sacha sent une drôle de sensation tordre son ventre. C'est silencieux, en journée il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde. Le soleil un peu gris qui éclaire la pièce lui donne un aspect irréel, figé hors du temps. Sur la table de chevet, quelqu'un a déposé des tulipes dans un vase en plastique ainsi qu'un paquet de Marlboro encore neuf. Elle sourit. Il en aura besoin quand il se réveillera.

Elle enlève son écharpe et fait le tour de la pièce, regarde longuement par la fenêtre. Elle prend son temps, après tout rien ne presse. Presque inconsciemment, elle pose la main sur son ventre. Elle entend son cœur résonner dans son corps et se dit que c'est peut-être le sien, à lui. Elle veut un garçon, avec de belles boucles châtaines.

Elle s'étire et s'assoit en tailleur sur la chaise près du lit. Là, elle le regarde. C'est drôle comme il est beau dans ce sommeil profond. Avec ses yeux fermés, ses sourcils détendus. Il a l'air d'un enfant. Elle tend la main et caresse une mèche sur son front. Elle sourit, c'est impossible pour quelqu'un comme lui de mourir en dormant.

Elle s'appuie contre le dossier de sa chaise et penche sa tête en arrière pour fixer le plafond. Ce calme lui fait du bien, comme une île au milieu d'une tempête. Elle pose les mains sur son ventre et respire profondément.

\- Voilà mon gars. Lui, c'est ton père. Tu le connais pas encore, tu le connaîtras peut-être jamais. C'est pour ça, je te le présente aujourd'hui. Je suppose que c'est pas le genre de père que tout le monde voudrait pour son fils, mais tu t'y feras. Je peux rien te promettre encore, tu seras peut-être orphelin, renié ou ignoré. Tu le verras peut-être en coup de vent, sous ses pires jours, ou peut-être juste sur une photo encadrée.

Elle reste silencieuse quelques minutes. Elle sourit un peu.

\- Mais voilà, ce père je voulais te le présenter. Parce que peu importe qui il est, c'est un homme courageux. Prêt à se battre pour ce qu'il aime vraiment, pour ses idées, ses convictions. Je me demande si tu lui ressembleras.

Elle ferme les yeux. Elle pense à son passé, son avenir. Elle pense à cet enfant qui va naître et réalise que c'est peut-être la première chose stable de sa vie. Il y a quelques semaines elle n'aurait jamais cru cela possible. Elle sourit et se mord la lèvre. Elle se sent heureuse, vraiment. L'avenir immense s'offre à elle, brillant, dégagé. Et elle a envie d'y courir et de le remplir de cris et d'éclats de rire. Oui, demain tout sera possible.

* * *

Le Geek sent une pression dans son dos avant de trébucher au milieu des lycéens. Il entend des rires, le bruit des pas qui s'éloigne vers l'autre bout du couloir. Il pensait que les choses s'amélioreraient après l'incident de l'autre jour, mais Lucas et Pierre semblent au contraire avoir redoublé leurs efforts pour lui rendre la vie impossible. Sûrement ils ne supportent pas d'avoir perdu la face. Etonnamment il ne ressent à leur égard plus aucune haine, c'est comme si à présent ça lui était égal. L'indifférence est finalement la meilleure des armures.

Il ignore d'un même coup les regards qui pèsent sur lui alors qu'il se relève. C'est vrai, il en a rien à foutre. Il retient une grimace, son genou est un peu éraflé. Il s'apprête à ramasser sa casquette tombée au sol quand soudain une main apparaît dans son champ de vision et s'en saisit à sa place. Surpris, il lève les yeux et se retrouve face à un garçon qu'il n'a encore jamais vu dans le lycée. Quelques instants, il reste subjugué devant l'individu. Son profil a ce quelque chose d'étrange, d'inhabituel plutôt, qui empêche le regard de s'en détourner. Ses cheveux argentés encadrent son visage fin, ébouriffés sur son front laiteux. Ses yeux verts semblent immenses sous ses longs cils chargés de mascara ébène, et sa bouche pulpeuse fait briller le piercing sur sa lèvre inférieure. Le Geek ne dit rien. Jamais encore il n'a rencontré une personne aussi belle, aussi dérangeante. Le garçon regarde longuement la casquette avant de la mettre sur sa tête. Enfin il sourit en dévoilant des canines pointues et ses yeux se plissent dans un ensemble de petites rides qui s'étirent sur ses tempes.

\- Alors ? Comment elle me va ?

Le Geek reste muet quelques secondes avant de bredouiller :

\- B… bien. Je suppose.

Son interlocuteur lui lance un regard espiègle avant de ramasser son sac et de le jeter sur son épaule. Il porte un pantalon trop large qui dévoile ses mollets minces et glabres, un débardeur gris et une grande veste en jean. Le Geek en l'observant peut remarquer les différents piercings et tatouages présents sur son corps. Le garçon passe son bras autour de ses épaules et l'attire vers la sortie.

\- Quand j'étais gosse ma mère voulait pas que je porte de casquette, elle disait que ça faisait « mauvais genre ». Depuis ça fait longtemps qu'elle se préoccupe plus de ce que je porte…

Le Geek ne pose pas de questions, en fait il ne sait pas quoi dire. Il se laisse guider par l'inconnu sans même penser à se méfier.

En sortant les regards se tournent vers eux mais le garçon semble les ignorer. Il ralentit un instant le temps d'allumer une clope, et le Geek ne parvient à se détacher de ces lèvres qui enserrent la cigarette dans un mouvement sensuel. Il sent le rouge lui monter aux joues. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

\- T'es en seconde c'est ça ? Pas toujours facile hein ? Tu verras, après c'est plus simple. Déjà tu choisiras une filière, et puis tu connaîtras mieux le lycée, les profs…

Le Geek acquiesce en silence, légèrement gêné d'avoir été surpris pendant un épisode humiliant. Le garçon sourit en lui tendant la cigarette et le Geek tire avec une grimace.

\- Tu parles pas beaucoup on dirait. T'inquiète, c'est pas grave. Je m'appelle Noah au fait, je suis en terminal.

Il récupère la cigarette et la porte à ses lèvres. Soudain un groupe de garçons, plus âgés que le Geek, les croise en riant avant de lancer d'un ton moqueur :

\- Pédés !

Le Geek sent une bouffée de chaleur envahir ses joues et baisse la tête d'un air gêné. Il continue à avancer en silence mais Noah se retourne et répond d'une voix posée :

\- Désolée bébé, je sais que tu crèves d'envie que je te baise, mais au milieu de la rue tu ferais mieux de calmer tes hormones. Mais promis j'y réfléchirai parce que franchement tu serais trop mignonne avec les cuisses écartées.

Il y a un instant de silence. Tous restent immobiles, sous le choc. Le Geek n'arrive pas à réaliser ce qu'il vient d'entendre. Puis c'est l'ouragan : les mâchoires des garçons se durcissent, ils s'avancent en criant des insultes et en relevant leurs manches. Le Geek ne réagit plus, il les regarde sans bouger, quand soudain une main attrape son poignet et le tire vers l'arrière. Et alors il faut courir. Ils se précipitent dans les rues, évitent les passants qui s'écartent en fronçant les sourcils. Bientôt le Geek sent ses jambes adopter un rythme soutenu, il a l'impression que ses pieds ne touchent même plus le sol. Noah court devant lui, il n'a pas lâché sa main.

\- A droite ! s'écrie-t-il brusquement.

Le Geek ne réfléchit pas et tourne brusquement dans une petite rue perpendiculaire. Noah le guide dans un escalier en colimaçon, l'aide à passer au-dessus d'un grillage, et enfin ils s'arrêtent sur le toit d'un immeuble. Longuement ils reprennent leur souffle, les mains sur les genoux, puis le Geek est pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Il rit jusqu'à ce que ses joues lui fassent mal, et Noah le regarde en souriant.

Enfin ils s'allongent sur le toit et commencent à parler en regardant le ciel. C'est drôle, mais le Geek se sent bien. Il regarde devant lui et parle sans retenue, comme s'il ne s'adressait finalement qu'à lui-même. Pendant de longues heures les deux garçons se confient au ciel grisâtre, alternant chacun flot de paroles et silences attentifs. Le Geek parle de Mathieu, du Panda, du Patron. Il raconte leurs débuts, leur histoire, il raconte toutes ces fois où il a douté et toutes celles qui n'exprimaient qu'un bonheur pur et précaire.

Noah parle de son père qu'il ne voit plus, de ses rêves, de ses histoires de cœur. Il dit que la vie n'est qu'un agglomérat de présents qui s'agrippent les uns aux autres, et que pour être heureux il faut percevoir chacun de ces présents et les vivre pour ce qu'ils sont. Il dit que parfois on réalise qu'on vit un de ces présents, et alors c'est ce qu'il appelle un « instant parfait », on est heureux par le simple fait d'être en vie. Il dit que l'homme est le seul être à ne pouvoir se satisfaire de la vie, car les autres animaux eux trouvent la sérénité dans leur existence simple et dénudée. Il n'y a que l'homme qui cherche à la parer d'éléments superficiels jusqu'à oublier ce qui est vraiment important. Le Geek l'écoute, passionné. Jamais il n'a rencontré quelqu'un comme Noah. Pour la première fois, peut-être qu'il comprend quelque chose qui jusqu'alors lui était parfaitement étranger, il comprend qu'on peut vivre pour soi, être heureux.

Après un moment le silence se fait sur le toit de l'immeuble. La rumeur de la ville monte vers eux comme une complainte lointaine. Ici l'air semble plus pur, peut être que pour une fois ils respirent au-dessus du nuage de pollution qui enveloppe la capitale.

Soudain le Geek sent un frôlement sur son doigt, puis un contact plus prononcé. Il retient son souffle quand la main de Noah se pose sur la sienne, comme s'il craignait par un mouvement trop brusque de l'éloigner à jamais. Leurs doigts s'entremêlent, c'est une drôle de sensation. Les deux garçons continuent de regarder le ciel, mais ils ne parlent plus. Ils profitent de cet instant parfait. Le Geek se sent bien. Il a rencontré cette personne il y a quelques heures seulement et pourtant c'est comme si sa vie entière avait changé. Il sourit.

\- Tu crois qu'on aime pour soi ou pour les autres ?

Noah reste silencieux quelques instants avant de répondre.

\- Je pense qu'on aime pour soi, mais que souvent on écoute pas notre soi véritable. Et alors on aime pour rien, pour des principes, pour une idée périmée.

Le Geek médite longuement ces paroles. Le visage du Panda apparaît à son esprit et pour la première fois il parvient à l'observer sans se mentir, sans avoir mal. Peut-être qu'il se posait les bonnes questions, mais que finalement tout se jouait du point de vue du contexte. Oui, peut-être qu'il n'aimait qu'une idée périmée, un mirage.

Il ferme les yeux et respire profondément. Il est là, il est vivant, et pour la première fois cette sensation l'emplit d'un bonheur sans limite.

* * *

Son doigt se pose sur le poste radio. On entend dans la pièce le petit bruit caractéristique du CD qui se met en marche, le silence qui précède la première chanson. Butterfly and Hurricanes. C'est elle qu'il voulait. C'est elle qu'il fallait.

Les première notes, calmes, accompagnent ses pas. Ses pieds nus se posent doucement sur le carrelage jusqu'à s'immobiliser devant la baignoire. Il lève un pied et enjambe le rebord en céramique, la voix commence à chanter, doucement, comme un murmure. Il crée un premier contact avec l'eau glacée, tente de réprimer un frisson qui remonte le long de son corps nu et entre son deuxième pied. Il s'assied doucement, s'enfonçant peu à peu dans l'eau froide. Sa respiration s'accélère, le froid engourdit ses membres et accélère le battement de son cœur. La musique prend de l'ampleur, le son au maximum, fait gronder le sang à ses tempes. Il ferme les yeux et laisse partir sa tête en arrière.

Respire. 1, 2.

Le froid lui coupe le souffle, il est tout à fait immergé dans l'eau de la baignoire à présent, elle est partout, il flotte en elle. La musique ne parvient plus qu'étouffée à ses oreilles, entravée par les murs translucides, mais les mots se détachent nettement dans son esprit. Il la connaît par cœur. Chaque parole, chaque inspiration. Bientôt il sent le souffle lui manquer. Les battements de son cœur résonnent dans tous ses membres, son esprit vacille et se détache peu à peu de son corps.

Il réalise avec une délectation certaine qu'il est en train de mourir, le manque d'oxygène se resserre autour de lui comme un étau. Et à cette instant cette sensation est plus délicieuse que ne serait la plus grande bouffée d'air pur. Il ne perd pas la musique. Il se dit « à telle note, tel mot, telle respiration, je ressors » mais toujours il prolonge ce moment unique. Ses pensées perdent en cohérence, la musique seule semble présente, réelle. Vraie. La voix hurle dans son esprit, les mots se gravent en lui. Il les retiendra. Ils seront toujours là.

Dernières secondes.

Il s'arrache à l'eau, à l'abîme. L'air envahit ses poumons et il reste surpris de la facilité avec laquelle il a réappris à respirer. L'eau dégouline de ses cheveux, le long de son visage. Il garde les yeux fermés et s'adosse contre la paroi, immobile. Inspire, expire. La sensation d'étouffement est toujours là, elle pèse sur sa poitrine. Musique, il la connaît par cœur. En rouvrant les yeux il est ébloui par la lumière. Il regarde son corps, se rappelle que c'est le sien, qu'il est un, entier.

Il sort. L'air sur son corps froid pique sa peau de chair de poule. Il se regarde dans le grand miroir, plante ses yeux dans les yeux de cet inconnu, cet autre inquiétant. Ne détourne pas le regard. Ne détourne pas le regard. Il est un peu essoufflé, ses yeux rougis laissent échapper quelques larmes. C'est toi. Cet homme c'est toi. Il observe les cheveux un peu longs, le corps couvert d'hématomes, les os saillants. Une révolte soudaine le saisit.

D'un geste fébrile, il retire les pansements de ses bras, découvrant les cicatrices rouges et enflées. Sur son poignet on voit les plaies qu'ont causées ses ongles à force de gratter. Il verse de l'alcool sur une compresse et désinfecte les blessures avec acharnement, retenant une grimace sous la douleur. Ensuite il lime ses ongles avec application, de manière à ce qu'ils soient le plus courts possibles. Il saisit une boite de fond de teint dont il se sert à l'occasion, lorsque les traces se font trop présentes. Il applique le produit sur ses bras, cache les suçons sur sa nuque, les griffures, brûlures et hématomes. A présent son corps semble presque normal, naturel. Il se regarde dans le miroir, empoigne des mèches de cheveux. Lentement, il attrape le rasoir et le met en marche. Il l'observe longuement, avant de l'arrêter. Une idée germe en lui. Il sourit.

Ce sera pour plus tard.

Il passe une serviette autour de ses hanches et quitte la salle de bain. La maison est vide, tout le monde est parti. Il saisit une cigarette et l'allume d'un geste ferme avant de sortir sur le balcon. Le froid mord aussitôt sa peau jusqu'à créer une sensation de brûlure. Appuyé contre la balustrade, il promène son regard sur la rue en contrebas.

C'est l'heure de la sortie des classes, les enfants jouent sur les trottoirs. Une gamine chahute avec des garçons, leurs cris se répercutent entre les immeubles. Mathieu pense à son enfance. Lui aussi jouait dans les rues jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe, alors sa mère sortait sur le pas de la porte et l'appelait d'une voix tonitruante, et lui faisait semblant de ne pas entendre pour profiter encore une heure ou deux de cette liberté provisoire.

Plus loin des adolescents s'embrassent sur les marches d'un escalier. Ils se tiennent la main et sourient comme si autour d'eux le monde n'était que le décor de leur théâtre intime. A la fenêtre en face de la sienne une grosse femme chante avec un accent portugais en étendant du linge.

Mathieu regarde tous ces gens qu'avant il ne voyait jamais. Pour la première fois il réfléchit à leur existence, il réalise que partout autour de lui s'entremêlent des centaines de destins, des histoires personnelles, des petits drames quotidiens. Ces gens sont là, ils vivent, ils pleurent et sont heureux. C'est drôle mais il a envie soudain d'aimer tous ces gens, il voudrait aller les voir et leur dire d'avoir confiance. Il lève les yeux et contemple le ciel. Il respire, la vie l'emplit comme un cœur qui se gorge de sang. Il voudrait s'élever jusqu'à crever la voûte céleste, s'envoler.

La vie est belle.

La vie est putain de belle.

Il se fait cette réflexion et aussitôt une envie de rire irrépressible le prend. C'est drôle de réaliser ça, comme ça, quand c'est pourtant si évident.

C'est drôle quand on y pense.


	20. Epilogue

Épilogue

 _4 mois plus tard._

Mathieu fend la foule qui encombre les trottoirs. Son pas souple, assuré, semble ignorer le monde qui l'entoure, créer un espace autour de lui et lui conférer une place au milieu de ces gens, dans cette rue. Ses écouteurs enfoncés dans les oreilles, il s'isole du grondement de la ville et observe le paysage urbain à travers la lentille sept couleurs de la voix de Matt Bellamy. Une énergie bien connue l'envahit en entendant ce timbre clair, vibrant, et c'est comme si le souffle du chanteur venait chatouiller sa colonne vertébrale de frissons d'excitation. Il s'arrête quand le feu passe au vert pour les voitures, allume une cigarette et inspire une première bouffée en passant sa main sur son crâne rasé. On lui jette quelques regards, comme toujours. Mathieu a un don pour se faire remarquer.

Les rues s'enchaînent, familières, cadre rassurant. Le concierge lui jette un regard approbateur en le voyant écraser la cigarette dans le cendrier à l'entrée de l'immeuble, et Mathieu lui sourit de ce sourire bien à lui, étrange, déconcertant. Il monte les étages, ôte ses écouteurs, s'essuie les pieds devant la porte et entre dans ce long grincement qu'il connaît si bien. La musique, qu'on entendait déjà dans le couloir, s'affirme alors tout à fait à ses tympans. Il reconnaît la voix nasillarde du chanteur de Placebo, nouveau rock fétiche de la maisonnée qui accueille un nouveau membre. Ça sent le tabac et les cookies, les chaussures sont éparpillées dans l'entrée.

Mathieu pénètre dans le salon et pose le sac de courses sur la table. Il entend le rire éclatant de Sacha qui se chamaille avec le Patron sur le canapé. Ce dernier, cigarette au bec, la prend dans ses bras et passe une main attendrie sur son ventre gonflé. Près de la chaîne hi-fi, les deux adolescents tournent dans leurs mains les CDs éparpillés sur le sol, discutant avec animation de rock et d'infini. Mathieu avise le regard que Noah pose sur le Geek, son sourire quand il lui parle. Le Panda téléphone sur le balcon, un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres qui ne trompe personne, et le Hippie lit Jacques le Goff allongé sur le tapis.

Mathieu va dans la cuisine pour se faire un café. Le chat ouvre un œil en l'entendant approcher, il s'étire et vient se frotter contre ses jambes avec une délectation certaine. Mathieu s'installe devant le PC et pose la tasse près de l'écran qui, allumé, projette devant ses yeux la page d'accueil YouTube. Quelques clics, un sourire, il lit les commentaires de la vidéo postée un peu plus tôt. Il s'étire sur la chaise de bureau et garde les yeux fermés pendant de longues secondes. Il est heureux. Il fait ce qu'il aime et, pour la première fois peut-être, il est fier de sa vie.

* * *

Le bleu insipide du ciel écrase la capitale, cette teinte uniforme qui se prolonge jusqu'à l'infini, qui plonge dans les replis des gratte-ciels, étouffe autant que la chaleur sensuelle de juillet. C'est drôle tout ce bleu, cette grosse tache envahissante, couleur qu'il déteste.

Antoine sent un choc contre son épaule et est brusquement projeté dans son corps, de retour dans la réalité. Les trottoirs débordent, vomissent la population grouillante de Paris qui se répand comme une fange mobile sur le goudron fondu. Il a chaud, des petites gouttes de sueurs perlent à ses tempes, ses yeux se plissent face à ce soleil qu'il voudrait secouer jusqu'à en faire tomber tous les rayons. Il réalise qu'il est là, qu'il faut qu'il bouge, qu'il avance.

Il parcourt les derniers mètres qui le séparent du café, ouvre la porte. La fraîcheur bienvenue de la climatisation se dépose aussitôt sur ses bras nus comme des baisers glacés et soudain il frissonne sans trop en savoir la cause. Il fait un peu sombre par rapport à la brillance clinquante du dehors, et ses yeux mettent quelques secondes à discerner les formes qui l'entourent. Il fait quelques pas, hésitant tout d'un coup. Des souvenirs affluent jusqu'à lui alors qu'il se dirige vers l'arrière salle, la petite table près de la fenêtre. Il va contourner l'angle du mur et il la verra.

C'est d'abord une ombre. Une silhouette, tache d'encre qui se découpe en tremblotant sur le cadre doré de la fenêtre. Son menton est posé dans le creux de sa main, son visage semble être tourné vers l'extérieur. Antoine entend son pouls tambouriner dans tous ses membres, avec la chaleur ses veines gonflent, tout son corps semble prêt à exploser. Il se force à respirer car il a la certitude que ses poumons ne seraient plus capables de s'en charger seuls. Il avance. Avance. Il pense que la table va s'éloigner toujours plus loin à mesure qu'il marche, et pourtant… Il tend un bras, la main se pose sur le dossier de la chaise. Il s'assoit.

Mathieu le regarde et ce regard le glace dans une seconde immense, éternelle. Ses yeux semblent encore plus bleus, et le soleil y a laissé des étincelles dorées dans les mille nuances de son iris. Mathieu sourit et passe une main sur l'arrière de son crâne où les cheveux ont commencé à repousser.

\- Je t'ai pris un café.

Antoine ne dit rien, fixe chaque particule de son corps comme pour les graver à jamais sur sa rétine. Il observe les lèvres roses, le pli boudeur, taquin. La moustache brune sur la membrane fine, les sourcils légèrement relevés expression ironique. C'est drôle, de le revoir, comme ça. C'est drôle de le revoir en vrai bien présent après l'avoir fixé pendant si longtemps à travers les millions de pixels sur l'écran de l'ordinateur. Il sait qu'il devrait parler, faire un geste, dire un mot, et pourtant il ne peut rien faire d'autre que de le regarder. Il a au fond de lui la conviction inquiétante que s'il cesse un instant de le regarder son visage se dissipera comme un mirage.

Mathieu trempe ses lèvres dans son café, son regard dévie sur la gauche pour regarder par la fenêtre et Antoine devine qu'il est mal à l'aise malgré tout. Il baisse les yeux et fait tourner la cuillère dans la tasse, mécaniquement.

Le silence entre eux devient épais, pesant, et les mouvements nerveux de leurs doigts autour des tasses témoignent de leur vulnérabilité commune dans cet instant irréel, qu'ils n'attendaient plus. Antoine pense à tout ce qu'il voulait lui dire, toutes les questions qu'il posait au plafond de sa chambre, les reproches qu'il voulait crier quand le soir il apercevait son reflet dans le miroir, et il ne savait plus si ces reproches étaient pour Mathieu ou pour lui. Et là ce silence, injuste, trop paisible face à tout ce qui tempête en lui. Pourquoi il laisse planer entre eux ces faux-semblants de civilité ? Pourquoi il reste là sans bouger alors qu'il voudrait le secouer, le toucher, pleurer, crier ? Il est là, à cette table où tout a commencé il y a des mois de cela, et la boucle se reforme et encore une fois il se fera piéger. Pendant des semaines il s'est répété qu'il détestait Mathieu, il prononçait la phrase à voix basse jusqu'à ce qu'elle se disloque, jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde tout son sens, et il la gravait dans sa peau à chaque murmure. Et là, à cette table où tout a commencé, ses convictions éclatent en brisures aiguisées et il réalise. Il l'aime toujours. Comme un fou. Plus que tout.

Le mouvement de la cuillère devient plus rapide. Le métal racle les bords de la tasse dans un grincement hérissé. Il sent qu'il tremble légèrement. Enfin il secoue la tête et recule la chaise d'un geste lent.

\- J'aurais jamais dû venir…

\- Tu sais…

Mathieu l'a coupé brusquement, comme s'il se rendait compte qu'il fallait parler, que sinon il serait trop tard. Antoine s'immobilise et l'observe attentivement. Les mains autour de la tasse de café, Mathieu garde les yeux baissés sur la boisson, comme s'il n'osait affronter son regard.

\- Tu sais, ça a pris du temps. De recommencer je veux dire, à vivre. Finalement c'était plus simple que prévu, le courage c'était tout ce qui me manquait.

Il a eu un petit rire nerveux, le regard toujours fixé sur sa tasse.

\- Je sais ce que tu penses de moi, c'est normal, après tout ce que j'ai fait.

Silence. Antoine ne répond rien, immobile. Enfin Mathieu relève la tête.

\- Je sais que tu m'aimes, Antoine. Et si tu m'as aimé à ce moment-là, malgré tout ce que je faisais, alors je sais qu'il y a en toi la force de me pardonner. Je sais que tu le veux, et je le veux aussi. Je suis pas là pour dire que je te mérite pas, que tu dois passer à autre chose, au contraire je suis là pour te retenir, parce que si je te laissais partir ce serait encore une faiblesse. Je m'en veux tu sais, mais c'est pas avec des remords que je te retiendrai, c'est en te montrant qu'aujourd'hui je suis capable de vivre, en te montrant ce que je suis devenu.

Il s'arrête, dans l'attente inespérée d'une réponse.

\- Tu peux pas passer ta vie à m'en vouloir.

Antoine se sent très loin, comme si ce n'était pas vraiment à lui qu'on parlait. Il n'arrive pas à réfléchir, réfléchir à ce qu'il veut, à ce qu'il doit faire. Tout se finirait comme ça, dans une douleur avortée ?

\- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Il se lève, dépose de la monnaie sur la table et quitte le café. Il ne se retourne pas mais il sait que Mathieu le suit, lentement, sans rien dire. Ils marchent un moment, en silence, côte à côte. Ça leur permet de s'ignorer. Antoine a la tête qui tourne, à cause de la chaleur sans doute, un vent brûlant tourne autour d'eux comme dans un four. C'est drôle de se retrouver là, ensemble, à marcher dans une rue comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. C'est drôle quand on y pense.

Feu rouge. Ils s'arrêtent, laissent passer les voitures. Antoine se concentre sur la présence de Mathieu à sa droite, sa respiration, le battement de son cœur. Il bouge, très légèrement, un doigt. Du bout de l'auriculaire, il touche la main de Mathieu, tout doucement d'abord. Mathieu frémit, il ne réagit pas tout de suite en sentant le contact sur sa paume, puis son doigt s'enroule autour de celui d'Antoine. Pression légère. Ils restent ainsi plusieurs secondes. Le feu passe au vert.

 **FIN**


End file.
